


Acquaforte

by Adhara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fantasy, Monsters, Romance, Steampunk, Venezia | Venice
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 102,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada atardecer las campanas de Venecia advierten a sus habitantes del inicio del toque de queda: la noche pertenece a las sombras de la laguna, a los ingenios de las historias de terror. Con la oscuridad los venecianos encienden las lámparas de los salones e ignoran las calles desiertas en fiestas que duran hasta el amanecer. Beate Varese pertenece a las aiunteri, la orden que organiza los banquetes y bailes del palacio real. Como buena veneciana ha sabido darle la espalda a la bruma y al hielo toda su vida, hasta que de repente, días antes del baile más importante del año, es la bruma quien sale a buscarla...</p><p>Actualizada martes y viernes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Acquaforte será actualizada en AO3 dos veces por semana, martes y viernes. Si no quieres esperar, el eBook completo está ya disponible en Amazon y [Lektu](https://lektu.com/l/paz-alonso/acquaforte/2061).

1.

La laguna era un espejo húmedo y de un azul profundo al amanecer. Ningún rayo del sol, por muy afilado y luminoso que fuera, lograba atravesar la capa de hielo perenne. La luz, sin excepciones, rebotaba primero en la superficie de diamante y después en la fina película de agua que empezaba a cubrirla, antes de estrellarse y partirse en millones de pedazos contra los edificios relucientes y las molduras doradas de San Marco. Sobre la fachada del Palacio Regio otros espejos, estos creados por los artesanos de la ciudad, devolvían la luz y el calor a la orilla inmóvil. Alrededor de los muelles y sus deslizadores las hogueras de los vigías mantenían una parte derretida a medias incluso por la noche, en una barrera de una decena de metros. A medida que la luz se volvía púrpura primero y rosada después, los fuegos se fueron apagando y los espejos tomaron su lugar, haciendo señales a los peces.  
La máquina se detuvo a observar. Al hacerlo pudo notar cómo las cuchillas de sus patines resbalaban apenas una milésima más del punto de control. Recuperó el equilibrio y los engranajes de la articulación que transmitía energía a las piernas chirriaron, poco acostumbrados a tener que improvisar un movimiento. Normalmente evitaba que el amanecer le sorprendiera en la laguna, pero de vez en cuando sucedía, sin más. Durante el día la extensión helada era un charco cristalino. Deslizarse se volvía difícil. Hacerlo con cierta velocidad y pericia era imposible. El agua helada oxidaba las cuchillas y las piezas con tanta facilidad que parecía algún ácido corrosivo y no simplemente hielo derretido. En los últimos meses, en los que los exploradores habían tenido que triplicarse, cinco máquinas habían quedado atrapadas en el plato en algún momento del amanecer. Habían ido demasiado lejos o se habían entretenido contemplando las luces de la ciudad, siguiendo a las sombras de los bailarines en las ventanas o estudiando a los pescadores que se arriesgaban a deslizarse por el hielo de noche, del mismo modo que las máquinas se arriesgaban al hacerlo de día. La noche siguiente encontraba a la máquina de turno atrapada hasta los tobillos en el nuevo hielo. Lo único que podía hacerse la mayor parte de las veces era fundir las partes más salvables, hacer un viaje a los almacenes y una renovación casi completa. Era una mala época para tener que solicitar un mecánico. Terriblemente inconveniente, perder a un operario cualificado durante horas porque un explorador necesitaba su atención. Al final no había más remedio que arreglarse con la primera pieza relativamente adecuada que se encontrasen.  
Dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a la ciudad que despertaba, y emprendió el camino de regreso con zancadas decididas. El movimiento de extensión derecho se desviaba ligeramente; trató de compensarlo con el peso del fardo. A la izquierda los puntos de presión suspiraban a un ritmo regular, perfecto, expulsando sus nubecillas de vapor sin problemas. Ahora que se había adecuado al estado del hielo no le era difícil imprimir el impulso necesario para recorrer tanta distancia como le era posible pero no tanto como para perder el equilibrio si necesitaba volver a ajustar su ritmo. Las válvulas de la máscara exhalaron un suspiro y aminoraron el bombeo del aire. No se había dado cuenta de en qué momento había entrado en hiperventilación. Igual, quizá, que los otros exploradores no se habían dado cuenta de que el hielo se debilitaba. No importaba para qué estaban allí; todas las máquinas que pasaban la noche en la tierra de nadie que rodeaba Venecia olvidaban en algún momento los registros y la música del vapor. Olvidaban su trabajo. A veces era sólo por unos segundos, un momento, hipnotizados por la vida de los humanos, allí a lo lejos. A veces eran horas, hasta que amanecía. Era en cierto modo sorprendente que las renovaciones fueran relativamente escasas.  
Y sin embargo lo que temía no era perder sus piezas. No eran nada extraordinario, a excepción quizá del medidor de presión del vapor atornillado en su pecho, que tenía unas agujas tan finas como hilo de cobre, y que podía marcar diferencias que en otros radiales pasarían desapercibidas simplemente por tener piezas demasiado grandes. Pero podría vivir sin ello. Que sus piezas fueran sustituidas sería sólo una molestia. Cuando pensaba en ello se imaginaba algo similar a los primeros momentos después de ajustarse unas cuchillas nuevas, cuando parecía que cada surco sobre el hielo se hundía tan profundamente que tendría que detenerse y forzar para volver a salir de él. Necesitaría unas horas o quizá unos días hasta amoldarse a los nuevos ritmos del aire y el agua impulsando sus tuberías, a las nuevas articulaciones y a los nuevos pedazos de metal. Después seguiría haciendo lo mismo, igual que siempre, ni bien ni mal. Haciéndolo, sin más.  
Temía el frío. Aunque no pudiera sentirlo. Aunque supiera sin asomo de duda, como una certeza absoluta, que no podía sentirlo. Podría lanzarse en uno de los agujeros de los pescadores, pensaba de vez en cuando, por poner un ejemplo. No era difícil imaginar qué pasaría después. Para empezar, se hundiría sin remedio en el agua, una masa de metal, y la temperatura descendería con él hasta alcanzar el fondo arenoso de la laguna. Los pies se le hundirían en el limo, posiblemente hasta los tobillos. La arena causaría otros daños irreparables, distintos a los del agua pero con las mismas consecuencias. La máscara le proporcionaría unos minutos más de oxígeno; no era una máscara especial. No conservaba una reserva ni sintetizaba el presente en el agua. Sólo respiraba por él mientras estuviera en la superficie. Las válvulas de vapor, sin embargo, seguirían haciendo su trabajo unas horas o puede que incluso días después de que cesara la actividad. En pocas semanas estaría cubierto de mejillones, de algas. En unos años sería sólo un pilar de seres acuáticos devorando plancton. En ningún momento de todo ese proceso sentiría frío. Pero incluso sin lanzarse al agua había una parte de su cerebro, una conexión que no debía funcionar bien del todo, que le recordaba que debería tener frío. Que tendría frío si se detenía durante unos momentos o si quedaba atrapado en el agua. Y era una conexión tan persistente, tan intensa en su convicción, que por momentos, si perdía la concentración un instante, le hacía creer que era real. Como si fuera humano y su piel conservara terminaciones nerviosas que transmitían la información, la necesidad primitiva de acercarse a un fuego y extender las manos sobre él para entrar en calor. Podía sentir el frío, aún sabiendo que era imposible. No era común pero tampoco era un caso único; algunas máquinas sin visión relacionaban el calor del sol, y la asociación de la temperatura con la luz estaba tan intrincada en sus procesos mentales que creían ver esa claridad aún estando ciegos.  
Era tan ilógico como estar convencido de que el sol era negro o la lluvia caía hacia arriba. No podía sentir ni frío ni calor, para eso existían los termómetros, fiables y exactos. Treinta y dos grados bajo cero, frío. Doce grados y medio, templado. Trescientos cincuenta y ocho grados, caliente. Venecia se mantenía esforzadamente una docena de grados por encima del punto de congelación. La laguna no tenía hogueras. Entró en una zona sombría, bajo una de las nubes opacas que de vez en cuando casi llegaban hasta la ciudad, y su velocidad aumentó perceptiblemente sobre el hielo sólido. Apretó contra sí el fardo. Le había tomado la temperatura al bebé cuando lo encontró, aunque para entonces ya sabía que estaba muerto. Tenía los ojos abiertos, grandes, del mismo color azul cristalizado de la laguna. No había lágrimas congeladas atrapadas en las pestañas, como de costumbre; era inusual, un bebé de pocos días que había muerto tranquilo, mirando al cielo lleno de estrellas, a tantos metros del calor y de la ciudad como se había atrevido su madre, o su padre. Lo habían envuelto en una manta, sin ninguna clase de razón aparente teniendo en cuenta que después lo habían dejado abandonado en el hielo, pero aún así los tendones de aluminio de la máquina habían dejado marcas en la piel azulada cuando lo examinó. Sin disminuir la velocidad, mucho más seguro ahora que conocía el estado del hielo bajo las nubes, ladeó la cabeza y apartó la tela aterciopelada con sus bordados de animales y flores. Parecía que el niño le miraba. Sin embargo, sabía que era sólo una ilusión causada por los ojos abiertos y lo tranquilo de su expresión. Tal vez el bebé tampoco había sentido frío. Era imposible saberlo, pero tal vez por eso no había llorado. Sólo podía conjeturar.  
Lo único seguro era que ya no lo sentiría más. La máquina dibujó un ocho perfecto sobre el hielo, despidiéndose de la ciudad por ese día, y desapareció en la niebla con su botín en brazos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acquaforte será actualizada en AO3 dos veces por semana, martes y viernes. Si no quieres esperar, el eBook completo está ya disponible en [Amazon](http://www.amazon.es/Acquaforte-Paz-Alonso-ebook/dp/B018RBF3QO) y [Lektu](https://lektu.com/l/paz-alonso/acquaforte/2150).

2.

Las dos novicias tenían círculos de un morado profundo bajo los ojos; ahí terminaban las semejanzas. La más alta, Chiara de los Edelconi, era una belleza clásica. Frente despejada, mejillas tersas, piel oscura y ojos dorados, la viva imagen de su antecesora Benedetta Edelconi, que había ascendido a la nobleza cien años antes cuando los retratos que le pintaba su amante empezaron a adornar los salones de baile de media Venecia. Benedetta no fue la primera modelo a la que se le otorgaba un título, pero sí la primera que conseguía un título sólo por ser modelo, sin un matrimonio para excusarlo. Los Edelconi se habían acostumbrado pronto a la Corte y cuatro generaciones después cualquiera que viera a Chiara esa mañana en el patio privado de las aiunteri habría pensado que su familia llevaba sentada a la derecha de la reina desde la creación de la ciudad. Había encontrado tiempo para arreglarse el pelo en su estilo habitual, los rizos castaños y espesos enmarcando su cara de musa, adornados con lazos y perlas. El Ama Ornungia estaba describiendo los errores que las novicias habían cometido en la cena para el gremio de cultivadores de perlas la noche anterior, pero por la expresión de Chiara parecía más bien que estaba escuchando a una cocinera quejándose del precio al que estaban los percebes de roca mientras removía la crema de marisco. El uniforme de las novicias de las aiunteri, una simple camisa de seda azul oscura y pantalones de sarga gris, habría podido pasar en ella por el traje informal de un día en el Campo de Santa Margherita. Era increíble la diferencia que podían marcar las formas redondas de la buena alimentación. Desde la balconada donde preparaban el desayuno, Daniela se inclinó para susurrar.  
-¿El Ama Ornungia le arrancará los pasadores antes o después de hacerla fregar el suelo de rodillas? ¿Quieres apostar?  
Beate sonrió y después negó con la cabeza. Utilizó los nudillos para volver a aplastar la masa del hojaldre por enésima vez, recogiendo las bolitas harinosas que habían ido quedando a medida que daba forma a los rollos de cabello de ángel. Por el rabillo del ojo veía los dedos veloces de Daniela ocupándose de la delicada tarea de formar los paquetes. Tenía la misma destreza para manejar una baraja de cartas, y también la misma capacidad para hacer que pareciera sencillo.  
-¿Has visto su último retrato? -preguntó Beate-. ¿El que le ha regalado la condesa de los Maiale a su esposo? El otro día fui a recoger dos cuartas de damasco que les habían traído en el trasbordador. Tiene una mirada que podría volver de piedra a los monaguillos de San Bartholoma.  
Susurraban sin detenerse, sin bajar el ritmo en ningún momento. Beate juntaba de nuevo la delicada masa, la extendía sobre su parcela de la mesa y recortaba con la espátula una nueva porción idéntica a la anterior. Al mismo tiempo, Daniela recogía el rombo, despegándolo sin que se rompiera, y lo agitaba en el aire con una indiferencia que era del todo aparente; si otra persona lo hubiera intentado se habría quedado con una esquina en la mano y el resto hecho un montón inútil en el suelo.  
-La condesa está loca. -Daniela colocó otro rollo en la fuente de madera y se recolocó el pañuelo sobre la frente.  
-Al contrario. Sabe lo que hace.  
-¿Regalarle al conde un retrato de una Edelconi cuando todo el mundo sabe que la madre de nuestra Chiara le rechazó en todos los bailes en los que coincidieron antes de que se casara?  
-Es su forma de decirle “Puedes pasearte del brazo por San Marco con todas las cortesanas de Venecia...”  
-“...pero arrásquese usted, su excelencia, que las que ya nadan en seda por nacimiento no tienen interés alguno en besar su calva manchada”  
Para su sorpresa Chiara alzó la mirada en ese instante. Era difícil saber si estaba indignada por algún fragmento de la regañina de Ornungia o si se trataba de su expresión habitual. De cualquier modo era imposible que las hubiera escuchado. Beate retomó su silencio. Daniela observó con satisfacción cómo el ama chasqueaba sus dedos huesudos prácticamente en la nariz de Chiara.  
-Háblame de ese damasco -pidió Daniela sin dejar de mirar al patio, sin dejar de mover las manos-. ¿Vas a ayudar?  
-Sólo lo recogí. Ni siquiera Su Majestad sabe para qué lo va a usar aún, fue un regalo sorpresa de la de los Maiale. Creo que la condesa prepara el terreno para el regreso de su sobrina...  
-No quiero saber nada de las sobrinas de los Maiale. Son muchas y todas se empeñan en cantar. La tela, Beate, ¡la tela!. ¿De qué color? ¿Qué motivos? ¿Tú para qué la usarías?  
Beate echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Sólo Daniela y ella ocupaban la amplia balconada de la cocina, rodeadas de vides trepadoras. Dentro las cocineras cocían huevos y pelaban mandarinas recién llegadas en el trasbordador, llamándose a gritos de un lado a otro de los fogones. Bajó la voz; si Su Majestad llegaba a utilizar la tela para el baile de apertura y de alguna manera se corría la voz de que Beate había hablado antes de que la viera la corte, incluso si era sólo dentro del claustro de las aiunteri, estaría en serios problemas.  
-Un rojo cambiante. Hilo de oro para los motivos. Cuernos de la abundancia y uvas -murmuró sucintamente. No tenía ningún sentido responder a la tercera pregunta; las telas que llevaba la reina Giovanna no eran precisamente las más adecuadas para preparar pasteles o diseñar una batalla de flores. Sin embargo no era difícil imaginarse a la joven Edelconi enfundada en terciopelo y gasa, rizos escapándose del recogido tras las máscaras doradas de su familia. En el baile de apertura del año anterior Chiara había llevado verde. Un vestido de corte en apariencia anticuado rematado con un tocado espectacular, una corona dorada y roja entretejida con el color chocolate del pelo de Chiara, intenso de una forma imposible, dándole el aspecto de un árbol en pleno otoño. Beate lo recordaba con claridad porque era un diseño de Publio Marai y casi había tenido la oportunidad de entrar en su equipo de ayudantes, hasta que el Ama Ornungia insistió en ponerla al frente de las champaneras.  
Los Edelconi no eran la clase de familia veneciana que mandaba a sus terceras hijas al continente como institutrices, o a vivir en las cortes extranjeras como embajadoras del misterio que era la isla, ante la imposibilidad de casarlas. Y aunque lo hubieran sido no cabía la menor duda de que a Chiara no le iban a faltar pretendientes, incluso si les lanzaba su mirada de hidra. Cualquier noble de Venecia estaría más que dispuesto, por la dote de una onza de sal. Y allí estaba, mirando por encima del hombro al Ama Ornungia, en su primer día como novicia. El primer día del resto de su vida como aiunteri, si conseguía convencer a las amas de que merecía un puesto haciendo funcionar los entresijos de la Corte. Si no, sería cocinera, o remendona, o sacudiría las alfombras en las buhardillas y cuidaría a niños ajenos. Era imposible que sus antiguos amigos la acogieran con los brazos abiertos, incluso suponiendo que la Reina Giovanna firmara una dispensa liberándola de su compromiso.  
A la chica de pie junto a ella, Verena Bacchiega, la conocían todas. Era la sobrina del Ama Eliana y ni siquiera el Ama Ornungia habría podido ponerle pegas a su disposición esa mañana. Llevaba la camisa metida en los pantalones, las manos a la espalda, las botas relucientes y el pelo en una coleta con un lazo de terciopelo negro que seguro que le había dado su tía, porque era igual que el que Daniela y Beate llevaban bajo el pañuelo de cocina. Verena era popular entre las aiunteri por la facilidad con la que podía hacer un par de cambios insignificantes en el uniforme y convertirlo en algo un poco más individual, sobre todo las tardes de domingo, cuando se les permitía sentarse a los pies del Orologgio a beber horchata, sin las máscaras. Por supuesto al regreso al claustro el ama de turno repartía bofetadas y arrancaba detalles de color sin miramientos, pero debía merecer la pena, porque había algunas aiunteri que corrían a buscar a Verena todas las semanas. Ya no tendrían que correr demasiado. Tenía una boca de muñeca con las comisuras perpetuamente curvadas hacia arriba, que daba a su cara bonita un aspecto risueño. Beate consideró unos segundos si sería difícil para Verena adaptarse a la vida en el claustro, a las clases y a participar en todas las fiestas pero no disfrutar de ninguna. Las sirvientas solían asomarse a los balcones y bailar en los jardines a oscuras cuando sus amos lo hacían en los salones. Las aiunteri por el contrario tenían que estar allí, en las estancias iluminadas, cuidando de que todos los demás disfrutaran, pero sin ser vistas ni oidas.  
Tuvo que estirar el último pedazo de masa un poco más de lo necesario. Después limpió la mesa con el paño húmedo y se quitó el pañuelo del pelo, comprobando su reflejo en una de las bandejas que colgaban de la pared. Junto a ella, segundos después, Daniela hizo lo mismo. Ni harina en las mejillas ni restos de masa bajo las uñas. Se deshicieron de los delantales y rodearon el patio por la balconada, justo cuando el ama daba por terminado su sermón. Engañosamente, Ornungia ordenó a ambas novicias volver al dormitorio. Por la forma en que Chiara y Verena giraron sobre sus talones era obvio que creían que se las permitiría descansar. Se habían unido al claustro ayer, pasado gran parte de la noche escondidas tras las cortinas del salón de los espejos y despertado con el resto de las aiunteri, antes de que saliera el sol. En el mundo de Chiara posiblemente a esas horas sólo empezaban a desperezarse entre cojines, con el olor a pan recién hecho esperándoles cuando decidieran abrir los ojos. Y aunque Verena venía de ser una sirvienta en la Corte, la jornada de las aiunteri era más larga y variada. Sería una sorpresa para ellas, como lo había sido para todas las novicias, llegar al dormitorio pensando que iban a poder tomarse una corta siesta antes del desayuno y encontrarse con que las había tocado en suerte cambiar la ropa de las treinta camas y preparar las habitaciones para el invierno. En el mejor de los casos las llevaría hasta después del almuerzo. Y a dos días del baile de apertura había menos posibilidades que nunca de poder arañar media hora de sueño antes del toque de queda. Como dándole la razón, las campanas del claustro llamaron a las aiunteri veteranas a asamblea, resonando en los patios y en los canales.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acquaforte será actualizada en AO3 dos veces por semana, martes y viernes. Si no quieres esperar, el eBook completo está ya disponible en [Amazon](http://www.amazon.es/Acquaforte-Paz-Alonso-ebook/dp/B018RBF3QO) y [Lektu](https://lektu.com/l/paz-alonso/acquaforte/2150).

# 3.

 

De acuerdo con el último censo de gremios, aproximadamente dos millares y medio de artesanos vivían en la ciudad de Venecia, repartidos entre orfebres y miniaturistas, pintores e hilanderos, peluqueros, músicos, modistas, escultores y sopladores de vidrio, y, por supuesto, el poderoso y exclusivo Foro de las Máscaras. A eso había que añadirle cerca de ochocientos aprendices, cuidadosamente seleccionados entre los hijos con mejores aptitudes y un diminuto grupo de extranjeros que cumplían las expectativas de los maestros más exigentes del mundo. Un centenar largo de familias nobles añadían otro millar de habitantes. Más de tres mil mercaderes y sirvientes sin registro específico, trescientos pescadores y pilluelos sin oficio, que venía a ser lo mismo. Cincuenta aiunteri contando a las cuatro amas. Un maestre de festejos. Y una reina.

Giacomo Molinari regresaba a la ciudad poniendo su vida en manos de los doce tripulantes del trasbordador, que no eran parte de Venecia y por tanto no podían entender lo que veía un veneciano cuando se asomaba al mirador durante el descenso. Un día y medio de navegación desde el continente, en una cesta grande como una casa, pegados al estómago de un globo, habrían convertido a la ciudad más gris y sucia del planeta en una visión de otro mundo. Cuando atravesaron la capa de nubes y la isla apareció bajo ellos, reluciente y dorada en la laguna azul bajo el sol del mediodía, a Giacomo le pareció que olvidaba todos sus defectos por unos instantes. En ese momento, Venecia era perfecta. No quedaba rastro del terror en las calles al anochecer, cuando las campanas esparcían el toque de queda, los trabajadores corrían por los canales tratando de llegar a tiempo a sus casas y los nobles se apresuraban a beber y bailar para olvidar lo que fuera que se escondía en la niebla. Le resultó difícil revivir el hastío enfermizo que le había hecho abandonarla y odiar los bailes públicos, las plazas con sus orquestas en el verano suave e incluso, en los peores momentos, los criaderos de lebreles de su padre en los campos del Mestre. Cuanto más crecía el negocio familiar y más favor les mostraba la Reina Silvia, más le había parecido que las sólidas barracas de madera se volvían un decorado donde los perros comían hasta ponerse gordos porque ningún aristócrata se despertaba a una hora en la que se pudiera pasear, y preferían animales falderos, incapaces de caminar por su cuenta sin sufrir un ataque de pánico al llegar al primer puente.

Pegó las palmas de las manos al cristal y pensó en ello. Y se dio cuenta de que llevaba años queriendo volver. Había llegado al continente con una sed que parecía no irse a acabar nunca, con una prisa enloquecida por escapar de las palabras que habrían hecho que no se marchara. Visitó París y allí vio por primera vez, aterrorizado, un mar que no era de hielo, que jamás dejaba de moverse, que se estrellaba minuto a minuto contra la ciudad imposible que colgaba de los acantilados. En Londres asistió a peleas de gladiadores, cubriéndose el rostro con retales de seda para protegerse de la arena y del olor a podredumbre que rodeaba las casas de adobe. Por un tiempo vivió a caballo entre Moscú y Kabul, recogiendo sus pocas pertenencias cada dos semanas para atravesar a galope tendido las millas y millas de páramo que separaban las dos ciudades de cristal. Un día tomó el barco más grande que había visto y vivió en él durante el mes y medio que les llevó alcanzar Nueva York. Durante quince años hizo todo lo que había dicho que haría cuando se tumbaba sobre el tejado de la Casa de Aduanas, tratando de imaginar cómo era estar en un lugar donde la tierra no se acababa después de caminar durante cuatro horas. Vio todo lo que se había propuesto ver, y también cosas que jamás hubiera podido imaginar y que describió durante páginas en sus diarios, porque no podía pronunciar sus nombres. Adquirió nociones básicas de una docena de idiomas y aprendió a fingir convincentemente casi todos los demás. Durmió en cabañas de barro en la selva, en dormitorios de universidades, en el suelo de pirámides funerarias. Sin duda no conocía ni una décima parte de todos los lugares extraordinarios del planeta, pero llegó un momento en que se le acabó el impulso. Se encontró de vuelta donde había empezado, a sólo un vuelo de trasbordador de la isla de la que había huido, cuando la casualidad le puso un billete en la mano. Todavía no tenía muy claro si lo había buscado o simplemente se había dejado llevar.

Sin despegar las manos de los cristales empezó a deslizarse a lo largo del mirador, dejando el rastro de los dedos mientras reconocía los edificios y el trasbordador describía una espiral descendente. La Torre del Orologgio y los cuervos albinos de la Plaza de San Marco, ignorando el globo como si fuera un pájaro torpe que ni siquiera presentaba digna competencia. Los paseantes de la nobleza, viendo y dejándose ver, como correspondía a esa hora ociosa entre un desayuno tardío y un almuerzo breve antes de prepararse para la noche. El Palacio Regio bañado en luz, su nuevo hogar. La miríada de edificios y patios que lo rodeaban, fuentes, jardines. Los palazzos jalonando el Gran Canal, algunas alas abandonadas en las que las enredaderas se colaban por los agujeros del tejado. Con lentitud, tomó aire y buscó el barrio de los artesanos, aunque sabía que no divisaría desde el cielo ninguno de los lugares que recordaba. Allí las casas de cuatro o cinco pisos estaban tan juntas que no se distinguía si algún callejón discurría entre ellas o tenían paredes en común. Los tejados eran una maraña de terrazas improvisadas de cualquier manera, algunas a modo de puentes entre un edificio, otras erguidas y tambaleantes, como torres con los cimientos hundidos en la arena. Puede que no tuviera problemas en pasearse por San Polo y San Marco como si jamás se hubiera ido, pero se perdería muchas veces antes de volver a manejarse con la soltura de antes por Cannaregio y Dorsoduro. Y eran los lugares a los que necesitaría volver si Venecia volvía a ahogarle.

El resto de la ciudad era un escenario. A determinadas horas del día, invariablemente, un puñado de actores lo tomaba y desarrollaba su papel en una obra sin cambios ni sorpresas. Los artesanos trabajaban para ellos creando los tapices, las telas, las joyas, la moda, el color, los adornos, los maestros en todas las artes que el mundo esperaba de la pequeña isla y ella producía con esmero. Por mucho que la idea le inquietara, Giacomo sabía que él mismo no era más que otra exportación que ahora volvía a casa tras cumplir su misión con éxito. Había visto mundo y el mundo le había visto a él, como otro de los embajadores no oficiales que las cortes extranjeras se rifaban. Habían tratado de comprar su permanencia con mujeres, con hombres, con títulos nobiliarios y tierras de cultivo. Se reunió con algunos venecianos que llevaban la mayor parte de su vida viviendo lejos de la laguna, hombres satisfechos en sus casas solariegas, casados, con hijos, con nietos, cuya procedencia era ya sólo una anécdota. Era imposible distinguir si la novedad de tener a un auténtico veneciano se había diluido al pasar las décadas o si los propios exiliados se habían amoldado demasiado a su tierra de acogida, creando ahora islas imaginarias. A Giacomo algunas ofertas le tentaron más que otras, por supuesto. Un par de veces acarició la idea de aceptarlas y cortar por completo las amarras, sobre todo cuando recordaba sus últimos meses en la isla, aquella lucha constante entre la necesidad de marcharse y el intenso deseo de que ella se lo impidiera. Al final recogía sus cosas y tomaba un barco o un trasbordador, o un caballo comprado con prisa que vendía en el siguiente destino antes de tan siquiera darle un nombre. En Santa Fe había conocido a una médium vestida de luto que lo mismo hablaba del subconsciente y los viajes astrales como preparaba el mejor gulash de cerdo de los treinta y un estados. Ella hubiera dicho que existía una parte de Giacomo que no se manifestaba más que en sueños o en los impulsos inexplicables del instinto, y que esa parte siempre supo que regresaría a Venecia, con una certeza tranquila y premonitoria.

-¿Es vuestro primer aterrizaje? -Además de los doce tripulantes y la mercancía, sólo tres personas habían tomado pasaje en ese trayecto. Giacomo estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se le pasó por la cabeza que estuvieran hablando con él-. ¿Muchacho? ¿Os encontráis bien?

Maese Lagotto le puso una mano en el hombro y Giacomo tragó saliva. Asintió, por ahorrarse explicaciones y porque después de todo el anciano era la causa directa de su presencia en el trasbordador. No parecía aconsejable ni agradecido explicarle que tenía problemas para decidir si detestaba hasta el último pilar de madera de la ciudad o la amaba desesperadamente.

-Sólo es cansancio -respondió. Dio la espalda al mirador, extendiendo las manos, sacudiendo la cabeza, la viva estampa de la incredulidad-. Miento. Nunca había visto la laguna desde el aire y me ha impresionado. El día que me marché había niebla.

-Es una vista maravillosa -coincidió Lagotto con sencillez, y le brillaban los ojos al decirlo, al mirar por la ventana. Era la misma expresión con la que había hablado a Giacomo de su trabajo, después de que le comunicara su elección como sucesor. Quizá en cuarenta años se parecería a él, cómodo en la librea de la alta nobleza, la cabeza cubierta por una peluca empolvada y una expresión de adoración y ensueño ante la isla que crecía a un ritmo vertiginoso ahora que se acercaban al embarcadero. Tres o cuatro pilluelos se apresuraron a bajar del tejado y desaparecer en las calles y a Giacomo le pareció, por un segundo, que estaba allí abajo corriendo con ellos-. ¿Qué será lo primero que haréis al llegar?

La mirada de Giacomo pasó de largo sobre los tejados, sobre los muelles y el agua azul, sobre el hielo, hasta la barrera de niebla a la que todo veneciano temía por instinto. El trasbordador no sobrevolaba esa zona. Tragó saliva. La respuesta estaba tan clara en su mente que temía pronunciar las palabras, como una superstición. Peor aún, Lagotto podría mostrar interés. Para Giacomo era algo privado, delicado y aterrador.

-Dormir -bromeó.

“Encontrarla”. Entre ocho mil habitantes, con máscaras o sin ellas, donde quiera que estuviera ahora, encontrarla.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acquaforte será actualizada en AO3 dos veces por semana, martes y viernes. Si no quieres esperar, el eBook completo está ya disponible en [Amazon](http://www.amazon.es/Acquaforte-Paz-Alonso-ebook/dp/B018RBF3QO) y [Lektu](https://lektu.com/l/paz-alonso/acquaforte/2150).

# 4.

 

La víspera del baile de apertura era tradicionalmente una de las más tranquilas del año. Cuando Lara de Vimaggio hizo llamar a Beate y especificó que posiblemente la necesitaría toda la noche ninguna de las amas puso impedimentos, aunque estuvieran en medio de los últimos preparativos. Beate no tenía un papel determinado en las ceremonias del día siguiente; estaría a disposición de quien la necesitara, ya fuera para mantener las lámparas encendidas, pasarle las páginas de las partituras a los músicos o asegurarse de que los cocineros no enviaban platos templados a la mesa.

Se reunieron en una de las puertas exteriores del claustro que rodeaba los jardines privados de las aiunteri. Lara saludó a Beate con un abrazo y aunque era una bofetada en la cara del protocolo Beate no se resistió. Al apartarse la examinó con mirada crítica, buscando detalles que pudieran habérsele pasado a su doncella. Ningún consejo de Beate sobre la manera de quitarse los guantes o de llevar una sombrilla haría la menor mella en las razones de Lara para quitarse los guantes mordiendo las puntas o balancear la sombrilla como si fuera una vara de sacudir tapices. Había sido así incluso antes de que Beate entrara en las aiunteri, mucho antes de que Lara, de soltera Storione, cambiara los aparejos por las máscaras. Y de todos modos Lara estaba más impresionante vestida con sarga y lana que la mayoría de las mujeres de Venecia envueltas en damascos. No era la belleza de los óleos que representaba Chiara Edelconi. Lara era más oscura de procedencia y temperamento. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos grandes, de animal inteligente, y una boca amplia y llena que parecía estar riéndose de todo el mundo, a todas horas. De pequeñas, cuando pasaban horas al sol en los muelles, desenredándole las redes a Maese Storione, su piel se volvía dorada. A veces Beate tenía que arrastrarla del brazo para que no se tendiera al sol en los patios de Dorsoduro, como una lagartija. Ese día sin embargo parecía haberse esmerado; un vestido con adornos de encaje, una sombrilla sin ninguna varilla rota y guantes de cabritilla. Los colores incluso combinaban. Habría sido mucho pedir que llevase los guantes puestos, en vez de hechos una bola en el puño derecho, así que Beate se dio por satisfecha. Después de todo, esa tarde más que nunca ver a Lara interpretando el papel de esposa aristócrata era una enorme broma.

Beate llevaba la máscara de las aiunteri aunque aún no se había puesto el sol. Los nobles que se cruzaron en el barrio de los mercaderes de especias saludaban a Lara con una inclinación de cabeza o una reverencia más o menos atrevida, pero nadie prestaba la menor atención a una aiunteri desempeñando sus labores. Era un tipo de libertad que no todas las chicas sabían apreciar. La mayoría de ellas sólo se cubrían la cara cuando estaban obligadas a hacerlo: entre la puesta y la salida del sol, durante servicios oficiales en la Corte, cuando se desplazaban en el deslizador de la Reina Giovanna y cuando eran llamadas por el maestre de festejos. El resto del tiempo era opcional y la mayoría corrían atareadas por las calles de Venecia a cara descubierta, algo más rápido de lo necesario para que se les pusieran rojas las mejillas y los lazos del pelo empezaran a resbalar. Había un millar de canciones sobre aiunteri que cruzaban puentes a la carrera, no siempre camino de un trabajo, las máscaras colgadas del cinturón como un trofeo muerto e inútil. Todos los jóvenes de Venecia, daba igual si nobles, mercaderes o el chico que comprobaba la profundidad del agua de los canales, conocían la letra. Cuando Beate necesitaba apresurarse llamaba a un traghetto de transporte de palacio y recorría los canales sentada bajo el palio de lona, en lugar de correr como un animal salvaje para que la gente se riera o cantara a su paso, convertida en algo visible y reseñable, mundano.

Era invisible con la máscara, pero podía verlo todo. Las calles de San Marco y San Polo parecían del tamaño perfecto si la llevaba puesta, delimitadas por las aperturas para los ojos. Había sido una transición natural desde que entró al servicio de Venecia. El mundo que veía a cara descubierta le resultaba insoportablemente amplio. No tenía sentido intentar explicárselo a Lara, pero se lo había comparado a Daniela con mirar a través de una esfera de cristal. Las casas, normalmente torcidas, se curvaban. Los pasadizos doblaban su longitud y sobre su cabeza todos los tejados se inclinaban los unos contra los otros, atrapándola. Incluso sus latidos se notaban distintos si la barrera de papel maché, suavizada con los años, no estaba allí para devolverle el aliento contra los labios. Si era una costumbre en desuso le traía sin cuidado, al menos hasta que la Reina Giovanna lo anunciara oficialmente.

-Mañana necesito que mandes a alguien para ayudarme con el pelo -pidió Lara, mientras descendían un puente y entraban en las sombras húmedas de un pequeño pasadizo adyacente al canal de Santa Amalia. El canal dibujaba una curva y el agua lamía la orilla con fuerza. Beate se inclinó para alzar la cola del vestido de Lara-. Vale, ni me había dado cuenta. Gracias.

-No me tienes que dar las gracias.

-Mi madre me enseñó a dar las gracias sin saber que era de mala educación hacerlo. ¿A quién conoces que se le dé bien peinar? Trae aquí. -Lara le quitó la cola del vestido de las manos. En el proceso, uno de los guantes de cabritilla grises que llevaba en la mano resbaló-. Espero estar un poco más ágil mañana o terminaré rompiéndole una pierna al pobre diablo que me saque a bailar.

Para contrariedad de Beate, se agachó sin ningún miramiento, sin darle tiempo a ayudarla o a evitar que al menos un palmo del dobladillo del vestido se arrastrase por el suelo húmedo. Lara se incorporó y se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, en silencio, una estampa habitual; la chica noble que volvía de una tarde de compras y la aiunteri que la servía esa tarde.

-Lara...

-No me pongas esa cara.

-¿Qué cara exactamente?

-¡La que sé que estás poniendo debajo de esa máscara horrible! Estoy casada, no impedida. Puedo recoger mis guantes.

-Pero es mi trabajo...

-Pero no estás trabajando -cortó Lara. Se golpeó la cadera con la sombrilla y luego golpeó a Beate en el codo-. Si quisiera una esclava me habría traido a la Edelconi. Y la habría obligado a llevar la cara descubierta, y a llevarme la cola de aquí a Dorsoduro y luego de vuelta, cantando las treinta y dos estrofas de “No hay vino en el mundo tan dulce como el de la Vieja Rosetta cuando las mozas no quieren bailar”.

Cuando Lara tomó aire exageradamente como para empezar la primera de las treinta y dos estrofas, Beate se dio por rendida y se echó a reir.

-No creo que Chiara Edelconi, de entre toda la gente de Venecia, haya oido “No hay vino en el mundo tan dulce como el de la Vieja Rosetta cuando las mozas no quieren bailar” en su vida.

-Espero que sea parte de vuestra educación, porque toda chica decente tiene que saber esas cosas.

-Supongo que se aprende en las clases que no he dado.

Reanudaron el camino. Al entrar en el pasadizo la luz todavía era del amarillo brillante que seguía a la hora de la comida. Ahora cambiaba el color de las fachadas, cubriéndolo todo de una pátina ligeramente violácea. Era más tarde de lo que había creído. Lara bufó y sacudió la cabeza. Las peinetas de cristal que le mantenían el pelo en su sitio se tambalearon, aferrándose al tocado de terciopelo. Un par de gestos más y los adornos, un regalo de Vimaggio por su vigésimo segundo mes de casados, se estrellarían contra los adoquines. Aquel tipo de cristal explotaba siempre en mil pedazos diminutos, como agua. Beate se había quedado absorta imaginándolo y dio un respingo cuando volvió a oír la voz dura de Lara, enronquecida por los veinte años pescando en la laguna antes de su ascensión. Ningún tratamiento de leche y miel iba a volverla una dulce alondra.

-Tú has dado todas las clases, Beate. A estas alturas seguro que podrías estar acabando una de esas especializaciones.

Beate se encogió de hombros y se apoyó con familiaridad en una pequeña puerta que podía pasar casi desapercibida en el callejón. Cedió bajo su peso y ella giró sobre los talones, abriendo el paso al almacén del taller de su padre. El olor a cuero sin tratar y a la grasa de oso con la que cuidaba la mercancía las envolvió. Al quitarse la máscara la habitación ni creció ni se dobló sobre sí misma, como hubieran hecho las calles. Apenas se veía un centímetro de las paredes, cubiertas por arreos, bolsas de mensajeros y abrigos. La mesa de trabajo estaba totalmente ocupada por las máscaras que llevarían algunos de los actores la noche siguiente, en la ceremonia de apertura.

-No deberías ver esto -susurró Beate-. La Reina Giovanna siempre insiste en que se mantenga la sorpresa para todos los nobles y ella misma.

-La sorpresa me da igual... -comenzó a protestar Lara, siguiéndola al interior del taller. Sin embargo nada más atravesar la puerta pareció dudar, y mantuvo la mirada fija en una hermosa silla con motivos estelares grabados en la piel brillante del respaldo-. ¿Metería a tu padre en un lío?

-Posiblemente.

-De acuerdo. -Lara le tendió la mano y cerró los ojos. Beate entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y la guió a través del taller, esquivando las herramientas-. Vámonos, antes de que cambie de opinión. Era lo que más me gustaba de la apertura cuando éramos pequeñas, venir aquí a mirar qué iban a ponerse los actores. Aunque ahora que he visto las obras en vivo la verdad es que las historias que nos inventábamos nosotras eran mucho más interesantes.

-Tenían más sangre, eso desde luego.¿Te acuerdas de aquella que incluso quisiste escribir? La del vendedor de sedas que utilizaba el cabello de sus víctimas para rellenar cojines.

-“Descansa aquí tu linda cabecita”, iba a titularse. El mujeriego hijo del comerciante iba a descubrirlo cuando su padre empezase a interesarse por las propietarias de los rizos que guardaba en un cajón, y al final una de ellas utilizaba el cráneo reseco del hombre como pisapapeles. En realidad era una historia de amor... ¿Por qué nunca me puse a ello?

-Todavía tienes tiempo. A la reina le entusiasmará la novedad.

-Sólo dime una cosa, ¿hay animales? En la mesa de tu padre. ¿Animales o demonios? Todavía tengo pesadillas con la máscara de demonio que le hizo a Massimo de la Berria.

-Lo verás mañana... Ya puedes abrir los ojos. -Beate la rodeó en el estrecho recibidor y se asomó a la tienda-. ¿Padre? Padre, traigo visita...

Pasquale Varese era un hombre robusto, con las manos grandes y las yemas de los dedos limadas por toda una vida curtiendo y moldeando el cuero. Aunque hacía tiempo que se había quedado calvo tenía todavía una barba frondosa, de color anaranjado y salpicada de hebras completamente blancas. Desde hacía unos años había empezado a recortársela uniendo las patillas con el bigote, siguiendo los estilos que veía en las publicaciones deportivas que el trasbordador abandonaba en el mercado una vez al mes. Así la llevaban en el Cairo, decía, o en Río de Janeiro, o en Las Vegas. Cada vez que le preguntaban mencionaba una ciudad distinta. De todos modos en Venecia se daba por hecho que nada que viniera de fuera podía ser de mejor calidad, tener más estilo o ser más hermoso que lo que ellos fabricaban. Después de todo era su trabajo.

A Beate le entusiasmaba el aspecto de su padre. Añadía un toque de originalidad al negocio, por mucho que la tienda de los Varese no lo necesitara. Su padre trabajaba el cuero y su madre creaba los diseños. El Ama Ornungia decía, cuando Beate sugería alguna idea para nuevos espectáculos de títeres o sombras chinescas, que al menos una de sus habilidades ya la tenía antes de entrar en las aiunteri. La verdad era que mientras había vivido en el pasaje de los curtidores Beate no se había interesado demasiado por el trabajo de sus padres. Había aprendido a apreciarlo cuando las cosas que había aprendido sin darse cuenta empezaron a salir a la superficie y resultaron ser una enorme ventaja. Respiró hondo dejando que su padre la estrujara y luego se apartó para que saludara a Lara. Varese se quitó la gorra de lino verde que llevaba para trabajar e hizo una reverencia.

-Su Excelencia...

-Ay, Pappo -gimoteó Lara, cruzándose de brazos, mortificada por la pantomima-. Siempre igual.

-¿Siempre? Hacía semanas que ninguna de las dos se pasaba por aquí, ya no sé si tendría que pedirle a mi propia hija que entrara por la puerta de la tienda como las personas normales -se quejó Pasquale. Besó a Beate en la sien y rodeó los hombros de Lara con un brazo-. ¿Cómo está tu padre?

-Bien, espero. Iremos a verle ahora.

-¿Ahora? - Pasquale se agachó para echar un vistazo a la calle. Era imposible ver el cielo desde la tienda, pero lo que vio reflejado en las ventanas debió bastarle-. Entonces vais a tener que correr.

-¿No está mamá? -preguntó Beate, aunque si su madre no había aparecido ya obviamente debía estar en la calle o en casa de Allegra y Tommaso. Tendrían que haber avisado de que venían.

-Podemos esperar un rato más -sugirió Lara, tomando asiento en una de las sillas de mimbre de la tienda, derrumbada, con las piernas extendidas y los chapines dorados asomando hasta los tobillos. Beate resistió las ganas de pedirla que se sentara como una señorita y se encaramó al mostrador después de dudarlo un poco. Esta vez fue Lara la que la examinó críticamente-. Mírela, Pappo. Parece un niño pequeño, con los calzones y la levita.

Pasquale se limpió las manos en el delantal y asintió, los ojos casi ocultos entre las arrugas de la sonrisa.

-Traeré algo para la espera -decidió, girando el cartel de la puerta y bajando las persianas-. Pero no esperéis mucho. Si todavía tenéis que ir hasta Cannaregio no tendría que entreteneros.

-Sólo será un rato, padre. De todos modos es más pronto de lo que parece. Esta calle siempre ha sido oscura.

Antes de subir las escaleras hacia la cocina y su despensa, Pasquale asintió y las miró unos momentos.

-Estáis mayores para ir corriendo por los canales al borde del toque de queda. No hagáis tonterías -advirtió. Las dos asintieron con idénticas expresiones de cuidada indiferencia, perfeccionadas a través de los años.

-Prometido -mintieron al unísono.

 

***

 

No era propio de Beate y por eso mismo resultaba tan fácil. Lara tenía la impresión de que se había convertido en un acto reflejo, algo que sucedía con irregularidad y a lo que respondía sin dudarlo. A veces pasaban meses entre una expedición y la otra, pero siempre era lo mismo. Lara se levantaba un día, miraba a la laguna y decidía que esa noche saldrían. Beate no tenía ojo para el hielo. Sabía acompañar a una soprano al laúd, dividir una tarta en porciones perfectas, los pasos de docenas de cientos de bailes y qué tipo de servilleta se doblaba de qué forma para acompañar qué conjunto de entrantes, pero era una completa inútil para leer el hielo. Como la mayoría de la gente de la isla, se había convencido a sí misma de que todo era tierra firme, en todas direcciones. Incluso en sus salidas iba siempre detrás de Lara, imitando sus movimientos y posando los pies donde los había posado ella.

Eso hacía ahora, mientras Lara decidía el camino a seguir. A su alrededor el mundo era de un malva oscuro, frío, a punto de caer en la noche. No tenían mucho tiempo. Lara miró a su espalda y comprobó que nadie las observaba desde el muelle resguardado. Beate calculaba cada paso antes de darlo, produciendo un sonido húmedo de pez fuera del agua. Con una sonrisa, Lara se dejó deslizar un poco en la siguiente zancada.

Aquel era su hábitat natural, no las alfombras de los salones. Su padre no se cansaba de repetírselo y Lara hacía gestos de desprecio para no reconocérselo. Hasta que se casó siempre había sido “mi hija que no sienta la cabeza”, “mi hija que prefiere salir a hacer agujeros antes que quedarse seca y tranquila en casa preparando las trampas”, “mi hija que no me da nietos”. Pero las noches de las anguilas, cuando Beate y ella llegaban a la casa de los muelles mientras empezaba a anochecer, no había reproches. En realidad casi no había palabras. El viejo se limitaba a mascar su tabaco y darla los aparejos, revisados concienzudamente esa misma tarde, y luego se quedaba sentado en un taburete mirando el espacio donde debería estar su pierna derecha, mientras ellas se escabullían como ladrones hasta la orilla. Entonces ya no eran la noble y la aiunteri sino Lara y Beate otra vez, aunque en el caso de Beate no estaba tan claro cuál de las versiones era la auténtica. Desde luego Lara sabía que ella se sentía más ágil en las botas de piel engomada que en los zapatitos de broma con los que se paseaba el resto del día.

-Lara...

-¿Por qué te paras?

-¿No estamos yendo demasiado lejos? -De vez en cuando un soplo de aire silbaba sobre la superficie. Lara miró a su alrededor. Tragó saliva. Las luces que empezaban a encenderse en Venecia, a su espalda, eran sólo eso, luces. Le habría costado distinguir la forma de una persona en la oscuridad. Al frente hielo, y más hielo, y el horizonte cubierto de niebla.

-Es posible -reconoció al final. Sonaba a derrota, así que añadió-: ¿Qué quieres, que salten directamente del muelle al plato? Un poco más. Ya casi estamos.

Le pareció ver un resplandor bajo sus pies, bajo la capa de hielo; un pez que brillaba. El precio en el mercado de una anguila de espalda plateada de tres kilos daba de comer a una familia de cuatro personas durante dos semanas. No importaban los manjares que le sirvieran día tras día el resto de su vida; no era probable que a Lara se le olvidaran aquella clase de cuentas. El que su padre se negara a aceptar dinero de su hija pero no le importase recibir un par de peces valiosos conseguidos de forma por completo ilegal debía tener algún significado. Lara lo hubiera hecho gratis, sólo por salir al exterior.

-Las veo... ¡Ahí! ¡Míralas! -exclamó de repente Beate. Con la emoción agitó los brazos y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Lara se echó a reír. El primer momento de la pesca siempre era el mejor, cuando los peces dibujaban círculos luminosos a su alrededor atraídos por las sombras, creyendo que eran algún pájaro congelado al que hincarle el diente.

-Vale, aquí mismo -decidió, agachándose. Se quitó los guantes para acariciar con la yema de los dedos la fina capa de agua y el hielo bajo ella. En realidad era casi todo hielo, ya. Era más tarde de lo que esperaba. Tragó saliva-. Démonos prisa.

-¿Sucede algo? -Beate anadeó sin gracia hasta ella y se dejó caer de rodillas. Lara negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, pero no tenemos por qué quedarnos toda la noche. Cogemos un par y nos vamos.

Volcó los contenidos de su zurrón, esparciendo las herramientas con las manos. A Beate le pasó una caña y uno de los cebos preparados con una cría de cuervo que el gato había dejado en el balcón aquella misma mañana, como una señal ensangrentada e imposible de ignorar. Ella se puso los guantes otra vez, para empuñar el pesado martillo y el cincel. Raspó una muesca poco profunda en la superficie del hielo y tomó aire. El primer golpe fue todo lo suave que podía ser un golpe con un martillo que pesaba cerca de tres kilos. Siempre le aterrorizaba la posibilidad de que el cincel resbalara y en su lugar se aplastara las manos. La punta se hundió un par de centímetros. Otro golpe más y un crujido apagado. Dejó que el cincel se mantuviera en pie por sí solo y eligió otro, más pequeño, que ató al primero con un cordel. Se lo pasó a Beate y estirando el cordel tanto como podían marcaron una veintena de puntos en un círculo de aproximadamente medio metro de diámetro. Lara volvió a acercarse al cincel grande y esta vez golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Apareció una grieta desde el centro, que se extendió con rapidez hasta llegar a la línea de puntos. Aunque no hubiera hecho falta volvió a golpear el centro del círculo y luego saltó al borde exterior, observando con satisfacción cómo el hielo se resquebrajaba y empezaba a flotar o a ocultarse bajo las pequeñas cavernas que formaba la capa. Beate tiró del cordel y sacó la estaca de hierro del agua, apartándola a un lado. Lara se frotó las manos.

-Vamos a ello. -Del montón de aparejos y redes sacó una manta pequeña pero muy gruesa, forrada por un lado de cuero barnizado y por el otro de piel de borrego. Beate gateó hasta ella y las dos se arrebujaron una contra la otra con las piernas cruzadas sobre la manta, sosteniendo sus cañas por encima del agua y con el cebo manteniéndose a flote en la superficie.

-Hoy vino a verme Albino Malacchi. -Lara inclinó la cabeza hasta que pudo posarla sobre el hombro de Beate. Tras unos segundos los dedos de Beate, sin los guantes, comenzaron a apartarla el pelo de las sienes en movimientos circulares y repetitivos.

-¿El mayordomo de Bianca de Nuovo Incantesimo? ¿Qué hacía tan lejos de Dorsoduro precisamente hoy?

-Ha estado viniendo con las excusas más tontas. Tiene un sobrino y también la idea de que Alessandro le contrate cuando el viejo Collodi se vaya. Pero Collodi no se irá hasta dentro de un año.

-Albino Malacchi no es de los que improvisan -afirmó Beate con seguridad absoluta. Sin demasiado interés, Lara ladeó la cabeza y la miró, pero enseguida volvió a encogerse de hombros-. Hablará con tu esposo, contigo, con el ama de llaves, con el chico que os poda los rosales y hasta con el gato, preparando el terreno. Cada vez que le pide a la baronesa de Nuovo Incantesimo que le suba el sueldo, todo el mundo se ha enterado un mes antes de que lo haga.

-Precisamente, para ser un mayordomo habla demasiado. No te lo vas a creer, de hecho. Vino a preguntarme si Andrea me había estado molestando.

-¿Andrea Agresta? ¿Tu jefe de establos? ¿Molestando en qué sentido?

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

-Porque sea lo que sea no tendría que haberse dirigido a ti con esa clase de problemas sino a tu ama de llaves, que es la que se encarga del personal. Hablar contigo de...

-¡Beate! -exclamó Lara-. Deja de explicarme en qué orden se cogen los tenedores y escúchame un rato, ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente... no sé, ¿qué más le da a él? ¿Y en serio cree que necesito que venga el mayordomo de una mujer con la que he hablado dos veces en mi vida a ofrecerme ayuda? ¿Es así como funcionan las cosas?

Beate suspiró, sin dejar de acariciarla el pelo.

-Lo normal sería que lo consultara con alguien de tu casa antes de mencionar nada. Y además -se apresuró a añadir antes de que Lara pensara que no estaba entendiéndola-, Malacchi ha estado en tu casa ¿cuántas veces? ¿Conoce a Andrea?

-No, no creo que haya aparecido por allí más de cuatro o cinco veces, y sólo han coincidido un par de ellas.

-Tal vez ha visto algo... raro. O ha interpretado algo mal.

-No nos ha sorprendido revolcándonos entre las balas de heno si eso es lo que no te atreves a decir.

-Bueno, entonces desde luego está fuera de lugar que te dijera eso.

-E incluso aunque nos hubiera sorprendido revolcándonos entre las balas de heno también estaría fuera de lugar, Beate. No me apetece que el mayordomo de una vieja que da de comer mejor a sus perros que a sus doncellas venga a preguntarme si estoy tan desvalida que necesito que venga al rescate. Por no hablar de que está llamando cornudo a mi marido y eso no le va a ayudar a conseguir un favor. ¿Qué pasa si decido contárselo, eh?

-Habrá dado por hecho que ninguna mujer en sus cabales le comentaría a su marido algo tan delicado.

-Pues igual voy y lo hago, sólo por fastidiar.

Las campanas del toque de queda empezaron a sonar y se dieron cuenta de que el sol había terminado de ponerse. La poca claridad a su alrededor surgía de las nubes más bajas, que aún reflejaban algo de luz, y del banco de anguilas. Se miraron unos segundos, mientras a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad los campanarios se gritaban unos a otros. A aquella distancia no podían verlo pero sabían perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo en los callejones; la poca gente que quedara fuera apurando a la carrera los últimos metros antes de llegar a casa. Las madres llamando a los niños a gritos desde las ventanas, el ruido de puertas y cerrojos cerrándose. Lara tragó saliva.

-¿Sólo un par y nos vamos? -repitió.

-¿Una grande?

-Hecho.

Las campanas siguieron sonando, inmisericordes. A esas horas todos los nobles que pensaran pasar la noche fuera estarían ya en los salones de la reina o en las casas de sus amigos, ordenando a los criados encender todas las luces para crear la ilusión de un día eterno. No era la primera vez que el toque de queda las sorprendía en la laguna. Tampoco era extraño que los paseantes más rezagados terminaran pasando la noche en casa de algún comerciante o conocido, o incluso extraños. Nadie le cerraba la puerta a alguien en la noche de Venecia, aunque fuera tu peor enemigo. El palazzo de Lara asomaba a un cruce de canales especialmente transitado por las tardes y muchas veces pasaba los minutos del toque de queda sentada junto a la ventana, observando. En esos momentos, en la seguridad de su habitación, se podía permitir preguntarse de qué tenían tanto miedo. Sabían que debían tenerlo, porque se lo habían dicho sus padres y porque todos los días una histeria colectiva se apoderaba de la ciudad, y porque sin ese miedo no habría bailes cada noche. Pero nadie recordaba ningún ataque de los ingenios, y muy poca gente les había visto en la laguna en los últimos años. Al menos nadie que hubiera vivido para contarlo.

-Estamos bastante lejos -murmuró, mientras el eco de las campanadas empezaba a apagarse y la laguna caía en el silencio y la oscuridad. Beate tenía un brazo entrelazado con el suyo; podía sentirla temblar. Podía ver el vaho elevándose en el aire, para unirse a las nubes y a la niebla.

-Lara... -Beate susurró, muy bajo, tan bajo que Lara tuvo que imaginarse que había dicho su nombre-. Lara, ¿oyes eso?

No cometió el error de decir “¿Qué?” o asegurarla automáticamente que no sucedía nada. En su lugar se incorporó a medias y aguantó la respiración. Al principio sólo oyó el agua que se movía en el agujero de pescar. Le costó un momento distinguir el sonido que el agua estaba enmascarando, también regular pero menos dulce. Cuchillas. Patines. Decenas, cientos de ellos, a su espalda pero esparciéndose en todas direcciones. Los latidos enloquecidos de su corazón empezaron a tapar ese nuevo sonido. No podía creer que se le hubiera pasado desapercibido.

-Oh Dios. Santo Dios. -No podía dejar de mirar a la oscuridad y de repente pudo verlos, puntos de una negrura intensa, más oscuros que la noche, como fantasmas deslizándose por el hielo. Los dedos de Beate le hicieron daño en la mano. Sabía que estaba tirando de ella pero estaba paralizada-. Mira eso. Míralos. ¿No los ves?

-¡Lara! ¡Levántate! -El grito de Beate la puso en movimiento. Trastabillaron al ponerse en pie, la una contra la otra. Cuando recuperaron el equilibrio las sombras iban y venían en todas direcciones. No parecían haberlas visto todavía. El hielo bajo sus pies crujió y un pedazo se hundió, agrandando el agujero.

-¿Los estás viendo? ¿Son ellos?

Beate sólo la miraba a ella, y tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

-Vámonos, venga. Venga, Lara -gimoteó.

Uno de ellos apareció a unos metros. Beate soltó un grito entrecortado y Lara se sintió diminuta frente al gigante de más de dos metros. Las piernas no la respondían. Quiso dejarse caer al hielo. Quiso dejarse caer al agua, antes de tener que vivir lo que iba a pasar. Empujó a Beate desmañadamente y el ingenio se acercó más. “Qué estupidez”, pensó. “Se mueve como un bailarín y yo no puedo ni correr”.

Beate volvió a tirar de ella mientras el ingenio se acercaba. No tenía cara, por supuesto. No eran humanos. A la luz de la luna algunas partes del metal brillaban y otras se movían por sí solas. No tenía cara. Sólo una máscara grotesca con tubos y rejillas donde deberían estar los rasgos. Y aún así podía ver que las estaba mirando.

Presa del pánico, Beate soltó a Lara y balanceó en sus manos el enorme cincel que habían usado para abrir el agujero. Aún podía ver las anguilas bajo sus pies, bajo las patas imposibles de aquella cosa y las cuchillas de sus patines. Dibujó un arco con la pesada barra de hierro y gritó. El ingenio ladeó la cabeza. Beate volvió a tirar de Lara. El ingenio se acercó un poco más. Sin poder ver por las lágrimas y el miedo, Beate atacó a ciegas. El golpe apenas tuvo fuerza. Hubo un repique que sonó igual que las campanas del toque de queda y pareció despertar a Lara y ambas echaron a correr, resbalando sobre el hielo, pero. Beate tropezó con sus propias piernas. Su cabeza rebotó contra la superficie congelada y perdió de vista el mundo en un estallido de dolor. Un nuevo par de cuchillas se detuvo junto a ella, o tal vez era el mismo. Cerró los ojos, demasiado asustada para mirar, sin querer ver las luces de la ciudad a sólo unos doscientos metros. Deseó que todo pasara rápido.

Otro repique, este ensordecedor, y luego un grito de Lara, justo sobre ella. Lara había dado la vuelta y golpeado al ingenio con todas sus fuerzas. Beate escuchó un crujido que no era el sonido seco del hielo rompiéndose. Al abrir los ojos Beate la vio tendida junto a ella, hecha un ovillo. Un ingenio se estaba inclinando. A pocos centímetros de su mano había una pieza del mismo metal azulado; Beate colocó sus dedos sobre ella, aturdida. Veía borroso. El ingenio extendió unas tenazas donde debería haber tenido manos y las cerró en torno a los brazos de Lara, que no dejaba de llorar. Beate trató de levantarse. El ingenio comenzó a moverse, un patinador experto, silencioso. ¿Cómo habían podido oírle antes? Beate vio la sombra alejarse, pero lo hacía en dirección a la ciudad. Como pudo se puso a gatas. Llamó a Lara a gritos pero ya no la oía llorar. Ni siquiera se oía llorar a sí misma, aunque sospechaba que lo estaba haciendo. Apretó los labios tratando de contener las ganas de vomitar y les siguió usando el cincel a modo de bastón. No entendía nada. El ingenio estaba acercándose decididamente a la ciudad, él solo, abandonando la oscuridad y entrando en la franja de sombras que proyectaban las hogueras. Se detuvo allí, soltando a Lara, justo donde terminaba la luz. Beate le vio rodearla y luego avanzar hacia ella. Era un hombre formado de tuberías y barras de metal, un monstruo que se movía en silencio, hecho de piezas. Se encogió cuando se acercó a ella pero el ingenio pasó de largo. Y de repente, tan rápido como habían aparecido, ya no estaban allí.

Beate corrió hacia Lara y cuando volvió a caer recorrió el resto del camino a gatas, desesperada por que todo fuera un mal sueño. Había perdido un guante y el hielo la quemaba en la palma. Lara sollozó cuando la tocó. La pierna estaba rota, sin lugar a dudas. Beate le pasó las manos por la cara, por los brazos, apartándola el pelo y murmurando palabras sin sentido. Estaba bien. Estaban bien. No sabía lo que había pasado ni por qué, pero estaban vivas. Se tumbó junto a Lara en el suelo y las dos se echaron a llorar, hundidas a medias en el agua derretida de los muelles desiertos, hasta que el frío y el dolor las obligaron a volver, a tientas y trompicones, a los callejones de la ciudad fantasma.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acquaforte será actualizada en AO3 dos veces por semana, martes y viernes. Si no quieres esperar, el eBook completo está ya disponible en [Amazon](http://www.amazon.es/Acquaforte-Paz-Alonso-ebook/dp/B018RBF3QO) y [Lektu](https://lektu.com/l/paz-alonso/acquaforte/2150).

#  5.

 

Despertó y no pudo creer que hubiera podido conciliar el sueño. Recordaba el camino de vuelta desde la laguna, la penosa sucesión de paradas: la primera en cuanto alcanzaron la relativa seguridad del muelle, sólido y suavemente iluminado por las hogueras. Ninguna de las dos dijo una sola palabra. La sangre de Lara iba dejando un rastro color óxido sobre los adoquines pero Beate no se atrevió a quitarle la bota. Volvieron a detenerse en el primer callejón. Recuperar el aliento, apoyar las manos en las paredes, en el suelo, comprobar que la isla seguía estando allí, que no flotaba, que no se resquebrajaba, que era imposible patinar por las calles estrechas y empedradas. Levantarse de nuevo y cojear, arrastrar los pies, avanzar lentamente, apretadas la una contra la otra. Vomitar los nervios y el miedo, detenerse otra vez,  vomitar vacío y bilis. Dejaron los aparejos ocultos bajo un montón de maromas en la lonja de Campo di Mare, el cincel que había sonado a campanadas al golpear al ingenio, la cesta vacía y los cebos, el cordel, la visión de los peces plateados trazando círculos bajo sus pies. Mientras se internaban en la ciudad veían rostros de metal en cada sombra de los callejones y en cada ojo de cada puente. Sentadas en las escaleras de una de las mejores pastelerías de Venecia se abrazaron durante un buen rato, apartándose el pelo de la cara y besándose las frentes pero ya sin llorar, temblando de miedo y de dolor, porque Lara no podía caminar más que una decena de metros cada vez y ninguna de las dos quería detenerse cerca del agua perezosa de los canales.

En el palazzo imponente de la Via de Marcia Regina Beate tuvo que ayudar a Lara a deslizarse por los escalones de la puerta de servicio. Esperó bajo las ventanas de la sala de música hasta que Lara encendió una vela y oyó estrépito de porcelana rota y un grito de dolor. Inmediatamente un coro de pasos acudió a la carrera por los pasillos de la casa. La voz de Lara gimoteó una lastimera y totalmente ebria historia sobre cómo había intentado alcanzar un candelabro que parecía estar torcido subiéndose a una silla, y cuando uno de sus pajes salió por la puerta principal para ir a buscar al médico Beate suspiró de alivio y se decidió a volver a la Corte.  En condiciones normales, dejar media docena de anguilas plateadas en la puerta del padre de Lara y volver llevaba poco más de veinte minutos. Esa noche Beate atravesó las portezuelas de la Torre del Orologgio cuando el carillón tocaba la melodía de las cuatro de la mañana y los nobles regresaban a sus casas al amparo del amanecer por las pasarelas que comunicaban los tejados. Se lavó las lágrimas de la cara con el agua gélida de la fuente del jardín, antes de subir a los dormitorios. Por una vez estaban prácticamente llenos, con las aiunteri en sus camas aprovechando el poco trabajo de la víspera del baile de apertura. Tuvo miedo de que pudieran oler el miedo en su pelo, el hielo e incluso el óxido del metal en sus manos, pero sin motivo. Si alguna estaba despierta ni siquiera se movió, y a los ojos de cualquiera Beate simplemente volvía de servir a la señora de Vimaggio.

Recordaba haber llegado a su cama, haberse desnudado y dejado el uniforme en su sitio, colgado del gancho de la pared, haber abierto las sábanas, todos los movimientos automáticos, ejecutados por la fuerza de la costumbre. Su mente todavía trataba de gritar y correr, atrapada en el hielo de la laguna. Recordaba apagar el cabo de vela que iluminaba su cama desde el alfeizar de la ventana con un soplo ahogado, sin aire en los pulmones, y  la sensación sorprendente del calor de las mantas cuando finalmente se deslizó entre ellas. Recordaba haber observado durante lo que parecieron horas las sombras terroríficas y temblorosas que se perseguían por las paredes a medida que las demás velas de la habitación respiraban o se apagaban. Lo que no recordaba era haberse quedado dormida.

Despertó con la sensación de estar siendo observada y por un momento tuvo la idea estúpida de que se había quedado dormida en la laguna. Vio cristales convexos de orfebre donde debía haber ojos, tubos donde debían estar los labios, un mar de aceite y vapor dibujando las formas del cabello, como tinta derramada. Sin embargo no sintió miedo, sólo curiosidad. El ingenio la miraba en la laguna que se derretía y los dos eran cuerpos extraños, ella habiendo sobrevivido a la noche, él manteniéndose en pie a pesar del agua que cubría sus cuchillas. Ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando él pronunció su nombre. Ni siquiera se preguntó por qué lo hacía con la voz de Daniela. En los sueños todo tenía sentido, aunque fuera imposible. Cerró los ojos y decidió volver a dormirse, incluso dentro del sueño.

-Trae al Ama Anna Maria, Zina. Date prisa. -La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos lo hizo sobresaltada, después de que Daniela, que ahora era Daniela sin ninguna duda, la pasase una toalla empapada por la frente. Un líquido espeso se había cristalizado en sus pestañas; sintió cómo la arañaba los párpados mientras Daniela terminaba de refrescarle la cara-. ¿Me oyes? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Te he despertado? -La mitad de la frase fue un graznido. Si alguna vez había tenido razones para gritar en sueños, esa noche era la adecuada para ello.

-Has sido tú la que no se ha despertado con la campana, cielo. ¿Sabes dónde estás?

Beate se incorporó en la cama y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se pusieron a gritar a la vez. Ignorándolos, sacó las piernas de entre las sábanas a patadas y se recogió el pelo.

-¿Cuánto me has dejado dormir? -Y el día del baile de apertura nada menos. Con un millar de cosas que hacer, con las amas confiando en las aiunteri más veteranas para que se hicieran, con toda Venecia esperando que cada momento de las celebraciones fuera perfecto.

Daniela la empujó de vuelta contra la almohada sin que Beate pudiera oponer resistencia.

-En cuanto he visto que no te despertaba he dado por hecho que estabas enferma. El Ama Anna Maria viene de camino.

-No necesito al Ama.

-Estás empapada en sudor.

-Ha sido una noche calurosa. No puede verme en la cama a estas horas.

-He llamado a Anna Maria, Beate, no a Ornungia. En el peor de los casos te hará beber algún mejunje y no va a reprenderte por ponerte enferma. Aunque estés bien tómate un descanso de unos minutos por una vez, ¿de acuerdo? No te va a matar.

Por primera vez Beate se fijó en que sólo quedaban ellas en la habitación. Posó la cabeza en la almohada con cuidado y asintió.

-Deberías bajar, tú no estás enferma.

Daniela asintió, mordiéndose los labios. Ella no tenía excusa para llegar tarde a la asamblea del equipo de representación, que se celebraba antes del desayuno. En esos momentos estaría a punto de empezar. Podía escabullirse en la última fila pero sólo mientras no empezaran a pasar lista.

-Tienes mala cara. Deberías descansar hasta esta noche. ¿Me prometes que vas a esperar aquí a que llegue el Ama Anna Maria?

-Prometido -afirmó Beate con la mirada clavada en el techo. Daniela se inclinó sobre ella y la apretó la mano.

-Te guardaré los buñuelos del desayuno si queda alguno.

Esperó a que los pasos de Daniela se perdieran en el primer piso, ni un segundo más, antes de correr descalza y desnuda a la palangana en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Se sentía pegajosa, apestando todavía a miedo, y al mirarse en el espejo vio que su pelo tenía el aspecto apelmazado de la crin de un caballo mal atendido. Tendría que encontrar tiempo antes del baile para darse un baño. En esos momentos sólo quedaba el suficiente para adecentarse y unirse a las demás antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que faltaba. Estaba abrochándose la levita mientras peleaba por meter el pie en la bota derecha cuando el Ama Anna Maria entró en la habitación dándola un susto de muerte. Disimuló el sobresalto haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor? Qué recuperación tan asombrosa. La pobre Zina apenas podía respirar del susto -comentó el Ama Anna Maria con su voz nasal mientras recorría sin prisa el espacio entre las dos hileras gemelas de camas, estirando una manta aquí y acolchando una almohada allá. Era la más joven de las cuatro amas. Beate calculaba que debía tener poco más de cuarenta años, aunque era difícil saberlo porque bajo la toca blanca y rígida de las amas no tenía un solo mechón de cabello. Había sido médico en el continente, pero no tratando las indigestiones y la gota de las cortes extranjeras como era la costumbre entre los pocos médicos venecianos que salían de la isla. La medicina no era una de las exportaciones más señeras de Venecia. Anna Maria le había contado a Daniela, una de sus favoritas, algunas historias que dejaban entrever una decena de campos de batalla y ciudades asoladas por las pestes del mundo exterior. La imaginación de Daniela había rellenado los huecos de las anécdotas médicas, juntando pedazos hasta crear la forma de un amante perdido o alguna tragedia similar que empujó a la joven y destrozada Anna Maria a volver a Venecia y hacerse aiunteri.

Sin saber qué decir para que Daniela no pareciera una exagerada, Beate se limitó a sonreír. Casi tenía ganas de disculparse, porque sí, se sentía mareada y febril, estaba aún sobrecogida por la noche anterior, y avergonzada por haberse quedado dormida, pero desde luego no enferma ni aquejada de nada que el Ama Anna Maria pudiera curar. Estaba enferma de miedo y preocupación. No había tratamiento para eso.

El ama, sin embargo, no se dio por vencida. Llegó a la altura de Beate e hizo que se sentase en la cama. Le puso una mano fría en la frente, en las mejillas y el cuello. Le pidió que  abriera la boca y miró dentro, y luego la cogió del mentón para que girase la cara hacia la luz difusa que entraba por la gatera e inspeccionó sus pupilas durante unos minutos. Cuando terminó, Beate podía ver un círculo oscuro paseándose por la habitación donde quiera que mirase. Ahora que la tenía tan cerca se dio cuenta de que había una nota desagradable en el aliento de la doctora, como el olor dulzón de algo muriéndose, imposible de enmascarar con enjuagues de alcohol y menta. Beate enrojeció porque si ella podía oler el aliento del Ama Anna Maria, el Ama Anna Maria podía oler el suyo, y no le había dado tiempo a empezar a masticar hierbabuena.

-Tienes mala cara, Beate, pero me temo que hoy no puedo permitir que te quedes en la cama -dijo por fin.

-No tenía intención, Ama Anna Maria -se apresuró a aclarar Beate sin ocultar su alivio-. ¿Puedo bajar a desayunar?

-Bien, bien, así me gusta. Es una buena señal que estés hambrienta -sonrió el ama. Beate no se molestó en aclarar que lo que quería era que las demás amas y el resto de las aiunteri vieran claramente que no estaba vagueando entre las sábanas durante el día más atareado del año.

El Ama Anna Maria se quedó con ella. Le recordó a los primeros meses en el claustro, cuando un ama era siempre la sombra de las novicias, asegurándose de que quien terminase el agua caliente bajara a las cocinas a por más y de que todas se lavaran bien detrás de las orejas, de que tuvieran el pelo limpio y las uñas cortas. Beate lanzó una mirada al gran espejo junto a la puerta y pudo ver que el Ama Anna Maria tenía una sonrisa ensoñadora en la cara, como si sólo la mitad de su mente estuviera fija en la levita de color chocolate adornada de naranja que Beate mantenía impoluta. Se enderezó el lazo y el pañuelo que llevaba atado al cuello. Sacudió una mota de polvo de las insignias doradas que adornaban el pecho y se puso los guantes. Llevaba la máscara colgada del cinturón, pero se la pondría tan pronto como salieran de las dependencias de las aiunteri. Aunque hacía muchos años que se preparaba sola para salir, se encontró buscando la mirada del Ama Anna Maria en el espejo, incapaz de marcharse hasta que no le diera el visto bueno.

-Son sólo unas horas. Mañana pasarás el día en cama, yo hablaré con Ornungia.

-Muchas gracias, Ama Anna Maria -dijo Beate por puro formalismo. No tenía ninguna intención de quedarse en la cama rumiando el encuentro con los ingenios. Pensaba trabajar hasta que el cansancio hiciera que lo olvidase.

No iba a ser tan fácil, descubrió poco después. Estaba esperando a que terminara la asamblea de las aiunteri encargadas del espectáculo de sombras chinescas y las amas decidieran qué tenía que hacer esa mañana, algo apartada porque aún estaba un poco resentida con el Ama Isabeau por haberla dejado fuera de algo que disfrutaba sinceramente. Pelaba una mandarina y de vez en cuando le pasaba un gajo a alguna novicia que corría de un lado para otro. La mayoría intentaban quedarse a hablar pero Beate nunca les daba conversación, sólo un pedazo de la fruta. No quería entretenerlas pero tampoco quería comerse la mandarina ella sola. Más que nada, quería que alguien le diera algo que hacer. El Ama Ornungia la había sacado del equipo de decoración, el Ama Isabeau del de representación. El Ama Anna Maria parecía dispuesta a atarla a la cama si hubiera llegado a toser en su presencia. En los últimos días había ayudado a preparar arreglos florales para las mesas de la cena, hilado prendedores con borlas de hilo de oro para las faldas de las nobles, organizado miles de entregas de miles de accesorios, vestidos y complementos, escogido perdices en el mercado y pescados en los puestos del muelle... Como habría dicho Daniela, había metido el dedo en todas las tartas pero no la habían dejado comerse ninguna. Verena entró en el patio. Llevaba las manos vacías, algo impensable en ese día. Desde su esquina, Beate la observó entretenerse con los tiestos de las enredaderas, trenzar un par de pasos de baile junto a la fuente y después meterse las manos por la cinturilla de su pantalón y avanzar directa hacia ella.

-Hola, Beate, buenos días -saludó, mostrando su sonrisa de duende-. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿No tienes nada que hacer? -Era una pregunta tan común entre las aiunteri que si alguna vez había resultado descortés o violenta nadie lo recordaba.

-Sí, pero he pedido a Miriam y Tonna que me lo expliquen. Esa mandarina huele genial...

-Tómala -ofreció Beate. Sin esperar la respuesta lanzó lo que quedaba de la fruta. Verena la atrapó al vuelo y la sostuvo bajo su nariz respingona, llena de pecas. Las puertas del gran salón donde se celebraban las asambleas se abrieron y media docena de aiunteri pasaron por su lado sin entretenerse, camino del salón de baile. Llevaban en las manos las marionetas, planchas oscuras recortadas hasta el más mínimo detalle, articuladas con bisagras y tornillos poco más grandes que un alfiler. Caballeros, dragones, princesas, incluso un castillo cuyo portón se abría y cerraba con un juego de pequeñas cadenas. Beate volvió a sentir una punzada de envidia pero la contuvo respirando hondo y preparándose para abordar al Ama Isabeau. Lanzó una última mirada a Verena-. De todos modos tengo que hablar con el ama.

-De hecho a eso venía. Mi tía… el Ama Eliana ha recibido un mensaje. La señora de Vimaggio ha encargado unos cambios de última hora a su máscara para el baile y quiere que te encargues tú, antes de la comida. Estaba histérica, decía que a qué clase de invitado se le ocurría encargar cambios a estas alturas, y...

-¡Verena! -exclamó Beate, interrumpiéndola-. Verena, los mensajes se dan en cuanto encuentras a la gente.

-Bueno, perdona. Tienes tiempo de sobra si es eso lo que...

Pero Beate ya se había marchado, olvidadas las sombras chinescas, la asamblea y la conversación pendiente con el Ama Isabeau. Verena la observó. Esperó a que el Ama Isabeau abandonase el patio sin reparar en su presencia y entonces se sentó al borde del pozo, a terminarse su mandarina arrullada por el sonido del agua y el silencio de los patios vacíos.

 

***

 

-¿Tengo que deletreártelo? Desaparece de mi vista y ve a hacer tu trabajo. No te quedes ahí parado, no vuelvas a preguntarlo, no me hagas perder la paciencia. Vete, y vuelve cuando hayas terminado -Andrea Agresta ni siquiera miraba al paje que tenía delante. Estaba concentrado en la herradura medio suelta de uno de los tres caballos que conservaban los señores de Vimaggio en la planta baja de su palazzo. El animal era enorme, oscuro y de apariencia fiera, pero Agresta sostenía la pata con la familiaridad de alguien que está convencido de que no va a recibir una coz. El paje dio un par de pasos en retirada y después giró sobre sus talones y pasó corriendo junto a Beate, que atravesaba la verja del canal en ese momento.

Agresta había nacido en el continente; Venecia no tenía demasiados maestros de caballerizas. Como muchos de sus compatriotas tenía el pelo de un rubio oscuro y ceniciento, una boca severa y los ojos azules, además de una forma de mirar que hacía sentir avergonzado al aprendiz más descarado. Beate lo había descubierto un par de años antes, cuando Lara, recién llegada a la nobleza, la mandó a comprar a la lonja e insistió en que Agresta la acompañara. A Beate le había aterrorizado la idea. Para entonces había observado en silencio al nuevo sirviente de Lara. Beate sabía cómo arreglárselas con nobles borrachos a los que había que cortar las alas sin que se notara que se las habían cortado, con mayordomos vanidosos, con las doncellas de la Reina Giovanna y su inutilidad para hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera aplaudir y halagar, con cualquier clase de habitante de los salones de baile y con la mayoría de los tipos de las calles y los gremios, pero el hombre del continente, robusto y poco hablador, brutalmente sincero, no encajaba en ningún modelo veneciano. Pasaron la mayor parte de la mañana paseando entre los puestos en silencio, la aiunteri y su sombra guardaespaldas, hasta que al final, con las cestas llenas de merluza y cangrejos de roca, Agresta le cambió a un pescador un par de terrones de azúcar por un puñado de navajas cocidas cubiertas de sal y se las ofreció a Beate con una sonrisa, ladeando la cabeza. Como si fuera un potro asustado, había caído de repente. Por supuesto las rechazó, pero después de verle sonreír de aquella manera supuso que Andrea Agresta no era tan malo siempre y cuando uno no hiciera estupideces a su alrededor.

-¡Buenos días! -exclamó al verla acercarse. En la Corte todo el mundo sonreía tanto y a todas horas que al final las caras no mostraban diferencias entre una mueca y otra, pero en el caso de Agresta la sonrisa era una frontera abrupta-. ¿Qué tal llegaron las pinturas?

-Enteras y sin mezclar -contestó Beate sin detenerse. La última vez que había visto a Agresta fue en la calle, cuando iba a todo correr a llevarle unos botes de azul añil y aguamarina a Johannes Morandi, uno de los retratistas de la Corte-. ¿Y los caballos?

-Algún idiota dejó herrado a medias a Lothario y pensó que no se notaría. ¿Quieres ayudarme?

-Me han hecho llamar. -Beate levantó la mano y señaló el palazzo. Agresta asintió.

-Supongo que ya lo sabes, pero la señora Lara tuvo un accidente ayer por la noche. Un tropezón. Dice que quería encender una lámpara.

-¿Qué tal se encuentra?

-Nadie la ha visto en todo el día, así que supongo que bien. Preparándose para vuestra fiesta.

Beate se limitó a murmurar un “gracias” y a levantar un poco la mano derecha como despedida, antes de entrar por la puerta de las cocinas y llegar al segundo piso usando la estrecha y empinada escalera del servicio, jalonada de ventanas irregulares. El pasillo desembocaba en un recibidor, y de allí pasó a la zona habitada de la casa, inusualmente tranquila. El palazzo parecía dormir, cuando tendría que haber estado en ebullición. El suelo de madera pulida hizo resonar los pasos de Beate cuando rodeaba la balconada interior central hacia la puerta del dormitorio de Lara. Se detuvo para admirar un segundo la gran vidriera central en el techo y comprobar que no había hojas ni suciedad enturbiando el dibujo de colores del escudo de los Vimaggio. Los sirvientes de Lara tendían a olvidar limpiar la parte exterior. Una doncella pasó por el patio interior, bajo sus pies, taconeando cargada con un par de cubos de agua. Beate encaró la puerta de ébano. Dio dos golpes con los nudillos y tras contar hasta cinco entró sin esperar la respuesta.

A juzgar por el olor a cerrado y el desastre que era la habitación, nadie había entrado allí al menos desde el día anterior. Las persianas estaban a medio subir, dándole a toda la estancia un aspecto gris y neblinoso, como si de la noche a la mañana ya hubiera adoptado la atmósfera peculiar de los enfermos convalecientes. Había una bandeja sobre la mesita de noche pero sus contenidos estaban esparcidos por la alfombra de pelo: un vaso, una pequeña botella, unos panecillos que se habían abierto y cuyos pedazos de carne en conserva estarían dejando marcas indelebles en el suave color arena de la piel de león. Beate hizo un esfuerzo por no volverse y tirar desesperadamente de la campanilla de servicio que tenía junto a la puerta. Lara estaba tumbada con la cabeza a los pies de la cama, con el pie en alto sobre una montaña de almohadones apoyada en el cabecero. Era un cabecero espléndido, de bronce, forjado por uno de los cuatro escultores que habían hecho el palio de la coronación de la Reina Giovanna. La pierna hinchada de Lara, púrpura bajo la escasa luz que entraba por las persianas, y los dedos de su pie, hinchados como salchichas por la falta de circulación, eran un contraste grotesco sobre las volutas y las grecas trenzadas que subían hasta el techo. Cuando Beate entró había lanzado una mirada enojada a la puerta; al ver quién era soltó aire y sonrió un poco.

-Claudia Maria lleva toda la noche y lo que llevamos de la mañana asomando su cara de conejo para preguntarme si necesito algo. La siguiente vez iba a ponerme a chillar hasta que tuvieran que darme más opio.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Ja ja ja. Muy graciosa.

-Lo digo en serio.

-Cierto, tú no bromeas con las necesidades ajenas. Necesito más opio -bufó Lara. Estaba perfectamente sobria, ni rastro de la mirada perdida que provocaba el tranquilizante. Con dificultad y una mueca de dolor giró las piernas hasta quedar sentada, la espalda apoyada en los cojines y el pie roto colgando por encima del borde de la cama. Beate se acercó a mirar. La piel delicada y fina del tobillo parecía contener una fruta machacada, hinchada y veteada de púrpura.

-¿Quieres que llame al doctor de la Corte? -ofreció.

-Ni se te ocurra. Está roto y me pondrán una tablilla mañana. Por ahora todo el mundo cree que es una torcedura.

-Pero esto no es una torcedura, está bastante claro.

-¿No te acabo de decir que está roto? -gruñó Lara. Beate rodeó la cama y se sentó junto a ella, sin terminar de subirse al colchón.

-¿Estás bien, aparte de eso?

Lara se miró las manos, laxas sobre la tela crema del camisón.

-Me he pasado toda la noche convencida de que esa cosa terminaría subiendo por la pared hasta aquí arriba. ¿Y tú?

-Parecido -reconoció Beate. Se rascó la mejilla por debajo de la máscara y tomó aire-. Lara, si no necesitas nada en concreto tengo que irme. Hay muchísimas cosas que hacer y tú tienes que prepararte para los peluqueros. Además tu modista tendrá que hacer algunos cambios para acomodar las muletas...

-No puedo ir al baile.

Beate se quedó sin palabras varios segundos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? No se puede “no ir” al baile. Es obligatorio. Es la presentación de tu máscara para el nuevo año. Pueden entablillarte ahora y te buscaremos unas muletas. de madera de rosal o de ébano. ¿De qué color es tu vestido?

-A veces creo que la que lleva diez años en la Corte enterándose de sus tejemanejes soy yo, y tú acabas de llegar. ¿Qué pasará si me presento en el baile con muletas y arrastrando el pie? -preguntó muy lentamente-. Que la gente empezará a hablar y a interesarse. ¿Qué pasará si la gente se interesa? Esperarán respuestas. Para empezar, no es que podamos contarles con todo lujo de detalles mientras pinchamos aceitunas que estábamos pescando en el hielo sin permiso, que ignoramos el toque de queda y las llamadas del hielo y que un ingenio casi nos utiliza como cebo.

-Andrea me ha contado una historia sobre una lámpara.

-La que han oído todos los sirvientes, aunque creo que Andrea estaba despierto ayer cuando llegamos y sabe más de lo que ha dejado ver. Como de costumbre... -Mordió la esquina de una uña, tomó aire y retomó su explicación-. Pongamos que me presento con mi historia sobre la lámpara y todo el mundo se lo cree. ¿Qué pasa entonces? Que todo el mundo hace preguntas y se interesa y quiere ayudarte a coger la maldita servilleta como si te hubieras vuelto tonta de repente. Si me están haciendo preguntas y revoloteando alrededor de mis servilletas no bailan. Si no bailan no divierten a la reina. Si me hacen preguntas no se las hacen a la reina. Si yo tengo la atención que trae algo como una pierna rota en esos sitios, no la tiene la reina. ¿Empiezas a ver a dónde quiero llegar?

\- La Reina Giovanna no se tomará bien que faltes, ni tampoco que la eclipses.

-Exacto. Y te he mentido. Sí que necesito algo. ¿Todavía no lo ves? -Beate negó con la cabeza. Trató de improvisar. Si era una historia aburrida no captaría la atención volátil de los demás nobles. Beate podía encargarse de esparcir entre las sirvientas el rumor de que Lara de Vimaggio tendía a quejarse y a requerir atención médica por cualquier pequeña molestia. Los rumores no eran su especialidad; por supuesto había tenido que aprender las bases sobre cómo crearlos, atajarlos, interceptarlos o mantenerlos sin confirmar, pero le faltaba la rapidez de reflejos necesaria. Era un trabajo para Daniela u Olivia Capa... Lara tomó aire y continuó.

-Somos de la misma altura, con el pelo oscuro. Y tú te sabes los pasos de todos los bailes y todo lo que hay que hacer. Y como hay que llevar la máscara toda la noche esta vez no...

Beate saltó al suelo.

-Espero que sea una broma.

-No, es la solución. Te pondrás mi vestido y...

-No voy a ponerme tu máscara. Es un delito. Hacerse pasar por un noble es un delito, lo sabes. Podrían exiliarme.

-Necesito estar en ese baile, y necesito poder pasar desapercibida haciendo las cosas normales que se hacen en un baile, Beate. Sabes que no hay otro modo.

-¡Pero está prohibido!

-Pescar en el hielo también y ayer lo hicimos.

-Y no terminó de la mejor de las maneras, precisamente.

-Terminó bastante bien, visto lo visto. - Lara le agarró una mano y la aprisionó entre las suyas. Estaban heladas-. Sabes que es la mejor solución. Me conoces lo suficiente como para hacerte pasar por mí sin tener que esforzarte. Es sólo bailar y poner una postura bonita, hacer que el salón de los espejos tenga un aspecto estupendo. Nadie sabe mejor que tú lo que se supone que hay que hacer en un baile.

-No puedo hacerlo, de verdad. -Se soltó y se alejó de la cama. Sugirió a la desesperada-: Quizá... tal vez pueda encontrarte a alguien. Alguna chica de las cocinas.

-El castigo a un plebeyo por hacerse pasar por noble es la muerte por ahorcamiento.

-Hace años que no ahorcan a nadie.

-Hace años que no se ve a un ingenio en la laguna. Piénsalo de nuevo, ¿una chica de las cocinas? La descubrirían en cuanto la vieran trinchar el solomillo de avestruz y tú te pasarías el resto de tu vida sintiéndote culpable y acordándote de su cara mientras moría. No te lo estoy pidiendo sólo porque seas mi amiga, te lo estoy pidiendo porque no es fácil pero a ti te será fácil y porque sé que jamás te descubrirán.

Beate se llevó los dedos a la frente y se frotó el puente de la nariz.

-Mis amas se darán cuenta.

-Claro que sí, porque teniendo que encargarse de organizar a cincuenta chicas enmascaradas en la noche más ocupada del año van a preguntarse las unas a las otras “¿Y Beate dónde está?”

-Ve y quédate sentada toda la no...

-Bueno, pues te lo estoy pidiendo porque me lo debes -atajó Lara cuando se le agotó la paciencia. Se encogió de hombros, sin apartar la mirada de Beate, los ojos oscurecidos por la determinación-. En realidad no creo que me lo debas y no pensaba decirlo, pero sé que ahora que lo he hecho tú no te lo vas a poder quitar de la cabeza. Así que me lo debes. Ayer te salvé la vida y me rompí la pierna haciéndolo, por si no lo recuerdas. Y ahora tienes que pagar tu deuda.

Beate desvió los ojos a la pierna de Lara y supo que había estado intentando no pensar en ello, evitando de forma deliberada mirarla, durante toda la conversación. En ese momento recordó el incidente con una claridad que no creía posible, como si lo viera desde fuera, desde la mirada de un espectador objetivo, en lugar de cómo una pieza aterrorizada dentro del retablo. Era indiscutible que Lara podía haber echado a correr, dejándola atrás, y Beate no la habría culpado. Nadie lo habría hecho. Pero el espectador imaginario podía ver cómo en su lugar giraba sobre sus talones en el hielo a pesar del terror, el frío y la confusión, el ataque furioso y desesperado contra el monstruo, la caída. Beate cerró los ojos un segundo y trató de no pensar en ello, en el crujido del hueso y el sonido de las campanas, pero, por supuesto, eso sólo logró que no pudiera quitárselo de la cabeza.

Al menos Lara tuvo la delicadeza de no sonreír ni mostrar una expresión triunfal cuando Beate asintió una sola vez y de mala gana. Se dejó caer sobre los almohadones y en un gesto gemelo al de Beate se masajeó la nariz mientras tomaba aire profundamente.

\- Llama a mi ama de llaves. Que ordene que suban agua para un baño y que nadie me moleste porque vamos a empezar a prepararme. Hazlo de forma que no pueda discutírtelo. Y que mande a alguien a palacio para decirle a alguna de tus amas que te voy a necesitar todo el día y ya te unirás a tus tareas cuando a mi me venga en gana. Yo te ayudaré a prepararte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acquaforte será actualizada en AO3 dos veces por semana, martes y viernes. Si no quieres esperar, el eBook completo está ya disponible en Amazon y [Lektu](https://lektu.com/l/paz-alonso/acquaforte/2150).

# 6.

 

-¿Seguro que no podemos echarle un vistazo? Sólo uno, pequeñito. Abrir una esquina. Sólo ver las molduras y las cintas -insistió Verena una vez más, la tercera desde que habían entrado en la Vía del Popolo. Trotaba alrededor de Daniela, cruzándose en su camino a ratos, siempre sonriente y siempre insistiendo-. Venga, Dani. Seguro que a ti también te apetece.

Claro que le apetecía. Daniela llevaba en las manos la caja de caoba que contenía la nueva máscara de la duquesa de Seltzers. Hasta ese día sólo la habían visto la maestra Franca y uno de sus ayudantes. Ni siquiera la duquesa de Seltzers la había tenido en las manos aún, más que sobre el papel, en los bocetos preliminares. Sólo ella y las doncellas que la ayudaran a prepararse la verían antes de la noche. Era normal que Verena no pudiera resistir la tentación. No hacía tantos años que Daniela había estado en la misma situación, siguiendo a una aiunteri veterana por las calles de Venecia antes del baile de apertura, cuando los maestros del Foro de las Máscaras terminaban sus nuevas obras y las aiunteri se encargaban de hacer que llegaran sanas y salvas a los nobles, acompañadas por un guardia de palacio. La verdad es que durante su noviciado Daniela no se había atrevido a sugerir a su mentora que le echaran un vistazo a la caja, porque posiblemente hubiera recibido una bofetada en plena calle y un castigo mucho más riguroso al volver al claustro. Y eso no era nada comparado con lo que podía pasar si la duquesa de Seltzers o el Foro se enteraban. El propósito del baile esa noche era señalar un comienzo para Venecia, en el que los viejos conocidos volvían a ser desconocidos bajo los nuevos rostros que usarían el resto del año. El protocolo y el misterio lo eran todo. Era una pena porque, de los quince maestros que componían el Foro, Franca era sin duda su preferida.

Daniela ya había aprendido a lo largo de la mañana que la pequeña Verena no tenía ningún reparo a la hora de pedir cosas. Resultaba difícil negarse cuando sonreía su sonrisa de duende, con las mejillas enrojecidas y las pecas sobre el puente de la nariz. El guardia de palacio que las escoltaba le había comprado una bolsa de almendras garrapiñadas en la plaza de San Marco cuando Verena se había quedado extasiada junto al puestecillo. Las había comido primorosamente de camino al taller de máscaras, sin que se le pegaran los dedos ni mechones de pelo al caramelo fundido, a pesar de que esa mañana corría un viento furioso entre los canales. El guardia no le había quitado los ojos de encima, aunque era difícil saber si porque estaba encandilado con la joven novicia, que todavía no llevaba la máscara puesta, o porque esperaba que ésta compartiera los dulces. Cuando Verena terminó había hecho una bola con la bolsa de papel y se la había dado al guardia, sonriente, para que la tirase cuando pudiera. El hombre le había dado las gracias.

Verena volvió a cruzarse por delante de Daniela y pasó los dedos por la madera, por el cierre de plata, mordiéndose los labios.

-¿Pero no tienes curiosidad? ¿Sabes al menos de qué color es?

-No, Verena, no sé nada.

-¿No le has preguntado a ninguno de los ayudantes de Franca?

-Claro que no -respondió Daniela, confusa y sorprendida por la pregunta. Los ayudantes de los maestros les tenían una lealtad ciega. Preguntarle algo así les ofendería, y correrían a avisar a la propia Franca, que sin duda se quejaría ante las amas. Alguien iba a tener que estar muy pendiente de Verena para que no se metiera en líos.

-Tendrías que haberme dejado entrar al taller contigo -suspiró Verena por enésima vez-. Yo lo habría preguntado.

-Nos habrías puesto en un aprieto a las dos -contestó Daniela con toda la severidad que le fue posible.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, de verdad.

-Todavía no sé muy bien cómo funciona ser aiunteri. Es muy distinto de ser sirvienta. Vosotras sois tan serias y responsables...

-Bueno, tampoco tanto - se rió Daniela. De inmediato, Verena entrelazó su brazo con el suyo e inclinó la cabeza.

-Oh, por favor, por favor, por favor, ¡cuenta!

Daniela tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que la caja no se resbalara de sus manos, enfundadas en guantes de gamuza.

-No sé... -dudó Daniela. En realidad sí que eran serias y responsables la mayor parte del tiempo, o al menos responsables. No quería darle la impresión totalmente equivocada de que ser aiunteri era divertido. Las demás lo hacían soportable, pero en general casi todo era trabajo o más trabajo-. ¿Te enteraste hace un par de años, cuando toda la ropa interior y las sabanas del claustro terminaron...?

-¿...teñidas de rojo? -Los ojos color cielo de Verena se abrieron exageradamente. Tenía buena memoria-. ¿No fue un accidente? ¿Fuisteis vosotras?

-Se dice el pecado pero no el pecador -la reprendió Daniela-. Las amas creen que fueron unos chiquillos desde el tejado de la iglesia. En realidad fue una apuesta.

-¿Qué habíais apostado?

-Una semana en el equipo de música. -Daniela se lo había pasado en grande tocando el arpa en la fiesta de cinco días que los Amaranto habían organizado para la puesta de largo de su hija Georgiana. Los diez florines que le había costado el frasco de tinte habían sido la mejor inversión de su vida.

-Eso suena mejor... ¿Y es verdad que lo sabéis todo de toda la gente que pasa por la Corte? Nosotras también nos enteramos de algunas cosas... -miró a un lado y a otro de la calle. Aparte de algunos paseantes ocasionales que las dirigían miradas de curiosidad al reparar en la caja, pero que se mantenían a distancia cuando se fijaban en el guardia, la calle estaba desierta-. ¿Conoces a Chiara Edelconi?

-Sí, claro -respondió Daniela. Se puso alerta. Nadie había descubierto todavía por qué Chiara había descendido tan brusca y acentuadamente en la escala social, tan de repente.

-Pues... una de las ayudantes de cocina de Ca’Edelconi es la hermana mayor de mi amiga Cecilia, que cose para el ajuar de la Reina Giovanna. Y mi amiga Cecilia me contó todo lo que había pasado con Chiara. Chiara es... ella... ay, no sé cómo decírtelo, me da hasta vergüenza.

-Suéltalo y ya está -instigó Daniela. Verena se puso roja y miró al suelo.

\- Sus gustos no son... habituales. Las cosas que... las cosas que hacen los hombres y las mujeres. A ella no le gustan los hombres.

Daniela alzó las cejas, sorprendida por tanta mojigatería en una sirvienta de la Corte.

-Muchas de las nobles suelen contratar los servicios de las cortesanas, Verena. No es tan raro y lo verás en algún momento. No se habla de ello en ese tono.

-¿En serio? Te debes pensar que soy una cría tonta.

-Sólo eres nueva. ¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Su familia la expulsó? Parece un poco excesivo...

-No, no. Eso te iba a contar. Chiara estaba en relaciones con otra chica. Con una sirvienta, ¿te lo puedes creer? Una de las doncellas de su hermana Elena. La hermana de mi amiga Cecilia lo sabía de buena tinta. Y Chiara siempre le contaba a esa chica lo que su hermana decía del servicio, o lo que se hablaba entre la familia o... cualquier cosa que pasara en la casa, se lo contaba todo. Y la regalaba cosas. 

-¿Qué cosas? -interrumpió Daniela.

-Pues... no sé. Castañas dulces y chocolate de Cabo Verde, y tallas de madera... encontraron un montón de cosas que las sirvientas no tienen cuando registraron su armario.

-¿El armario de la chica? ¿Lo registraron?

-Sí. Verás, hace un par de meses Chiara viajó al continente con su padre y su hermana Lucia por no sé qué...

-La coronación de Fernando de América - completó Daniela sin pensarlo.

-Lo que fuera. Y por lo visto Elena había empezado a sospechar de su doncella y de que pasara tanto tiempo con Chiara. Elena y su madre subieron esa tarde a las habitaciones de las criadas e inspeccionaron el armario de la chica y se encontraron todos los regalos. Un cajón lleno de cosas que Chiara le había ido dando. Y lo último que Chiara le había regalado era una pulsera de plata y cristal, la hermana de Cecilia dice que preciosa, no muy valiosa por los materiales pero un trabajo de Giorgio Cedroni, de Murano. Imagínate. La Edelconi se puso como una fiera y hubo que darle sales y todo y no sé tú, pero a mí me parece que eso da que pensar, en vez de acusar a la doncella de robo y punto. Creo que se estaba imaginando algo, pero Chiara es tan...

Verena no terminó la frase y parecía estar esperando que lo hiciera Daniela. Casi estaban llegando al palazzo de los duques de Seltzers.

-¿Y entonces?

-Pues acusaron a la chica de robo, por supuesto, y la echaron de la casa. Y la metieron en el siguiente trasbordador con unas recomendaciones espectaculares, camino del Cabo de Buena Esperanza.

-¡No! ¿Qué dijo Chiara cuando volvió?

-¡Creo que se volvió loca! Rompió un montón de cosas en su habitación y luego se encerró durante días, eso me han dicho. Y cuando salió fue para ir directa a palacio y entrar en las aiunteri. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por verle la cara al mayordomo Van Berens. Los Edelconi están tratando de hacer que la Reina Giovanna la expulse pero a ella parece hacerle gracia porque bueno, ahí sigue de momento. Si la Reina Giovanna no la quisiera dentro no estaría dentro, digo yo. No sé. ¿A ti que te parece? No habla demasiado. He intentado sonsacarla un poco pero nada. Si te digo la verdad me molesta un poco la costumbre esa que tiene de que siempre...

-Es una compañera novicia, Verena. Vais a tener que trabajar juntas y superar vuestras opiniones personales.

Daniela no quería predisponerlas para un enfrentamiento, y muchísimo menos tomar partido, sobre todo cuando eran las únicas dos novicias de ese año e iban a depender la una de la otra en un sinfín de ocasiones a lo largo de su entrenamiento. La verdad era que después de escuchar la historia sentía un poco más de simpatía por Ciara. Seguía siendo una estirada que no sonreía aunque le enganchasen una barra de cortina a la comisura de los labios, pero Daniela era especialmente sensible a las historias de amor desgraciadas.

-Claro, claro, tienes razón. ¿Ya hemos llegado? -Se detuvieron junto a la puerta de servicio del palazzo. Verena tamborileó una vez más con las uñas sobre la tapa de caoba-. ¿Seguro que no podemos?

-Seguro.

-¿Ni siquiera un vistazo?

-Ni uno solo.

-Es que no puedo esperar a esta noche.

-Alégrate, no vas a tener que esperar demasiado.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acquaforte será actualizada en AO3 dos veces por semana, martes y viernes. Si no quieres esperar, el eBook completo está ya disponible en [Amazon](http://www.amazon.es/Acquaforte-Paz-Alonso-ebook/dp/B018RBF3QO) y [Lektu](https://lektu.com/l/paz-alonso/acquaforte/2150).
> 
> Esta semana no podré hacer la actualización el martes, así que lo he pasado al lunes :)

# 7.

 

 

El pasatiempo preferido de la Reina Giovanna era mirarse en el espejo, aunque no por simple vanidad. Lo había sido desde que tenía uso de razón, cuando sus doncellas la vestían y su madre la colocaba frente al diminuto espejo enmarcado en pan de plata y oro, gemelo del de dos metros de su alcoba pero adaptado para una niña de cinco años, y las dos se observaban a sí mismas y una a la otra. Jugaban a encontrar las motas de polvo en las puntillas del corsé, las arrugas en el tocado y las pestañas que se quedaban pegadas a los pómulos. También se señalaban las semejanzas, la misma barbilla puntiaguda o el cabello negro, imaginando cómo serían en diez, quince, veinte años, sin saber aún que la Reina Silvia no llegaría a ver ni siquiera cinco más. Cuando se quedaba sola su madre se miraba a sí misma a los ojos, en silencio, sin ver nada más que el iris del mismo color que el chocolate con leche que habían desayunado, sin ver nada más que algo que la mantenía hipnotizada pero que nunca contaba a nadie, ni siquiera a Giovanna. La Reina Silvia podía quedarse así, mirándose a los ojos, durante horas; Giovanna la había sorprendido en incontables ocasiones sentada en el suelo de la habitación, en camisón, con las manos sobre el espejo y hundida en los ojos de la otra Reina Silvia, ciega para el resto del mundo. A medida que se había ido consumiendo pasaba más y más tiempo en compañía de su reflejo, tanto que a veces Giovanna se sentaba a su lado y sabía que no la veía, y pensaba que cuando lo hacía, cuando por fin se daba cuenta de que estaba allí, era el reflejo en realidad quien reparaba primero en su presencia, y su madre sólo volvía de sus ensoñaciones porque el reflejo dejaba de mirarla. Pero antes de todo aquello se miraban juntas y cuando Giovanna era capaz de encontrar todas las motas y enderezar todos los lazos sin ayuda de su madre, la Reina Silvia se arrodillaba para abrazarla y la recompensaba con uno de los bombones de licor de almendras que guardaba en la caja de cristal.

El espejo de la Reina Giovanna era más grande y el marco era de pan de oro, con hojas de ailanto y flores de camelia talladas en la madera, tan grande que tras ella también reflejaba uno de sus armarios, abierto en esos momentos de par en par, los vestidos descartados derramándose de su interior como una flor multicolor hecha de seda, brocados y terciopelo. La Reina Giovanna, al contrario que la Reina Silvia, era la única dueña de su reflejo. Cuando se miraba se veía a ella misma, siempre, examinándose centímetro a centímetro pero sin perder de vista la habitación o la sensación de la alfombra bajo sus pies. La Reina Giovanna tenía un gran ojo para las imágenes, había dicho su tutor de arte, un sexto sentido para la composición. Sabía que el papel pintado rojo y crema de la pared opuesta al espejo era el marco perfecto en el que mirarse, intenso y rotundo para resaltar cada detalle, y que su piel destacaba en ese marco en un contraste hecho para ser retratado, de marfil sobre sangre. Se miraba desnuda, de pie, con las manos ligeramente extendidas a los lados y el pelo negro, liso, suelto sobre los hombros, apartado a la espalda o a un lado para que no la cubriera hasta el estómago. Mantenía la postura sin dificultad, sin necesidad de corsés o las ropas rígidas de la Corte, a medio camino entre una bailarina esperando la música y un soldado en posición de firmes, como su institutriz le había enseñado. La espalda recta, los talones juntos, la barbilla erguida; se miraba a sí misma sin bajar la cabeza y abarcaba en un solo vistazo desde la coronilla hasta los pies. Aún así podía verse cada día como si lo hiciera por primera vez, y se dejaba sorprender por lo suave de su piel o por las curvas lentas y algo pesadas de sus pechos y sus muslos. Abría los labios a medias y observaba la saliva retrocediendo hacia el interior de la boca, hacia la lengua y el interior de las mejillas. Ladeaba la cabeza y dejaba que el pelo la acariciara los hombros, espeso y brillante, provocándola escalofríos. Tenía los ojos grandes y los párpados pesados, cejas enérgicas sobre una frente alta, pestañas negras, el cuello largo y una clavícula prominente, brazos fuertes y caderas anchas. Era más alta que la mayoría de sus sirvientas, sus pezones eran oscuros y sus dedos largos, y tres lunares de tres tamaños distintos dibujaban una constelación desconocida sobre su ombligo.

Era la reina más hermosa que había tenido Venecia, pero precisamente por ser reina jamás podría posar así para un pintor extraordinario que atrapara esos colores, esas formas esenciales, y los convirtiera en algo perdurable. Así que la Reina Giovanna se miraba en silencio, consciente de que cada día su rostro y su cuerpo cambiaban un milímetro, de que cada día su reflejo se alejaba del reflejo del día anterior, cobrando vida, dividiéndose en mil pedazos. Temiendo el día en que al mirarse encontrara a otra persona, viva y fascinante pero ajena, y nunca más pudiera reconocerse tal como siempre había sido, oscura y definida.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acquaforte será actualizada en AO3 dos veces por semana, martes y viernes. Si no quieres esperar, el eBook completo está ya disponible en [Amazon](http://www.amazon.es/Acquaforte-Paz-Alonso-ebook/dp/B018RBF3QO) y [Lektu](https://lektu.com/l/paz-alonso/acquaforte/2150).

#  8.

 

Beate tuvo que obligarse a recordar su papel de esa noche varias veces antes incluso de llegar al salón de los espejos. Primero cuando el deslizador atracó en uno de los muelles en forma de media luna del Palacio Regio, bajo las columnas y las esfinges que eran el emblema de la ciudad. Estuvo a punto de girarse para dar la bienvenida al hombre vestido de carmesí que desembarcaba en otro de los muelles. La segunda fue en el recibidor oeste, donde cinco aiunteri impecables iban y venían ordenadamente guardando capas y organizando a los pajes de los distintos señores, tomando nota mentalmente de quién acompañaba a quién para tener cierta idea de las identidades de los enmascarados. Reconoció a Ofelia Ballasti por los rizos del pelo, imposibles de mantener a raya con un simple lazo, y a Susana Lèmmi por su peculiar manera de andar, apuntando con los pies a los lados como un pato. Tuvo que contenerse para no saludarlas más que con un leve gesto de la cabeza. Quedarse inmóvil mientras ellas se atareaban a su alrededor resultaba irreal. La pesada máscara que Lara había encargado al maestro Carolinus no facilitaba las cosas. Su carga de plumas y cristales le pesaba en el puente de la nariz. Dejaría marca, sin duda. Observó llena de nostalgia la sencillez de las de sus compañeras y echó de menos la suya, escondida en un baúl de la habitación de Lara junto con su uniforme. Las aiunteri se hicieron cargo de su capa y se dejó conducir por uno de los pajes de palacio, agradecida. Fingir la cojera resultaba mucho más fácil si tenía a alguien en quien apoyarse a modo de muleta. La máscara dificultaba la visión, el corpiño del vestido hacía difícil respirar y a cada paso parecía que los aros del cancán iban a volcarse hacia un lado o el otro.

Lara se había quejado de lo mismo durante semanas, justo después de casarse con Vimaggio. De que se sentía débil porque los corsés no la dejaban respirar, de que las ballenas de hierro o de barbas de cachalote dejaban el vientre y los costados marcados de cardenales alargados como latigazos, de que caminar con los zapatos altos de las nobles hacía que se le torcieran los tobillos y al final de la noche tenía los dedos de los pies entumecidos y las plantas en carne viva. Beate la había llamado poco menos que exagerada, acostumbrada a las clases de postura de las aiunteri y a la ropa de los sirvientes de palacio. Ahora podía oír con una claridad absoluta la risa triunfal de Lara dentro de su cabeza, recordándole que se lo había advertido. Beate tomó aire. Tenía que afrontarlo como una actuación más en otro baile de apertura más, sólo que en vez de la cota de malla plateada y los cuatrocientos treinta y dos versos del Romance del Conde de Aguasverdes llevaba una máscara de noble, la nueva máscara de la señora de Vimaggio, y tenía que convencer a una corte entera de que era ella.

Les hicieron pasar a los jardines donde la mayoría de los invitados se estaban empezando a concentrar, impacientes por verse los unos a los otros y empezar a recibir los cumplidos y las hipótesis, sin querer esperar a la lenta marea que discurría por la galería de los retratos para desembocar en la sala del banquete. No se serviría ni una gota de vino hasta que la Reina Giovanna hiciera su aparición, y eso no sucedería hasta al menos una hora después de que anocheciera por completo. A su majestad le gustaba esperar a que todos estuvieran sentados. Beate comprobó satisfecha que se habían colocado espejos en las siete esquinas del gran patio, estratégicamente dispuestos para reflejar las guirnaldas de lámparas sobre ellos. Había sido una idea de Margarita de Padua y Daniela, pero no había quedado muy claro si el Ama Eliana, que ese año se encargaba de las labores de asistencia, pensaba aceptarla. Daniela tenía la teoría de que el Ama Eliana se oponía por sistema a cualquier sugerencia que hiciera. Hacía como si no hubiera oído nada o como si fuera a considerarlo, y luego jamás recibían una respuesta. Beate sabía que era verdad. El Ama Eliana le había cogido manía a Daniela unos años antes, después de que ésta comentara cerca suyo que los menús seleccionados por el Ama Anna Maria para el ayuno de Altagracia eran los mejores que había visto en toda su vida, sin caer en que el Ama Eliana se había encargado de ellos el año anterior. Los espejos podían significar una tregua o una manera de apuntarse el tanto a costa de Daniela. Con el Ama Eliana nunca se sabía.

También era ella quien se había encargado del equipo de interpretación en el baile de apertura del año pasado. Beate recordó estar esperando en uno de los pasillos de servicio que llevaban al salón de los espejos, tener que cambiarse en el corredor sin estorbar a las camareras ni dejar que algún invitado despistado destrozara la sorpresa de qué pieza iban a representar. El estreno de una obra siempre la ponía nerviosa y hacía que deseara estar en cualquier otro lugar, pero eso cambiaba en cuanto se veía convertida en otra persona. Sin dudarlo, como habría hecho la auténtica Lara, se soltó del brazo de su paje para acercarse cojeando ligeramente a uno de los espejos de las esquinas.

Era imposible reconocerla. Lara se lo había repetido incansablemente. La ropa de la corte era demasiado complicada, llena de capas, de lazadas ocultas, de plataformas y estructuras de alambre, de hebillas que debían abrocharse en un orden concreto e inamovible. Beate conocía los detalles por separado. El vestido de un acontecimiento como el baile de apertura no podía tener menos de una docena de piezas, entre faldas y sobrefaldas, combinaciones, corsé, estomaguera, mangas y puños, todas las prendas distintas de colores armónicos que asomaban por los pliegues y los ojales acuchillados. Aquel año Lara había escogido un vestido azul y crema con adornos en cobre y bordados de enredaderas diminutas como una red de diamantes sobre la tela. El vestido, por supuesto, seguía el diseño de la máscara y no al revés. Después de todo era la máscara lo que llevaría durante todo el año siguiente, al comienzo de cada baile y cada cena en palacio que fuera un poco más formal que las reuniones de casi cada noche. Cambiaría de adornos y accesorios. Iría a las celebraciones del Ayuno, que ese año sería diseñado por el Ama Ornungia y por tanto estaría lleno a rebosar de platos con marisco y raíces acuáticas, y a las de la quincena de la Coronación, y a un centenar más donde a veces podría incluso vestirse con cierta sencillez. La máscara permanecería.

Como noble de mediana calidad, a Lara de Vimaggio se le permitía utilizar plata y cualquier piedra preciosa a excepción de diamantes o rubíes en el diseño. Beate sabía que Lara no se había preocupado por involucrarse en el proceso más que para acercarse al taller, posar para las medidas y el molde de escayola de su cara y firmar la factura a nombre de su esposo. Aún así, o quizá gracias a ello, el maestro Carolinus se había ceñido a líneas sencillas, a una telaraña de hilos azules que cubría la mitad del rostro imitando un encaje imposible de tan delicado, relegando las molduras de plata lo justo para destacar los ojos y rematar los lazos. Por lo que había visto Beate mientras Lara se afanaba en peinarla, el tocado de plumas y amatistas podía desmontarse.

El espejo funcionó. La criatura brillante y azul que tenía delante no era Beate Varese la aiunteri sino Lara de Vimaggio, la Lara que era un personaje de la Corte, de la que conocía cada gesto y cada inflexión de la voz. Podía tomarse el engaño como otra tarea improvisada de los últimos meses, llenos de cambios de última hora sobre lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer cada noche. Se llevó la mano al interior de las mangas y rozó la superficie fría del reloj que se había desprendido del ingenio en la laguna, y que ahora llevaba prendido a la muñeca con una cinta porque no sabía qué hacer con ello. Al verlo Lara había sonreído, a pesar del cansancio, sin decir nada. Pero para Beate era un recordatorio perfecto, desde el momento en que se metió en la bañera para empezar a prepararse y descubrió que no tenía sentido seguir rebelándose porque ya había dicho que lo haría. El reloj, incomprensible y extraño, era la prueba tangible de que después de la noche anterior nada de lo que pasara en la ceremonia de apertura podía ser tan terrible. Se dio la vuelta y encaró a los nobles con decisión y una cojera perfecta.

 

 

***

 

La decisión de nombrar al nuevo maestre de ceremonias en la ceremonia de apertura era un arma de doble filo y el maestre Lagotto lo sabía de sobra. Por un lado sería una ceremonia espléndida, el broche final a sus algo más de veinte años como maestre, aunque no había estado en Venecia desde la ceremonia del año anterior y sentía que la despedida de esa noche era una mera formalidad. Por otro lado, corría el riesgo de haber creado demasiadas expectativas. La ceremonia de apertura era la mayor fiesta de la temporada; abrumaría a los asistentes si trataba de duplicarla empíricamente. Así que ese año había contratado más actores pero los mismos músicos. Había tanta comida como siempre, pero dividida en una treintena de platos distintos más que en los siete principales que marcaba la tradición. Además, al ser también uno de los invitados de honor, se había visto obligado a relegar por completo en las aiunteri. En lugar de preparar los detalles junto con las amas a lo largo de los dos meses precedentes, había tenido una reunión breve y simbólica con las cuatro mujeres nada más bajarse del trasbordador la noche anterior, para comprobar que cada una de ellas sabía a la perfección de qué campos iban a encargarse, con la precisión de un reloj de cuerda.

En realidad si algo había dejado claro su ausencia era que la Corte no le necesitaba. Lejos de entristecerle aquello lo llenaba de orgullo. Él ya era maestre cuando tres de las cuatro amas todavía eran novicias o ni siquiera se habían unido a las aiunteri, y a lo largo de los años había sido capaz de ir dejando más y más detalles en sus manos, sin tener que preocuparse de si se había explicado con claridad o tendría que lamentar algún desastre de última hora. El joven Giacomo podría disfrutar de varios años de tranquilidad al frente de los festejos, apoyado por un equipo experimentado. Para cuando las amas actuales tuvieran que buscar sucesoras él ya habría adquirido la experiencia suficiente. Lagotto tenía pensado abandonar la isla en un par de meses, camino de aguas más cálidas en el Golfo de Shanghai.

En el año que había pasado en el continente había recibido multitud de solicitudes de venecianos, exiliados o presentes en la isla, atraídos por el prestigio y la posición social que significaba el cargo de maestre de festejos en una ciudad que vivía para los bailes y los banquetes. Sus ideas eran básicas, clásicas, algo que no era malo en sí mismo pero que cualquiera con un par de ojos podía diseñar. Giacomo Molinari no había tenido un interés especial por su posición. Se cruzaron un par de veces a lo largo y ancho del mundo, por coincidencia o porque las mareas nunca dejaban de ser las mismas para todos. En Argentina, donde se encontraron por tercera vez, Molinari organizó una pequeña fiesta para un explorador vietnamita; con la ayuda de algunas mujeres del pueblo había convertido el granero del rancho del anfitrión, un ganadero de avestruces con intereses en las líneas mercantiles marinas, en un bosque tropical con troncos de bambú del suelo al techo, en los que los niños del pueblo pasaron la tarde encaramados disfrazados de pájaros de colores brillantes, sujetos al techo por poleas y volando de tronco a tronco entre gritos de puro júbilo. Cuando Lagotto le preguntó de dónde había sacado el tema, Molinari respondió sin afectación que se le había ocurrido el día anterior y por suerte las aldeanas habían acogido la idea favorablemente o se hubiera tenido que subir al techo a hacer de guacamayo él mismo.

Lagotto suponía que aquel había sido el momento en que decidió sugerir a Molinari. La Reina Giovanna mantenía, con lógica de comerciante, que Venecia vivía de vender belleza y lujo, y por tanto sus fiestas debían ser bellas y lujosas. Al describirla en carta sus conversaciones con Molinari, Lagotto omitió cualquier mención a la sencillez y escasez de materiales y se centró en describir los colores y sensaciones, sabiendo que a la reina le apasionaban esas cosas. Aunque la decisión dependía de él, no había manera de saber qué pasaría si la Reina Giovanna no estaba satisfecha con el nuevo maestre de ceremonias. Lagotto confiaba totalmente en Giacomo, que le había seguido a lo largo del palacio comprobando todos los arreglos para la noche tan intrigado como un aprendiz

Había mantenido un tono clásico. La galería de los retratos estaba envuelta en sedas drapeadas que sólo dejaban asomar los detalles más característicos o atrayentes de cada lienzo. Había añadido un millar de velas bajas, sujetas a la pared en pequeñas repisas, en lugar de los grandes candelabros que solían colgar del techo, almacenados hasta la mañana siguiente en una de las salas vacías. Recorrer la galería daba la impresión de un centenar de rostros observando a través de una cortina, o de que uno se podía asomar al rapto de las Sabinas o al momento en que Perseo decapitaba a Medusa.

Había cubierto el salón de los espejos de tela, también, justo por encima de los marcos relucientes. Las banderolas de seda, en zinfandel y dorado, se cruzaban y superponían de lado a lado de la pared. Cubrían el techo casi por completo dándole a la habitación la sensación de un pabellón de tela al aire libre. Estaban sujetas por alzapaños, que serían retirados después de que la reina hiciera su aparición y diera por inaugurado el baile. Entonces un centenar de metros de tela quedarían flotando, colgando del techo, creando nuevas habitaciones con paredes translúcidas dentro de la gran sala de baile. Se le había ocurrido la idea durante los días que había pasado en la Toscana, en la plantación de vides de un antiguo conocido. Cada mañana antes del desayuno solía ir a dar un paseo entre las hileras de plantas. Inspeccionaba las uvas, fingiéndose un experto cuando en realidad no podía distinguir una clase de otra, y caminaba pausadamente hasta el pueblo cercano a comprobar si había recibido correo. Cuando volvía las doncellas de la casa estaban tendiendo la colada en largas cuerdas en el jardín trasero. Las sábanas blancas se hinchaban al sol convertidas en velas. A Lagotto le gustaba quedarse un rato de pie en el centro del grupo de tendales, en el punto en el que era imposible sentir nada más a su alrededor que algodón reluciente y el olor a fresco. No había un tema, sólo esa sensación. De un tiempo a esa parte había sentido que se movía cíclicamente entre los mismos de siempre: alegoría de la creación de Venecia, un paisaje invernal, el fondo del mar, una fiesta en el Olimpo, vuelta a empezar. No; para su último trabajo Lagotto había vuelto a los orígenes y la sencillez. Cuando la Reina Giovanna se sentara en su trono, el salón de los espejos se convertiría en algo parecido a los jardines de Gaudia Nocturna, aunque olería al perfume de lavanda de las banderolas, a la canela y la pimienta de los platos, y a la pintura de las máscaras terminadas en el último momento.

Él y Molinari serían los únicos invitados con la cara descubierta. La máscara del maestre de festejos era una versión metálica del mismo rostro impasible que llevaban las aiunteri pero en realidad no tenía demasiadas ocasiones de lucirla. Lagotto no podía recordar la última vez que se la había puesto. Era más que posible que si se la probaba ahora descubriera que tendría que haber encargado una nueva hacía años, una con la barbilla caída y carne en la quijada. La llevaba prendida del cinturón y había un punto de bronce justo en el puente de la nariz que había perdido brillo porque tenía la manía de rozarlo con las yemas de los dedos constantemente cuando se ponía nervioso. Lo hizo ahora, una o dos veces, mientras distinguía a una de las aiunteri abriéndose paso como una sombra entre los nobles que la ignoraban, directa hacia él. La muchacha llegó a su altura e hizo una reverencia.

-Su Majestad ha cambiado de opinión.

Sin poderlo evitar, Lagotto arañó el bronce desgastado. Bajo su máscara de papel maché la aiunteri luchaba por recuperar la respiración.

-¿Es sobre la decoración?

-No, maese. Insiste en que se anuncie al nuevo maestre de festejos antes de su entrada. ¿Con permiso?

Lagotto la dispensó con un gesto y la aiunteri desapareció entre las cortinas de la galería. De todos los cambios de última hora que la Reina Giovanna podía haber exigido, aquel era el más sencillo de satisfacer. Evitó el trasiego de nobles escogiendo uno de los pasadizos que atravesaban las entrañas de palacio y desembocó en el segundo nivel del salón de los espejos, apareciendo detrás de un tapiz. Los mayordomos colocaban los cubiertos de plata a una distancia escrupulosa del plato, y las aiunteri que iban a encargarse del banquete se habían dispuesto ya a lo largo del enorme salón y esperaban entre las banderolas en posición de firmes. Lagotto dio dos palmadas y todas acudieron al centro ordenadamente.

-Un poco de atención, por favor –anunció. Una corriente de nerviosismo hizo balancearse las cortinas de seda y Lagotto hubiera jurado que, como en otras ocasiones similares, la docena de máscaras impasibles que esperaban sus próximas palabras abrían un poco los ojos y apretaban un poco los labios-. Ha habido un cambio de planes.

 

***

 

Para cuando se abrieron las puertas y la marea de nobles inició su marcha hacia el salón de los espejos, Beate calculaba que la mitad de Venecia había asumido ya que era Lara de Vimaggio. El protocolo dictaba discreción, aunque se hubiera reconocido a uno de los enmascarados, así que los amigos de Lara que se acercaron a desearle que se recuperara lo antes posible tuvieron el decoro de limitarse a un susurro fugaz. Poco a poco, Beate fue relajándose dentro de su personaje. La torpeza a la hora de mover la pierna brotaba naturalmente, igual que los gestos para saludar o agradecer los elogios. Las máscaras pesadas de los nobles y sus materiales tenían una acústica propia, así que ni siquiera el propio Vimaggio había descubierto el engaño. Le brillaban los ojos verdes al besarle la mano y Beate tuvo un momento de duda, paralizada por la cercanía y la familiaridad con que Alessandro de Vimaggio le puso la mano en la cintura, antes de recordar que en teoría era su esposa. Él también desapareció poco después, y Beate hizo su entrada en el salón de los espejos del brazo de un joven que, sospechaba, era el segundo hijo de la baronesa de Labaglia.

Había temido el momento, todavía insegura en la mentira, pensando que las aiunteri más veteranas la reconocerían en cuanto pusiera un pie en la sala. Su acompañante le apretó el brazo y se inclinó para susurrar en su oído, demasiado cerca, algun comentario formulaico sobre la decoración. Beate respondió con entusiasmo, quizá demasiado; había adivinado ya que las cortinas serían desplegadas en algún momento. Sería casi imposible reconocer o seguirle la pista a nadie, y si se marchaba del salón disimuladamente durante el baile pocos se darían cuenta.

Además, aunque se había creído inmune, la emoción de entrar en el salón sin saber qué iba a encontrarse estaba empezando a subírsele a la cabeza. Se dejó guiar por el joven Labaglia hasta una de las cortinas, para tocarla y hacer un par de comentarios sobre los colores. Labaglia consideró adorable que Beate se inclinase para poder oler la tela, pero luego la imitó. Un delicadísimo toque de enebro, y limón, decidió Beate, pero sobre todo lavanda. Uno de los Labaglia sin títulos era maestro perfumero, pero el pariente que la acompañaba no había heredado sus dotes olfativas y aseguró fervientemente, de camino al centro del salón, que era todo jazmín. Beate se tapó la cara con su abanico, riéndose y sintiéndose culpable por reírse. Al atisbarse por el rabillo del ojo en uno de los espejos decidió guardar ese gesto en el repertorio de la noche y usarlo a menudo.

A su alrededor el resto de nobles revoloteaba de grupo en grupo y Labaglia no tardó en ser sustituido por los gemelos Wilkes y sus máscaras idénticas pero reflejadas, seguidos de Nicoletta y Omero Tidona y la anciana Marina Rovere, que siempre era reconocible por su escasa altura y el bastón que utilizaba para caminar. Beate aprovechó para acompañarla hasta su puesto preferente, cerca del trono y el escenario, en una de las tres largas mesas. Marina Rovere rozaba ya los noventa años y era uno de los pocos invitados a los que se permitía sentarse antes de que apareciera la Reina Giovanna, pero Beate decidió que era más seguro quedarse cerca suyo, no entre la multitud, arriesgándose a desvelar su falsa cojera con un tropezón. Sin embargo cuando los músicos se asomaron a la galería no fue la fanfarria de entrada de la reina lo que interrumpió las conversaciones, sino la infinitamente familiar tonada que anunciaba al maestre de festejos. Beate se enderezó como un resorte, sin poder evitarlo. Efectivamente, fue maese Lagotto el que apareció tras la gruesa cortina de terciopelo rojo que cubría la entrada trasera al salón. Le acompañaban las cuatro amas con sus máscaras puestas. El corazón de Beate se encogió, cayendo por primera vez en la cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía quién iba a sustituir a Lagotto. Las demás aiunteri se habrían ido enterando a lo largo de la tarde, mientras ella dejaba que Laura le recogiese el pelo y le atase las cintas del corsé. El discurso de Lagotto, dirigido a los nobles, parecía estar en un idioma extranjero, y perdió el hilo un par de veces mientras miraba a su alrededor. Invisibles y silenciosas, la mayoría de las aiunteri había vuelto al salón en algún momento, y esperaban ahora junto a los espejos. No había nada en su postura que permitiese adivinar hasta qué punto un cambio como el del anuncio habría turbado el ritmo de las preparaciones.

Lagotto anunció a Giacomo Molinari y el nombre se abrió paso, con dificultad, a través de los pensamientos de Beate, tan sigiloso como las aiunteri montando guardia. Tardó un segundo en girarse, convencida de que debía haber oído mal.

Había expulsado a Giacomo a una parte tan remota de su memoria que al principio sólo pudo observar cómo cruzaba el escenario hasta Lagotto y se dirigía, breve y confiadamente, a los nobles. Los aplausos que siguieron sonaron como si todo el hielo de la laguna se quebrase a la vez. Beate descubrió que, de repente, no podía respirar. La emoción de un cambio en sus fiestas eternas siempre exigía toda la atención de los nobles. Ni siquiera la señora Rovere se dio cuenta cuand salió casi corriendo del salón, la cojera olvidada.

Giacomo, sin embargo, sólo había necesitado un mínimo de concentración para recitar sus palabras. Entre la uniformidad del público, la figura que se movió hacia la puerta llamó su atención de inmediato. De todas las calles y casas de Venecia, de entre todos los salones y talleres, el último lugar en el que se hubiera imaginado encontrar a Beate era bajo una máscara de noble.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acquaforte será actualizada en AO3 dos veces por semana, martes y viernes. Si no quieres esperar, el eBook completo está ya disponible en [Amazon](http://www.amazon.es/Acquaforte-Paz-Alonso-ebook/dp/B018RBF3QO) y [Lektu](https://lektu.com/l/paz-alonso/acquaforte/2150).

#  9. 

 

Lo supo nada más verla salir del palazzo. El deslizador engalanado de verde y blanco, los colores de la familia de Vimaggio, llevaba esperando en la puerta del canal más de una hora; el cielo se estaba volviendo anaranjado y el niño que lo manejaba bostezaba sin ceremonias en la proa. Alessandro de Vimaggio abrió la comitiva quejándose sobre la tardanza de su esposa, algo propio de las mujeres y parte de su encanto pero no por ello menos molesto, decía. La mujer que le seguía llevaba la ropa de Lara de Vimaggio, la máscara de Lara de Vimaggio y el brazo en torno al del marido de Lara de Vimaggio, pero no era ella. Alessandro de Vimaggio tenía que estar más ciego que las estatuas de San Marco para no darse cuenta. La joven que se estaba haciendo pasar por Lara caminaba con pasos regulares y su cojera era falsa; Andrea había conocido a suficientes mozos de cuadras llenos de excusas como para darse cuenta en el momento en que empezó a bajar los escalones del embarcadero. Tenía que ser Beate. No podía negar que estaba dando un buen recital de interpretación, en cuanto a gestos y a la forma de llevar la sombrilla, pero para Andrea estaba claro. No se movió de su sitio, sentado en una banqueta junto al agua, mientras la pareja se acomodaba en silencio en los sillones acolchados de la popa. Los criados desataron las maromas y empujaron la barcaza sobre el agua poco profunda del estrecho canal, mientras el niño barquero se encaramaba a la proa con forma de cisne para guiarles hasta el palacio. Alessandro de Vimaggio miró a través suyo, quizá pensando en un nuevo libro o en la cena que les darían en el baile. Beate agitó el abanico a modo de despedida, como habría hecho Lara, sólo que su cara estaba tapada y por tanto no podía sonreírle. Andrea dejó de untar la silla de grasa por un segundo para devolverle el saludo y no sonrió. No sabía qué estaba pasando y odiaba esa sensación. Se obligó a esperar un rato después de que el deslizador desapareciera por la esquina, uniéndose al Canal de Aliamare. También se obligó a terminar su trabajo, por supuesto, dibujando círculos oleosos sobre el cuero para que el calor ayudara a absorber la grasa, comprobando que las hebillas de los estribos quedaban limpias y secas. Caminó a las caballerizas lentamente para dejar la silla en su sitio y dio las buenas noches a los tres caballos. Después, en lugar de salir por la puerta del patio camino a su casa, entró al palazzo por la puerta de servicio, sabiendo que se estaba metiendo en un lío pero que tampoco podía hacer otra cosa.

Echó a correr escalones arriba en cuanto comprobó que la cocina estaba vacía, rozando las paredes de la escalera estrecha con los codos. Jamás había estado en aquella zona de la casa. Sólo entraba en el palazzo para desayunar y comer cada día, y se limitaba a sentarse a la gran mesa de la cocina donde las sirvientas preparaban la comida de los señores. Aún así no le costó orientarse; la ventana de Lara daba al canal y podía verla abrir las persianas todos los días al levantarse. Entró sin llamar.

Aunque la casa estaba vacía el pasillo había estado iluminado con lámparas en ambas paredes. A Andrea le costó un momento habituarse a la penumbra de la habitación. La única luz era la que entraba por la ventana abierta, junto con el aire frío y el olor a hielo que impregnaba toda la ciudad en cuanto empezaba a ponerse el sol. Por unos segundos pensó que estaba equivocado, detenido en el umbral, mirando a la maraña de formas desconocidas que las sombras dibujaban en la gran habitación.

-¡Maldita sea, entra o sal, pero cierra la puerta! -escuchó de repente, a su derecha, la voz rasposa de la auténtica Lara. No se lo pensó dos veces; dio un paso dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta a su espalda-. ¿Andrea? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba preocupado. -No le veía sentido a mentir, aunque habría preferido poder ver dónde estaba Lara. Miró en la dirección general de la que había venido la voz, pero allí la oscuridad era total. Oyó el chasquido de una cerilla y una bola de luz reveló a Lara sentada en una butaca, o más bien tirada sobre ella, una pierna colgando sobre el brazo y la otra estirada en el suelo todo lo larga que era. Era una aparición, si Andrea hubiera creido en esas cosas, con el pelo suelto y vestida con sólo una camisa de dormir que no valía ni para cubrirla hasta las rodillas. Cuando Lara se estiró sobre la silla para encender una vela lo hizo con una rigidez poco habitual. A Andrea le costó apartar la vista de sus muslos pero cuando lo consiguió vio claramente que la pierna derecha no estaba en alto por comodidad. La luz de la vela dibujaba unos contornos hinchados y oscuros.

-¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué?

-Por ti. ¿Estás bien?

-Madre mía, qué confianzas -se rió Lara de buena gana echando la cabeza atrás. Andrea sonrió también. Después de todo las buenas formas de la nobleza tenían poco sentido de normal, y aún menos en esos momentos-. ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?

-Te conozco.

-Pues espero que no me conozca nadie más.

-No lo harán -aseguró Andrea.

-Bien. No se lo digas a nadie. No hablaremos más de ello.

-No. ¿Estás bien?

-Me duele mucho. -Le asomó a los labios una media sonrisa esforzada-. Estás en mi habitación y yo estoy medio desnuda y la casa está vacía pero sólo puedo pensar en lo mucho que me duele la maldita pierna. ¿No es horrible?

Andrea se limitó a asentir. Ya se había dado cuenta de esas tres cosas un buen rato antes, en realidad. La pregunta no necesitaba respuesta pero tampoco era un coqueteo estúpido. Lara se la había hecho al aire o a sí misma, resoplando, fastidiada como quien se encuentra que una tormenta de verano ha destrozado la mitad de las tomateras el día antes de recoger los frutos. Pero al menos había dejado todo claro y ahorrado tiempo, sin las zarandajas de la isla y sus rodeos, tan inútiles como los callejones sin salida en los que terminaban la mitad de los desvíos. Era lo que le había atraido de ella mucho antes de escuchar a las sirvientas hablando de su origen, cuando se quejaban en susurros de tener que servir a alguien que unos años después habría tenido que pedir las sobras de la cena en la puerta trasera.

-¿Quieres que llame a un doctor?

-Todavia no. Tenemos que esperar a que acabe el baile.

-¿”Tenemos”?

-Quédate conmigo -pidió, suplicante. Por primera vez la determinación la abandonó, tan visible como si la hubieran quitado una manta de encima. Andrea se acuclilló junto a la butaca y le quitó la vela de las manos, alzándola para iluminarle la cara. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos húmedos, febriles. Algunas gotas de sudor la resbalaron por las sienes. En contacto con la luz de la llama las pupilas se encogieron y cerró los ojos-. No quiero tomar opio. Y de todos modos he tirado todo el que tenía por si cambiaba de opinión. Pero duele más cuando estoy sola y cuando pienso en ello. Quédate, por favor.

-No tienes que pedirlo por favor, puedes ordenarlo sin más.

-Andrea... -Lara tragó saliva. La mano que posó sobre la suya para apartar la vela estaba fría y él se arrepintió de lo que acababa de decir.

-No sé por qué lo he dicho.

-Pues no vuelvas a hacerlo. -La escuchó tomar aire. Su mano se movió distraida por el borde del puño de la chaqueta mientras consideraba lo que iba a decir después-. Si vamos a ser amantes no quiero nada de eso. No quiero sentirme como la protagonista de una novela. Sufren mucho, se divierten poco y al final siempre mueren. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí.

-Bien. Me alegro de haberlo dejado claro -murmuró. Le pasó la mano por el pelo, sonriendo, dibujando la línea de unas entradas prematuras incluso cuando Andrea terminó de arrodillarse en el suelo para besarla. Fue sencillo y directo, como debía ser, sin juegos de poder o medias tintas. Sólo había que preocuparse de los problemas reales; no rozar la pierna herida, no dejar caer la vela al suelo, no quemarla el pelo con la llama. Los besos, los mordiscos, las manos impacientes, todo eso llegaba de forma natural, igual que el volver a apartarse el uno del otro al cabo de unos momentos, algo más satisfechos.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? -preguntó Andrea entonces.

-Fue un ingenio.

Le miró como si le desafiara a reirse o a decir algo al respecto. La expresión de Andrea no varió lo más mínimo mientras esperaba a que Lara continuase. Cuando no lo hizo de inmediato él rebuscó en su memoria la poca información que tenía sobre los demonios invisibles que regían la vida de la isla pero de los que nadie quería hablar.

-¿De los de la laguna?

-Sí.

-¿Te atacó?

-¿No piensas que estoy loca?

-Sí, pero por otras razones -bromeó por un instante, sin llegar a sonreir. Había creído que eran poco más que un cuento de viejas diseñado para impedir que los venecianos se hicieran al hielo. Ahora no dudaba de su existencia-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Beate y yo fuimos a pescar anguilas plateadas para mi padre -comenzó Lara. Mientras hablaba le cogió la mano sin pensar, en un gesto familiar, como si llevaran una vida entera allí, ella tirada sobre la butaca y él de rodillas en el suelo. Entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, moviendo la vela para observar las manchas y las palmas encallecidas, mientras seguía hablando-: Perdió una pierna trabajando en un traghetto del Gran Canal hace tiempo y mi madre se encargaba de un puesto de pescado pero murió hace algo más de un año, así que gana muy poco. Lo que saca remendando redes y pescando con la caña, cuando le da por levantarse de la cama. Beate y yo hacemos lo de las anguilas de vez en cuando, cuando el hielo está bueno. Vamos, pescamos unas cuantas, volvemos antes del amanecer... Nos va bien a todos. A mi padre por el dinero y a Beate y a mí porque para verla practicamente hay que pedir una cita a sus amas. No quiere mi dinero, el zoquete de mi padre. O el dinero de mi esposo. Pero yo tampoco lo querría en su lugar, ni tú, supongo. Todos somos demasiado orgullosos... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Tú sigue hablando -pidió Andrea mientras se incorporaba. En aquella postura Lara estaría incómoda. Terminaría doliéndole la espalda, además de la pierna. Con cuidado de no derramar más cera de la necesaria dejó la vela sobre un vaso que había en la mesa y luego rodeó la butaca donde estaba Lara, decidiendo la mejor manera de levantarla. Al final le pasó una mano bajo la pierna sana y la otra por la espalda. La levantó con lentitud, para que la pierna rota fuera separándose del brazo de la butaca poco a poco y el peso colgara del muslo y no de la rodilla.

-Fuimos a la laguna. Las anguilas estaban lejos para la hora que era pero yo insistí en salir. Abrimos el agujero y nos pusimos a esperar, y no tuvimos que esperar mucho. De repente empezamos a oir cuchillas. No habíamos oido a los niños avisando pero claro, tal vez en el muelle aún no había hielo. De repente pareció que salían de todas partes. No podíamos verlos, sólo oirlos. -Lara empezó a gesticular con las manos mientras Andrea atravesaba la habitación para posarla en la cama. Sólo se quejó un poco cuando la dejó en el colchón, de lado, tratando de no apoyar la pierna rota directamente-. No sé cuántos eran porque en realidad sólo vimos a uno. Tenía mucho miedo. Estaba muerta de miedo y sólo podía pensar, ¿y si nos cogen? ¿Y si las historias son ciertas y nos matan? O peor aún, ¿y si las historias son ciertas y nos cogen pero no nos matan? Y Beate reaccionó pero yo estaba totalmente paralizada. Yo tenía que cuidar de ella pero no podía y ella fue la que intentó atacar a aquella cosa primero. Luego eché a correr. Iba a seguir corriendo, ni siquiera me acordé de ella, iba a marcharme y a dejarla ahí. Hubiera dejado a mi propia madre allí en ese momento.

-Pero no lo hiciste -susurró Andrea. La ayudó a acostarse de lado y pasó la mano entre las lazadas que cerraban su camisa de dormir a la espalda. Podía escuchar su respiración agitada, el terror al acordarse de la noche anterior, y deseó haber estado un poco más atento sobre sus idas y venidas. En silencio comenzó a trazar círculos sobre la nuca, bajando y subiendo por la columna vertebral. La sintió, más que verla, negar con la cabeza. Volvió a repetir-: No dejaste a Beate allí. Ella está bien, está en el baile.

-Pero iba a hacerlo. Durante un momento estuve a punto de hacerlo. -No iba a perdonarse tan fácilmente, estaba claro. Ahora su tono era de enfado-. Así que al final me volví, casi por vergüenza de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Beate había intentado pegarle con el cincel pero no tiene fuerza. Yo le di de lleno pero resbalé y entonces fue cuando me rompí la maldita pierna.

-¿Lo mataste?

Silencio. Un silencio profundo, intenso, lleno de concentración. Lara estaba todavía tratando de reunir las piezas de aquel momento.

-No. Estaba vivo. O no vivo como nosotros, vivo a su manera. Se movía, desde luego. En realidad creo que ni siquiera le hice daño -explicó con un hilo de voz-. Se tambaleó y luego se me quedó... mirando. Me miró. No tenía ojos sino unas esferas llenas de agujeros, no tenía cara ni boca, era como una marioneta de metal. Pero sé que estaba mirándome. Y entonces se acercó y me cogió de las muñecas y me arrastró hasta el círculo de luz.

-Te arrastró hasta la ciudad -repitió Andrea.

-Sí.

-Y os dejó allí.

-Sí.

-¿Y después?

-Desapareció.

-Y entonces volvisteis a casa. -Ya sabía lo que había pasado y no quería que Lara se quedara pensando en ello. Era como llevarla de la mano hasta la parte de los recuerdos donde estaba a salvo-. Y organizaste todo el teatro de fingir que estabas borracha y caerte de la silla.

La vio sonreir, divertida por su propia actuación.

-Lo más fácil fue pagar al médico para que se fuera sin hacer su trabajo, sí.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho.

-Hasta hace un momento no éramos exactamente amigos íntimos. -Se tendió de espaldas en la cama, con dificultad pero todavía sonriendo.

-No importa. Te habría ayudado. Sólo tenías que decirlo.

\- Así de sencillo? ¿Sólo decirlo?

-Así de sencillo - asintió Andrea.

-De acuerdo. Quédate conmigo toda la noche. No podía ni pensar en salir a la calle y creí que quedarme en casa lo solucionaría pero sigo oyéndoles. Quédate conmigo. Ya lo he dicho -pidió. Tenía las manos extendidas hacia él. Andrea rodeó la cama, que resultó ser lo más suave que había tenido cerca en toda su vida, al menos hasta unos segundos después cuando Lara rodó y se acurrucó junto a él, enviando una oleada de calor inmediato a lo largo de su costado derecho. La rodeó con un brazo, instintivamente, y hundió los dedos en el cabello enredado.

-Ves. ¿Algo más?

-Cuéntame algo. -El final de la frase sonó ahogado, de dolor o de cansancio.

-No sé contar historias -dijo Andrea sinceramente.

-No quiero historias. Cuéntame qué eres y qué has hecho. Empieza desde el principio y no te saltes las partes divertidas. Tenemos que ponernos al día.

Andrea Agresta jamás hablaba de sí mismo. O no lo había hecho nunca, se dijo, sorprendido de lo fácil que fue ceder en cuanto Lara le puso los dedos sobre el cuello. Tomó aire, se atrevió a acomodarse entre los almohadones y empezó, como ella había pedido, por el principio.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acquaforte será actualizada en AO3 dos veces por semana, martes y viernes. Si no quieres esperar, el eBook completo está ya disponible en [Amazon](http://www.amazon.es/Acquaforte-Paz-Alonso-ebook/dp/B018RBF3QO) y [Lektu](https://lektu.com/l/paz-alonso/acquaforte/2150).

#  10.

 

No corrió, aunque hubiera querido hacerlo. Habría llamado demasiado la atención. Dibujó una trayectoria pausada hacia las puertas del jardín interior, repartiendo saludos anónimos y besos al aire, aceptando una copa de vino rosado de unas manos enguantadas entre los invitados al final del salón. De repente ser Laura era fácil. Todo el mundo fingía no saber quiénes eran los demás y a veces incluso era cierto. Les envidió la ignorancia. Al extremo opuesto del jardín no llegaba la luz de los candelabros y, de momento, era demasiado pronto para que las parejas sin carabina se aventuraran en la semi oscuridad que dejaban las lámparas del claustro. Allí se permitió por fin detenerse y tomar aire, darle un sorbo al vino, ponerse las manos en el vientre. El corsé amenazaba con cortarle la respiración, haciendo de todas sus inhalaciones un esfuerzo superficial y ahogado que nunca alcanzaba a llenarle los pulmones. Más acostumbrada a dejar que la vistieran o a no llevarlo en absoluto, Lara se lo había apretado demasiado. De repente la máscara le pesaba sobre el puente de la nariz, insoportable y asfixiante, y una bruma gris le nubló la vista.

Desmayarse era lo peor que podía hacer. Desmayarse y caer, desmayarse y perder la máscara, desmayarse y que un noble solícito o un criado la llevase al salón, a la luz y al exilio.

Aferró el reloj del ingenio entre los pliegues de la falda, concentrándose en sus contornos ya familiares, y tomó aire por la nariz. La primera inspiración se ahogó a la altura de la estomaguera. La segunda siguió el mismo destino, y también la tercera y la cuarta, pero la sombra del desmayo empezó a disiparse y pudo ver con claridad. Las manecillas del reloj continuaban paradas en las siete y veinte, una hora que no coincidía con la que era ni con la que había sido cuando lo recogió en la laguna. La séptima inspiración, por fin, le llenó los pulmones. Con el aire llegó la razón; no podía quedarse allí, escondida entre los arbustos como una criminal, pero tampoco podía volver al salón, no en ese momento. Una dama tomando el aire en un pasillo de mármol no llamaba tanto la atención como una a punto de desmayarse entre las hidrangeas. Apoyó la espalda contra la columna, ambas manos en torno al reloj, deseando poder ponerlo en hora o entender cómo repararlo, para así tener una excusa para llevarlo encima, en vez de un recordatorio supersticioso de la noche más terrorífica de su vida. Por enésima vez aquel día deseó que el Ama Aurora todavía estuviera en el claustro, dando órdenes y sacudiendo la cabeza ante los imprevistos. Aurora le hubiera dicho que se dejara de tonterías y atendiera a su trabajo, pero, por supuesto, se hubiera referido a su trabajo como aiunteri. También era la única persona a la que podría haberle contado el encuentro con el ingenio, además de Lara, sin temor a que se extendiera el rumor de que Beate Varese no estaba del todo cuerda.  

De repente, por comparación, su reacción ante la vuelta de Giacomo le pareció estúpida. No, peor aún; había sido ridícula. La tensión de los días anteriores, el miedo de que alguien la descubriera en el baile y ahora la sorpresa de encontrarse a Giacomo cara a cara, después de tantos años, la habían vuelto estúpida. Ni siquiera sabía si Giacomo la había reconocido; el salón estaba lleno de máscaras, Giacomo no conocía a ninguno de los nobles, Beate se había marchado en el momento que había subido al escenario. Se enderezó y echó a caminar, preguntándose si no lo habría arruinado todo simplemente por huir. Al hacerlo podía haber llamado su atención. Podía haber llamado la atención de la reina, que no toleraba distracciones y que, sin duda, había observado la presentación del nuevo maestre desde algún lugar privilegiado entre bambalinas, atenta a cada movimiento de sus súbditos. En ese mismo momento Giovanna podía estar preguntándose quién había sido la noble que había desaparecido momentos antes de su entrada triunfal, privándola de un par de ojos. Los hijos menores de familias sin importancia que poblaban los jardines podían permitirse el lujo de ir y venir, siempre que permanecieran invisibles y silenciosos durante los momentos cumbre de la velada, pero Lara de Vimaggio, con su máscara de plata, estaba obligada a permanecer en todo momento allí donde la fiesta estuviera en su apogeo, viendo y dejándose ver.

Beate se recogió las faldas, dejó caer el reloj en el bolsillo oculto y apresuró el paso todo lo que pudo sin sacrificar la cojera. Las galerías que llevaban al salón del baile estaban vacías a excepción del servicio; eso quería decir que la cena había comenzado, o al menos la reina ya había hecho su aparición. Si todavía estaba en el escenario, o recibiendo los saludos de los nobles más relevantes, no habría ningún problema en Beate deslizándose disimuladamente hasta su sitio en la cola de súbditos rindiendo pleitesía, como si hubiera salido a tomar el aire durante un instante pero no tanto como para perderse la entrada de Giovanna. Sin embargo, si había pasado más tiempo de lo que creía en el jardín y los comensales ya estaban sentados disfrutando del primer entrante, todo el mundo repararía en Lara de Vimaggio escurriéndose entre las mesas para tomar asiento cerca del estrado de honor. Por supuesto, nadie podía anunciar que se trataba de Lara, pero la cojera la delataría con tanta claridad como si se hubiera quitado la máscara y Giovanna no olvidaba aquella clase de afrenta. Al año siguiente los Vimaggio podían encontrarse relegados a máscaras de metales básicos, bronce, cobre, estaño, y a las esquinas de los banquetes, donde nunca llegaban las partes más tiernas del ganso y el cordero lechal. Lara, que había crecido comiendo el pescado que su madre no conseguía vender, se encogería de hombros, pero su esposo jamás se lo perdonaría.

Cerró los ojos y visualizó el esquema de las mesas del banquete que había visto en el claustro un par de días antes, tratando de recordar cuál de las galerías desembocaba cerca de su zona. En lugar de continuar por la galería de los retratos, tomó un pasadizo que se elevaba casi imperceptiblemente y se abría al balcón de los músicos, que no la prestaron demasiada atención. Los nobles más cercanos a la reina entraban y salían de las entrañas de palacio con toda naturalidad, a todas horas. A sus pies la nobleza de la isla todavía se movía alrededor del escenario y entre las mesas, fluyendo alrededor de su reina. No quiso entretenerse, por si buscaba a Giacomo y le fallaba la determinación que había encontrado en el jardín. Sin aminorar la marcha, Beate localizó, entre las banderolas de seda, los centros de mesa que señalaban dónde debía sentarse, y descendió al nivel inferior sin llamar la atención.

De todas maneras la reina Giovanna estaba, en esos momentos, demasiado interesada por el nuevo maestre de festejos como para darse cuenta de que una de sus nobles acababa de regresar al salón de baile por la puerta trasera. Sin poder evitarlo, Beate recorrió el camino hasta su mesa volviendo la cabeza una y otra vez, alegrándose por un momento de llevar puesta la máscara. Podía notar sus cejas elevándose inconscientemente mientras Giovanna desplegaba su encanto, envuelta en el damasco de viñas y hojas de parra que Beate había atisbado en el taller de las bordadoras. La reina llevaba rojo carmesí, un color que destacaba su piel dorada y la máscara de oro. Beate no recordaba un baile de apertura en el que Giovanna no hubiera vestido rojo carmesí. Como un acuerdo tácito, ninguna otra invitada aparecía nunca vestida en el mismo tono. Aunque la rodeaba el grupo habitual de consejeros y aduladores, la atención de la reina era indivisible y concienzuda. Cada gesto, cada paseo de sus dedos desnudos sobre el brazo de Giacomo, estaba calculado con la precisión de un maestro escultor, y a pesar de la música y las conversaciones a Beate le pareció que podía oír su risa, ligeramente ronca, ligeramente falta de aliento.

Se dejó caer en la silla más cercana, con el estómago encogido de aprensión. Tras años sumergida en el líquido calmante y predecible de la orden de las aiunteri, los sentimientos que la habían llevado a enamorarse de Giacomo, primero, y a rechazarle, después, empezaban a descascarillarse, cuerdas de violín sometidas a demasiada tensión, a punto de romperse. Aceptó agradecida la copa de vino blanco que un camarero le acercó, tratando de concentrarse en la fiesta y en la conversación en la que acababan de introducirla los desconocidos que la rodeaban. En cuestión de minutos había reconocido a tres de sus acompañantes, que a su vez estaban seguros de haber reconocido a Lara de Vimaggio. Bebió, siempre a pequeños sorbos, y comió, aunque nunca había tenido tan poca hambre, pero no volvió a mirar en dirección a Giacomo ni a la reina. Lo que hiciera su majestad no era de su incumbencia. El reloj del ingenio le pesaba contra la pierna, transmitiendo una corriente de frío totalmente fuera de lugar a través de la tela del bolsillo, recordándola que, si salía de aquel baile con su mascarada particular intacta, habría sobrevivido a romper dos de las leyes más importantes de la isla en una sola semana. Nada de lo que trajera Giacomo, se repitió, podía ser peor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acquaforte será actualizada en AO3 dos veces por semana, martes y viernes. Si no quieres esperar, el eBook completo está ya disponible en [Amazon](http://www.amazon.es/Acquaforte-Paz-Alonso-ebook/dp/B018RBF3QO) y [Lektu](https://lektu.com/l/paz-alonso/acquaforte/2150).

#  11.

 

Beate nunca pensó que pudiera evitar a Giacomo eternamente, aunque durante días puso especial empeño en no ser reconocida incluso dentro de las aiunteri. El baile de apertura tradicionalmente dejaba a Venecia envuelta en una resaca de talleres cerrados y nobles visitándose en privado para intercambiar información sobre quién, cuándo y de dónde habían venido sus máscaras y vestidos. El Foro de las Máscaras desaparecía por unas semanas de la faz de la tierra; algunos, como Franca, en el siguiente trasbordador, rumbo a las cortes extranjeras o los rincones más alejados del mundo en busca de tranquilidad. Otros, como el maestro Mazzantani, se dedicaban a recorrer los salones como invitados de honor y disfrutar de los halagos, en un paseo triunfal en el que se cerraban no pocos encargos para el año siguiente. El único invitado más solicitado que un miembro del Foro era el maestre de festejos y este año la ciudad estaba de enhorabuena, honrada por partida doble.

Era el momento idóneo para evitar a Giacomo sin demasiadas complicaciones, antes de que las aiunteri tuvieran que volver al trabajo de las celebraciones casi diarias y acostumbrarse a una nueva forma de hacer las cosas. Quién sabe, se dijo Beate alguna vez. Quizá no la había reconocido, y era fácil perderse entre la marea de aiunteri, quedarse en la última fila en la asamblea matutina, a la que todavía no había asistido, ponerse la máscara con la excusa de que pronto tendría que salir. En algún momento no le quedaría otro remedio que descubrirse y quién sabe lo que pasaría entonces, pero pasado el primer momento y con cada noche que se acostaba habiendo evitado una confrontación, Beate se sentía más preparada para aceptarlo.

El propio Giacomo había tenido sus dudas después del baile. Beate (si es que era ella) había desaparecido en el peor momento posible, justo cuando Giacomo se convertía, con permiso de la reina Giovanna, en el invitado más importante de la noche. Todos sus intentos de reconstruir la ruta de escape habían sido truncados por nobles que insistían en darle la mano sin presentarse y el hecho de que, simplemente, jamás había puesto un pie en palacio y todos los pasillos parecían el mismo.

En Estocolmo había conocido a un espiritista que afirmaba que la realidad estaba formada de lo que cada uno creía cierto y era moldeable de acuerdo con lo que deseaba ver. Giacomo había escuchado su monólogo con total seriedad, para descartarlo instantáneamente como otra filosofía de diletantes y aristócratas aburridos. Ahora se preguntaba si su memoria, si sus ganas de buscarla no le habrían dado a una desconocida sin rostro la forma de moverse de Beate, especialmente a la hora de escapar de cualquier cosa que no entrase en su lista de posibilidades para el día. No tenía ninguna prueba. No se habían visto en once años. Podía haberse ido de la isla, aunque lo dudaba. Podía haber entrado de aprendiz en el taller de Pasquale. Podía estar muerta en una tumba helada debajo de la laguna.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para asegurarse, pero su nuevo nombramiento y la atención de Venecia le habían atrapado en palacio y en los salones de la aristocracia, que, ahora sin máscara, se acercaba y derramaba nombres y halagos en sus oídos. Los olvidaba todos en el momento en que hacía su reverencia de despedida, un pecado que  según Lagotto sólo se le permitía a la reina y a él. Aún así, el ahora ex-maestre de festejos era capaz de recitar no sólo el nombre de cada baronesa viuda sino también de sus tres esposos fallecidos y los hijos de cada uno, legítimos y bastardos por igual, aunque después fingiera ignorancia “para mantenerles dulces”. Giacomo le siguió como una sombra, casi siempre en silencio, y después de una eternidad de tés de Adelaida y sugerencias para mascaradas que hubieran avergonzado a cualquier estudiante de teatro, al sexto día del baile de apertura descubrió que no tenía nada que hacer después del almuerzo. Sin perder tiempo tomó uno de los deslizadores de servicio que montaban guardia en el embarcadero secundario de palacio, rumbo a Cannaregio.

Su temor a perderse no se cumplió ese día. Las calles de Venecia abiertas a la ruta de su deslizador y el Canal de Fosca se habían mantenido, al menos a primera vista, en el estado atemporal de las miniaturas y los globos de nieve. En Campiello Maddalena indicó al deslicero que le esperase. La casa de sus padres estaba escondida entre los demás edificios, pocos metros a su izquierda. Su padre estaría atendiendo a los perros en el criadero, pero su madre estaría en casa. Imaginó el recibimiento de héroe que le estaría esperando desde hace días y también a su padre diciendo que se lo había advertido, que su lugar estaba en Venecia y que un día volvería para quedarse.

-Pensándolo mejor, puedes volver a palacio. Regresaré por mi cuenta –decidió, dándole la espalda al camino a casa.

Había pasado años entrando en el taller de Pasquale Varese sin llamar, a la carrera, pero cuando se acercó a la pequeña puerta del callejón le invadió una timidez desconocida y pasó de largo. La entrada a la tienda propiamente dicha daba a una calle concurrida, llena en esos momentos de puestos de fruta y verdura traída en el trasbordador desde las huertas del continente. Se preguntó qué normas de hospitalidad regían entre vecinos que aparecían después de diez años sólo para preguntar si su hija se había casado con un noble (y no un noble cualquiera sino un noble con derecho a máscara de plata). Al final decidió no comprarles un cesto de melocotones y empujó la puerta principal, el doble de ancha y alta que la del callejón, con la seguridad que le daba el hacerlo como un cliente más. En la penumbra del interior reconoció las mismas piezas de cuero que Varese conservaba colgadas de las paredes, recuerdos de la época en la que sus trabajos más notables eran reparar las hebillas en los zapatos de algún paje. De nuevo el globo de cristal, pensó Giacomo, y las habitaciones detenidas en el tiempo; el mismo olor a tinte y a salmuera de curtir. La misma campana de loza junto a la puerta, y la voz rotunda de Varese que se abrió paso a través de la pesada cortina que ocultaba el taller de miradas curiosas.

-¡Un momento! –pidió, aunque no hacía falta porque ya había apartado la tela, y se estaba quitando los guantes que usaba para trabajar. Puso ambas manos sobre la madera pulida mil veces del mostrador y exhaló aire, como si hubiera venido a la carrera desde San Marco.

Donde Giacomo recordaba a un gigante formidable de barba roja ahora veía a un tendero afable, cercano al momento en el que los maestros dejaban los talleres en manos de los aprendices más dotados y se retiraban a vivir de sus ahorros. Todavía le quedaban las hechuras del hombre fuerte que había sido, pero su estómago era indiscutiblemente más redondo, su frente más despejada, y de la barba roja sólo quedan algunos retazos anaranjados entre blanco y gris. A Giacomo, acostumbrado a encontrar todo tal como lo había dejado y a despreciarlo por ello, se le enredó el saludo en la boca. Varese le dio la espalda para dejar uno de los buriles que asomaban del cinturón en la caja de herramientas más cercana.

-¿Qué se os ofrece? –preguntó, sin volverse. Como un cliente indeciso, Giacomo pasó los dedos sobre el objeto más cercano, un volumen sobre la historia de Venecia con cubierta de piel que alguien había debido dejar allí por error, en vez de en las estanterías. El grabado de la portada guardaba un parecido asombroso con la reina Giovanna.

-¿Lo habéis grabado vos?

Varese le dedicó una mirada fugaz y un gruñido de exasperación, aunque enseguida quedó claro que no estaba dedicado a él.

-¡Beatrice! –llamó, recuperando el libro-. Perdonad, pero no está a la venta. Mi mujer se piensa que el mundo es su biblioteca, y va dejando sus cosas…

La señora Varese apareció en las escaleras y le bastó un vistazo a Giacomo para llevarse la mano al pecho, cortando en seco las quejas de su marido.

-¡Pero si es el niño de los Molinari! –Se giró hacia Varese de inmediato-. ¿Cómo no me dices que está aquí?

Sin que su marido tuviera tiempo para protestar, la señora Molinari había sorteado las cestas de cinturones y el mostrador con una habilidad sorprendente, para besar a Giacomo en las mejillas, tan cerca de los oídos que por un momento el eco le impidió oír la protesta de Varese.

-…le reconozca a estas alturas, bah. ¿Cómo estás, chaval? No esperábamos verte por aquí después de los años que llevas de viaje…

-Y tan pronto después de tu nombramiento –interrumpió la señora Varese, sin perder la sonrisa. Giacomo se removió un poco; eran las primeras personas de su antigua vida a las que veía desde que volvió. Las primeras que sabían que, antes de conseguir el puesto más codiciado de la isla, había jurado no volver jamás-. Supongo que no es una visita social. Tienes que estar increíblemente ocupado, ¿no? ¿Algún encargo de palacio? ¿Cómo no has mandado a Beate o a alguna otra de las chicas? No hacía falta que vinieras en persona.

-¿Mandar a Beate? –repitió Giacomo.

-¡Claro! Las amas nos conocen, así que suelen enviarla a ella cuando necesitan algo.

-De lo contrario sólo la veríamos de año en año… -Obviamente desinteresado por la conversación, maese Pasquale comenzó a tomar notas en un pequeño cuaderno que llevaba colgado del cinturón-. Usted dirá qué se le ofrece, caballero.

-Venía a preguntarles si Beate… -Giacomo se echó a reír, incrédulo-. Si se había casado.

-¿Casado? –preguntó la señora Varese, dirigiendo una mirada de soslayo a su marido. Una sombra de incomodidad se coló por primera vez en la pequeña tienda, mientras los Varese se preguntaban si no habrían hablado de más.

-Con un noble de plata, concretamente.

A Beatrice Varese se le escapó una sonrisa por lo ridículo de la sugerencia. Giacomo había continuado a propósito con la línea de preguntas que ahora sabía errónea, buscando esa reacción. Sacudió la cabeza.

-Me ha engañado como a un idiota, ¿verdad? –reconoció. Como respuesta, Pasquale bufó y volvió a poner las manos en el mostrador.

-Si te ha engañado es porque te has dejado, chico, porque a nuestra hija nunca se le ha dado especialmente bien el andar maquinando intrigas.

-Entonces ¿se ha unido a las aiunteri?

La señora Varese guardó silencio unos segundos.

-¿Qué tal están tus padres? -La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca, que Beatrice Varese tomó como lo que era: una admisión de culpa-. ¡No será verdad! ¿Todavía no les has visto?

-No he tenido tiempo…

-¿Y tienes tiempo para venir a ver a los vecinos? –Con un movimiento perfeccionado con la práctica, Beatrice tomó un chal del colgador junto a las escaleras y se lo echó sobre los hombros, rodeando el mostrador-. Quale, cierra sin mí, vamos a casa de los Molinari.

 

****

 

Para alguien que había pasado toda su vida dejando que otras personas le abrieran las puertas o le sirvieran el pescado con pinzas, Chiara Edelconi podía cargar con la colada del día con una destreza que hubieran envidiado muchas doncellas. Era el cuarto viaje que ella y Beate hacían desde el patio de los tendales, con los brazos cargados de sábanas, fundas de almohadas y las mantas de invierno que habían sacado dos días antes del almacén, de lana gruesa y basta. Había empezado a llover poco después de la cena. Una docena de aiunteri se afanaban en aquel momento en quitar la ropa tendida y doblarla sobre la mesa de la cocina, dejando a Beate y Chiara el llevarla a las habitaciones o a su lugar en los distintos armarios que poblaban el último piso.

Beate se había alegrado de poder irse de la cocina, que siempre era el lugar más concurrido del claustro, aunque las mantas de invierno le picaban en las manos y hacían que estornudase de vez en cuando. En cuanto la ropa estuviera recogida, el resto de las aiunteri repartidas en los demás trabajos de la tarde aparecerían poco a poco para ver qué se cocía. En las noches sin baile ni banquetes en palacio el rato entre la cena e irse a dormir dejaba poco que hacer más que pasar el tiempo ociosas, esperando a que alguien fuera a buscar las flautas y los violines e improvisase una pequeña reunión. La mayor parte del tiempo, si las amas se retiraban a sus habitaciones, la fiesta consistía en picotear los restos de la comida de la reina e intercambiar rumores sobre los nobles, mientras las chicas del grupo de música se desahogaban de horas ensayando música de cámara tocando canciones compradas a los vendedores callejeros de Santa Margherita. Bajo el techo abovedado la concentración de veinte o treinta chiquillas parloteando, bailando y equivocándose en las notas se convertía pronto en una nube de aliento húmedo, y el calor y el ruido siempre se hacían insoportables, incluso en las noches más frías.

Subían por las escaleras del tercer piso, las mejillas arreboladas por el esfuerzo y la prisa, cuando las campanas del toque de queda resonaron en las habitaciones vacías y hasta en el mármol del suelo. Beate dio un respingo. Chiara la miró de reojo, casi por encima del hombro, pero no dijo nada. Era parca en palabras pero Beate estaba aprendiendo, poco a poco, a interpretar la mirada a medio camino entre la indiferencia y el desprecio. Esta vez decía “No puedo creer que quede alguien en esta casa a quien le tomen por sorpresa las campanas de San Marco”.

Giacomo salía en esos momentos de uno de los desvanes, al final del largo pasillo que tenían que atravesar para llegar al dormitorio, así que tuvieron tiempo de prepararse; Chiara extendió los dedos bajo las mantas y estiró el cuello, enderezó la espalda, aunque no había mucho más que enderezar en su postura perfecta. Beate trató de no lanzar las mantas al suelo o a la propia Chiara. Su máscara colgaba del cinturón, completamente inútil. Comprendió en un momento que su baile de apertura personal acababa de terminar, en el pasillo de los dormitorios y con ganas de rascarse la nariz. Ninguna de las dos había dado un paso más, y ambas hicieron una reverencia rígida, aferradas a sus fardos, cuando Giacomo llegó a su lado.

-Me habían dicho que estabais aquí arriba –se explicó, y, sin dar tiempo a que Beate redirigiera la conversación hacia un tono más acorde con el protocolo, tomó las mantas de las manos de Chiara-. Está bien, signora Edelconi. Me gustaría hablar a solas con Beate, si no os importa.

Donde otra aiunteri se hubiera apresurado a hacer una reverencia y huir bajando las escaleras de dos en dos, aliviada por librarse del trabajo o de una reprimenda, Chiara pareció dudar unos segundos. Finalmente, al no poder encontrar ninguna razón para quedarse, se inclinó sin bajar la barbilla.

-A sus órdenes, maese –murmuró de mala gana. Si se hubiera tratado de maese Lagotto, Beate hubiera hecho una nota mental para recordarle más tarde que aquel no era modo de dirigirse al maestre de festejos. Pero sabía que ella misma no podía mejorarlo cuando el mero título, maese Molinari, sonaba extraño, como si su lengua se resistiera a dejar caer las letras. Lo sabía porque había estado ensayando, a solas, tratando de acostumbrarse al nombre y a la idea sin éxito. Quizá si Giacomo le pusiera un poco más de empeño, en vez de vestir como si todavía estuviera paseándole los perros por la segunda Fondamenta a Molinari el viejo, la transición sería más fácil.

Los pasos de Chiara se perdieron, escaleras abajo. Las campanas dejaron de sonar y hasta su eco se disolvió pasillo a pasillo antes de que Giacomo o Beate se movieran, paralizados de repente en una sonrisa de circunstancias idéntica. Giacomo se cambió el bulto de brazo y se pasó la mano por el cuello de la camisa.

-Bueno… signora Beate. Aiunteri de la reina, por lo visto.

Beate asintió e inclinó la cabeza.

-Maese Molinari…

-Te sonará disparatado, pero empezaba a pensar que me estabas evitando.

-Imaginaciones vuestras –atajó Beate de inmediato, medio en broma, deseando que fuera una contestación creíble. Estaba claro que Giacomo no iba a caer suavemente en el puesto de maestre de festejos, dándole una oportunidad de disculparse y continuar con su trabajo con cierta dignidad.

-Cierto, cierto. Soy nuevo en esto y se me escapan algunas sutilezas del cargo. Como que al parecer llevamos una semana cruzándonos todos los días y tú ni te has dignado a quitarte la máscara para saludar.

Beate se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia la ventana. Era un milagro que Giacomo no pudiera ver cómo le latía el pulso en las sienes.

-No sabía qué decirte –murmuró, sin apartar la vista de los tejados del claustro y el cielo que se oscurecía a pasos agigantados. Le parecía que podía oír a cada persona de Venecia cerrando los postigos de las puertas, a los rezagados cruzando puentes a la carrera, a los guardas avivando las hogueras. Allí fuera el anochecer era el mismo de siempre, independientemente de que Giacomo hubiera vuelto o de que ella hubiera pasado una semana deslizándose por las habitaciones con pasos de ratón. En realidad era un alivio poder dejar de esconderse-. Tampoco tengo nada que decirte ahora.

-¿Qué tal “Te he echado de menos”? ¿“Me alegro de verte”?

-Pero no sé si me alegro de verte. –Y en ese momento era verdad. Giacomo no pareció ofenderse, y eso le dio energías para continuar-. No sé qué esperabas que hiciera, apareciendo de la nada después de tantos años…

-Once años.

-Once años, como si no lo supiera –alzó la voz sin pretenderlo-. Pero para las señales de vida que has dado lo mismo podrían haber sido veinte o treinta. Ni una carta, ni un saludo, ni una triste visita.

-No sabía si querías que escribiera… -Al menos, por un segundo, Giacomo tuvo la decencia de bajar la cabeza y parecer avergonzado. No era suficiente.

-Eres el maestre de festejos, por cierto. Podrían echarme a la calle sólo por estar hablándote así…

Beate se enderezó, incómoda de repente porque, igual que había llegado a pensar que Giacomo estaba muerto, tampoco tenía la menor idea de en qué se había convertido. Ambos eran más viejos, ambos habían cambiado, pero era él quien tenía el poder de poner su vida patas arriba con una sola orden, si quería. Aún así no pudo obligarse a volver al registro protocolario, no en ese momento al menos, cuando lo que quería era gritarle y hacer que se disculpara.

No hicieron falta los gritos.

-Lo siento. Está claro que no he preparado el mejor regreso posible, ¿verdad? –admitió, la misma sonrisa conciliadora en la cara que Beate había visto cinco o seis veces al día durante diez años.

-Dudo que pudieras haberlo hecho peor. –El dolor en los brazos empezaba a hacerse insoportable; apenas podía sentir los dedos de la mano derecha. Comenzó a caminar lentamente, temiendo que Giacomo le cortase el paso y tuviera que dejar las mantas en el suelo-. Maestre de festejos. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

-Ya somos dos –reconoció él, siguiéndola-. Pero tampoco esperaba que te hubieras metido a aiunteri.

-¿No? ¿Y qué esperabas? –Sonrió, a su pesar, porque ella misma no podía imaginarse otra cosa.

-Cualquier otra cosa. Te imaginaba en el taller de tu padre, de aprendiz, o en alguna otra tienda, haciendo máscaras o diseñando levitas. En una orquesta, quizá, o en una compañía de teatro.

-Hago todo eso como aiunteri, y más.

Giacomo la adelantó con una zancada especialmente larga, para poder mirarla de frente.

-Esperaba que estuvieras esperándome, si te parece más sincero.

Beate no se detuvo. Media docena de metros más y el pasillo terminaría, dándole la oportunidad de ocuparse en colocar las mantas. Según sus cálculos ya habían subido al menos doce de las veinte camas de aquel dormitorio. Si conocía aunque fuera un poco a Chiara Edelconi, la aprendiza no se habría quedado de brazos cruzados y estaría en esos momentos retomando el camino al tercer piso con una nueva carga de ropa limpia.

 

-Muy gracioso.

-¿Sabes qué es lo gracioso? Al principio pensé que te habías casado. La noche del baile de apertura me pareció verte antes del banquete, cuando Lagotto me anunció. Una noble de plata entre el público se marchó en cuanto subí al escenario y creí que eras tú. Se movía como tú. Me convencí de que… ¿estás bien?

-No. No, sí –acertó a decir Beate, detenida varios pasos atrás. Alzó la cabeza para mirale y le salió la voz ahogada-: No puedes decir eso.

-¿Qué te confundí con una noble? –El aire se volvió pesado y su tono perdió toda ligereza-. ¿O que te vi en el baile de apertura?

-Ninguna de las dos cosas. Aunque sea mentira. Podrías meterme en problemas sólo por sugerirlo. –La idea de que no conocía a aquel Giacomo salido de la nada regresó, nítida y persistente.

-¿Entonces no eras tú?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

Giacomo se apresuró a sacudir la cabeza.

-Eh, está bien. Me confundí de persona, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Beate? –Hizo un intento torpe de acercarse, con las mantas bajo un brazo, pero al final se limitó a ponerle una mano en el hombro-. No volveré a mencionarlo.

Empezaba a pensar que jamás alcanzarían el dormitorio. Que se quedaría atrapada en el pasillo, en aquella conversación sin sentido, hasta que el peso de las mantas la aplastase. Le picaba la nariz más que nunca y notaba las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo acumulándose y estancándose dentro de sus oídos.

-En realidad no deberías hablarme, en general –explicó, decidida a llegar a su destino de una vez por todas-. Tampoco deberías ayudarme. Eres el maestre de festejos. Actúa como tal.

-Soy el maestre de festejos –reconoció Giacomo-, y por tanto puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana, siempre que a nuestra majestad le parezca bien. No creo que fuera a importarle que te ayude con las mantas.

Alguien había dejado la ventana del dormitorio abierta y el aire había apagado la lámpara solitaria que Chiara había encendido en su último viaje. Beate se alegró tanto de poder dejar su fardo sobre la cama más cercana que no le importó tener que atravesar la habitación a oscuras, mientras escuchaba a Giacomo tropezándose con los muebles al intentar seguirla.

-Si me quieres ayudar de verdad puedes bajar a la cocina a por más. Nos quedan unas cuantas idas y venidas –sugirió mientras cerraba la ventana y empezaba a encender las lámparas de la pared, una por una. La sombra de Giacomo temblaba sobre la suya, pero no se acercó más.

-Mejor aún. Soy el jefe de todas vosotras, ¿no? Te conseguiré un poco de ayuda. ¿Te parece mejor?

-Es lo más sensato que has dicho en horas.

-No me subestimes, seguro que es al menos lo más sensato que he dicho en meses. Te mandaré refuerzos en un momento. Tú haz… haz lo que sea que se supone que tienes que estar haciendo aquí arriba.

Beate intentó no poner los ojos en blanco ni volverse, aunque sí que sonrió aliviada por no tener que volver a hacer el mismo viaje otra vez. Tal vez incluso podría doblar las sábanas sentada sobre una cama durante unos minutos, a solas, y calmar aquel temblor de estómago. Sólo hasta que llegasen las demás.

La sombra de Giacomo se separó, titubeó un segundo y se deslizó hacia el pasillo. Por primera vez Beate se permitió respirar hondo, aflojándose el pañuelo del cuello. Encendió otra lámpara y un montón de sábanas se puso en pie entre las camas. Fue un milagro que reconociera la larga trenza de pelo rojo antes de que se le cayera la llama al suelo.

-¡Verena! –Por un segundo no supo qué decir mientras la muchacha se estiraba, obviamente recién levantada de una cómoda siesta en suelo del dormitorio vacío-. ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada… -Verena acompañó la confesión de una sonrisa.

-Eso ya lo veo –aclaró Beate. No le devolvió la sonrisa; la conversación con Giacomo estaba demasiado reciente. ¿Cuánto había oido?

Claramente lo suficiente, porque antes de que Beate pudiera recuperar su tono desaprobatorio, Verena se había puesto de rodillas sobre el colchón, abrazada a una de las columnas de las esquinas de la cama.

-¿Así que el maestre Giacomo y tú ya os conocíais? ¿Erais amigos? –Alzó las cejas ante la palabra “amigos” pero Beate le dio la espalda-. Parecíais tener mucha confianza…

-Si te vas a quedar aquí hazme un favor y enciende el resto de las lámparas. Y cuando termines, empieza a repartir las mantas.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Verena titubeaba, todavía agarrada a la columna, antes de saltar al suelo.

-Iré a ayudar a la cocina, mejor –decidió por su cuenta. Antes de que Beate pudiera prohibirla que diera un paso más salió a la carrera de la habitación, llevándose lo que quiera que hubiera oído consigo.

           

           

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acquaforte será actualizada en AO3 dos veces por semana, martes y viernes. Si no quieres esperar, el eBook completo está ya disponible en [Amazon](http://www.amazon.es/Acquaforte-Paz-Alonso-ebook/dp/B018RBF3QO) y [Lektu](https://lektu.com/l/paz-alonso/acquaforte/2150).

#  12.

 

Le despertó la sombra del dolor, apenas un pinchazo, porque llevaba días sin permitir nada más. Una luz neblinosa de amanecer asomaba entre las cortinas. No pudo evitar un segundo de urgencia, preguntándose qué hacía todavía en la cama, antes de recordar que hacía años que no tenía que levantarse a la vez que el sol porque lo habitual ahora era que la encontrase deslizándose entre las sábanas, no obligándose a despertar.

De todas maneras esa mañana su padre hubiera tenido que ir a trabajar solo, imaginó, hundiéndose un poco más entre los almohadones. A medio camino entre el sueño y la vigilia, Lara de Vimaggio no tenía muy claro quién era ese día: la chiquilla que ayudaba con los aparejos o con los trabajos puntuales de un pescador tullido o la noble que se quedaba en la cama hasta que empezaba a picarle el trasero.

Se le ocurrió que ahora la tullida era ella. El pensamiento se coló a traición entre la confusión de no estar despierta del todo, y cerró los ojos tratando de apartarlo, pero allí estaba. Se había roto la misma pierna que su padre había perdido, ¿no era eso una señal? A Bernardo Storione se la había triturado un deslizador que esparció pedazos de carne y hueso por media Fondamenta. Sus gritos atravesaron medio Venecia y cinco años en el tiempo para resonar entre las costillas de Lara, hasta que tuvo que morderse los labios para convencerse de que seguía siendo ella y todavía había algo sólido bajo la escayola. Algo roto. Algo que empezaba a doler.

Extendió la mano hacia la mesilla de noche, sin abrir los ojos. Derribó un vaso vacío y el peine que Renata había utilizado para cepillarla el pelo el día anterior cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. Después lo hizo el espejo, que no tuvo la misma delicadeza. Lara imaginó que se había partido en varios pedazos, pero no se molestó en mirar. Por fin sus dedos se cerraron en torno al pequeño frasco. Le pareció que podía atisbar el color con las yemas de los dedos, azul y púrpura con olas de plata que no respondían a ninguna lógica en particular, un pequeño regalo de agradecimiento de un soplador de cristal al que Lara había recomendado entre los amigos de su esposo. Tomó el frasco y un pedazo de azúcar de roca que había junto a él, calculando la dosis. Andrea vendría a visitarla cuando terminase con el trabajo del día. Se puso el azúcar en la lengua y desenroscó la pequeña esfera que servía de dosificador, alzándolo lentamente sobre su boca abierta. Una gota la mantendría a salvo del dolor hasta entonces, una gota y nada más. Para él el dolor era sólo dolor, algo pasajero, algo a afrontar apretando los dientes hasta que desapareciera. El azúcar no consiguió aplacar el sabor increíblemente amargo de la primera gota. Lara suprimió un escalofrío pero no apartó el frasco.

Andrea no había estado en la laguna aquella noche. No podía entender que el dolor era lo de menos. La primera gota prometía que no habría dolor físico. La segunda, sueños sin recuerdos.

 

***

 

Las calles de Cauda Ganea se concentraban en un pequeño islote en la zona de nadie entre Castello y Cannaregio, apelotonadas entre el puerto y los talleres de tinte y curtido, entre el olor a pescado y el del vinagre y los colores hirviendo. Las casas más antiguas de Venecia, con excepción de algunos de los palazzos, estaban en Cauda Ganea, pero no por ello llamaban la atención de los visitantes ni aparecían en los cuadros de los artistas. Los venecianos decentes habían aprendido a ignorar los pequeños pasadizos que, partiendo de las calles de Bandi y Stagneri, descendían imperceptiblemente a un reducto que se había ido hundiendo a distinto ritmo que el resto de la isla y ahora estaba ya al mismo nivel que el agua de la laguna. Cuando llovía sobre Venecia los habitantes de Cauda Ganea se abrían paso a través de un agua que les llegaba por los tobillos y arrastraba hacia ellos toda la suciedad y todas las ratas muertas que encontraba a su paso. Era un milagro que las casas no se cayeran más a menudo, aunque con lo cerca que estaban unas de otras tal vez se hubieran mantenido en pie, soportándose como borrachos.

Beate tomó el Pasaje de Flere sin vacilar, sin entorpecer el ritmo febril de los comerciantes y recaderos que la rodeaban. Nadie la prestó atención. Llevaba la ropa que había empezado a considerar su ropa de Ganea: pantalones de saco, unas botas que le quedaban grandes y una levita de lana sin adornos que hacía que pareciera robusta, además de un sombrero pasado de moda. De vez en cuando se llevaba la mano al muslo y se asustaba, pensando que había perdido su máscara, hasta que caía en la cuenta de que la había dejado oculta en su armario, bajo la ropa, para que nadie pudiera decir que habían visto a una aiunteri en Ganea.

Acostumbrada a los colores cremosos de palacio, a las fachadas amarillas y rosadas, naranjas, de los barrios en los que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, la entrada al sestiere de las prostitutas siempre le hacía sentir escalofríos. Era como si de repente hubiera perdido la habilidad de ver los colores. La humedad había oscurecido todas las paredes y las casas estaban demasiado cerca unas de otras como para dejar pasar el sol; la única nota de color la ponía el moho que surgía del suelo, colándose entre las rendijas y dibujando constelaciones alrededor de las ventanas. Sus habitantes, por desesperación o inercia, también parecían dibujados en blanco y negro con algunos toques de verdín en la ropa o entre los dientes, si aún los tenían. Como Beate había esperado, a aquellas horas de la mañana no había mucha gente en la calle. Consiguió alcanzar la casa donde vivía Aurora sin tener que esquivar proposiciones ni dar un rodeo.

La madera de las escaleras estaba podrida, y algunos de los escalones se habían partido, dejando ver los pisos de abajo a medida que avanzaba con los pies pegados a la pared y su fardo estrechado contra el pecho. Había venido tantas veces que sabía en dónde podía pisar y qué escalones debía saltar con cuidado, aunque parecieran sólidos. Ascendió sin prisa, sin detenerse y con los ojos fijos en el siguiente paso, por precaución y por si se cruzaba con algún cliente trasnochador. En los últimos metros, entre el cuarto piso y la buhardilla, la escalera parecía perder todo sentido de la verticalidad, amenazando con doblarse sobre sí misma, como si fuera a emprender un descenso voluntario antes de tocar el tejado. Al alcanzar la puerta del apartamento de Aurora, Beate siempre se sentía como si acabara de atravesar un sueño en el que las paredes fueran líquidas. El techo del descansillo se había ido asentando con el paso del tiempo y al llegar a los últimos escalones Beate tenía que agachar la cabeza. A su derecha había una puerta que nadie había visto abierta en mucho tiempo; a juzgar por la capa de telarañas abandonadas y polvo incrustada en el quicio, Aurora era la única inquilina de las buhardillas. Antes de llamar a la puerta, Beate se quitó la capucha y comprobó con la mano libre que seguía bien peinada y no se le había deshecho la coleta. No había mucho que hacer con su ropa más que sacudirse las motas de polvo que había ido recogiendo al acercarse demasiado a la pared. Con una sonrisa genuina e impaciente, respiró hondo y llamó con los nudillos en la puerta de madera astillada.

Aurora Scordato todavía era, para Beate, el Ama Aurora. No podía evitar sentirse a punto de pasar por una inspección, como si en vez de en una buhardilla dilapidada de Cauda Gaena estuvieran en el claustro de las aiunteri y siguiera siendo un ama, sin destierro y sin órdenes estrictas de olvidar su existencia. Olvidar a Aurora hubiera sido imposible, así que Beate ni siquiera se había molestado en intentarlo. Era la única norma de las aiunteri que no tenía en mente día tras día; el paso de los meses y los años le habían limado los bordes a ese atisbo de rebeldía, y tomaba las precauciones necesarias para que nadie la reconociera de manera automática, sin el fantasma de las consecuencias entrando tras ella en la pequeña buhardilla. Cuando Aurora abría la puerta, lo único que quedaba en la mente de Beate era una felicidad infantil por volver a ver a su maestra preferida.

Aurora era la que había insistido en que Beate tomara la mayor cantidad de responsabilidades posibles en lugar de centrarse en una sola rama, empujándola a saltar de la música de baile al diseño de banquetes, y de la preparación de arreglos florales a la contabilidad y las relaciones con los proveedores de palacio. Beate tenía diecisiete años y se había unido a las aiunteri en un intento desesperado por mantenerse ocupada, algo que el Ama Aurora vio desde el principio. Cuando quedó claro que no iba a consumirse o a desmayarse de extenuación y, de hecho, su apetito y su energía aumentaban, el Ama Aurora la dejó caer con naturalidad en una dinámica de ayudante. Por supuesto, Beate tenía sus cometidos como novicia bajo la supervisión del Ama Ornungia, haciendo camas, aprendiendo a remendar su uniforme y acudiendo a clase, pero dedicaba su tiempo libre a ir donde el Ama Aurora la indicase, a veces incluso ayudando a preparar actuaciones o decorados para las fiestas de palacio. Cuando el Ama Cándida se retiró a vivir con su sobrina al continente, el Ama Aurora había tomado las riendas de las aiunteri sin abandonar su papel de instructora. Beate era para entonces una aiunteri de pleno derecho, con remates naranjas en la pechera de la levita, y se estableció como una pieza intercambiable dentro del claustro, supliendo a las compañeras que caían enfermas o uniéndose a los grupos que necesitaran un número par de participantes.

La caída de Aurora sacudió la rutina del claustro hasta los cimientos. Todavía, seis años después, Beate no tenía claro qué había pasado exactamente. Nunca había preguntado. Nunca había querido saber nada más. Sabía que había un hombre de por medio, un comerciante de sedas según algunos rumores, un buhonero según otros. Un vendedor de opio sin dónde caerse muerto, descubrió más adelante, cuando ya era demasiado tarde. El anuncio, en la asamblea de la mañana y con Aurora ya desaparecida, mencionaba una relación fuera del protocolo, que en el lenguaje de las aiunteri sólo quería decir una cosa, y una trasgresión de las normas más elementales del claustro. Paralizada por la sorpresa, Beate había escuchado a Daniela susurrar algo sobre unas cucharas de plata desaparecidas del armario de palacio. Por segunda vez en su vida, Beate había sentido que el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies. Cuando recordaba al Ama Isabeau recitando la noticia se daba cuenta de que era en ese mismo momento, con las rodillas hechas gelatina, cuando había decidido que aquella era la primera y única norma que iba a romper.

La mujer que le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa se parecía más a Aurora que a la sombra que Beate había encontrado en su primera visita, cuando el artífice de su caída ya había desaparecido y a Aurora sólo le quedaba una necesidad constante de aspirar veneno y la buhardilla cochambrosa en Cauda Ganea. Aquel día Beate había salido llorando, golpeándose la cabeza contra el techo agaterado. Dos semanas después había vuelto decidida a enfrentarse a la tragedia de la única forma que sabía: trabajando. A lo largo de un par de meses había limpiado la buhardilla lo mejor que podía, intentando ignorar los murmullos ininteligibles de Aurora, colgada de su pipa de opio, como si no fuera más que un fantasma.

Beate hundió la nariz en el pañuelo que Aurora llevaba atado a la garganta, dejándose abrazar unos segundos antes de que Aurora tomase el fardo y le franqueara el paso. La luz entraba a raudales por la ventana que daba al tejado. Las paredes parecían reflejar y colorear el sol grisáceo; unos años antes Lara le había regalado dos bobinas enormes del mismo papel con el que había empapelado la sala de música, azul pálido con delgadas líneas color vino. La cenefa de hojas de abedul y la delicada filigrana se habían amoldado, de alguna manera, a la modesta buhardilla, como si su capacidad de adaptación dependiera solo de Aurora y del aura de lujo invisible que todavía la rodeaba desde que se había recuperado, incluso allí. El mobiliario era escaso: junto a la mesa donde Aurora dejó el paquete había dos sillas. Entre las dos sillas y la butaca una alfombra algo descolorida de tanto lavarla, y delante de la chimenea un guardafuegos de hierro forjado. En esos momentos estaba apartado, con las brasas del fuego nocturno todavía consumiéndose y una pequeña olla a punto de echar a hervir sobre ellas.

-He traído café –señaló Beate. Apartó una silla y se sentó a la mesa, tirando del cordel que mantenía el paquete cerrado. Aurora sacó la cafetera del fuego y un par de tazas de lata de la alacena.

-No te preocupes. –Cambió de opinión y volvió sobre sus pasos antes de dejar la cafetera sobre la mesa, para sacar de la alacena un pequeño mantel de mimbre-. Todavía me queda un poco de la última vez.

Aún así, le creció la sonrisa al ver el botín, amasado poco a poco con los excesos de la cocina de palacio que las aiunteri a veces recibían como pago adicional por sus esfuerzos. Si Aurora echaba algo de menos era el café, traído en exclusiva para palacio desde Madeira, y el pan de nueces que hacían las cocineras. Ese día había conseguido dos paquetes de ambos, además de un poco de cecina de buey, mantequilla, media docena de velas y dos paquetes de arroz. El pan estaba, además, recién hecho. Aurora aspiró hondo antes de sentarse y sirvió las dos tazas. Beate comprobó, disimuladamente y por costumbre, que no le temblaba el pulso sujetando la pesada tetera. A través de la puerta entreabierta que daba al dormitorio podía atisbar una cama hecha y dos montones de ropa doblada.

-¿Mucho trabajo? –preguntó mientras soplaba sobre su taza. Aurora asintió.

-Las doncellas de los Bugliani. Su costurera se marchó sin dar aviso hace unas semanas y la hermana de una de ellas me conocía de la Fondamenta. Al principio sólo me traían las calzas de las lavanderas, y por mensajero. No las culpo.

El café era amargo y concentrado. Las cantidades que Beate traía no eran excesivas, y sospechaba que Aurora lo racionaba con mano de hierro, igual que había dirigido a las aiunteri. Entornó los ojos, tratando de distinguir algo más entre la ropa doblada, algo de un color distinto al algodón gris claro de las lavanderas. Aurora sonrió por encima de su taza.

-Son los delantales. Como iba diciendo, al principio eran solo las calzas, pero imagino que su costurera estaba haciendo un trabajo desastroso, porque en cuanto vieron que no tenía a ningún padrino esperando detrás de la puerta con una navaja empezaron a mandar la ropa de las doncellas. –Más que orgullo, el tono de Aurora daba a entender que siempre había sabido cómo iban a desarrollarse los acontecimientos, desde el primer agujero en la primera calza.

-Las Bugliani no son celosas del servicio –añadió Beate-. Te recomendarán.

-Se diría que visten a las doncellas con papel de estraza, a la velocidad a la que se les rasga la ropa. –Aurora dejó la taza sobre la mesa y cruzó las manos-. ¿Y tú cómo estás, _passerotta_? ¿Qué hiciste ayer y qué harás mañana?

Era la misma pregunta de todas las visitas, la misma señal para que Beate compartiera alguna anécdota que solamente una aiunteri podría considerar graciosa, o una preocupación que no tenía sentido fuera del claustro, mientras Aurora disfrutaba de su café y de la sensación de ser todavía parte de un mundo algo más delicado que las calles de Cauda Ganea. Pero ese día no había disputas entre novicias o una sustitución de última hora dándole quebraderos de cabeza. Hacía semanas que los días de Beate estaban impregnados de miedo, o de ansiedad, o de nerviosismo, y aunque hubiera querido mentir y asegurar que todo seguía igual dudaba que pudiera recordar un solo momento de normalidad desde la noche en que se encontró al ingenio. Se tomó un segundo, tratando de decidir por dónde empezar, porque no tenía mucho tiempo. ¿La historia en la que casi moría en la laguna, la historia en la que se arriesgaba a terminar en el exilio o la horca, o la historia en la que un fantasma volvía a Venecia sin avisar?

-Te acuerdas… -Aurora era, con excepción de Lara, la única persona con la que Beate siempre había sido completamente sincera. Eso no significaba que le fuera fácil-. Recuerdas mis primeros meses en el claustro.

Aurora asintió mirándola por encima de la taza de café. Los años en los que había vivido al otro lado del abismo le habían dado una gravedad nueva, oscura, que estaba allí para quedarse. Beate deseaba con desesperación poder retomar el papel más simple, de aprendiza, en lugar del de amiga o cuidadora, y por eso había preferido volver al pasado más lejano.

-Mi… -Beate nunca había puesto en palabras su relación con Giacomo, porque su relación con Giacomo siempre había estado allí y era simplemente eso. Todas las demás combinaciones para explicarle a Aurora de quién estaba hablando sonaban estúpidas incluso antes de llegar a sus labios-. Cuando entré en las aiunteri, una de las primeras noches allí, te conté algo. Algo sobre justo antes de entrar, había un chico. ¿Giacomo? ¿Te acuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo.

Beate tomó aire. No sabía qué se le había pasado por la cabeza aquella noche, que parecía pertenecer a la vida de una persona distinta, en la que le había contado al Ama Aurora cosas que ni siquiera Lara sabía. Lo había hecho sin conocerla y sin mirarla a la cara porque estaba muy ocupada fingiendo que estudiaba la vista de los tejados desde el segundo piso del claustro. Las frases se le habían escapado de la boca como los animales en estampida de un país salvaje, hasta que se le vació la mente y se le terminaron las palabras. Después cada una se fue a su habitación, en silencio, sin volver a mencionar el tema. Había sido la primera y última vez que había hablado de Giacomo con una aiunteri.

-Ha vuelto. Es el nuevo maestre de festejos.

Aurora se enderezó sin brusquedad y, con cuidado de no derramar una sola gota de café, dejó la taza sobre la mesa antes de hablar.

-Ya veo. ¿Hace cuanto que lo sabes?

-Desde el baile de apertura…

-¿No lo sabías hasta entonces? –Beate negó con la cabeza-. Me imagino que puede convertirse en una situación complicada.

-¿”Convertirse”? –susurró Beate dentro de su café. Aurora sonrió.

-¿Vas a dejar las aiunteri?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Te ha pedido que dejes el claustro?

-No. Apenas hemos hablado… -Aurora ladeó la cabeza y Beate apartó la mirada sintiendo cómo le subía un rubor molesto por el cuello. Sabía que los ojos de halcón de Aurora repararían en ello-. Pero aunque lo hiciera no es algo que vaya a suceder. Nunca. No soy la clase de aiunteri que…

La expresión de Aurora no cambió lo más mínimo, pero Beate dio un respingo de todos modos.

-Oh, no, ¡no! No quería decir eso, Aurora. Perdóname, por favor. –Se frotó la cara con una mano, muerta de vergüenza-. No me lo tengas en cuenta, ya no sé ni lo que digo.

-Beate, está bien. Mírame. –Sintió los dedos fríos de Aurora cerrarse en torno a sus muñecas. Le costó volver a mirarla a la cara pero cuando lo hizo no vio ni enfado ni ofensa, sólo un gesto preocupado-. No está prohibido hablar de los errores del pasado, _passerotta_. Ni de los tuyos ni de los míos. 

-Pero no es lo que quería decir –insistió Beate. Aurora le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara, tan rápido que Beate apenas se dio cuenta de que se le había escapado del recogido.

-Lo sé, es sólo un comentario. Pero no es lo mismo en absoluto. No es la misma situación ni tú eres la estúpida que era yo. No puedo hablar por tu maestre de festejos, pero me atrevería a decir que tampoco se parece a Guido.

Aunque Aurora apenas pronunciaba el nombre de su antiguo amante, cada vez que lo hacía se le torcía un poco el gesto, igual que si tragara algo que de repente se hubiera vuelto amargo. Para pasarlo volvió a concentrarse en su café, dándole tiempo a Beate para que respirase hondo. Fue sólo la calma en el ojo de la tormenta.

-¿Sigues enamorada de él?

-No quiero pensar en ello –respondió Beate de inmediato. El expulsar aquella pregunta de su cabeza se había vuelto automático. Persistía, mal barrida debajo de la alfombra, hasta que un golpe de viento volvía a llevarla al centro de sus pensamientos y el proceso comenzaba de nuevo. No era la situación idónea pero de momento tendría que servir.

-Pero recuerdo que lo estabas, Beate. Entonces tampoco querías pensar en ello, pero la verdad es que vas a tener que hacerlo. No puedes distraerte. –Ya no era Aurora quien hablaba sino el Ama Aurora, dispuesta a enunciar una larga lista de obligaciones o detalles que las novicias habían pasado por alto. “Concéntrate, Beate” había sido un sonido constante en sus primeras semanas en el claustro, perdida en pasillos que se retorcían sobre sí mismos y en los árboles genealógicos de un centenar de nobles sin rostro-. Tenéis que trabajar juntos. Él es el maestre de festejos y tú serás ama algún día, y me atrevería a asegurar que más pronto de lo que tú crees.

-Lo sé. No es apropiado. Tienes razón.

-¿Apropiado? A estas alturas no podría importarme menos lo que es apropiado y lo que no, Beate. Me importas tú. No es bueno, mírate. Parece que no hayas dormido en un año, tienes un sarpullido en las manos y estás a punto de echarte a llorar. –Aurora había ido bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un murmullo-. Tienes que decidir qué es Giacomo para ti, pero sólo por tu bien, no por lo que es apropiado o por lo que te pida, si te pide algo. Decide lo que quieres y hazlo. Si quieres dejar las aiunteri, o encontrarte un amante, ¡sea quien sea!. O subirte al trasbordador y dejar Venecia…

-No. No puedo dejar Venecia.

Beate volvió a mirarla directamente a la cara, suplicante, como si dependiera de Aurora el tener permiso para quedarse. Aurora asintió.

-Lo sé. Lo entiendo.

La mayoría de las aiunteri caídas en desgracia terminaban abandonando Venecia, pero Beate había sabido desde el primer día que Aurora, como ella, estaba unida a la isla por un tipo de sangre que se movía con las mareas ocultas y el hielo de la laguna. Que ambas habían nacido en Venecia con la certeza de que iban a morir allí, con la esperanza de no tener que sobrevolar alejarse más de lo estrictamente necesario. A veces las amas tomaban el trasbordador con alguna aiunteri por encargos especiales, pero ni Beate ni Aurora habían puesto nunca especial empeño en ser elegidas y siempre había un residuo de alivio cuando el monstruo de aire, lona y bronce se elevaba sin ellas encerradas en su tripa, asustando a los cuervos que esperaban sobre los tejados de San Marco.

No siempre había sido alivio.

Giacomo se había marchado de Venecia una mañana inusualmente fría, cuando parecía que el hielo iniciaba una ofensiva para tomar la ciudad desde antes de que amaneciera. Agazapada tras las cortinas de su habitación, Beate le había observado dar un rodeo por delante del taller de los Varese, dudar ante la puerta y finalmente decidir que no merecía la pena despertar a nadie. Se había puesto una manta sobre los hombros y una capucha de su padre sobre la cabeza, y seguido un camino alternativo hasta la plaza de la Concordia. Allí sólo se escuchaba el zumbido delator del trasbordador, tras la fachada del Palazzo dei Confine, donde los nobles venecianos y los dignatarios extranjeros solían esperar el despegue en salones alfombrados entre té, pastas de desayuno y chimeneas encendidas. Sólo había una luz encendida. Nadie quería dejar Venecia aquel día, le pareció. Sólo Giacomo.

Se había encaramado al tejado de uno de los edificios cercanos a través de una lucera del cuarto piso. La última vez que había estado allí había sido unos meses antes, con él. Ya entonces el fantasma de la separación había hecho que cada frase sobre el trasbordador, la niebla o el cielo tomara un cariz ominoso. Debería haber sabido entonces que Giacomo ya no era el mismo y que cuando llegase el invierno les descubriría en lados opuestos del embarcadero.

El viento hacía tintinear el metal y la madera del balcón. El trasbordador se balanceaba pesadamente, amarrado al embarcadero por seis maromas tan gruesas como brazos. Parecía uno de los peces globos que vendían en el mercado. Tripulantes desconocidos continuaban con sus misteriosas tareas, subiendo y bajando de la cesta de metal y cristal que se aferraba al estómago del gigante. Llevaban maletas en las manos, bolsas de cuero con anagramas desconocidos, una lámpara de cristal, una sombrerera, paquetes de aspecto delicado y baúles que tenían que llevar entre dos o tres tripulantes, sacas de correo y balas de tela. Todo tenía cabida dentro del estómago del pez; todo se lo tragaba, y aún pedía más.

De repente el leviatán de lona y metal se dio por satisfecho, despertando de su letargo con un rugido de motores que, al principio, sonó como un ataque de tos. Beate se encontró deseando que fueran señal de un problema inevitable, una cancelación del viaje hasta la semana siguiente. El rugido se convirtió en un ronroneo y el que debía ser el capitán salió de la cabina pausadamente, acariciándose unos bigotes largos y encerados. Podía ver a duras penas a Giacomo, esperando junto a un par de personas más tras la barrera. Sabía que en su bolsillo llevaba el dinero del billete que Beate había rechazado, una pequeña fortuna para dos niños de la calle de los talleres como ellos. El capitán ignoró a los pasajeros que esperaban tras la barrera, centrando toda su atención en la mujer y los dos niños que salieron del Palazzo dei Confine seguidos de un pequeño grupo de sirvientes. No tenía ni idea de quiénes eran esas personas, pero esa era la clase de gente para la que se había hecho el transbordador. Los nobles iban al continente, pasaban allí semanas o meses y luego siempre volvían, porque nadie quería dejar Venecia. ¿Qué había más allá? Montañas que vomitaban fuego, desiertos donde la nieve jamás se derretía y cientos de miles de personas que le harían olvidar de dónde había venido.

Era de los que viajaban en la bodega de los que nunca se volvía a saber.

Media docena de pasos y estaba fuera de su vista, desaparecido para siempre. Beate había visto el despegue una veintena de veces desde aquel mismo tejado, un centenar desde otras terrazas, miles de veces sin siquiera prestarle atención. Por primera vez en su vida el milagro que eran los viajes aéreos la quitó la respiración, como si fuera ella quien se elevaba. Pero no. No era ella, sólo una parte de ella, increíblemente alto e increíblemente rápido mientras la delgada membrana que mantenía unidas a esas dos partes alzaba el vuelo y se tensaba cada vez más. Se puso en pie con los pulmones ardiendo y agitó las manos. El trasbordador pasó por delante de su tejado, siempre adelante, siempre hacia arriba. Y entonces, con un último rugido de despedida, el globo de helio y bronce se perdió entre las nubes y las dos partes de Beate, la que se iba y la que se quedaba, se separaron sin hacer ruido.

La bodega tenía ventanas, si es que se podía llamar así a los ojos de buey y a sus cristales de medio palmo de grosos, horadados en lo más profundo del casco. Giacomo vio los tejados o la silueta de lo que imaginaba tejados, tratando de que el vaho no cubriera el cristal por completo, mientras se elevaban y alejaban. Buscaba a Beate pero en el lado equivocado de la barcaza. Luego las nubes cubrieron cada uno de los ojos de buey y se llevaron Venecia con ellas.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acquaforte será actualizada en AO3 dos veces por semana, martes y viernes. Si no quieres esperar, el eBook completo está ya disponible en [Amazon](http://www.amazon.es/Acquaforte-Paz-Alonso-ebook/dp/B018RBF3QO) y [Lektu](https://lektu.com/l/paz-alonso/acquaforte/2150).

#  13.

 

    Los cuervos blancos de la plaza de San Marco habían estado enzarzados en una batalla constante desde antes de la hora de comer, sin ninguna razón en especial. En el siglo anterior Idira de Armadale, una estudiosa de los animales de Venecia que había pasado su vida examinando los cuervos, las gaviotas y el ocasional ánade que se perdía de su bandada y terminaba bañándose en las fuentes de palacio, había determinado que los periodos de especial agresividad entre los cuervos no se debían ni a la época de apareamiento ni a disputas territoriales. Otras teorías apuntaban a la influencia de las mareas, la posición de la luna, el espesor de la niebla  y la dirección en la que soplaba el viento. La verdad era que en la producción de Venecia no se daba especial importancia a la zoología o a las ciencias: sí que había cuatro academias de música, eternamente enfrentadas en una guerra que se había cobrado ya alguna víctima mortal en duelos al amanecer, seis teatros, sin contar las representaciones privadas de los nobles, y aprendices en casi cada taller que se preciara de llamarse tal, pero si se necesitaba a un experto en identificar animales solía recurrirse a los pescadores. Los intentos de recopilar un tratado sobre qué tipo de animales vivían bajo el hielo habían sido escasos porque con excepción de Idira de Armadale y un par de nombres más nadie tenía ganas de abrir la laguna y dibujar lo que saliera de sus entrañas.

Así pues, nadie había sabido explicar por qué, más o menos cada tres meses, los cuervos de San Marco se lanzaban a una vorágine de plumas y garras que duraba sólo una tarde para después volver a observar a los paseantes de la plaza como una colección de gárgolas impasibles. Cuando sucedía no había torre lo bastante alta ni ventana lo suficientemente gruesa para apagar sus graznidos; eran gritos de hombre agonizante, de terror, de violencia desatada, todo a la vez. Los extranjeros cuyas visitas coincidían con alguna de esas tardes se asomaban a las ventanas convencidos de que alguien estaba siendo asesinado bajo la cornisa, y los venecianos sonreían y después se tapaban la sonrisa con la mano ante la cara de susto de los hombres del continente, levantados de la siesta.

            El claustro de las aiunteri quedaba siempre, sin remedio, en el epicentro de la batalla de los cuervos por su cercanía a San Marco y por el entramado de tejadillos y chimeneas que lo unía al palacio real. Cada año se renovaban las hileras de púas en los alféizares y los canalones de las zonas más conflictivas, pero los cuervos estaban gordos de tanto comerse los restos de las meriendas de los nobles y, la mayor parte del tiempo, las púas sólo podían ofrecer unas horas de protección antes de que la cantidad y la violencia de la bandada las convirtiera en juncos inútiles de metal doblegado.

            Aún así Verena, Chiara y Daniela habían decidido trabajar en el patio principal del claustro, donde la luz natural no las haría encorvarse y entornar los ojos para seguir las líneas del bordado que tenían entre manos. Normalmente eran las costureras de palacio las que se encargaban de remendar los estropicios que llevaran demasiado tiempo, y las costureras privadas de cada noble o las maestras de los talleres producían los bordados. Por desgracia la primera costurera de la reina estaba en esos momentos en el continente, procurando nuevo género para la temporada recién inaugurada, y la segunda llevaba dos días en la cama delirando de fiebre después de haberse empachado de ostras en mal estado. La labor pertenecía al vestuario de “Lavinia, o la caída del imperio”, una de las obras preferidas de la reina Giovanna, y por tanto era responsabilidad de las aiunteri que estuviera preparado a tiempo. Era una tarea pesada: la actriz que había representado a Lavinia la última vez tenía una marcada tendencia a sobreactuar (Venecia en pleno había coincidido en que su trabajo carecía de la sutileza necesaria para Lavinia y para la isla, y poco después la actriz se había embarcado rumbo a Sicilia o Palma de Mallorca para no volver). En alguno de sus gestos excesivos la bata se había enganchado en el decorado en varias partes distintas. En el colmo de la falta de profesionalidad ni siquiera había avisado a las encargadas de guardar el vestuario. Por suerte el Ama Isabeau siempre insistía en sacar el attrezzo de los almacenes al menos una semana antes de cada representación, para comprobar que las polillas o la humedad no habían superado la protección de los baúles de cedro. Daniela suponía que al desplegar la bata el día anterior y descubrir que cuatro de las cinco enormes camelias estaban hechas un desastre el Ama Isabeau había necesitado sales y acostarse un rato.

Otro grupo se había encargado ya de deshacer las partes destrozadas, rematar lo salvable y reunir los distintos hilos de colores. Chiara, Daniela y Verena estaban instaladas bajo una carpa de tul que dejaba pasar la luz pero no los excrementos y las plumas de los cuervos sobre sus cabezas. En un par de ocasiones un grupo especialmente grande les tapaba el sol y Daniela se ponía los dedos en la boca y silbaba, un silbido corto, intenso, que perforaba los oídos y rompía la bandada lo suficiente como para que, al reagruparse, su posición hubiera cambiado.

El trabajo era sencillo pero tedioso. A la hora del almuerzo hubo un revuelo de aiunteri camino del comedor, que Verena aprovechó para ofrecerse a ir a por té y no volver hasta que las demás iban por el postre. Regresó con tres tazas y una tetera llena de agua que se había quedado fría. Cuando las demás volvieron a sus distintos trabajos del día, dentro y fuera de palacio, se hizo un silencio puntuado sólo por los y el batir furioso de alas que entrechocaban. De las tres, Chiara era la mejor bordadora, pero Daniela era la más rápida. Presionada por la responsabilidad de dar ejemplo no había levantado la cabeza de la labor, y había terminado casi del todo su parte cuando Verena ahogó un gimoteo de frustración.

-¿Te pasa algo, Verena? –preguntó. Al alzar la cabeza un centenar de puntos borrosos le nublaron la vista. Se frotó los párpados mientras esperaba la respuesta.

-Es este trozo del pétalo. Haga lo que haga no consigo que quede bien, no sé qué hacer –se quejó Verena. Dejó el bastidor sobre sus rodillas y señaló el lugar problemático. Chiara le dirigió una mirada de soslayo y volvió a centrarse en su labor.

-A ver, déjame echarle un vistazo –pidió Daniela. Con cuidado de no tirar del resto de la bata se prendió la aguja en el vestido, dejó su bastidor sobre la mesa y rodeó la silla de Verena para sentarse a su lado. Las pocas puntadas que Verena había llegado a dar eran limpias y perfectas-. A mí me parece que está muy bien, Verena. ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta?

-Aquí, al comienzo del pétalo… No sé qué hacer, y tú ya casi has terminado y si un ama aparece y ve que ya habéis terminado y yo sigo atascada ahí no volverán a dejarme hacer nada importante. -Miró a Daniela con ojos de cachorro abandonado y Daniela no pudo menos que ocultar una sonrisa-. ¿Puedes hacer tú las primeras puntadas? ¿Para que sepa cómo tengo que hacerlo?

-Sólo por una vez, y procura que no se te olvide –accedió Daniela. Tomó el bastidor de las manos de Verena y enhebró el hilo de color bermellón que estaban utilizando para el sombreado de los pétalos. Dio unas cuantas puntadas, comenzando a perfilar la forma que luego rellenarían y poniendo la tela de lado para que Verena pudiera ver claramente lo que estaba haciendo-. ¿Ves? Tienes que dar puntadas más cortas, pero más cerradas entre sí. De este modo no se verá el azul de la bata.

Verena flexionó los dedos.

-Ahora lo entiendo…

-¿Dónde está tu dedal?

Verena se miró las manos y frunció el ceño.

-Me lo debo haber dejado en la cocina cuando fui a buscaros el té…Da igual, ya lo iré a buscar luego.

-¡No puedes bordar sin un dedal! –exclamó Daniela-. Te dolerían los dedos una semana. Ve a buscarlo.

Sin discutir ni un instante, Verena se puso en pie. Chiara no levantó la vista pero volvió a hablar:

-Te puedes llevar la tetera y traer otra, ya que vas a volver a la cocina. Y a ser posible esta vez volver con agua caliente.

Pero Verena había desaparecido ya entre las sombras de los arcos, y si escuchó la petición de Chiara no dijo nada al respecto. Mientras tanto, Daniela continuó la labor. El silencio era distinto cuando sólo estaban Chiara y ella, ahora que no escuchaban los ruidos del comedor o los pasos de las demás por los pasillos. Ni siquiera los graznidos de los cuervos llegaban a penetrarlo del todo; estaba demasiado acostumbrada a convertirlo en un simple ruido de ambiente. Pasaron los minutos y tuvo la impresión de que Chiara ahora dividía su atención entre su labor y ella. En la periferia de su visión las manos de Chiara continuaban los movimientos familiares, dejando que la aguja se deslizara a través de la tela como si no hubiera resistencia, con una cadencia llena de propósito. Aún así estaba segura de que la estaba mirando y pronto cometió un par de errores estúpidos en la flor de Verena. Al final no pudo más y se enderezó, dando un golpe en el bastidor.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Chiara?

Chiara no la estaba mirando, al menos no en ese momento, pero la pregunta tampoco la cogió por sorpresa.

-No puedo creer que te haya pedido que hagas su trabajo –declaró sin tapujos. Daniela apretó la boca.

-No estoy haciendo su trabajo.

-Eso no es lo que parece.

-¿Qué más te da que adelante un poco mientras vuelve? Además, tampoco me lo ha pedido.

Ahora Chiara sí la miró, sin decir nada, y eso casi fue más desquiciante. Sólo alzó una ceja, lentamente, y le mantuvo la mirada un poco más de lo que era necesario. Daniela terminó volviendo a su trabajo. Se consoló pensando que Chiara iba a pasarlo muy mal en cuanto empezasen a rotarla por los distintos equipos de las aiunteri, donde el que alguien tuviera que marcharse por unos momentos no era excusa para que su trabajo se quedara sin hacer. Su camelia ya estaba terminada y no le costaba nada ir avanzando la de Verena, que de todos modos volvería enseguida.

Pero poco a poco el borde bermellón fue rellenándose sin que Verena hubiera vuelto todavía. De vez en cuando Chiara todavía levantaba la cabeza y esperaba a que Daniela hiciera lo mismo, pero no le dio ese gusto. Aún así el cansancio de la postura y el trabajo detallado empezó a hacer mella; cada vez más, los graznidos de los cuervos las desperezaban y hacían mirar hacia arriba. Las únicas palabras que cruzaron fueron comentarios sobre lo encarnizado de alguna pelea o cuánto tiempo hacía de la última guerra de plumas.

Daniela alargó el cuello para comprobar cómo llevaba Chiara su labor y aunque lo hizo con el mayor disimulo posible, a la Edelconi no se le escapaba una.

-¿Lo ves mejor así? –preguntó en tono neutro-. ¿Alguna sugerencia o algo que debería cambiar?

La primera impresión de Daniela fue que le estaba tomando el pelo con la pregunta. Aunque las tres partes de la bata eran en teoría idénticas la de Chiara tenía un aura de profesionalidad que la de Daniela no lograba imitar del todo. Cada remate y cada cambio de color era perfecto, aunque aún le faltaban la mayoría de las hojas de hiedra. Pero el rostro de Chiara, precioso y perfecto, estaba completamente serio. Incluso parecía un poco insegura, aunque Daniela no habría podido decidir por qué.

-Está perfecto, no sé por qué preguntas. –Y suavizó la brusquedad de la respuesta con una sonrisa sincera-. ¿Dónde aprendiste a bordar así? No creía que las nobles os especializaseis tanto en vuestras aficiones.

Chiara volvió a empuñar la aguja pero no se cerró en banda, como Daniela esperaba. La imitó, decidida a terminar lo antes posible para poder echar un vistazo más cercano a la técnica de Chiara. Se le había olvidado que lo que tenía entre manos era la flor de Verena; ya era su propia labor, con toda la responsabilidad.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Bueno, sólo sé lo que he visto. Siempre parece que sabéis hacer un poco de todo, pero no sois expertas en nada. Bordáis, cantáis a la hora del té, conocéis los bailes de la temporada, sabéis hablar francés y algunas hasta pintáis al óleo, siempre de forma muy aceptable, pero nunca he oído de una noble que haya pintado retratos para la reina, por ejemplo.

-Supongo que cuando hay gente que lo hace por nosotras y mucho mejor no es tan importante destacar en nada más que en coleccionar habilidades. Bordamos, tocamos el piano y pintamos jarrones de flores porque cuando no hay bailes o almuerzos es lo único que impide que nos volvamos locas del aburrimiento.

-¿También tocas el piano?

-No. Mi familia no tiene ninguna clase de oído musical y eso nos dejó tiempo para aprender a ser excelentes en otros campos. En mi caso es bordar.

-¿Y tus hermanas? ¿En qué excelen ellas? – El rostro de Chiara, que hasta entonces había estado relajado en la conversación por primera vez en toda la tarde, recuperó su expresión pétrea. Daniela recordó de repente lo que Verena le había contado sobre la amante de Chiara y el papel de su madre y hermanas en su marcha. Antes de que Daniela encontrase una manera de arreglarlo, la tela de tul sobre sus cabezas se balanceó, sacudida por algo que había caído del cielo y que rebotó, aterrizando entre los setos del jardín con un golpe sordo. Chiara dio un respingo y se pinchó un dedo. Las plumas de los cuervos que habían ido acumulándose sobre la tienda cayeron al suelo en silencio.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –Era la más cercana al jardín pero Daniela no había esperado que se pusiera en pie para investigar.

-Habrá sido un cuervo. –El vello de su nuca se puso de punta. No tenía ningún problema con los pájaros de San Marco mientras estuvieran volando lejos o pudiera esquivarles. Sólo pensar en que el cadáver de uno de ellos le hubiera podido caer en el regazo mientras estaba distraída con la labor le daba ganas de chillar-. ¡No te acerques! Quién sabe las enfermedades que llevará encima… voy a por uno de los guardias.

Pero Chiara ya estaba atravesando el seto, sin pararse a pensar en el estropicio que dejarían las ramas en sus pantalones, Muy a su pesar Daniela se encontró caminando hasta el borde del camino de baldosas, para echar un vistazo. Escuchó pasos en la puerta de la cocina, y la voz de Verena haciendo eco, llamándolas desde dentro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

-Es un petirrojo –anunció Chiara, demasiado bajo como para que Verena las escuchase. Daniela rodeó el seto y se acercó a la cama de lirios y margaritas junto a la que se había acuclillado Chiara. No tenía ni idea de lo que era un petirrojo, pero lo único que sabía era que no era un cuervo muerto. En efecto, en un pequeño cráter de pétalos y flores aplastadas yacía un pajarito redondo y del tamaño de un huevo.

-¿De dónde ha salido? No creo que estuviera volando con los cuervos. ¿Cómo has dicho que se llama? –Se arrodilló al lado de Chiara, sin importarle que los pantalones se le llenaran de verdín. Los únicos animales que había visto de cerca en el claustro de las aiunteri eran los que entraban en la cocina graznando y salían en una fuente con guarnición.

-Petirrojo, por el color. Tiene el pecho rojo, aunque ahora no lo ves –explicó Chiara. Al principio Daniela pensó que el pájaro estaba muerto y le asaltó una pena instintiva por algo tan pequeño y una muerte tan desafortunada. Pero cuando los dedos de Chiara se abrieron paso bajo las flores para levantarlo, el petirrojo se removió. Con una dulzura exquisita, Chiara formó un nido con sus manos y su voz se volvió un arrullo-: Tranquilo… Ya estás a salvo…

Algo en la calidez de los dedos de Chiara o en su voz tranquilizó al animal, que se limitó a asomarse entre el hueco que formaban las dos manos. Al otro lado del patio, el Ama Ornungia carraspeó para anunciar su presencia. Llevaba allí lo suficiente para ver que dos de las tres aiunteri encargadas de reparar la bata de Lavinia no estaban haciendo su trabajo.

La tercera, sin embargo, estaba sentada a la mesa fingiendo que remataba una flor ya terminada.

-¡Signora Edelconi! ¡Y signora di Zoccarato! –Ornungia avanzó hacia ellas con toda la velocidad que podía permitirse sin perder la dignidad. Era una mujer alta y delgada que antes de unirse a las aiunteri había dado clases de postura y protocolo veneciano en al menos tres cortes extranjeras. Sus enfados eran explosivos pero llevados con una elegancia inigualable. Daniela se irguió. Chiara, por su parte, se giró con suavidad y aunque miraba al Ama Ornungia su atención estaba claramente en el pájaro, al que seguía haciendo carantoñas con la yema de los dedos-. ¿Les han encargado el cuidado del jardín esta tarde? ¿Se va a abrir un parque de animales en el claustro, tal vez?

-No, Ama Ornungia –respondió Daniela. No tenía sentido dar explicaciones. Rezó para que Chiara no abriera la boca, esa boca orgullosa de noble prepotente que tenía.

-Espero que no vuelva a encontrarlas perdiendo el tiempo ni haciendo que lo pierdan las demás, entre quienes me incluyo en estos momentos. Ahora vuelvan a su trabajo, pero que no les quepa ninguna duda, tenemos una conversación pendiente. –Sin girarse del todo, Ornungia se dirigió a Verena, que había continuado bordando como si la conversación no estuviera teniendo lugar a dos metros escasos de su silla-. Señorita Bacchiega, al menos alguien tiene la cabeza sobre los hombros esta tarde. Continúe.

Chiara y Daniela esperaron hasta que los pasos del Ama Ornungia se perdieron camino de la galería que unía el claustro con el palacio. Mientras Chiara buscaba en silencio el lugar idóneo para dejar al pajarillo, Daniela retomó la cuarta flor, que todavía no estaba empezada.

-¿Habéis encontrado un pájaro? ¿Puedo verlo? –preguntó Verena, emocionada. Daniela no la miró.

-Podías habernos avisado de que se acercaba el ama.

La expresión de Verena se agrió al instante, adoptando un aspecto dolido.

-¡No tuve tiempo! Me acababa de sentar a terminar mi parte cuando apareció. –Cuando Daniela no contestó, Verena frunció el ceño-. No es culpa mía que estuvierais haciendo otra cosa. No es justo que ahora estés enfadada conmigo.

Daniela suspiró.

-Está bien, Verena, da igual. Ponte a coser, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero tener que quedarme despierta toda la noche por una maldita bata.

-Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo –insistió Verena. Daniela no dijo nada. Chiara había encontrado un pañuelo en el que envolver al petirrojo y volvió a la mesa, metiéndoselo en un bolsillo con unas migas de las galletas que habían venido con el té que no habían llegado a tomarse. El animal no parecía descontento. De vez en cuando asomaba la cabeza y piaba, antes de volver a su botín en la seguridad del bolsillo.

-Tiene un ala rota.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Daniela a la vez que cosía.

-Arreglarlo –se limitó a responder Chiara. No se sentó; permaneció de pie junto a Verena, que por fin se había puesto a bordar en puntadas pequeñas, lentas y delicadas, aunque en la flor del bastidor que tenía entre manos no quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer-. Verena, ese es mi bastidor.

-Ay… ¿en serio? No me había dado cuenta. Bueno, supongo que no te importa que…

-Me importa y mucho –interrumpió Chiara. Bajo las pecas, las mejillas de Verena se ruborizaron, y lo hicieron de forma primorosa, como todo lo que hacía. Por desgracia para ella, Daniela no había despegado los ojos de su labor desde que el Ama Ornungia había desaparecido y por tanto no le dio pena a nadie. No tuvo más remedio que volver a tomar su parte de la bata y enfrentarse al hecho de que le faltaban al menos tres cuartas partes.

Durante un buen rato hubo silencio, puntuado solo por los cuervos y los piídos de satisfacción del petirrojo escondido en el bolsillo de Chiara. Poco antes de la hora de la cena Beate regresó de lo que fuera que había estado haciendo ese día. Daniela se dio cuenta de que parecía cansada antes incluso de que se quitase la máscara de aiunteri y le viera los círculos bajo los ojos. Esperaba Se ofreció a subirle algo de cena, ahora que por fin parecía que terminarían a tiempo, pero Beate se negó.

-La bata de Lavinia, imagino. –Se rascó la frente mientras echaba un vistazo a los avances de las tres: Chiara había terminado su camelia y estaba ahora compartiendo el bastidor con Daniela para terminar la cuarta flor, en una colaboración mucho más productiva de lo que cualquiera de las dos se habían esperado. Verena tenía más o menos la mitad de la suya-. Os puedo echar una mano, si queréis.

-¿De verdad? –La cara de Verena se iluminó y cualquiera hubiera pensado que acababa de aparecérsele una visión-. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, Beate. Es la primera vez que lo hago y necesito ayuda, y…

Beate no prestó demasiada atención a lo que estaba diciendo y Verena decidió callarse. Dejó espacio para que Beate se sentase a horcajadas en el banco que hasta ahora había tenido para ella sola. El bastidor no era demasiado grande y el tamaño las obligaba a trabajar con las cabezas juntas. El cabello de Verena, rojo y brillante, se dejaba caer de vez en cuando sobre el bordado.

-¿Qué ha pasado con el Ama Ornungia? Estaba diciéndole al Ama Eliana algo sobre la bata –preguntó Beate. Mientras rebuscaba una aguja aceptable en la caja de los materiales que había sobre la mesa Daniela y Chiara se miraron, preguntándose a quién iba a tocarle explicarlo. El Ama Eliana era la tía de Verena. No hacía falta ser un genio para imaginarse qué le estaba contando Ornungia.

-Ya sabes. –Daniela terminó tomando la palabra, aunque volver a pensar en lo que el Ama Ornungia había denominado una “conversación pendiente” era lo último que necesitaba-. Matas un perro y te llaman mataperros.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, el Ama Ornungia lleva toda la mañana de mal humor porque se equivocó en los presupuestos de la semana pasada y esta mañana ha tenido que rendirle cuentas a… al maestre de festejos. –Beate tomó aire por la nariz, que sonó un poco taponada, pero se recuperó enseguida-. Sobre por qué necesitaba dos mil florines de manera urgente para pagar al marisquero.

-¿Y tiene la costumbre de pagar sus errores en los demás? –preguntó Chiara.

Daniela se rió, aunque sonó más como un resoplido.

-Cómo se nota que eres nueva, cielo.

Nunca supieron si Chiara se tomó el comentario bien o mal, porque en ese momento Verena empujó el bastidor hacia Beate y se puso en pie de un salto.

-Que sepáis que me parece fatal que habléis de la gente así a sus espaldas, y que me niego a ser parte de ello.

Y echó a andar hacia la puerta de la cocina, con su linda nariz levantada hacia el cielo. Chiara y Daniela estaban demasiado sorprendidas para reaccionar, pero Beate no.

-Verena –llamó sin alzar la voz, antes de que hubiera dado cuatro pasos-. Te juro por todo el hielo de la laguna que si no devuelves tu trasero a la labor ahora mismo me encargaré personalmente de que cada día de esta semana tengas que limpiar los retretes de un palazzo distinto.

La amenaza flotó en el aire. A Daniela le pareció que tenía forma de red, una red que se acababa de enredar en los pies de Verena, paralizada a mitad de su huida. Por su parte Chiara se la imaginó como las plumas de los cuervos que habían flotado de un lado al otro en su descenso desde el tejado. De cualquier modo, a ambas les pareció algo hermoso. Por una vez Verena no tenía palabras de disculpa ni excusas. Parecía estar tratando de decidir si tomarse en serio lo que había dicho Beate o considerarlo un farol. Ninguna aiunteri limpiaba retretes, pero ninguna aiunteri podía negarse al encargo de un noble, y todas sabían que Beate Varese era amiga íntima de Lara de Vimaggio.

Verena regresó a su sitio, humillada y en silencio. No dijo una palabra más, pero sus puntadas se volvieron cada vez más rápidas, como si no pudiera soportar quedarse tan cerca de Beate mucho tiempo. A la hora de cenar la bata de Lavinia estaba ya aprobada y guardada cuidadosamente entre papel de seda por el Ama Isabeau, a la espera de que se abriera el telón.

Esa noche, mientras daba vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, Beate no pensaba en Verena. De hecho el incidente ya se había retirado a un lugar familiar de su mente, donde guardaba los asuntos de las aiunteri que podía ser útil recordar pero que no necesitaba por el momento. Pensaba en Giacomo, por supuesto, y deseaba no estar haciéndolo. Pensaba en el sonido de cuchillas sobre el hielo. Y sobre todo, porque todavía sentía las manos frías, pensaba en la ausencia, por primera vez en semanas, de la pieza mecánica que había guardado en el bolsillo. Aquella tarde, entre dos de los recados que había hecho en Venecia, Beate se había armado de valor y salido a la laguna un rato antes del toque de queda, cuando los pescadores ya se empezaban a retirar pero todavía podía volver al claustro sin meterse en problemas. El orgullo había podido más que el miedo y había dejado la pieza tan cerca de la niebla como se había atrevido, oculta por la isla de San Michele. No quería algo que no era suyo. No le gustaba deber favores

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acquaforte será actualizada en AO3 dos veces por semana, martes y viernes. Si no quieres esperar, el eBook completo está ya disponible en [Amazon](http://www.amazon.es/Acquaforte-Paz-Alonso-ebook/dp/B018RBF3QO) y [Lektu](https://lektu.com/l/paz-alonso/acquaforte/2150).

#  14.

El salón de baile no estaba acostumbrado a desperezarse antes del mediodía; los muebles y las lámparas parecían dormitar mientras las sirvientas abrían las persianas. Al sol la madera pulida del suelo era dorada, y su proveniencia (los mejores cedros de Siberia) quedaba más patente. Algo en la luz natural conectaba la sala con sus orígenes de forma mucho más clara que los candelabros de cinco pies y la luz temblorosa de las grandes lámparas de araña. Una noche de banquete o de baile la bóveda pintada podía acoger un centenar de voces, música y carcajadas sin inmutarse, pero en el silencio de antes del desayuno los pasos de las cinco aiunteri resonaron en círculos concéntricos como la corneta de un regimiento. Las motas de polvo alzaron el vuelo, y las sirvientas que se habían levantado al amanecer para apartar las mesas se despidieron ahora con una reverencia, seguramente de vuelta a sus camas. El palacio dormía. En el claustro, las demás estarían lavándose la cara con agua fría, buscando los lazos y las medias que desaparecían misteriosamente cada noche, cuando pensabas que los habías dejado preparados y a salvo en el aparador. Ninguna de las cinco aiunteri que desfilaron hasta el centro de la habitación habían desayunado; todas estaban preparadas antes de que saliera el sol, los estómagos vacíos y el uniforme impecable.

Giacomo las recibió en el salón de baile haciendo un esfuerzo por suprimir el bostezo que le subía por la garganta. Aunque no ponía reparos en compartir la jornada de las aiunteri, las primeras horas de la mañana estaban hechas de párpados de plomo. La noche anterior había hecho acto de presencia en la fiesta de debutantes de las doce primas Sinnan, todas entre diecisiete y dieciocho años y todas animadas por sus respectivas madres y abuelas a no dejar que el nuevo maestre de festejos abandonara la fiesta hasta que no les hubiera prometido al menos dos bailes a cada una en la clausura del Ayuno de Alta Gracia. A Giacomo no le preocupaba demasiado la promesa; era posiblemente el único hombre de Venecia que podía dejar plantada a una debutante y conservar el beneplácito de la familia. Todo el mundo entendía lo ocupado que estaba el maestre de festejos, aunque muy pocos se le imaginaban en un salón de baile vacío, con las sillas contra la pared y sin orquesta.

La segunda vez que bostezó se preocupó menos por ocultarlo. Beate, la segunda en la fila, permaneció indiferente, pero Raquel y Dafne se rieron cuando pensaba que no las veía.       

-La creación de Venecia –anunció. Su voz resonó en el salón vacío y el eco que le devolvió era rimbombante, pretencioso. Muy acorde con la situación-. Supongo que a estas alturas tenéis cada segundo del retablo aprendido de memoria.

Las aiunteri asintieron con un quedo “Sí, maestre”. Giacomo nunca había visto la representación, que en realidad involucraba a otros veinte actores, actrices y músicos, además de las aiunteri que representaban a las cuatro ofrendas de la diosa Venea. No lo había visto, pero Lagotto se lo había descrito durante una cena con el mismo aburrimiento con el que un limpiabotas hablaría del tiempo. El guión del retablo, los papeles y hasta el vestuario se habían mantenido a lo largo de cinco maestres de festejos y tres reinas de la isla. La diosa Venea era desterrada después de muchos complots y cantidades ingentes de drama y terminaba llegando a la laguna, pero, por supuesto, moría de pena antes de llegar a hacer nada de provecho, como solía suceder en ese tipo de historias. Entonces la laguna oía las lamentaciones de su séquito y daba permiso a las ofrendas para crear un monumento funerario alrededor de su cuerpo. Las ofrendas, los marinos y el mar se unían en la construcción del mausoleo, y así había surgido Venecia. No dejaba de tener gracia que según la imaginación popular estuvieran viviendo en una tumba.

El papel de la diosa Venea estaba reservado, por descontado, para la reina Giovanna. Si la reina hubiera preferido ejercer de espectadora, el honor habría recaído en la hija de alguna familia de nobles bien avenidos con el trono en aquella temporada, pero la última vez que había sucedido había sido en el reinado de la Reina Silvia. En sus últimos años de vida la Reina Silvia sólo se había obligado a salir de la cama y celebrar Alta Gracia porque no hacerlo hubiera sido prácticamente una abdicación; Venecia no podía permitirse una reina que no ejerciera de portavoz, imagen y personaje central. El papel de la diosa había recaído en la entonces princesa Giovanna, la niña de ojos pesados, siempre consciente de que los nobles dirigían constantes miradas de soslayo hacia su madre, sentada muy recta en su trono con la vista y la mente perdidas más allá del telón de fondo, mientras los cortesanos aplaudían y vitoreaban el talento de su hija como actriz.

La Reina Giovanna no asistía a los ensayos pero tampoco lo necesitaba. Conocía su papel con la confianza de casi veinte años interpretándolo y el saber que cada diálogo y gesto eran inmutables. Aunque no hubiera sido así, gran parte de la educación de las aiunteri se centraba en enfrentarse a los imprevistos y solucionarlos sin interrumpir las celebraciones. La quinta aiunteri presente aquella mañana, Beate, haría el papel de Venea sólo entre bambalinas. El día de la representación se encargaría junto al grupo del Ama Isabeau de coordinar al coro, que tenía tendencia a ocupar demasiado espacio demasiado cerca de los nobles espectadores. Comparado con el millar de instrucciones que debían seguir las cuatro ofrendas que la seguían en peregrinación su papel era sencillo: Venea se limitaba a caminar por la laguna imaginaria del salón y a morir tomándose su tiempo mientras el séquito lo lamentaba en una elaborada coreografía. La falta de costumbre como actriz profesional de Giovanna y su mezcla de improvisación y distracción le daban una naturalidad que Beate era incapaz de imitar, llegando siempre demasiado pronto a la escena de la muerte y teniendo que esperar a que las otras cuatro terminaran su parte. Mientras las ofrendas actuaban, cantaban y bailaban, Beate trató de caminar de forma lenta y deliberada, en una línea serpenteante alrededor del salón. Repitieron la escena final tres veces mientras la luz del día aumentaba su intensidad.

Giacomo se frotó los ojos y bostezó de nuevo. No tenía nada más que decir: el guión estaba escrito, las aiunteri eran más que capaces de encargarse de la representación sin que él interviniera (y en realidad tampoco se lo habían pedido) y prácticamente todos los presentes menos él habían sido testigos o participado en la representación una docena de veces.

Se había ido acercando sin darse cuenta a las ventanas de la fachada sur, mientras las aiunteri daban por terminada una vez más la escena final y Beate se ponía en pie, sacudiéndose de las rodillas motas de polvo que no estaban allí. La laguna era un mar de luz interrumpido sólo por los pescadores que avanzaban con cuidado sobre la superficie. Era un día inusualmente templado y el olor del hielo que se derretía impregnaba el aire, llenándolo de humedad. Sobre el agua y en el puerto el olor sería intenso, a pescado y bruma, pero dentro del salón de baile Giacomo sólo podía imaginárselo; las ventanas, selladas cada año para mantener fuera el frío y el recuerdo de la laguna, no dejaban pasar más que la luz. En el hielo, los pescadores que se frotaban las manos después de hacer agujeros miraban hacia el palacio y le envidiaban, sin poder ponerle cara, igual que envidiaban a las aiunteri, a los nobles o a las criadas de la lavandería. Sin embargo a Giacomo le parecía que era la laguna la que refulgía y le llamaba, invitadora, e incluso la parte de la niebla que nunca se levantaba parecía atractiva. Allí habría un silencio absoluto, se imaginaba, del tipo que sólo había conocido en sueños o bajo el agua.

 Fue al intentar imaginárselo cuando se dio cuenta de que no oía nada, nada en absoluto, a sus espaldas: ni el susurro de las zapatillas ni el declamar de las adoraciones o las instrucciones de la coreografía. Echaba de menos, de repente, la voz de Beate dirigiéndose a otras personas (“El pie un poco más extendido, Diana”. “Repitámoslo otra vez, ahora deteniéndote en el segundo escalón”) como un murmullo de agua en constante movimiento. Las cinco aiunteri se habían colocado en una fila en el centro de la habitación y esperaban. A qué, Giacomo no tenía la más mínima idea. Se observaron en silencio, el maestre y las pupilas, hasta que se dio cuenta de que le estaban esperando a él.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó, intrigado. ¿Había cometido algún terrible error de etiqueta sobre el que Lagotto había olvidado advertirle? Marina, una mujer menuda de edad indeterminada que interpretaba a la ofrenda de la seda, dio un paso adelante y asintió.

-Habíamos pensado que sería posible introducir algunos cambios, maestre. –Por la forma en la que las demás asintieron quedó claro que se había perdido alguna especie de parlamento silencioso mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Continúa –insistió.

-Queremos que la reina haga algo más –intervino Dafne. Hubo un golpe al fondo del salón, pero ninguno le prestó atención hasta que escucharon la voz de Giovanna.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y qué es lo que quieren que haga?

Tal vez el silencio de la niebla se parecía al que cayó sobre el salón de baile en ese momento. Nadie sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba la reina en la habitación, si había observado el ensayo o sólo llegaba a tiempo para ver al maestre de festejos y a cinco aiunteri mirándose con las manos cruzadas, perdiendo el tiempo. Giovanna avanzó entre las mesas seguida de sus tres guardias. Las aiunteri hicieron una reverencia idéntica, tan profunda que el pelo color ónice de Marina rozó las tablas del suelo. No se levantaron mientras Giovanna le ofrecía su mano a Giacomo, con una sonrisa repentina iluminó su cara. Giacomo besó la mano e hizo a su vez una reverencia, más comedida. Por unos segundos la reina posó los ojos sobre las cabezas inclinadas de las aiunteri, todavía dobladas en una postura que debía ser increíblemente incómoda. Tenía un perfil reflexivo y en esos momentos había perdido toda ligereza.

-Levantaos –ordenó Giovanna por fin, dándoles la espalda. Posó una mano sobre el brazo de Giacomo, conciliadora-. Llego tan tarde que no habéis tenido más remedio que empezar el ensayo sin mí, cuánto lo lamento.

-No contábamos con vuestra presencia, majestad. Mis disculpas.

-No tenéis por qué disculparos, maese Molinari. Después de todo sólo acabáis de tomar posesión del cargo y tenéis muchos años por delante para haceros perdonar… -Las bases del flirteo en conversación le venían a la reina Giovanna de forma natural y Giacomo sonrió un poco-. Habría pensado, sin embargo, que las aiunteri más veteranas estarían al tanto de algo tan básico como la necesidad de un ensayo.

Ante la crítica las cinco aiunteri volvieron a inclinarse. Tras un segundo de silencio y a través de algún lenguaje invisible parecieron decidirse por una portavoz. Beate dio un paso adelante, todavía mirando al suelo.

-Ha sido un error imperdonable, majestad –reconoció. A Giacomo no le sorprendió no encontrar ni un atisbo de desafío ni en Beate ni en las demás, aunque todos sabían que la visita de la reina era por completo inesperada.

Giovanna hizo un gesto a sus guardias y los tres abandonaron el salón.

-Os perdono el error, sin embargo, y a pesar de ser imperdonable –decidió con rapidez. Llevaba una capa liviana de bordados frutales. Se deshizo de ella y Dafne apareció a su lado a una velocidad sobrenatural, evitando que tocara el suelo-. Y bien, ¿por dónde empezamos?

-Las aiunteri estaban a punto de sugerir algunos cambios.

Ahora sí, Beate y Marina le dirigieron sendas miradas de alarma sin poder evitarlo, aunque cuando Giacomo parpadeó volvían a mirar al suelo, esperando instrucciones. 

-¿Es eso cierto? Bueno, no me mantengáis en ascuas. Oigamos esas mejoras. Tú, por ejemplo…

-Beate –indicó Giacomo, y sonrió entre divertido y alentador. Para él la reina Giovanna era sobre todo una mujer que se aburría mucho, pero su posición como maestre de festejos era mucho más segura que la de cualquier aiunteri. Además a la reina le gustaba. Esas dos cualidades convertían a Giovanna en una figura mucho menos aterradora de lo que debía; Lagotto le había advertido al respecto.

Aunque Beate parecía indiferente al escrutinio al que la sometió la reina mientras explicaba sus ideas, Giacomo sabía que estaba nerviosa. Bajo la piel de las zapatillas los dedos de los pies se movían sin cesar y aunque no le temblaba la voz tragaba saliva casi cada dos palabras. Las ideas eran buenas: un papel más extenso para la diosa Venea, con una coreografía y frases que pusieran la importancia en ella en lugar de las ofrendas, y, la sugerencia más osada, mover la representación a los jardines en lugar del salón de baile, donde los nobles podrían tener una vista mucho más completa al estar dispuestos a lo largo del claustro, en lugar de apelotonados en los espacios entre las mesas y la pared. A medida que desplegaba las nuevas ideas, la voz de Beate se volvió más clara y convincente, segura de que cualquiera podría ver la mejora. Estaba claro que las aiunteri habían pensado largo y tendido sobre los defectos de la representación. Un par de veces la mirada de Beate se desvió hacia él, buscando aprobación, aunque Giacomo no sabía si quería la suya, personalmente, o la del maestre Molinari. De cualquier modo asintió con disimulo, cada vez, embelesado.

Era obvio que la reina Giovanna no había escuchado una sola palabra. Sólo había apartado la vista de Beate para mirar a Giacomo de reojo un par de veces, hasta que algo había terminado de aburrirla o molestarla. Entonces dio dos palmadas, interrumpiendo a Beate a mitad de su descripción de cómo adaptarían el escaso decorado para variar de forma casi imperceptible a lo largo del recorrido, empezando con los colores más brillantes y saturados para la corte de Canac, que discurriría por la galería de los espejos, y terminando con un ambiente recogido y fúnebre en la escena de la muerte de Venea. No llegó a explicar por completo la parte preferida de todas las aiunteri, cómo pretendían que los nobles tuvieran un papel más allá del de simples espectadores. La interrupción de Giovanna llegó cuando describía el aspecto del jardín en la escena del funeral, con cada noble sosteniendo una vela hasta completar el mausoleo.

-Silencio, Beatrice. ¡Silencio! –exclamó-. ¿Cambiar la representación? Estas escenas han permanecido inmutables desde los tiempos de mi bisabuela, la reina Victoria Elisa. Son parte de la identidad de Venecia y de las celebraciones de Alta Gracia. Preferiría sinceramente que las aiunteri se limitaran a hacer su trabajo, que es asegurar que todo transcurra de forma fluida. –Giacomo dio un paso adelante, dispuesto a tomar la palabra y disculparse antes de que la furia de Giovanna tomase un giro peligroso, pero Giovanna todavía no había terminado y le detuvo con un gesto suave de su mano izquierda-. Sin duda los últimos años de falta de control y una mano firme en el claustro os han llevado a sobrestimar vuestro papel en palacio. No es mi trabajo decidir quién tiene la culpa, pero no me cabe ninguna duda de que la llegada del maestre Molinari devolverá a las aiunteri el rumbo que parecen haber perdido, con los cambios que sean necesarios para ello.

Giacomo alzó las cejas, entre incrédulo y divertido, pero las cinco aiunteri parecían a punto de estallar. A Beate se le habían puesto las orejas rojas y Marina se estaba clavando las uñas en los dedos de la mano opuesta con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro de que acabaría sacando sangre. Terminado su sermón, la reina Giovanna se giró hacia él. Si se había dado cuenta de cómo había sentado su discurso entre las cinco mujeres o no le importaba o era exactamente lo que pretendía. Ahora su rostro de muñeca sólo mostraba una sonrisa llena de encanto, sincera y luminosa.

-Maese Molinari, si, como parece, han terminado con el ensayo y tiene unos minutos para caminar conmigo le agradecería enormemente el placer de su compañía. –Y sin esperar la respuesta dio media vuelta. Sus pasos no hacían ruido en el suelo encerado del salón de baile. Giacomo hizo una mueca de disculpa a las aiunteri.

            -No os preocupéis –fue todo lo que tuvo tiempo de susurrar, antes de salir tras Giovanna.

Iba a hacer falta mucho más que eso para que olvidasen lo que acababa de suceder. Aunque no podían oír los pasos de la reina Giovanna alejándose de camino a los pequeños estudios de uso personal del ala oeste de palacio, sí que podían escuchar los del maestre de festejos siguiéndola sin prisa. Cuando se perdieron del todo, Ofelia fue la primera en reaccionar.

-Pero qué…

Beate la interrumpió de inmediato.

-Ofelia, ni una palabra más, por favor –advirtió en un susurro. Puso una mano en el hombro de su compañera. No sabían si en esos momentos a las paredes del salón vacío les habían crecido oídos, como pasaba a menudo después de cualquier pequeña conmoción. No importaba qué sucediera o en qué rincón remoto del centenar de rincones remotos de palacio, a veces parecía que siempre había un testigo para todo-. Maria Emilia, recoge la capa que ha olvidado su majestad y encárgate de que encuentre el camino de vuelta a las manos de su ayuda de cámara.

-Puedo alcanzarla y dársela en persona, si me doy prisa –ofreció Maria Emilia mientras tomaba la prenda en sus manos. Beate negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que interrumpir su reunión privada con el maestre sea la opción más sensible en estos momentos. –Se mordió los labios fugazmente y giró sobre sus pies, enfrentándose a las mesas arrastradas de cualquier forma contra la pared y las sillas dispuestas sobre ellas como arañas patas arriba-. Haré llamar a las doncellas; quien quiera puede quedarse aquí y ayudar a dejar el salón como estaba. Si tenéis otro trabajo pendiente, aquí ya hemos terminado.

Maria Emilia desapareció camino de los aposentos de la reina Giovanna y Dafne y Ofelia se marcharon en dirección al claustro cogidas del brazo, sin duda comentando lo que acababa de suceder. Marina y Beate las observaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que se perdieron de vista.

-Eran unas buenas sugerencias –murmuró Marina.

Beate asintió.

-Sí que lo eran.

Y sin una palabra más, con la eficacia propia de su puesto, se pusieron manos a la obra.

Para desgracia de Beate, el trabajo físico no cumplió su objetivo principal. Aunque cuando terminaron le dolían los dedos de levantar y colocar sillas y mesas, en cada pausa la voz desdeñosa de Giovanna volvía a metérsele en los oídos. “Sobrestimar su papel en palacio” tenía una cualidad especialmente sonora, y se multiplicaba en un centenar de ecos. El recuerdo de Beate distorsionó tanto su sonido, ampliándolo y subiéndolo de volumen, que al final parecía que la frase había sido gritada bajo la bóveda reflectante de la basílica para que lo oyera toda Venecia. Que acto seguido Giovanna se hubiera llevado a Giacomo prácticamente de la mano tampoco ayudaba, pero Beate sabía que la manera en la que se le encogía el estómago al pensar en ello venía de un sentimiento difuso e indefinible (desde luego no se trataba de celos), al contrario que la indignación concreta por ver su trabajo insultado de aquella manera.

Seguía escuchándola cuando más tarde ayudó al Ama Isabeau a hacer recuento de vestuario. La bata de Lavinia estaba como recién salida de su primera representación. El Ama Isabeau le encargó que agradeciera a Chiara, Verena y Daniela su buen trabajo, así que al terminar de etiquetar cada vestido, par de botas y sombrero con el nombre del actor que los utilizaría y el acto en el que aparecían, dio caza a las tres por separado para transmitir las felicitaciones. Daniela había estado ayudando a preparar la cena de aquella noche, y Beate se quedó en la cocina pesando y empaquetando un envío de azafrán de Praga que acababan de recibir.

Y durante todas esas horas, colocando mesas, sacando vestidos de los baúles de cedro, escribiendo nombres ajenos y doblando con cuidado las esquinas de los valiosos paquetes de azafrán, las palabras de Giovanna y sus sonrisas deslumbrantes cuando miraba a Giacomo le quemaban los oídos y los ojos desde dentro. Varias veces se encontró metiendo la mano en el bolsillo en busca del tacto frío y gastado de la pieza del ingenio, y cada vez se sorprendió de que no estuviera allí. Al final se dio cuenta de que nadie la necesitaba, de que no tenía hambre para esperar a la cena y de que no estaba en condiciones de ayudar en nada que requiriese más concentración que mover muebles y copiar cifras.

Había creído que las salas de música del segundo piso serían un reducto a salvo de conversaciones sobre el ensayo. Estaban situadas al final de un largo pasillo y eran habitaciones pequeñas y oscuras, para proteger los instrumentos de la luz del sol o del aire de sal y escarcha que venía de la laguna. También protegían el claustro de tener que escuchar durante horas las evoluciones de novicias que acababan de aprender a afinar un rabel o daban sus primeros pasos en las escalas del clavicordio. Se habían convertido en una especie de almacenes para todo; algunas tenían las estanterías llenas de libros que algún ama había ido sacando de la biblioteca de palacio. En otras había decenas de modelos en miniatura del trasbordador, que un noble les regalaba puntualmente cada año en agradecimiento por sus esfuerzos. Beate eligió la más alejada y la que contenía la mayor cantidad de partituras desordenadas. Era la más abigarrada; en el centro había tres sillas idóneas para practicar el violoncelo, aunque era un instrumento poco popular, y el arpa, pero desde luego no ambos a la vez. Se había puesto cómoda en el pequeño diván donde las instructoras se sentaban a escuchar, las botas entre las patas curvadas y los pies al borde del cojín, y por primera vez en todo el día su mente estaba vacía de Giovanna, de Giacomo y de todo lo que no fuera u oliera a papel, barniz de violín y tinta seca. De vez en cuando se encontraba con una vieja melodía preferida o un ejercicio de notación, de la época en la que todavía podía perder el tiempo buscando un instrumento en el que destacar, y le venían las ganas de intentarlo de nuevo. Al final se contentaba con tararear su parte imaginaria del cuarteto antes de archivarlo en su lugar.

 Reconoció los pasos de Giacomo en el momento que se acercaron por el pasillo. Parecía mentira que algo tan breve y común como un paso al otro lado de la puerta pudiera tener el mismo poder de evocación que una palabra o un olor, pero si había creído que después de tantos años no podría reconocer cómo sonaba su manera de andar había estado equivocada. Cada centímetro de la piel de Beate se puso en alerta, esperando que fuera él y que los pasos se detuvieran junto a su puerta y, a la vez, rogando que pasara de largo. Le escuchó abrir todas las puertas del corredor, en un progreso lento pero imparable hacia la última, la suya. Beate se arrebujó en el diván y trató de reducir su respiración al mínimo. Se le pasó por la cabeza moverse a una de las sillas en las que ensayaban con los instrumentos, de patas largas y respaldo recto, infinitamente más elegantes y austeras que el diván maltratado, pero era demasiado tarde para hacerlo sin que quedara claro, por el ruido, que lo había hecho.  En el último minuto, en cuanto el manillar de la puerta se movió y poseída por un impulso estúpido, extinguió de un soplido las llamas del único candelabro de la habitación. Se arrepintió de inmediato. En la oscuridad recién inaugurada el humo de las velas destacó como una bengala en medio del mar. Hasta una carrera sin ceremonias para encaramarse en las sillas y fingirse ocupada hubiera sido menos vergonzosa.

-Beate… estás ahí, ¿verdad? –preguntó la silueta de Giacomo, recortada en el umbral por la luz difusa de una lámpara de gas, varios metros pasillo abajo.

-No.

Una risa invisible y la silueta entró en la habitación, sólo un par de pasos, uniéndose a las sombras.

-Eso pensaba. ¿Estás bien?

Sin responder, Beate se inclinó al borde del diván y tanteó en la oscuridad hasta que encontró una de sus botas. Hubo un golpe y un estruendo musical. Beate supo, sin necesidad de verlo, que Giacomo había chocado con la pared con las manos por delante y derribado el violín con el que el maestre Arnaldi había inaugurado el auditorio Agata Regina, trescientos años antes.

-Espera un segundo. No te muevas, no des ni un paso. Métete las manos en los bolsillos, Giacomo. –No podía arriesgarse a otro accidente o a morir sepultada bajo la colección de música que les rodeaba si Giacomo decidía darse de cabezazos contra las estanterías. Encendió tres brazos del candelabro.

Giacomo dirigió una mirada rápida a su alrededor, lo justo para familiarizarse con el entorno, y luego levantó la mano y sacudió un paquete envuelto en tela de algodón azul. Se lo lanzó a Beate, que trataba sin demasiado éxito de volver a ponerse las botas sin dejar caer la carpeta de las partituras. El paquete le golpeó las piernas.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Tu cena. Fui a buscarte a la cocina y Enrica dijo que estarías en una de estas salas. Me pidió que te lo trajera.

-¿Le preguntaste _por mí_? ¿Específicamente por mí? –Contarle algo a Enrica Lontani era asegurarse de que a la mañana siguiente lo supiera cada cuervo de San Marco. Esperó que Enrica asumiera que el maestre de festejos la buscaba porque estaba en problemas.

-Sí, le pregunté por ti –admitió Giacomo. Esquivó las tres sillas con lentitud, hasta llegar al diván, y entonces tomó asiento a su lado. Beate encogió los pies-. Y por Maria Emilia, Dafne, Marina y Ofelia. Me gustaría haber hablado con vosotras hace horas, y tal vez en grupo hubiera sido mejor, pero he estado bastante más ocupado de lo que esperaba.

-Con la reina –bufó Beate sin pensar. Recapacitó al momento-. Es sobre la reina, quiero decir. Sobre el ensayo de esta mañana.

Giacomo dejó que una sonrisa se le extendiera desde el centro de los labios a las comisuras de la boca, hasta alcanzar sus ojos. Para no tener que mirarle, y ya que estaba claro que no iba a poder hacer mucho más, Beate se concentró en cerrar la carpeta.

-Sí. Quería asegurarme de que sabéis que estoy abierto a cualquiera de vuestras sugerencias, aunque la reina no lo esté. Si tenéis ideas, quiero oírlas. –Las cintas que Beate tenía entre los dedos se resistían a convertirse en nudos y pudo notar cómo la rabia que había sentido por la mañana, mientras llevaba sillas de un lado para otro, volvía a despertarse y alzar la cabeza como un perro guardián que se había quedado dormido sólo un momento-. Y también para deciros que no le deis más vueltas.

-¿Que no le demos más vueltas? –Se giró hacia él, llevada por la indignación. Aunque Giacomo aún sonreía no era una sonrisa burlona, sólo la expresión facial en la que los músculos de su cara parecían acomodarse por instinto. Su actitud era la del maestre de festejos, y un buen maestre de festejos, de hecho, pero Beate no pudo evitar hablarle como lo hubiera hecho diez años atrás-. Eso es muy fácil de decir para ti, que acabas de llegar.

-Eran buenas ideas y hasta las gárgolas de San Bartolomé saben que esa representación necesita un lavado de cara. Simplemente tuvisteis mala suerte. Las presentasteis y no le gustaron. Ya lo ha olvidado.

-Ves, acabas de llegar. –Beate sacudió la cabeza-. Ni siquiera sabes lo que va a pasar. ¿Quieres que hagamos una apuesta? Te apuesto lo que quieras a que el día de la clausura de Alta Gracia, a la hora de la representación, aparecerán cien velas de la nada para que Giovanna las reparta entre los nobles. Es lo que hace, siempre. Si alguien sugiere algo y ella se entera, primero se niega, y dos semanas después lo menciona como si acabase de ocurrírsele y recibe los aplausos. Y tiene todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo porque son sus velas y son sus nobles, pero era nuestra idea. Era nuestro esfuerzo y una cosa es que no nos lo reconozca, porque no tiene por qué hacerlo. Pero otra cosa, lo que no… lo peor es que nos humille como ha hecho esta mañana, por el placer de hacerlo. Nos ha amenazado, ¿no te acuerdas?

Por supuesto que Giacomo no podía comprenderlo, todavía. Todo parecía venir a él de forma natural, amoldándose a base de improvisación a un puesto para el que debería haber necesitado años de experiencia navegando. Creía que las aiunteri estaban enfadadas como niños a los que les habían prohibido usar un juguete. Beate nunca había hablado de aquella manera con ninguna de las otras aiunteri y sabía que estaba cometiendo una pequeña traición que añadir a la lista creciente de las últimas semanas. Tenía ganas de chillar.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, después parecía haberse olvidado por completo de toda la escena. No volvió a mencionarlo y estaba de buen humor.

Beate ató la siguiente carpeta tan fuerte que supo que la siguiente aiunteri que pretendiera usar esas partituras necesitaría usar una cuchilla.

-Me había olvidado de vuestra pequeña entrevista privada, claro. –Aún sin mirar a Giacomo tomó aire y trató de darle un aspecto razonable a la rabia-. No es lo mismo. A ti no te va a decir que igual nos destierra por haber detectado la sombra de la sombra de una crítica en un comentario. Por si no te has dado cuenta a nosotras ni nos sonríe del mismo modo ni tan a menudo como a ti.          

-¡Ah, ya veo lo que pasa! ¿Así que eso es todo? ¿Estás celosa?

-¿Yo? ¿De Giovanna? No digas tonterías.

-Cierto –Giacomo abrió las manos, como si lo que estaba diciendo tuviera sentido o estuviera claro para todo el mundo menos para Beate, que le miraba indignada-. La que está celosa es ella de ti, si quieres mi opinión.

-¿La reina? Celosa de una aiunteri. Por supuesto, tiene sentido, seguro que se ha quedado con mi cara y con mi nombre. –El sarcasmo del que había querido imbuir el comentario resbaló un poco y al final suspiró, tratando de atrapar el hilo de sus pensamientos antes de que se escaparan por completo a lugares que sabía peligrosos-. Si tú quieres la mía, si quieres mi opinión, quiero decir… ni ella ni yo tenemos motivos, pero ella especialmente. Es la reina. Cuando se le antoja algo sólo tiene que señalar con el dedo y es suyo. Si me quisiera fuera de su vista, ahora mismo estaría buscando trabajo raspando las escamas a los peces del puerto. Si quisiera que tú… Bah. No sé por qué me molesto. De todos modos vas a pensar lo que te venga en gana, ¿verdad?

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo. Es algo de lo que me siempre he estado orgulloso.

Beate puso ambas manos sobre la carpeta y se rió. Tal vez era la primera vez en todo el día.

-Como si hubiera algo de lo que no lo estés. ¡Eres como una bola de orgullo vestida de domingo, Giacomo! ¡Siempre lo has sido!

-No estoy de acuerdo… antes no vestía ni la mitad de bien. Sin embargo eres la única persona de este palacio que lo sabe, así que hazme el favor y guárdame el secreto.

Si hubiera estado fuera, en la calle de los artesanos o con los pies colgando sobre el hielo de la Fondamenta, Beate posiblemente le hubiera dado una patada. Pero seguían en el claustro y, en realidad, debería haber estado tratándole con bastante más respeto que discutiendo sus fallos de personalidad, así que se contuvo. El calor que le había subido a las mejillas empezó a diluirse y se sentía más ligera ahora que había puesto en palabras al menos una parte de su preocupación.

Giacomo se inclinó hacia ella, y quizá pensó lo mismo porque se detuvo justo antes de empujarla, a apenas centímetros en el viejo diván. Su voz sonó mucho más cercana de lo que estaba en realidad.

-Y ahora dime la verdad. Te estabas escondiendo de mí.

-Parece que ya has sacado tu propia conclusión, así que no veo qué esperas de mi respuesta.

-Es sólo por oírtelo decir.

Le miró a los ojos y tomó aire.

-Sí, Giacomo. Me estaba escondiendo de ti –murmuró en voz baja-. ¿Estás contento?

-No demasiado. –Se incorporó, apartándose de Beate hasta que apoyó la espalda al otro lado del diván. Aunque no parecía enfadado y tampoco estaba tan lejos Beate notó una corriente de aire frío tomar su puesto junto a ella-. Lo siento.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-Haberte dado algún motivo para esconderte. Creí que podía volver a Venecia y nada habría cambiado, pero está claro que me he equivocado por completo.

-Giacomo…-Esperaba que la interrumpiera, pero no lo hizo y no tuvo más remedio que continuar-. No podías esperar eso. La manera en la que te fuiste, la manera en que… en que nos despedimos. Fue hace muchos años y pensé que no ibas a volver jamás. Y de repente te bajas del trasbordador convertido en el maestre de festejos, y no deberíamos hablar así. No deberíamos estar aquí, _tú_ no deberías estar aquí. En esta habitación. No es tu lugar. No sé cómo quieres que reaccione.

-Sí que lo sabes, Beate. –Pero fue un comentario más para sí mismo que para ella. Giacomo se inclinó hasta apoyar los codos en las rodillas. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo y su espalda subió y bajó mientras respiraba hondo. Muy lentamente, Beate posó una mano entre sus hombros.

-Todavía no he asumido que hayas vuelto. Todavía no había asumido que te marchases. Me da miedo que para ti parezca tan fácil volver y hacer como si tuviéramos diecisiete años otra vez. No quiero volver a esos días; cometimos muchos errores cuando teníamos diecisiete años.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?

-Si te soy sincera, no lo sé. Llevo desde entonces intentando no pensar mucho en ello. –Tomó aire, concentrada en respirar y expirar, en una mota de polvo sobre las rodillas del pantalón de Giacomo que no se atrevió a espantar y en sus pies a apenas centímetros de él, con los dedos encogidos-. No estoy preparada para tener esta conversación ahora. Y parece que tú sí lo estás, pero puede que yo no lo esté nunca.

Una de las velas del candelabro se apagó y desde el patio llegaron las carcajadas de un grupo de aiunteri que iban ya camino de los dormitorios. Giacomo extendió un brazo y tomó la mano de Beate entre las suyas. Le besó los nudillos con suavidad y tenía los labios fríos y secos. Las lágrimas que Beate había conseguido contener se volvieron un nudo en su estómago.

-De acuerdo –murmuró Giacomo al final-. Tienes razón, como de costumbre. Ya sé que te gusta que te lo digan.

Cuando se volvió a mirarla parecía mucho más calmado de lo que debía estar ella, aunque el pelo se había despeinado. Sonrieron y Giacomo rebuscó el paquete que le había traído de la cocina y que se había ido escurriendo bajo el respaldo.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Beate cuando se lo dejó sobre la carpeta. Se levantó para poner las partituras a salvo de migas o de las huellas de dedos grasientos que había visto ya en algunos de los papeles más consultados.

-Algo de queso y un trozo de empanada, creo. –Beate volvió a su esquina del diván y Giacomo se puso un poco más cómodo, aunque no volvió a acercarse tanto como antes-. No sé cómo consigues comer algo en esa cocina. Sois como una manada de perros salvajes repartiéndoos la caza del día.

-¿Había algún ama delante?

-No lo sé.

-Posiblemente no. Y la caza del día seguramente eras tú, más que la empanada. No estamos muy acostumbradas a las visitas.

-¿Lagotto no se pasaba por aquí?

-Los maestres de festejos tienen sitios más interesantes donde estar. –El olor de la comida empezó a despertarle el hambre. Ahora que el tema de conversación había dado un giro hacia un lugar más confortable y seguro, donde no se exigía nada de ella, la explicación surgió sola-. Vas a tener que aprender mucho sobre protocolo no escrito. Deberías hablar con las amas o con Lagotto sobre cómo funciona tu trabajo en relación a las aiunteri. El claustro no es como las cocinas de palacio, hay unas pautas que sigue todo el mundo. Si se acostumbran a verte sentado junto al fogón pasando el rato vas a tener problemas y a darnos problemas a nosotros. Una aiunteri no es una sirvienta cualquiera. Aunque ahora seas una novedad curiosa, si no te paras a pensar en lo que estás haciendo es posible que ofendas a alguien, dentro o fuera del claustro.

-¿En serio? Sí que sois especiales –comentó Giacomo. Ladeó la cabeza en un gesto que en otra persona hubiera sido de genuino interés. En él sólo resultaba burlón-. ¿Y allí abajo también hablas con la boca llena, como nosotros los simples mortales?

Beate le miró sin comprender, con un tercer trozo de empanada en la mano, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Se tapó la boca mientras terminaba de masticar.

-No –dijo después de tragar, avergonzada-. Estás haciendo que se me peguen los malos modales del continente. Estaba distraída.

Después de eso, Beate terminó los dos bocados en silencio. Para cuando volvió a su habitación, un par de horas más tarde a juzgar por las velas que había tenido que volver a encender, una parte del miedo que había sentido respecto a Giacomo se había diluido en la capacidad redescubierta de mantener una conversación normal con él. Habían hablado sobre todo del continente, de los demás continentes, de las costumbres extrañas de las que Giacomo había sido testigo (y algunas que había adoptado). De vez en cuando Giacomo había señalado un objeto de la habitación y Beate le había explicado el pedazo de historia del claustro que le acompañaba. Se despidieron al pie de las escaleras con un simple gesto de la mano, aunque Beate no había podido evitar mirar a su alrededor preocupada por quién pudiera haberla visto en cuanto Giacomo se dio la vuelta en dirección a la galería de palacio. El claustro estaba vacío; la mitad de sus compañeras dormía, la otra mitad trabajaba en algún lugar, en algún salón de la ciudad. Se deslizó dentro del dormitorio sin hacer ruido, desnudándose a oscuras. Para cuando metió los pies entre las sábanas se sentía ya a medio camino de una noche sin sueños. Entonces fue cuando metió la mano bajo de la almohada. Reconoció de inmediato el tacto metálico; lo había memorizado con las yemas de los dedos antes de dejarlo en la laguna a la que pertenecía.

Y la laguna se lo había devuelto.

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acquaforte será actualizada en AO3 dos veces por semana, martes y viernes. Si no quieres esperar, el eBook completo está ya disponible en [Amazon](http://www.amazon.es/Acquaforte-Paz-Alonso-ebook/dp/B018RBF3QO) y [Lektu](https://lektu.com/l/paz-alonso/acquaforte/2150).

#  15.

 

-¡Daniela! ¡Por fin te encuentro!

Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que el Ama Ornungia las había llamado a ella y a Chiara Edelconi al dormitorio a mitad de la mañana para despacharse a gusto sobre los peligros de las distracciones durante el aprendizaje de una novicia, y cómo Daniela, al ser una aiunteri de pleno derecho, debería haber cortado ese comportamiento de raíz en vez de unirse a él. Aunque ninguna de las dos había dicho una palabra, a Ornungia le había bastado con percibir sus ganas de replicar para ir dándose cuerda como uno de los relojes de marcha continua que los vendedores de Dorsoduro anunciaban a gritos en los mercados. Por desgracia, al contrario que los relojes, el Ama Ornungia no se había detenido hasta que habían sonado las campanas de la torre del claustro llamándolas a todas a asamblea.

No era la primera vez que se metía en problemillas sin importancia, pero cada vez descubría que tenía menos paciencia para soportar la interminable cháchara sobre cómo debían dar ejemplo y ser un modelo de compostura y responsabilidad para todo Venecia. Era imposible que todo Venecia estuviera pendiente de cada uno de sus gestos, cada una de sus decisiones, porque se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo dentro de las murallas de palacio. Incluso dentro de palacio el claustro tenía sus propias murallas. Hacía unos años, cuando todavía era una novicia, le había dicho eso mismo a la fallecida Ama Aura Maria. Después se había pasado un mes organizando fiestas de cumpleaños para los hijos de los nobles, los hijos mocosos, malcriados, chillones de los nobles. Había aprendido la lección y desde entonces, cada vez que un ama o una aiunteri más veterana la descubría en falta, Daniela bajaba la cabeza, cruzaba las manos y pensaba larga y pausadamente en la última obra de teatro que había leído y pensaba sugerir en alguna asamblea, repitiendo en su cabeza las frases destinadas a arrancar aplausos y las que buscaban las lágrimas. A veces también planeaba lo que iba a hacer en su siguiente día libre. Ya no tenía familia en Venecia, no ninguna que quisiera visitar, al menos, así que sus días libres eran realmente suyos, al contrario que los de Joanna o Beate, que invariablemente dedicaban al menos la mitad de sus horas a volver a casa por un momento.

Las palabras de Ornungia se habían perdido mientras se imaginaba tirada en el césped suave de la ladera que llevaba al agua del Canal de la Luna, donde los nobles no se atrevían a sentarse por miedo a empaparse la ropa, mientras Patricia Abanetti le contaba alguna historia sobre su abuelo, que había sido soldado en el ejército de húsares imperiales de Bosnia Herzegovina. Patricia hubiera podido escribir una serie de novelas sobre las peripecias de su antepasado y Daniela no descartaba que, de hecho, las estuviera sacando de algún folletín de aventuras de sus hermanos mayores, pero de cualquier modo tenía una voz relajante y un sexto sentido para imprimirle tensión e intriga a la frase más aburrida. No era de extrañar que fuera la preferida del Ama Isabeau a la hora de elegir narradora en las representaciones importantes.

La otra mitad del discurso la había dedicado a mirar a la Edelconi de reojo. Esperaba que Chiara tuviera menos paciencia a la hora de soportar una regañina por la sencilla razón de que, sospechaba Daniela, seguramente nadie se había atrevido a llamarla la atención en toda su vida. Había buscado sin éxito alguna señal de que Chiara estaba a punto de explotar. Al contrario que Daniela, que sabía que tenía tendencia a descuidar su postura a medida que se aburría y por tanto tenía que recordarse a sí misma volver a enderezarse cada cierto tiempo, Chiara se mantuvo en posición de firmes desde el principio hasta el fin.

A Daniela le picaba la curiosidad. ¿En qué había estado pensando Chiara Edelconi? No era un pensamiento que se hubiera limitado a los minutos de aquel soliloquio eterno de Ornungia. En qué estaba pensando Chiara era una pregunta que se repetía varias veces a la semana, al cruzarse con la novicia o tener que trabajar con ella, incluso ahora que poco a poco se le iba soltando la lengua y podían sacársele más que las frases formulaicas de siempre. La historia que le había contado Verena había sido imposible de confirmar, por supuesto, porque la forma de obtener información de Daniela no incluía interrogaciones directas. Incluso los sirvientes de los Edelconi parecían creerse de una pasta diferente al resto de habitantes de Venecia, y a duras penas podía preguntárseles algo de buenas a primeras. Además, tras dedicarle algo de tiempo a pensarlo, Daniela no se creía con derecho a chismorrear con cualquiera sobre una historia tan personal. Lo había comentado con Beate mientras doblaban la ropa limpia, dando por hecho que Beate la mandaría callar directamente. Le había sorprendido que no lo hiciera, aunque tampoco había contribuido demasiado a la conversación. Tal vez era porque Beate reconocía un poco de sí misma en la actitud de Chiara Edelconi. Daniela sabía que pasaba algo con ella desde hacía años, algo que se le escapaba, pero lo había sabido desde que la conocía, a través del destierro del Ama Aurora, de aiunteri que llegaban y se marchaban por un millar de razones. Había algo dentro de la cabeza de Beate que ronroneaba de fondo y sin parar, y que Daniela suponía que compartía en confidencia con Lara de Vimaggio, o al menos eso esperaba. Fuera lo que fuera se había intensificado en las últimas semanas. Todos los avances de Daniela, tímidos y fáciles de espantar, habían sido descartados con un “No, estoy bien, gracias”. Tenía la impresión de que aquellas partes de Chiara y Beate eran casi idénticas, un recinto amurallado donde Daniela no podía entrar y del que Beate la mantenía alejada con educación y desvíos, en lugar del foso inundado y habitado por cocodrilos que se imaginaba alrededor de Chiara.

El interés creciente por Chiara había ido comiéndole espacio al que había sentido por Verena en un principio, pero aún así al oir su voz levantó la mano para saludar y le hizo sitio a su lado. Verena todavía llevaba puesto su uniforme de aiunteri; antes de sentarse comprobó con los dedos que el césped estaba húmedo y se sacó un pliego de tela del interior de la chaqueta. Daniela creyó reconocer una de las toallas que colgaban de las jofainas del dormitorio. Verena la extendió con cuidado, alisándola con las manos antes de decidir que cumplía sus expectativas y no le iba a dejar los pantalones del uniforme perdidos.

-¿Qué haces con el uniforme puesto? –preguntó Daniela. No había reparado en ello al principio.

-Ah, tengo que ir a repartir los programas del banquete de mañana a los palazzos de San Polo, pero quería ver la carrera.

Una de las cosas que Daniela había aprendido sobre Verena era que no le gustaba que le recordaran lo que debería estar haciendo cuando no lo estaba haciendo, así que reprimió sus ganas de insistir sobre qué hacía sentada en el césped en vez de asegurándose de que todos los invitados conocían los planes para la cena.

-¿Y dónde están los programas? –preguntó, en su lugar.

-Me los está llevando Carlo. Tiene un deslizador de palacio, así que no tengo que darme prisa. –A modo de explicación se giró y saludó a alguien en el extremo de la Fondamenta. Un guardia real, nada más y nada menos, que llevaba en las manos un cartapacio. Daniela conocía aquel cartapacio como si fuera parte de su piel; tenía el sello de palacio grabado en una esquina y estaba tratado con un centenar de productos para mantener el agua, el hielo y el salitre alejados de su precioso contenido. Lo usaban para repartir toda clase de documentos por la ciudad e impedir que el trabajo de los impresores reales se viera ensombrecido por una arruga o una esquina doblada. Y, en teoría, sólo una aiunteri o una novicia podía ponerle las manos encima.

-Ah, Carlo. Ya veo. –Sonrió y se concentró en los deslizadores, que se preparaban para comenzar otra de las carreras. No le interesaba particularmente el deporte, pero le encantaba el ambiente del canal en los días de celebración. A su lado, Verena se recostó con cuidado, apoyando los codos dentro del rectángulo de tela y cerrando los ojos. El cabello, recogido de cualquier manera, le dibujaba un halo de cobre y oro alrededor de la cara y hacía que pareciera cinco años más joven, delicada y perfecta. Por supuesto que había un Carlo esperando a que decidiera dónde quería que la llevasen después. Lo extraño era, con lo que disfrutaba la atención, que no fuera por Venecia seguida de un séquito comparable al de la reina Giovanna.

Varios metros a la derecha de Daniela, un grupo de espectadores que seguían los preparativos de la siguiente carrera de pie se movieron para desvelar a Lara de Vimaggio. Daniela la observó disimuladamente mientras su trayectoria la acercaba cada vez más. Aunque era su día libre y no llevaba puesto el uniforme, las normas de las aiunteri sugerían de forma bastante clara que incluso en el tiempo libre lo ideal era seguir comportándose como si fueran invisibles. Normalmente Daniela disfrutaba de poder, una vez cada dos meses, pasear por Venecia sin hacer reverencias a diestro y siniestro o ser interrumpida por nobles que habían olvidado a qué hora pasaría a recogerles la barcaza de la reina o si el código de vestuario de esa noche había cambiado a última hora. Sin embargo Lara de Vimaggio era un caso especial; cuando necesitaba a una aiunteri, llamaba a Beate. Cuando necesitaba a dos, era Daniela quien las acompañaba, y la atmósfera era decididamente más informal que la de cualquier otro vestidor de una dama, por mucho que Beate se esforzase en recordarle a la Vimaggio que guardara la compostura. En el momento en que Lara cruzó la vista con ella Daniela decidió que podía hacer una excepción y levantó la mano con rapidez.

Por un momento creyó que Lara de Vimaggio había decidido ignorarla o no la reconocía, porque no reaccionó, pero en vez de continuar con su progreso se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos. Daniela alzó las cejas y la atención de Verena se despertó, a su lado, volviéndose casi tangible.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Daniela? –Sonaba preocupada. Lara sacudió la cabeza como espantando una mosca y cambió su trayectoria, comenzando a acercarse. Todavía caminaba con un bastón y bastante dificultad, pero no debía dolerle demasiado o estaría sentada con los demás nobles, en los palcos y las solanas de los palazzos circundantes. El susurro de Verena se volvió urgente-: ¡Nos vas a meter en un lio! ¡Es una noble!

Daniela se giró y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tranquilízate, es Lara de Vimaggio. –Aunque no debería haber necesitado decírselo, no era momento para aconsejar a Verena que dedicase más tiempo a aprenderse los nombres de sus superiores y menos a los Carlos y Lucas del mundo-. Es amiga de Beate, no te preocupes.

Verena abrió la boca y la cerró. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había pretendido decir, en el último momento no debió parecerle tan importante. Cuando Daniela se volvió, Lara estaba a sólo unos pasos. Daniela bebió la combinación de tonos, telas y prendas en un solo vistazo experto. El azul que había escogido como color predominante era profundo y osado, de una intensidad que apenas se veía fuera de las galas de baile más extravagantes, pero la chaqueta de largas solapas y los acentos que realzaban las ballenas del corsé habían sido aplicados en una tela gruesa del mismo color gris, de hecho, que el uniforme de las novicias aiunteri. El traje en su conjunto, si se ignoraba lo suntuoso del color, recordaba a la indumentaria de una amazona de gala. Lara de Vimaggio había reforzado la impresión con un gracioso sombrero de copa, que llevaba inclinado hacia un lado. Era un estilo que entre los nobles de género masculino de Venecia había pasado de moda tres años antes y no volvería hasta al menos cuatro más, pero a Daniela no le cabía ninguna duda de que en una semana o dos vería un resurgir del sombrero de copa femenino en la isla. Daniela también vio que la explosión de color y atrevimiento tenía como objetivo principal distraer a cualquiera de los presentes del mal aspecto de la propia Lara. Había perdido peso, algo extraño, porque lo habitual para las damas convalecientes de Venecia era ganarlo mientras permanecían en cama, y tenía la mirada vidriosa, ligeramente desenfocada incluso cuando se detuvo junto a Daniela.

-Hola, Daniela, cuánto tiempo –saludó con una sonrisa cansada. Daniela hizo amago de ir a levantarse y Lara alzó el bastón un instante, acercándoselo, aunque le temblaban las manos-. Ni se te ocurra levantar el culo de esa parcela de hierba.

Por primera vez Daniela reparó en la dama de compañía de Lara, que había dejado escapar un chillido pequeño y ahogado ante el comentario. La sonrisa de Lara se volvió un poco triunfal.

-Signora de Vimaggio, ¿qué tal está? –preguntó Daniela. Lara había desviado su atención hacia el canal, y alzó una mano enguantada para protegerse los ojos del sol. Sin Murmuró algo que Daniela no pudo oír y se quitó el guante. La dama de compañía volvió a dar un respingo, un pájaro de mal agüero escandalizado hasta la médula.

-Tengo tanto calor que podría quedarme en ropa interior ahora mismo y darme un baño. Si el agua no matara, claro –fue la respuesta de Lara. Hasta Verena se removió un poco. Antes de que hubiera que sacar las sales para su acompañante, Lara añadió-: Pero mi querida Renata no podría soportarlo. ¿Verdad, Renata? Y en deferencia a ella mi tonelada de ropa y sus trozos de ballena seguirán en su sitio… Me gusta tu vestido, Daniela, preciosa.

Lo dijo sin volver a mirarla y Daniela no supo si sentirse halagada.

-Muchas gracias, signora. –Buscó un tema de conversación, porque parecía que Lara no iba a marcharse-. ¿Le interesan las carreras?

-No… ni lo más mínimo –canturreó Lara. Frunció el ceño y una arruga solitaria apareció entre sus ojos, concentrada en los deslizadores que ya se habían alineado en el extremo más amplio del canal-. Pero ahí está mi barquero.

Entre los diez o doce participantes, Daniela reconoció primero los colores de la embarcación de los Vimaggio, plata y azul, y después a Andrea Agresta, su jefe de caballerizas, al mando del timón. En ese momento Agresta giró la cabeza y a Daniela no le cupo duda de que ya sabía dónde estaban, porque no tardó más de un instante en saludar a Lara. Lara fingió no verlo y el momento pasó, pero Daniela no pudo evitar sentir que acababa de ser parte de algo que no funcionaba del todo bien.

Lara eligió ese momento para dar unos pasos al frente, sin siquiera mirar donde pisaba. La mujer a la que golpeó con el bastón al hacerlo se giró con ganas de pelea, pero se le pasaron enseguida al reconocer, si no a la noble en persona, a una noble en general. Se fueron sin despedirse, Lara y su carabina, hacia el borde del agua, tan cerca que cada vez que Daniela miraba en su dirección temía encontrarse un grupo de curiosos intentando sacar a Lara y su voluminoso vestido del canal.

La carrera comenzó con un disparo y por unos segundos Daniela se dedicó a jalear con los demás, pateando la tierra, con los brazos en alto, indiferente sobre a quién pertenecían los nombres que gritaba a pleno pulmón. Los motores de vapor de las barcas, poco acostumbrados a su máxima velocidad, rugían y tosían a partes iguales. Había escogido un sitio excelente, justo cuando el canal se estrechaba al unirse con los muelles; los deslizadores chocaron y se empujaron, para regocijo del público, hasta que cuatro de ellos lograron desembarazarse del grupo. La carrera sólo duró unos segundos más después de la escapada. Andrea Agresta, al timón del deslizador de los Vimaggio, quedó tercero. Tan pronto como el ganador llegó a tierra y subió al palco del juez de línea hubo un movimiento general, mientras los venecianos que habían hecho apuestas para aquella carrera abandonaban su sitio y otros tomaban su puesto.

Verena se había quedado callada, sorprendentemente, con la vista fija en el hielo que empezaba a quebrarse en la parte más cercana al muelle. No parecía importarle mucho quién ganara o perdiera.

-¿Beate y ella son muy amigas? –preguntó al cabo de un momento. Por primera vez desde que la conocía, Daniela la vio morderse una uña, la del pulgar. No debía hacerlo a menudo; sus manos nunca habían estado más que perfectas, sin heridas ni piel descascarillada. Le dio un golpe suave en el codo y Verena reparó en lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿No lo sabías?

-Sí. Claro que sí, no seas boba, ¿cómo no iba a saberlo? –aseguró Verena-. Simplemente no sabía que fueran tan íntimas como para que te salude en persona. Eso es todo.

\- No tienes por qué saberlo todo, Verena, no es un examen –se burló Daniela. Encontraba algo delicioso en saber cosas que no eran del dominio general, especialmente ante gente como Verena, que siempre parecía estar al tanto de cada rumor y cada nueva noticia casi antes de que sucediera-. Crecieron juntas. Algunas veces he ido con Beate a atenderla, supongo que lo bastante como para que me reconozca. No es como las demás nobles, ella no nació dentro.

-Ya lo sé –replicó Verena. A Daniela le pareció escuchar un breve momento de impaciencia o enfado, pero la novicia lo acompañó de una sonrisa enigmática, antes de añadir-: Así que era ella…

-¿Era ella? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Oh, no, no te lo puedo contar. Tal vez esté equivocada… -Y devolvió su atención al canal. Los pilotos y sus asistentes estaban teniendo algunos problemas para desencajar uno de los deslizadores, que se había encallado entre un pivote y el muelle de piedra.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Nada. Cosas mías.

Daniela la golpeó el brazo.

-No soporto a la gente que se hace de rogar y si fueran “cosas tuyas” no lo habrías mencionado. Desembucha –exigió. Para darle más fuerza a la orden se giró hasta quedar de rodillas, inclinada hacia Verena, que miró a ambos lados antes de volverse hacia ella.

-Yo no la conocía de vista porque las señoras de la casa donde vivía no tienen demasiado trato con ella y… bueno, cuando he llegado a las aiunteri ha sido todo muy repentino. Todos esos nobles, y todo el mundo espera que sepa tanto como tú sobre ellos. O como Beate. Pero no sabía que era ella.

-¿No sabías que era ella qué? –preguntó Daniela con impaciencia.

Verena hizo una pausa dramática.

-Creo que Lara de Vimaggio tiene un amante.

Las dos se miraron, en silencio, durante varios segundos.

-Un amante.

-Sí.

Con un bufido de frustración, Daniela se echó atrás y volvió a sentarse.

-¿Y para eso tanto misterio? La mitad de los nobles de la ciudad tienen un amante, Verena...

-Bueno, nunca dije que fuera una noticia escandalosa, ¿verdad? –A pesar de ello parecía bastante desilusionada. Cogió un pequeño pedazo de madera del suelo y empezó a escarbar un agujero en el césped junto a su mano. Daniela no pudo menos que sonreír.

-No está mal de todo, como información. Además, saberlo todo es aburrido. No deja espacio para la imaginación…¿Sabes quién puede ser?

-No.

-¿Hombre? ¿Mujer?

Verena se encogió de hombros sin darle una respuesta y Daniela se abrazó las rodillas pensativa. Al otro lado del canal otra multitud casi idéntica a la que se concentraba en su orilla pero con distintas caras disfrutaba del día soleado igual que ellas, mientras Daniela elaboraba una lista de posibles candidatos a amante de Lara de Vimaggio. Era una lista amplia, por no decir totalmente disparatada, pero con la información que Verena le había proporcionado tampoco se atrevía a dejar fuera a nadie.

-Pero… ¿entonces qué te hace pensarlo? Si no sabes quién puede ser, si ni siquiera sabes si es noble o no…

A Verena se le había comido la lengua el gato de repente. Patricia regresó con dos conos de almendras de caramelo en las manos, las mejillas enrojecidas, posiblemente del esfuerzo de volver a abrirse paso entre el público, y una sonrisa de curiosidad al ver a Verena allí.

-Hola, Verena –saludó. Le tendió su cucurucho de papel estriado a Daniela, que aprovechó para meterle en el bolsillo las dos monedas de cobre que costaban los dulces antes de que Patricia se sentase a su lado-. ¿Qué haces con el uniforme puesto?

-Eso mismo he preguntado yo –comentó Daniela-. ¿Están calientes todavía? Te adoro.

-Sólo estaba saludando. Ya me iba, de hecho, pero me alegro de verte, Patricia.

-Espera, espera un segundo. –Daniela se volvió a Paola-. ¿Tú sabes quién podría haberse echado de amante Lara de Vimaggio? En el hipotético caso de que hubiera uno, claro.

Patricia era una de las peluqueras más capaces que tenían las aiunteri. Eso le daba, en ocasiones, la clase de acceso a los cuartos de baño y los vestidores de los nobles que venía mejor para obtener aquel tipo de información. Con su voz de cuentacuentos y sus dedos dibujando círculos sobre el cuero cabelludo con aceite de rosa y vainilla, había pocas cosas que no consiguiera averiguar. Daniela pudo ver que acababa de pinchar la curiosidad de Patricia, además de su orgullo por enterarse siempre de las cosas antes que nadie. Ya eran dos.

-¿La Vimaggio? No sabía nada… ¿Noble?

-Ni idea. ¿Verena?

Cuando alzó la cabeza para mirar a Verena, que había dado un par de pasos en retirada, se encontró con un gesto de confusión.

-¿Perdón?

-El amante misterioso de Lara de Vimaggio –le recordó Daniela con cierta brusquedad. Empezaba a estropearle un poco el humor que Verena estuviera comportándose de forma tan extraña-. ¿Sabes si es noble?

La expresión confusa de Verena se volvió una de suave indignación, con las cejas alzadas y una mano sobre el estómago de la levita.

-No tengo ni idea de qué me hablas, Daniela. No deberíamos hablar de la gente a sus espaldas, y menos sin saber las cosas a ciencia cierta –afirmó en un susurro. A su lado, Patricia miró a una y luego a la otra-. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, ya me he entretenido demasiado… Nos vemos en el claustro. ¡Disfrutad vuestro día libre!

Daniela se había quedado tan sorprendida que no acertó a decir una palabra hasta que ya era demasiado tarde; Verena había vuelto junto a Carlo, dejando tras de sí la toalla del dormitorio, húmeda y manchada de tierra y hierba. Tendría que lavarla, secarla y devolverla al claustro antes del siguiente inventario o alguien se metería en líos, y por alguna razón tuvo la certeza de que no sería Verena. Se giró hacia Patricia.

-Te juro que me lo acababa de contar ella.

Patricia hizo un gesto con la mano, sin darle importancia, y se metió un puñado de almendras en la boca.

-Lo que sea, Dani, centrémonos en los hechos. ¿Quién crees que puede ser?

Estaba claro que Patricia o no la creía o no tenía interés ninguno en saber de dónde había salido la información, mientras pasara por sus manos tan pronto como fuera posible. Era tan buen tema de conversación como cualquier otro. Para cuando llegó la hora del toque de queda y se unieron a la marea de venecianos temerosos que regresaban a sus casas seguían sin tener nada en claro.

 

***

No le oyó venir. La niebla absorbía cada sonido, incluso el de su propia respiración, más como una manta que como un fenómeno meteorológico. El único aviso que tuvo fue un instante, una sombra.

    De repente el ingenio estaba frente a ella.

    Toda una vida de terror y toques de queda se empeñó en que diera media vuelta y echase a correr. El corazón le rebotó enloquecido contra las costillas, preparándose para la huida que no llegaba; se obligó a respirar hondo, detenida sobre el hielo. La luz del sol y la opacidad de la niebla daban a la escena una atmósfera desconectada de la realidad. No era posible. Se suponía que la superficie de la laguna, encharcada con el aumento de la temperatura diurna, estaba fuera del alcance de los ingenios durante el día. Por eso tenían un toque de queda y hogueras en los muelles. Por eso los pescadores salían cada mañana, al amanecer, y sus hijos, esposas o maridos les llevaban la comida sin poco más que una mirada de curiosidad y desconfianza hacia la frontera de bruma.

Lo que estaba sucediendo estaba fuera de toda lógica y Beate se encontró paralizada mientras el ingenio se acercaba de forma lenta y dudosa. Tal vez estaba tan confuso como ella o tal vez, después de todo, sí que tenía dificultades para maniobrar con las cuchillas sobre el agua. No quedaba nada de la rapidez de la que había hecho gala la noche que se le habían encontrado. No se deslizaba tanto, sino que ponía un pie, una pata, lo que fuera, delante del otro y tomaba un poco de impulso. Beate miró a su espalda; la vegetación fuera de control de San Michele les mantenía casi ocultos. Nadie sabía que estaba allí. Podía ver a un par de pescadores de pie sobre el agua, junto al puerto, pero le daban la espalda. El mercado estaba en plena ebullición y parecía a un mundo de distancia. “Todavía puedes escapar, si echas a correr ahora”, le estaba diciendo una voz que no venía de ningún lugar en concreto. ¿Por qué había venido, siquiera? No tenía nada que demostrar. No le debía nada. Le había devuelto la pieza por voluntad propia y él, _ello_ , la había rechazado. Otro impulso le dijo que se alejase, pero no huyendo. Que diera media vuelta y caminase de regreso a la isla, sin mirar atrás y sin apresurarse, porque no había nada que temer y no iba a echar a correr tropezándose con su propia sombra y despellejándose las rodillas como una niña pequeña.

El ingenio se detuvo a dos pasos y medio de ella, una distancia adecuada que casi resultaba protocolaria. Era la distancia a la que se detenían los mensajeros que traían una carta al dueño de la casa la hora del desayuno, la distancia a la que empezaba una ronda de zarabanda antes de que el círculo se rompiera. En su estado de parálisis Beate tuvo una breve imagen de ambos continuando los pasos del baile y las piezas de metal del ingenio enganchándose en su chaqueta, rodeando su cintura, triturando ropa, piel y hueso hasta quebrarla por la mitad como si fuera un muñeco hecho de ramas secas. A la luz del día veía pequeños movimientos más allá de las piezas de metal y cuero.  Había líquidos en algunos cables y el latir regular de pequeños silbidos o chasquidos que no sabía localizar. No podía decir que fuera vestido pero tampoco podría asegurar que estuviera desnudo, o vivo, aún al verle moverse, ni muerto, porque si tenía ojos sin duda la estaban mirando en ese momento. También había un nuevo reloj donde había estado la pieza que Beate tenía ahora en el bolsillo. El nuevo tenía un resplandor de bronce que destacaba, porque el ingenio era de color azul, oscuro y metálico, más apreciable bajo la luz del sol. Aunque parecía estar cumpliendo la que fuera que era su función y la aguja se mantenía temblorosa en el centro, su tamaño no encajaba del todo bien en el hueco que había dejado el anterior. Beate se llevó la mano al bolsillo.

-Has… ¿Habéis venido en busca de esto? –Extendió la palma, no demasiado, y la esfera del reloj reflejó la luz. Cerró los dedos preocupada por si alguien había visto el resplandor desde el muelle. De repente los árboles de San Michele que se atrevían a derramarse fuera de los muros no le parecían privacidad suficiente.

El ingenio negó con la cabeza.

-No sé por qué lo habéis enviado de vuelta –insistió, decidida a hacer lo que creía correcto-, pero me gustaría devolvéroslo.

Extendió la mano unos centímetros más y los ojos de mosca pasaron de sus dedos a su cara. Podía verse reflejada en el cristal convexo; su mano parecía grotescamente desproporcionada y su espalda y sus piernas se doblaban en un ángulo imposible.

La voz del ingenio era la de un hombre encerrado al fondo de un largo túnel de paredes metálicas, luchando por respirar.

-No. Para vos.

-Es vuestro. Yo no lo quiero.

El ingenio no respondió ni se movió. Beate se preguntó si estaba oliendo la mentira y si sería capaz de hacerlo cuando ni siquiera ella misma había sabido que era una mentira hasta entonces. Se dio cuenta de que sí que quería quedarse con el reloj que no funcionaba, que no sabía cómo leer o dar cuerda, cuya aguja no se movía en sus manos y que ni siquiera podía pasar por algo humano, algo venido de la isla. Era un pedazo de metal inútil y peligroso. Lo quería. Había tomado la costumbre de rozar la superficie bruñida con los dedos cuando se ponía nerviosa o algo la perturbaba. Cuando se iba a dormir a veces lo hacía con el olor a metal viejo bailándole en la cabeza. En los dos días que al ingenio le había llevado devolverlo había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había detenido, convencida de que se le acababa de caer del bolsillo, porque no estaba donde debía estar cuando lo había necesitado. Bajó la vista a su propia mano y sostuvo el reloj cerca de su pecho, abriendo los dedos un poco para comprobar que la aguja seguía sin moverse, detenida en el lado izquierdo de la circunferencia. Atisbó de soslayo un movimiento suave y lento dirigido hacia ella. El ingenio tenía manos o el esqueleto de unas manos y uno de sus dedos rozó los nudillos de Beate. Al tacto el metal era frío y no supo por qué la sorprendió. Al ingenio le debió pasar lo mismo, porque retiró la mano a una velocidad que recordó a Beate que estaba en medio de la laguna intercambiando objetos prohibidos con los monstruos que poblaban las pesadillas de Venecia.

-Gracias.

El ingenio se inclinó hacia ella de forma extraña pero familiar y Beate se encontró a punto de hacerle una reverencia.

-Balou.

-¿Balou? –La mano de la máquina que la había tocado se dobló, para señalarse a sí mismo.

-Ese es mi nombre. Balou. ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre? –Cada palabra parecía costarle un instante más de lo necesario, como si tuviera que sacarlas de algún sitio lejano. El zumbido de las tuercas y los cables y las piezas que le formaban se intensificaba y moría un par de segundos después de que quedara en silencio.

Beate dudó unos instantes.

-Beate.

-Honrado de conoceros, Beate.

Qué otra cosa podía decir? El ingenio (“Balou”) había sido perfectamente inocuo, no sólo aquella mañana. El recuerdo de la noche de la laguna se había enfriado con el tiempo lo suficiente como para que Beate pudiera considerar lo que había pasado o al menos la parte que no estaba nublada por el pánico. Y recordaba con total claridad cómo Balou había sido quien había llevado a Lara casi hasta el muelle, arriesgándose, después de todo, porque la niebla quedaba lejos de los pies de Venecia y Beate dudaba que incluso alguien hecho de metal pudiera resistir uno de los cañonazos de la Fondamenta a quemarropa.

-El… el honor es mío.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acquaforte será actualizada en AO3 dos veces por semana, martes y viernes. Si no quieres esperar, el eBook completo está ya disponible en [Amazon](http://www.amazon.es/Acquaforte-Paz-Alonso-ebook/dp/B018RBF3QO) y [Lektu](https://lektu.com/l/paz-alonso/acquaforte/2150).

#  16.

 

Giacomo cumplió su promesa: aunque continuó apareciendo en los lugares más insospechados cada vez que Beate tenía algún trabajo que requiriese poca concentración, no volvió a decir nada que la hiciera desear haberse escondido mejor. Al cabo de unas semanas, de hecho, había dejado de esconderse por completo. Para cuando llegó su día libre, que normalmente dedicaba a visitar a sus padres y a Aurora, incluso había aceptado salir a pasar el día en la laguna, en el deslizador del señor Molinari, como habían hecho casi todos los domingos cuando eran niños. Que los señores Molinari les acompañasen y que la invitación incluyera a sus padres era, para Beate, la prueba irrefutable de que Giacomo estaba adaptándose a su nueva situación. Además era la única manera en que resultaba apropiado que el maestre de festejos pasase el día con una aiunteri, e incluso así Beate insistió en salir del claustro por su cuenta, unirse a sus padres y encontrarse poco antes de la hora de comer junto a la lonja del puerto. El deslizador de los Molinari estaba atracado cerca, en la entrada del Canal de Porta Rossa, y era un lugar en el que la mayoría de las aiunteri no habían puesto un pie en su vida.

Aquella mañana había ido a visitar a Lara y quería hablar con él, aunque no fuera sobre la propia Lara, sólo para quitarse de encima la sensación acuciante de que algo andaba mal. Trataba de visitar el palazzo de los Vimaggio al menos dos veces a la semana, pero desde la noche del accidente Lara no había vuelto a ser la misma. Ya no cojeaba y aún así pasaba la mayoría de los días en casa, dejando que su esposo les representara en los compromisos sociales. Beate estaba preocupada y no lo disimulaba. Lara se limitaba a poner los ojos en blanco y cambiar de tema cuando insistía. No le había contado que había intentado devolver la pieza sin éxito, porque para empezar tampoco le había contado que se la había llevado después del ataque que ahora ya no parecía un ataque. El día anterior, cuando volvía de un trabajo una hora antes de lo esperado, había vuelto a San Michele. El ingenio había estado allí, esperándola. También quería contarle eso a ambos, a Lara y a Giacomo, y una parte de sí misma deseaba que Giacomo le prohibiera volver a acercarse al hielo, ya que ella parecía incapaz de mantenerse alejada. La otra, pequeña y enmudecida a la fuerza, pero todavía viva a determinadas horas de las noches de insomnio, quería que le acompañase. Era la clase de aventura descabellada por la que había soñado con abandonar Venecia desde que era un niño, después de todo. Al regresar al claustro Beate le había encontrado en el patio, rodeado de tres aiunteri que le interrogaban sobre nada en concreto. Si en ese instante Giacomo le hubiera hecho una seña, si se hubiera separado de ellas para acercarse, Beate se lo habría contado todo sin poder evitarlo. Pero no lo hizo y el momento de decisión se consumió. Beate se había ido a cenar con el secreto quemándole la lengua y un malestar general e indefinido que la sopa de zanahoria y puerros del Ama Ornungia no había conseguido apagar.

Si alguien hubiera descrito a Giacomo en una carta sólo habría podido decir que tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos pardos. No había manera de reflejar con palabras cómo el color exacto de sus iris cambiaba de un momento para otro, pero se mantenía siempre en una gama de dorados más claros o más oscuros. Al sonreír, y Giacomo Molinari siempre había sido generoso con sus sonrisas, mostraba unos dientes un poco más grandes de lo normal. Tenía una mandíbula enérgica y sus labios se curvaban en tres puntos distintos dándole un aspecto felino, de gato contento. Beate sabía, o al menos había sido cierto en el Giacomo que había conocido, que su disposición natural era mucho más seria e introvertida que lo que dejaba ver. Era un maestro en fingirse desenvuelto, pero en realidad medía cada palabra y cada gesto, y luego a solas volvía sobre ellos una y otra vez. No había nada de ligero o despreocupado en Giacomo Molinari. Era pesimista por naturaleza, siempre estaba descontento con lo que tuviera entre manos, consideraba el mundo injusto en general y la actitud de la isla ridícula en particular. Igual que en el patio, podía mantener una conversación con una audiencia embelesada mientras su cabeza estaba en otra parte, muy lejos de los ensayos o el tema que se estuviera tratando. Y a veces, durante esos ensayos, durante las noches engalanadas en las que eran nobles los que le asediaban, levantaba la mirada, y al hacerlo la miraba directamente, y a Beate le llevaba dos segundos reaccionar y apartar la vista pero aún así hacía como si no le hubiera estado mirando. Como si sólo hubieran coincidido por pura casualidad, de pasada, mientras echaban un vistazo al mundo a su alrededor.

Aunque los padres de Beate y los Molinari habían continuado con su rutina desde que Giacomo y Beate se habían marchado de casa, y especialmente sus madres se veían al menos una vez a la semana, la salida a la laguna estaba impregnada de un nerviosismo palpable. Sólo en el camino desde el taller al muelle la madre de Beate le había repetido no menos de tres veces que era la primera vez que las dos familias completas se veían desde hacía años, como si Beate no lo supiera. Había sido un alivio saltar dentro de la cabina del deslizador y dejar que la explosión de actividad que implicaba ponerlo en marcha los devolviera a todos a la normalidad. Los Molinari llevaban décadas pasándoselo de generación en generación. Era un monstruo de al menos sesenta años y catorce metros de eslora que en sus mejores tiempos había sido diseñado posiblemente para llevar al doble de tripulantes, pero cuyo motor devoraba ahora más carbón del que resultaba rentable. Lo mantenían atracado la mayor parte del tiempo y, cuando salía, era para la travesía de la Fondamenta a la laguna; los cambios de velocidad y las curvas cerradas de los canales interiores de la isla eran el dominio de embarcaciones más pequeñas y con un timón más fiable, y los únicos deslizadores con espacio para más de cuatro pasajeros pertenecían a nobles o a la reina, a gente que no necesitaba preocuparse por el precio del carbón que alimentaba sus paseos. Aún así, Edoardo Molinari se había negado a mandarlo a los hornos del astillero, donde le habrían pagado una minucia por él después de descontarle la tarifa por reducirlo a astillas e incinerarlo.

-Le ofrecí comprar uno nuevo, un modelo pequeño para él y mi madre, sin necesidad de deshacerse de éste –le explicó Giacomo mientras se preparaban para soltar amarras y acarreaban kilos de carbón de la pequeña bodega a la cabina del capitán, donde el señor Molinari trataba de convencer a la máquina de que arrancase-. Me dijo que no quería regalos. Luego le ofrecí comprarlo y no me creyó. Se pensó que era una excusa para darle el dinero de todos modos.

-Suena a excusa. ¿Para qué quieres un deslizador tan grande? –El motor había tardado un par de intentos en empezar a expulsar vapor. Por un momento Beate estuvo segura de que se iban a quedar en tierra y sintió una punzada de desilusión. Por fin el señor Molinari acertó a hacerlo arrancar-. No lo usarías nunca.

-Lo estamos usando ahora, ¿no? Me paso todos los días encerrado en palacio. En mis días libres me gustaría alejarme.

-El maestre de festejos no tiene días libres –le recordó Beate, de nuevo en cubierta y tratando de apartarse el pelo de los ojos sin mancharse la cara de carbón. Giacomo la miró sorprendido, deteniéndose justo delante del sol.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Y hoy?

-Hoy tenías que haber ido a la cata de vinos para el banquete de bienvenida del cónsul Morrigan, seguida de un almuerzo de ensayo –explicó tras un segundo de pausa para recordar la agenda de la asamblea del día anterior.

-¿Eso era obligatorio?

-Sí, pero eres el maestre de festejos y por tanto sólo la reina puede obligarte.

-¿Y por qué tú tienes sólo un día libre cada dos meses?

-Porque yo tengo un trabajo de verdad con obligaciones de verdad y gente asegurándose de que las cumplo. Tú sólo tienes que preocuparte de que la levita sea de tu talla y la lleves bien abrochada, eso si decides hacer acto de presencia.

-He visto los retratos de mis predecesores y parece ser que abrocharse la levita y que sea de tu talla no es tan fácil como parece. No te rías. No es asunto de risa –aseguró Giacomo con una absoluta seriedad antes de echarse otro saco de carbón a la espalda. 

Como siempre, habían atracado a unos doscientos metros del puerto, cerca de la isleta de Santa Marina in Pietra, donde incluso a esas horas ya había otros tres deslizadores amarrados. El señor Molinari había preparado su legendario pastel de espinacas y queso de cabra y los Varese habían contribuido con un gran puchero de mejillones y navajas en salsa de tomate. Por primera vez, además, Beate y Giacomo habían tenido que contribuir como adultos. Beate se pasó la comida preocupada por ser la perdedora del día, sobre todo cuando su propio padre declaró que nunca había probado un vino rosado tan delicioso como el que Giacomo les había traído. Se había levantado antes del amanecer para poder utilizar la cocina, después de pedirle permiso el día anterior al Ama Anna Maria para usar algunos ingredientes. Había preparado dos clases diferentes de cannoli, y la harina, el azúcar y los huevos habían salido de la despensa del claustro, pero la vainilla, las avellanas y la ricotta las había comprado el día anterior en el mercado, gastándose toda su asignación para la semana. Cuando la señora Molinari los dejó en la mesa y le agradeció la aportación, Beate se había sentido como si estuviera pasando un examen. Cuando todo el mundo la felicitó se había sentido todavía peor, expuesta y ostentosa. En ese momento había echado de menos el anonimato de preparar las cosas para desconocidos que asumían que su comida y su diversión eran fabricadas por pequeños duendes invisibles escondidos detrás de las cortinas. Por suerte su padre había cambiado de tema poco después, Beate sospechaba que adrede. La conversación había dado un giro hacia los temas habituales: los mismos vecinos con las mismas disputas familiares que, estaba claro, a esas alturas jamás iban a solucionar, los últimos decretos reales y algún cambio en los impuestos de manufactura que estaba sembrando el caos en el barrio de los artesanos, y los resultados de la carrera de la semana anterior. Cuando los dos matrimonios habían hecho espacio entre los restos de la comida para ponerse a jugar a la escoba, Beate se había sentido disimuladamente expulsada de la mesa de los adultos. Al principio Giacomo y ella habían pululado por la cabina, limpiando y guardando en los cofres de mimbre los cubiertos y los platos que ya no iban a usarse ese día, pero al final el sol y las ganas de no hacer nada en concreto les habían empujado a su lugar habitual, a la larga proa de madera, donde habían pasado ya un centenar de tardes de domingo.

Beate se sentó en la suave curva donde la cabina del timón se unía a la proa y Giacomo la imitó, dejándose caer a su lado. No había acabado de ponerse cómodo cuando hizo amago de volver a levantarse.

-¿Quieres que traiga la última botella antes de que se den cuenta de que está ahí? –ofreció. Beate negó con la cabeza y él volvió a sentarse, algo decepcionado.

-Buena idea lo de ocuparte del vino, por cierto. Por supuesto, yo no tengo la llave para ir y servirme.

-Precisamente, no es robar si tienes la llave. De todos modos no es como si alguien fuera a darse cuenta de que faltan tres botellas. En esa bodega hay licor para surtir las fuentes de Bad Soden durante un año.

No había nada que hacer; según la lógica de Giacomo aquella explicación era perfectamente válida y Beate se limitó a tomar una nota mental e insistir en que la próxima vez, si es que había una próxima vez, se le encargase algo un poco más complicado que meter la mano en los botelleros de palacio y sacar las primeras cuatro botellas que llamaran su atención. Estiró las piernas, disfrutando por unos segundos de la libertad de tenderse al sol, del silencio a su alrededor y el aire que corría sin impedimentos, casi como si estuvieran en medio de ninguna parte. Era una sensación difícil de encontrar en Venecia, donde en cualquier momento dado había otra persona en la habitación de al lado, en el callejón bajo la ventana o en las pasarelas sobre su cabeza. Sin darse cuenta, se encontró preguntándose si habría un ingenio cerca en esos momentos mientras ni ellos ni los visitantes de la isleta de Santa Marina in Pietra se daban cuenta, deslizándose con torpeza tras la niebla o tal vez incluso arriesgándose a atravesar la laguna, como había hecho Balou, para devolver piezas o espiar los movimientos en el muelle. Pero el día era demasiado claro. No quedaba nada de la bruma que a veces cubría la laguna hasta bien entrado el mediodía. La niebla había recedido varios metros desde el día anterior y sus límites eran, por una vez, casi concretos y nítidos.

-Parece una nube –comentó Giacomo, siguiendo su mirada-. O la cresta de una ola.

-Es lo que estaba pensando.

-Si nunca has visto una ola, Beate –señaló él. Beate entornó los ojos; casi esperaba ver a Balou entrando y saliendo de la niebla-. Nunca has visto el mar, ¿verdad?

-No. Me refería a lo de la nube. –Le había preguntado a Balou qué había tras la niebla. Él la había mirado con sus ojos que no eran ojos, hasta que Beate había empezado a creer que ni siquiera él, que vivía allí, lo sabía. Al final sólo había respondido que más allá de la niebla estaba el lugar de donde venía. Beate todavía conservaba el miedo suficiente como para no haber insistido más. El resto del tiempo el ingenio la había interrogado sobre la pesca del salmonete de roca y la labor de los marisqueros que Beate conocía en la isla. Tuvo la impresión de que Giacomo iba a preguntarla, de un momento a otro, en qué estaba pensando, así que añadió rápidamente-: ¿Cuál fue la ciudad que más te gustó?

-Edimburgo –respondió de inmediato. Beate ya se lo imaginaba, por la manera en la que hablaba de los lagos y de sus catedrales subterráneas.

-¿Y la que menos?

Esa respuesta se la tuvo que pensar un poco más.

-Frankfurt.

-¿En serio? Los Schonberger son de Frankfurt y vuelven allí todos los veranos.

-Schön –corrigó Giacomo.

-¿Cómo?

-No es “schon”, es “schön”. –Beate parpadeó un par de veces, hasta que cayó en la pequeña diferencia que Giacomo había hecho entre las dos palabras.

-¿Schoun?

-Schön –repitió él, conteniendo la risa. Beate frunció los labios.

-¿Shun? -Cuando Giacomo se rió, Beate sintió un calor desagradable subiéndole por las orejas-. Se me olvidaba que a ti posiblemente te salió perfecto al primer intento.

-Por supuesto que no, es parte de la razón por la que no me gustó el Sacro Imperio. Pero no es una “u”, al menos no como nuestra “u”. Prueba a a poner los labios como los estabas poniendo pero a decir “o”. Sólo que… no sé, dilo como si estuvieras quedándote dormida.

-¿Dormida?

-Como con pocas ganas. Como… no sé, una marioneta quedándose sin cuerda.

-Schoo-ooo-ooon… -Le salió un sonido más parecido a un trombonista quedándose sin aire y Giacomo hizo una mueca.

-Casi. La tercera de las diez “o” que has hecho es la que más se parecía.

-¿SchoOon?

-Schön.

-Schoun…

-Schöoon.

-¡Pero _es_ una “u”! –exclamó Beate, frustrada y divertida a partes iguales.

-No, no lo es. No exactamente. Schön.

-Schoön…

-Mejor.

-Bien. ¿Qué significa? ¿Quiere decir algo?

-“Preciosa”.

Se esforzó en mirar en la dirección opuesta hasta que estuvo segura de que no se había puesto roja. Podía sentir que Giacomo se lo estaba pasando en grande.

-De verdad piensas que soy una pobre sirvienta que no tiene ni idea sobre nada, ¿no?

-Jamás podría pensar algo así de ti. Sólo creo que tu mundo sigue siendo Venecia. –Giacomo sacudió la cabeza y se rió, mirando a su alrededor, a la falta de horizonte, al anillo de niebla que rodeaba la ciudad, sólo atravesable desde el aire-. Por decir algo. Venecia y nada más. Eres una experta en todo lo que sucede dentro de la isla, pero el mundo no es sólo esta isla.

Beate tomó aire y se metió la mano en el bolsillo. Después la extendió hacia delante y abrió los dedos. El cobre llamó la atención de Giacomo de inmediato, como había imaginado. Fue una decisión apresurada y, a la vez, había estado pensando en ello durante semanas. Imaginándose su cara cuando examinase la pieza y no pudiera decidir de dónde había salido.

-¿Qué es eso?

-No lo sé.

-Es una pieza de algo. ¿Es un regalo? No, nadie te regalaría algo así –se respondió a sí mismo-. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

Era el momento de la verdad. Sentía que si no lo compartía con alguien iba a consumirle el estómago por dentro hasta matarla, y no podía cargar un secreto así sobre los hombros de Aurora o sobre los de Daniela, que no habían faltado a un solo toque de queda en toda su vida y a las que el mero recordatorio de la niebla hacía casi temblar. Dirigió una mirada por encima del hombro a los Molinari y a sus padres. El señor Molinari estaba contando alguna historia larga y claramente fascinante. Ninguno de ellos les estaba prestando la más mínima atención.

-De la niebla. -No, aquello no era una explicación, aunque hubiera sido lo primero que le vino a la cabeza. Se mordió los labios; Giacomo la miraba sin parpadear, la sonrisa diluyéndose a medida que Beate trataba de encontrar las palabras-. Es de un ingenio. Primero se lo quité en la laguna. Quise devolvérselo pero después me lo dio.

-…Me estás tomando el pelo. –Cuando Beate no dijo nada, Giacomo ladeó la cabeza de un modo casi imperceptible, examinando su rostro en busca de alguna pista que pusiera la mentira de manifiesto. A Beate le pareció que a su mirada le crecían manos, y que esos dedos invisibles buscaban detrás de sus párpados y dentro de sus oídos, durante los pocos segundos que tardó en añadir-: No, no estás tomándome el pelo. Es cierto.

Las manos de Giacomo rodearon las suyas, cerrándole los dedos sobre la pieza sin poder saber cuánto se parecía su reacción al gesto que había hecho Balou al intentar devolvérsela, pero donde el toque del ingenio había sido breve y casi tímido el de Giacomo cubrió sus manos por completo. La superficie fría del reloj que no era un reloj contra su palma contrastaba con el calor de piel sobre piel. Sin moverse, Beate trató de encontrar algo que decir. La curiosidad de Giacomo se le adelantó.

-¿Los has visto?

-Sólo a uno. Sólo al de… -Todavía era difícil _pensar_ en ello, así que no le extrañaba que se le trabase la lengua y quisiera decir un centenar de cosas a la vez. Podía oír a sus padres a su espalda, todavía enfrascados en su conversación, pero aún así bajó la voz hasta que fue casi un susurro. Había bajado las manos a su regazo y las de Giacomo habían bajado con ellas-. Es una pieza suya, de Balou. Se rompió cuando le conocimos.

-¿Tú y quién más?

-Lara. Habíamos salido a la laguna a pescar anguilas plateadas para… ¿sabes que el padre de Lara perdió una pierna? Fue después de que te fueras. Un deslizador le atrapó entre estribor y el muelle, no se pudo hacer nada. Cuando Lara se casó con Vimaggio le ofreció mudarse a su palazzo y se negó, se quedó en la casa del muelle, pero no puede hacer gran cosa. Así que Lara y yo a veces salimos después del toque de queda… o salíamos. Para conseguirle algo que vender. Y una noche, justo antes de que volvieras... no sé por qué, nos encontramos con Balou. O supongo que es más correcto decir que él nos encontró a nosotras, porque nos sorprendió.

La presión de las manos de Giacomo, que hasta entonces había sido suave y manejable, aumentó. No quedaba ni rastro de la sonrisa. Beate se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

-No fue un ataque, Giacomo. No quería hacernos daño, te lo aseguro. Nos lo pareció en ese momento, estábamos aterrorizadas y perdimos los nervios, pero no lo fue. Tratamos de huir, tratamos de atacarle… si hubiera querido matarnos habría podido hacerlo sin problemas. Y entonces Lara se rompió la pierna y él la llevó casi hasta el muelle, y luego se marchó. Y yo me quedé con la pieza, no sé por qué. –Tragó saliva y sorbió por la nariz-. No había estado tan asustada en toda mi vida. No puedo hablar de ello con Lara, no como está ahora. Ha estado así desde entonces. Eres la primera persona a quien se lo cuento.

Giacomo tomó aire y miró a la niebla unos segundos. Beate tuvo la impresión de que acababa de cambiar de opinión sobre lo que iba a decir.

-¿Y qué pasó después?

-¿Te acuerdas del día que hablamos en la sala de música? –Giacomo asintió-. La mañana anterior fui a dejar la pieza en la laguna. Sólo llegué hasta San Michele y la dejé en el hielo. No esperaba que el mismo ingenio la encontrase, pero no quería acercarme más y, bueno, creí que con eso sería suficiente. Sólo quería devolverla. Cuando volví de hablar contigo estaba bajo mi almohada.

-¿En el claustro?

-Sí. –Se quedó en silencio, esperando que Giacomo dijera algo, y sabía que le estaba costando no hacerlo. Al final tuvo que continuar-: Dos días después volví a traerla y entonces le vi. Hablamos. Me dijo su nombre y que me podía quedar la pieza. Fue… fue muy educado.

En su cabeza la última frase no había sonado tan ridícula. Giacomo hizo una mueca. Le soltó las manos y se frotó la cara.

-¿Y has vuelto a verle desde entonces?

-Dos veces más.

-Maldita sea, Beate, ¿y si te hubiera pasado algo? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-No tengo ni la menor idea –reconoció. De repente se sentía extrañamente despejada. Ahora que se lo había contado a alguien, se sentía incluso más protegida. Como si el mero hecho de saber que Giacomo estaba avisado de lo que hacía asegurase que no iba a desaparecer.

Le sintió acercarse aún más, deslizándose sobre la madera de la proa, y reprimió un escalofrío cuando él rodeó su espalda con un brazo y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. A ojos de sus padres, si se asomasen a mirar, estaban simplemente observando el paisaje helado. 

-Y Lara –susurró Giacomo junto a su oído-. Lara, con la pierna rota y la cabeza llena de opio e historias sobre monstruos de la niebla, incapaz de salir de casa... Lara no fue al baile de apertura, ¿verdad?

Beate cerró los ojos. Había olvidado aquella parte.

-No.

-Lo sabía. Sabía que eras tú aquella noche.

-Y también sabes lo que pasará si se lo cuentas a alguien, ¿verdad? –La condena de exilio o muerte que pesaba invisible sobre su cabeza había perdido un poco el filo a lo largo de las semanas pero todavía podía caer en cualquier momento.

-No son mis secretos para contar –la tranquilizó. No hacía falta. No tenía ninguna duda-. Igual que no puedo decirte que no vuelvas a acercarte a la laguna, por mucho que quiera hacerlo ahora mismo. No puedo creer que tenga que decirte esto, pero ten cuidado.

Beate dio una última vuelta a la pieza entre los dedos y la devolvió al bolsillo. A su lado, Giacomo se puso en pie y caminó hasta la proa del deslizador, sumido en sus pensamientos. En algún momento la ilusión nubosa que la niebla había creado se había roto; volvía a ser un ente informe y sin sustancia, como si un niño hubiera pasado los dedos por la pintura fresca de un óleo sin terminar. El cielo había virado del azul brillante del mediodía a un lila lento pero inexorable y Giacomo volvió a la zona de la cabina sin mirarla, sin decir una palabra más. Mientras escuchaba el borboteo del motor volviendo a la vida y el deslizador comenzaba a vibrar bajo sus piernas, Beate se dejó caer hasta tumbarse. Había dicho la verdad y el mundo seguía en pie.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acquaforte será actualizada en AO3 dos veces por semana, martes y viernes. Si no quieres esperar, el eBook completo está ya disponible en [Amazon](http://www.amazon.es/Acquaforte-Paz-Alonso-ebook/dp/B018RBF3QO) y [Lektu](https://lektu.com/l/paz-alonso/acquaforte/2150).

#  17.

 

A plena luz del día la espalda de Andrea Agresta estaba marcada de constelaciones de pecas y cicatrices viejas, recuerdos bajo la piel que todavía no había compartido con Lara, aunque hablaban constantemente, en cada visita, hablaban mientras se besaban, hablaban antes, durante y después de hacer el amor, hasta que uno de los dos se quedaba dormido para que el otro tuviera tiempo de asumir todo lo que había oído. Lara frotó la cara contra las sábanas y luego se centró en la marca estrecha y alargada que le cruzaba el omoplato, una forma que se había vuelto familiar pero de la que aún no sabía nada. Era limpia y apenas sobresalía de la piel, apenas se veía si no sabías dónde buscar. Si Lara levantaba las sábanas y se miraba las rodillas vería aún la sombra de los cardenales, real o imaginaria dependiendo del día que tuviera, y la sombra de las heridas del hielo, retorcidas, sin la limpieza de un corte o un pinchazo. A veces, cuando estaba sola y aturdida, se miraba la pierna sin parpadear hasta que la piel y los músculos se volvían transparentes, dejando ver el hueso deformado por la ruptura que, pensaba en los peores momentos, jamás terminaría de recomponerse.

Andrea se removió y Lara dio un respingo, sacada de improviso del recuerdo. Con el sobresalto terminó de despertarse; Lara lo notó por la forma en la que tensó la espalda antes de volverse para mirarla.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó. Aunque sonaba dormido y tenía los ojos entrecerrados sabía que no se le escapaba un detalle, que en el momento en que dejaba de estar dormido su cabeza volvía sin problema a un estado despejado, alerta-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las tres.

-¿Las tres? Maldita sea. –Salió de la cama  de inmediato y Lara se incorporó sobre el alboroto de cojines y sábanas arrugadas. Le pareció sentir un pinchazo en la pierna.

-Puedes seguir durmiendo –sugirió, tratando de ignorarlo-. O puedes volver aquí conmigo y no dormir.

-No sé cuál de las dos cosas le haría más gracia a tu marido, encontrarme en tu cama dormido o encontrarme en tu cama y no durmiendo.

Andrea ya había encontrado sus pantalones y se estaba poniendo la camisa. Lara se llevó las manos al recogido que había llevado esa mañana, y que se había ido desmoronando esparciendo horquillas por toda la cama. Terminó de deshacerlo y dejó que el pelo le cayera en bucles sobre los hombros, mientras iba reuniéndolas todas y fingía que no se había dado cuenta de que Andrea había dejado de vestirse.

-No te tienes que marchar todavía. Quedan horas para el toque de queda.

Observó de reojo cómo se acercaba al borde de la cama, pero no volvía a subirse en ella. De un manotazo envió el pequeño montón de horquillas al hueco entre el colchón y el cabecero.

-¿Estás bien? –Aunque Lara estaba sentada al otro lado de la cama Andrea no necesitó más que alargar el brazo para alcanzarla. Le puso una mano en la mejilla, áspera y enorme, y Lara giró la cabeza hasta que notó los dedos enredarse en su pelo.

-No quiero que te vayas –respondió. Y, por si necesitaba aclararlo, añadió-: A Trieste. No quiero que te vayas de mi habitación ahora y no quiero que te vayas al maldito Trieste mañana.

-Es mi trabajo. No le puedo decir a tu marido que mande a Alberto o a Moratti a vender sus caballos porque yo prefiero quedarme en Venecia.

-Son casi cinco semanas. Dile que tú irás dos, a las subastas principales, las internacionales. Los mozos pueden ir a las otras a beber cerveza y sobar a las camareras a su costa. No notará la diferencia, te lo aseguro.

-No deberías estar tan segura.

-Andrea, de verdad, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Nadie sabe nada. Hace semanas que Renata sólo entra en esta habitación si se lo ordeno directamente, tú dices que nadie te ha visto subir… ¿Crees que Alessandro no habría tirado abajo la puerta si sospechase algo?

Hacía semanas que Andrea se había convencido de que todo el mundo, en cada calle y cada canal, sabía lo que estaba pasando cuando les veían pasar. La tarde de la carrera de deslizadores Lara se había acercado al embarcadero sólo para recibir una reverencia rígida y un “Se lo agradezco, señora” al felicitarle. No esperaba que la cogiera en brazos y la besara delante de media Venecia, pero mientras volvían al palazzo no le había dirigido la palabra ni la había mirado más de un par de veces, y en todas había tenido la misma cara de preocupación. No había sido un buen día; bajar a la Fondamenta había requerido toda su fuerza de voluntad, porque la humedad estaba haciendo que la pierna le doliera más que de costumbre y la medicina nueva por la que el doctor de la familia había sustituido el láudano hizo que se sintiera somnolienta y mareada hasta la noche, cuando Luisa le había conseguido un frasco nuevo de un doctor anónimo. Para entonces ya era demasiado tarde para ver a Andrea y durante los siguientes días Lara no se había reprimido a la hora de echarle en cara su comportamiento. Y él siempre respondía con un encogimiento de hombros y una mirada insondable, asegurándola que alguien lo sabía, que tenían que andar con cuidado, que cuando se veían en público no podía comportarse con siquiera una décima parte de la familiaridad de sus momentos a solas. Venecia tenía ojos en cada pared, aseguraba Andrea, y Lara resoplaba con desprecio y meneaba la cabeza cada vez.

Quizá esa vez sus razones habían traspasado la gruesa cabezota de Andrea, porque la atrajo hacia sí. Pero cuando le miró vio que en realidad estaba pensando, concentrado, medio ausente. Cuanto más pensaba Andrea, más miedo tenía Lara. Era un sentimiento instintivo y atávico.

-Ven conmigo a Trieste.

-¿A la feria? –le empujó, a medias juguetona, a medias para espabilarle, forzándose a bromear-. “Alessandro, he decidido que me gustaría aprender a comprar frisones y a meterle la mano bajo la falda a camareras suizas, así que me voy con los chicos”. Sí, podría funcionar, sobre todo si son rubias y con las trenzas bien gordas.

-Sabes que no hablo de la feria –interrumpió Andrea-. Lo digo en serio. Dile que aprovecharás para ir al continente. Que quieres ropa nueva o visitar Livorno. Allí será fácil librarnos de Renata.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

-¿Y tú sí, cuando pretendes que me quede aquí y me niegue a hacer mi trabajo sin dar ninguna razón en particular?

Lara se dejó caer sobre los cojines y en un acto reflejo se tocó los labios con los dedos, como si tuviera la pipa de láudano en las manos. Suspiró y observó el dosel con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Podrías buscar otro trabajo.

-Estás loca.

-Busca otro trabajo, quédate, y pensaré en ello –le aseguró-. En unos meses. Cuando mi pierna esté bien.

-Tu pierna está perfectamente. ¡Tú eres la que no está bien! Mírate, ¿hace cuánto que no sales de esta habitación?

-Oh, no, no otra vez –gruñó Lara, cruzándose de brazos. Estaba agotada. Cerró los ojos para no mirarle, pero no importó porque Andrea siguió hablando.

-¿Cómo quieres que crea nada de lo que dices si no eres capaz de ponerte en pie sin estar drogada?

-Estoy cansada. Déjame sola, quiero dormir.

-¿Ahora quieres dormir? Está bien. Duerme. –Le escuchó terminar de ponerse la camisa, las botas, sin darse demasiada prisa pero sin perder tiempo-. Me voy en el trasbordador de mañana. Si quieres venir…

Lara abandonó su pantomima para girarse y mirarle, indignada.

-¿Y si no quiero qué? ¿Se acabó?

-No seas drástica –replicó Andrea con ferocidad. Y luego, en una voz más suave, sin mirarla mientras se abrochaba la chaqueta-: Si quieres venir, ven. Si no, nos veremos en cinco semanas.

Se detuvo unos segundos, esperando, pero Lara decidió que interpretaría cualquier otra cosa que dijera o hiciera como que estaba de acuerdo con que se fuera, así que se obligó a recostarse en la cama y darle la espalda. Al cabo de un momento escuchó la puerta abrirse, y pudo imaginarse a Andrea dudar, comprobando que no hubiera nadie entre la habitación y la escalera de servicio. Después el cerrojo volvió a su sitio suavemente, sin un portazo.

No podía creer que se hubiera marchado. Se puso de rodillas casi de un salto y entonces sí, entonces notó con claridad un pinchazo de dolor. En la habitación vacía todo lo que Andrea había dicho se estaba multiplicando hasta terminar con todo el aire. Y después se había marchado, sin disculparse siquiera. A esas alturas estaría todavía en la escalera, podía alcanzarle si quería; el palazzo dormía, podía traerle de vuelta y terminar la conversación, pero se negó a darle ese gusto. Se bajó de la cama y trastabilló con los pies descalzos hasta el sinfonier de la esquina, apartando semanas de cartas sin responder e invitaciones rechazadas. Uno de los tinteros tapados a medias cayó sobre la alfombra y cubrió de negro sus dedos y el complicado diseño floral. Se limitó a darle una patada y murmurar para sí misma, malhumorada. De algún modo eso también era culpa de Andrea, decidió. Si se hubiera quedado ahora estaría en la cama, no destrozando alfombras caras y poniéndose los pies perdidos. Por fin abrió el cajón adecuado. Cerró los dedos alrededor de la pipa y el pequeño frasco con un gemido de triunfo, llevándolos con cuidado de vuelta a la cama. La primera calada limpió el aire de la habitación y le pareció que en el techo del dosel se abría una puerta a la laguna de su infancia, antes de que su padre perdiera la pierna y su madre muriera, y por alguna razón no había niebla, sólo aire fresco hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Echó la cabeza atrás en los almohadones y, antes de dejarse llevar a aquel recuerdo del que no tenía memoria, tocó la campana. Renata era una chica lista, pensó, cerrando los ojos. Sabría dónde encontrar las horquillas sin su ayuda.

 

***

Despertó en mitad de la noche, sobria, aterrorizada y aterida de frío. Los cojines, los edredones de plumón, incluso las sábanas, todo lo había ido apartando a lo largo de la tarde, mientras su visión de la laguna sin niebla se convertía en una pesadilla de la que no podía escapar porque no tenía hacia dónde correr. Su madre y su padre habían muerto en el sueño, disolviéndose en nubes de sangre, y las luces de Venecia siempre parpadeaban a su espalda, sin importar en qué dirección se volviera. Había corrido durante horas, durante años, imaginándose la sombra de Andrea corriendo delante suyo pero sin oírla. Al final el hielo se abrió, engulléndola, congelando sus brazos y sus piernas al instante mientras se hundía hasta el fondo. Y sólo había sentido alivio.

            Se puso la mano en el pecho y sintió nauseas, y el latido de un corazón que se movía demasiado rápido para seguirle el ritmo con su respiración. Estaba empapada de sudor frío. La habitación olía a cerrado, a sexo, a una semana sin abrir las ventanas. Alrededor de la cama las almohadas y las sábanas yacían amontonadas en el suelo, como cadáveres de ahogados. La alfombra había desaparecido. El terror que había traído consigo de la pesadilla volvió a atenazarla; ¿de qué color era la madera del suelo? No recordaba aquella oscuridad casi negra de abismo marino. Reprimió una arcada y se lanzó contra la ventana de dos saltos, tratando de pisarlo lo menos posible, y en su cabeza una mano se abría paso a través de la madera para tomarla del tobillo y…

Los pies se le enredaron en una de las sábanas. Cayó con una rodilla en el suelo, la otra en un almohadón. Un latigazo de dolor en el hueso roto hizo que se doblase y vomitó algo viscoso y amargo, sin agua ni alimento. Pero ahora sabía que no estaba en el mar, sólo en su habitación de siempre, repugnante y cerrada, vacía, en el palazzo durmiente. Se frotó la cara y decidió que limpiaría el desaguisado ella misma, para no exponerse al juicio de Renata, y logró ponerse en pie y caminar hasta la ventana. La abrió de par en par. Era tarde, muy tarde, el momento justo antes del amanecer cuando las luces de Venecia dudaban entre seguir encendidas o dar la noche por concluida y esperar al sol en la oscuridad. En el palazzo de Manrica de Belvedere, al otro lado del canal, las lámparas del salón de baile estaban encendidas pero ya no había nadie bailando o sentado a las mesas, ni siquiera sirvientes recogiendo los restos de un banquete. Con las cortinas abiertas la escena parecía un diorama hecho de piezas de papel y puesto ahí sólo para que Lara tuviera algo que mirar. Toda Venecia compartía ese aspecto irreal, desde las fachadas y las terrazas y pasarelas recortadas contra las nubes de color púrpura hasta las torres del palacio real y el Campanile. Sintió que si tomaba aire y soplaba se doblarían hasta dejar ver la laguna infinita de sus sueños. Conocía a esas personas, había bailado, comido y reído con ellas, pero a la hora de la verdad no dejaban de ser más que muñecos en un decorado y Lara llevaba demasiado tiempo fingiendo ser alguien que no era. Tal vez incluso estaba empezando a volverse de papel ella también, a fuerza de salir a dar el paseo de los domingos del brazo de un hombre al que nunca había amado, o de asistir a ópera tras ópera intentando no quedarse dormida. Venecia había sido una ciudad viva y rutilante vista desde abajo, desde la altura de una niña del puerto. Ahora lo único vivo era el terror que se escondía en la niebla y los recuerdos, tanto falsos como reales, que invocaba el láudano.

Antes de poder arrepentirse volvió a la cama, agarró la pipa y el frasco y los lanzó por la ventana abierta. El frasco se partió contra la acera, pero la pipa de plata labrada se hundió en el canal con un chapoteo sordo. Con movimientos mecánicos Lara arrancó dos de los cajones del sinfonier y los vació. Dos frascos más rebotaron en el muelle. Uno se perdió en las tripas oscuras del deslizador, entre los huecos de las lonas que lo tapaban por la noche. Lara todavía permaneció unos minutos asomada a la ventana, respirando con esfuerzo. Casi esperaba que los frascos y la pipa encontrasen el camino de vuelta por sí solos, reflotados por el agua negra y reconstruyéndose antes de volver a volar a sus manos. Pero lo único que pasó fue un gato gris que la miró sin interés antes de corretear y perderse en el pasadizo, ignorando el toque de queda.

De repente no tenía tiempo para todo lo que debería estar haciendo, y las nubes estaban cambiando de color demasiado rápido. Pronto amanecería. Se sentó en el escritorio y garabateó una nota para Beate, cuatro líneas llenas de tinta mal secada explicándola que estaba bien y se pondría en contacto con ella muy pronto. La selló con unas gotas de lacre pero no usó su membrete, decidida a dejar la menor cantidad de huellas posibles. No sabía si tenía sentido; sólo que la perspectiva de una aventura estaba volviendo su sangre ligera. Se vistió con la ropa más discreta que pudo encontrar y metió la carta para Beate bajo el cinturón. Confiaba en poder dársela a alguno de los tripulantes del trasbordador antes de que partieran. Todas sus capas eran demasiado memorables, al estilo de la corte, y llamarían la atención si aparecía en la pasarela del palazzo dei Confine sin una dama de compañía o media docena de baúles. Tendría que hacerse con una de las que las doncellas guardaban en la cocina. Finalmente levantó el colchón y tanteó hasta encontrar el sobre donde había ido guardando, por si acaso, una parte del dinero que pasaba por sus manos cuando Alessandro se sentía generoso. Era más que suficiente. Justo a tiempo, la campanada única que señalaba el final del toque de queda resonó por los callejones. Andrea estaría saliendo en dirección al embarcadero en esos momentos. Decidió esperar unos minutos, para asegurarse de que nadie les veía abandonar el palazzo a la vez, y luego se deslizó por las escaleras de servicio, antes de que la más madrugadora de las sirvientas abriera los ojos.

Los primeros metros fueron los más difíciles pero, a medida que se separaba del palazzo de los Vimaggio, los pies dejaron de pesarle y la atracción de lo que dejaba atrás fue disolviéndose. Era extraño estar sola en la calle, a esas horas de la mañana, sin una dama de compañía o Beate a su lado. Y en lugar de dirigirse hacia la laguna se estaba adentrando en el laberinto de Dorsoduro, con paso cada vez más seguro. Pronto caminar no fue suficiente y se encontró levantándose las pesadas faldas del vestido de lana y atravesando los puentes al trote, sobresaltada ante cada veneciano madrugador que se encontraba en su camino. Estaba dando un rodeo, por si acaso alguno de los otros sirvientes había acompañado a Andrea al trasbordador. Pronto sería día abierto, y aunque no sabía exactamente a qué hora despegaba, sabía que era poco después de la salida del sol. Contuvo la respiración mientras se internaba en uno de los pasadizos. Cuando salió a cielo abierto miró hacia arriba y respiró aliviada; el trasbordador ya era visible por encima de los tejados, pero continuaba sólidamente amarrado a su embarcadero.

En lo alto de la escalerilla sólo quedaba una familia despidiéndose. Lara les ignoró, algo corta de respiración, mientras superaba los últimos escalones. Dos tripulantes charlaban junto a la puerta, sin prisa. Había luz y movimiento tras las grandes ventanas de cristal de la barquilla, las de primera clase, donde los nobles que habían tomado pasaje estaban ya acomodándose Ella misma había tomado el trasbordador media docena de veces, acompañando a su marido a visitas al balneario de Pasalodos o de compras a Bari. El viaje siempre la dejaba ligeramente mareada, aunque la vista de las torres de Trieste surgiendo de las nubes en los últimos minutos de trayecto nunca perdía su capacidad de impresionarla. Se aseguró de que la capucha aún le cubría la cabeza y el dinero seguía a salvo entre sus ropas antes de acercarse a los tripulantes. Se detuvo a un paso de ellos, pero ninguno levantó la cabeza hasta que les llamó la atención.

-Quiero un billete. De segunda clase –pidió. Uno de los tripulantes se encogió de hombros y desapareció dentro de la cabina antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar. Era un hombre joven, de pómulos marcados, pelo negro y ojos verdes, brillantes. Miró a Lara de arriba abajo.

-De qué si no –le oyó murmurar mientras se acercaba al escritorio de aduana situado en una esquina de la plataforma-. ¿Nombre?

Lara dudó unos segundos. De repente todos los nombres que había escuchado en su vida se evaporaron de su memoria, excepto el suyo propio. El tripulante puso los ojos en blanco.

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo escribas, preciosa. Sabrás tu nombre al menos. Sin nombre no hay billete.

-Ágata Bonarossa –arrancó por fin. No tenía ni idea de dónde había salido esa combinación pero pareció bastar. El tripulante lo escribió en uno de los billetes de segunda, simples pedazos de pergamino basto, con una caligrafía esforzada, de niño pequeño. También puso una hache delante de “Ágata”.

-Doscientos cincuenta florines. Levamos amarras en cuanto el palazzo dé la señal y no se espera a nadie. –Tomó el dinero que Lara le tendía y lo contó escrupulosamente, pero ella ya le había dado la espalda para otear las calles circundantes, indecisa. Dudaba que Andrea hubiera llegado antes; posiblemente él no habría hecho el camino casi corriendo o tomando atajos. Los otros dos pasajeros que les acompañarían en la bodega estaban terminando de despedirse, entre lágrimas, y Lara les observó de reojo. No sabía si sentía celos o si, por el contrario, se alegraba de que ni Beate ni su padre estuvieran allí para hacerla dudar de su decisión. Se quedó sola en la plataforma con el tripulante, que de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo y en general se dedicaba a pasearse de un lado a otro sin hacer nada en concreto más que frotarse las manos y recolocarse la chaqueta del uniforme.

Andrea no llegaba. La carrera para llegar a tiempo, la noche de pesadillas y alucinaciones, el frío al que ya no estaba acostumbrada, todo empezaba a pasar factura. Notaba las cicatrices de la pierna latiendo descompasadamente y una sensación febril que había empezado a extenderse desde el punto donde el hueso se había roto.

-Vamos, Andrea, vamos –murmuró. No era posible que tardara tanto, a no ser que hubiera pasado algo o hubiera decidido quedarse en el último momento.

-Ey. ¡Ey, chica! ¿Te decides o no? No tenemos todo el día –exclamó el tripulante.

-Todavía no es la hora. –Su paciencia estaba agotándose por momentos, pero no quería arriesgarse a que aquel imbécil le prohibiera el abordaje.

-Es la hora cuando yo digo que es la hora.

Lara le miró por encima del hombro.      

-Busco a un pasajero –anunció con claridad-. Se llama Andrea Agresta, me gustaría saber si ha embarcado ya. Si pudierais hacerme el favor de ir y comprobarlo os estaría muy agradecida.

Por unos segundos el tripulante no supo qué decir. Lara creyó que le había convencido, hasta que escuchó un bufido impaciente.

-En tus sueños, señora baronesa. Que no sepas dónde se ha metido tu novio no es mi problema. –Uno de los criados del palazzo se acercó por la pasarela. No se alejó demasiado del balcón, pero fue toda la señal que el tripulante necesitaba-. Por última vez, o entras o te bajas del embarcadero.

Dos de sus compañeros salieron del trasbordador y comenzaron a soltar amarras. A Lara le pareció que el idiota se daba especial prisa con las suyas, sin poder esperar a dejarla en tierra. Se imaginó el trayecto, las horas en la bodega. Si Andrea no estaba dentro y ella embarcaba estaría en un buen lío, sola en Trieste. Si lo estaba, bueno, volvería en cinco semanas. Sólo quería volver a su casa, meterse bajo las sábanas y dormir. Sólo eso.

De dos zancadas se acercó al tripulante de ojos verdes, que se puso en pie y abrió la boca. Lara no le dio tiempo a hablar; calculó su empujón para que tropezase con las amarras a sus espaldas. El sonido de su trasero golpeando el metal congelado de la plataforma fue música para sus oídos.

-Me bajo, muchas gracias. –Hizo una bola con el billete y se la lanzó, golpeándole en medio de los ojos. Su buena puntería arrancó varias carcajadas de los otros tripulantes-. Y “Ágata” es sin hache. Aprende a escribir.

Sin esperar una respuesta y sin apresurarse, dio media vuelta y dejó que el trasbordador se elevase sin ella.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acquaforte será actualizada en AO3 dos veces por semana, martes y viernes. Si no quieres esperar, el eBook completo está ya disponible en [Amazon](http://www.amazon.es/Acquaforte-Paz-Alonso-ebook/dp/B018RBF3QO) y [Lektu](https://lektu.com/l/paz-alonso/acquaforte/2150).

#  18.

 

El dormitorio estaba vacío como había esperado, con todas las camas hechas y las ventanas cerradas después de que las aiunteri del turno correspondiente lo hubieran ventilado. Las pesadas cortinas que convertían la habitación en un sarcófago estaban abiertas, dejando que la luz del mediodía entrase a raudales a través de los cristales inmaculados. Recordaba con claridad qué puesto buscaba. La cama de Beate, en el centro de la habitación, tenía las sábanas dobladas en las esquinas y ni una sola arruga. Sospechando que por mucho que se esforzase en dejarlo todo tan estirado como lo había encontrado habría algún detalle que la delataría si se sentaba en ella, Verena optó por arrodillarse en el suelo, junto a la cómoda y el pequeño tocador. Cada uno de los dormitorios tenía las mismas camas y la misma decoración, hasta en el papel pintado o la cantidad de atizadores para la chimenea. Cada aiunteri tenía exactamente la misma cantidad de mobiliario a su disposición: la cama con cabecero de metal que chirriaba con cada movimiento a lo largo de la noche, una cómoda de tres cajones, un perchero junto a ella y el tocador, una simple mesa alta de patas largas como una araña con su palangana y su jarra de agua. El único espejo de la habitación estaba cerca de la entrada, enmarcado en cobre y algo manchado por la edad, del que siempre había que apartar a una docena de compañeras para mirarse en condiciones antes de bajar a desayunar. Antes de entrar a aquel dormitorio Verena había pasado un buen rato observándose a gusto en el de otra habitación, tampoco la suya. Se había soltado el pelo, comprobando que ya le llegaba casi por la cintura, echándoselo sobre los ojos en el estilo que había visto llevar a Lorena de Jovita la noche anterior, en su primer baile desde su regreso de La Valetta. Por un momento consideró buscar las tijeras que sabía que Cecilia guardaba en su cómoda y comprobar si le quedaba tan bien como parecía en su imitación, pero las normas de las aiunteri prohibían cualquier corte de pelo que les cubriera la frente o la máscara. En realidad no quería un flequillo propiamente dicho, más bien algunos mechones deslizados hacia un lado, una zona gris en las normas pero no menos arriesgada. Había decidido esperar. Tal vez podría convencer a alguien de que lo hiciera primero, y ver qué pasaba, qué decían las amas, si podía atreverse sin miedo o era mejor olvidarlo.

Muy lentamente abrió el primer cajón de la cómoda de Beate, lo puso en el suelo frente a ella y lo inspeccionó, sin tocar nada, durante unos minutos. A primera vista estaba lleno de camisolas y ropa interior como otro cualquiera, o al menos como el de otras aiunteri. El de Verena solía estar un poco más desordenado y parecía más lleno, aunque en teoría todas tenían las mismas prendas, repartidas a su entrada en el claustro y sustituidas cada seis meses. Beate doblaba las cosas hasta convertirlas en pequeños recuadros de algodón y muselina. Verena pasó los dedos por encima para comprobar que no tenía nada escondido que pudiera moverse antes de que memorizase su posición pero sólo encontró una de las bolsas de papel de seda llenas de clavo y romero que utilizaban para mantener alejadas a las polillas. Cuando se convenció de que si había algo estaría en el fondo empezó a levantar la ropa, una por una. Golpeó el fondo y notó el suelo a través de la delgada lámina de madera. En vez de devolver el primer cajón a su lugar lo posó a un lado y pasó al segundo, ocupado casi por completo por dos corsés, cuatro lazos negros en una espiral apretada, tres pañuelos y dos camisas de repuesto, además de otra bolsita de especias. Tampoco ese tenía doble fondo. No se desanimó; de momento era el registro más aburrido de su vida, pero no le cabía duda de que sería uno de los pocos que, de hecho, terminarían dando algún fruto más que una curiosidad satisfecha. El tercer cajón, el más profundo, presentaba un reto algo más peliagudo. Había tres libros, un álbum de litografías delgado y pequeño, algunas cintas de seda plateada con los bordes deshilachados, un exiguo montón de tarjetas atadas con un trozo de bramante, algo de papel, una pluma y un tintero. En otro caso Verena habría empezado a sacar cosas sin más, pero conociendo a Beate no podía descartar que supiera incluso en qué orden tenía colocados los libros. Verena los cogió con ambas manos, cuidando de no mover ni las cintas ni la pluma que había junto a ellos. Eran copias baratas de “Lavinia”, “La noche de los mil gritos” y un manual de decoración y dirección teatral con las esquinas gastadas. El álbum de litografías era más interesante, aunque sólo fuera por la portada de cuero, brillante y detallada, más que por los aburridos paisajes de Venecia al amanecer que lo llenaban. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no deslizarlo bajo su chaqueta, por guardar un trofeo, pero eso la delataría más que un cambio en el orden de baratijas. De entre todas sus cosas era la desaparición que Beate notaría primero; el cuero llevaba la marca de su padre, el maestro Varese, un pequeño cuervo grabado en una de las esquinas del reverso.

Las tarjetas eran algo más interesantes, pero todavía no lo que estaba buscando. Todas eran del último año, la mayoría de Lara de Vimaggio, un par de sus padres, alguna de Daniela u otra aiunteri con mensajes de ánimo o felicitaciones por un buen trabajo. A las aiunteri les encantaban esas cosas; Verena se había encontrado un par sobre la almohada ya, y había corrido a enseñárselas a su tía.

La más reciente, sin firmar, estaba fechada hacía dos meses. “Giacomo?! _Ese_ Giacomo, es verdad?? Ven. Ven ven ven VEN”, decía simplemente. Le dio vueltas ente los dedos, pensativa. Comparándola con las demás parecía la letra de Lara de Vimaggio, aunque era difícil saberlo porque estaba escrita con una prisa obvia que convertía cada palabra en un garabato. El papel era grueso, caro, y no habían dejado secar la tinta antes de doblarla. Tenía potencial pero no era suficiente. No era nada, en realidad, de momento. La devolvió a su sitio, deslizando el cordel a su posición original sin haber soltado la lazada.

Con dedos expertos y un pequeño suspiro de frustración, Verena se acercó al esqueleto de la cómoda y comenzó a recorrer las paredes con las yemas de los dedos, deteniéndose en cada resquicio y cada esquina, de vez en cuando golpeándola con los nudillos. No encontró nada. Sin poder creerlo se asomó entre los huecos que habían dejado los cajones. Ni un sobre, ni un secreto, ni siquiera una mota de polvo. Hubiera podido gritar de frustración. Devolvió los tres cajones a sus respectivos lugares y comprobó el tocador sólo por completar la inspección, aunque ya sabía que no iba a encontrar nada. O Beate Varese llevaba sus secretos encima o era tan aburrida como parecía.

***

Un poeta que había sido amante de la Reina Monica Lenora había descrito el palacio real de Venecia como una colmena de celdas ocultas y pasadizos que no llevaban a ninguna parte. Posiblemente estaba en lo cierto, aunque en aquella época, trescientos años antes, las paredes dobles obedecían a razones mucho más prosaicas que un secreto. El poeta había sido detenido después de intentar escapar con información confidencial sobre los planes de una de las facciones en lucha por el poder, después de confundirse y terminar abriendo la puerta que daba a uno de los salones en lugar de a las escaleras de servicio. Venecia y su palacio llevaban disfrutando más de tres siglos ininterrumpidos sin peleas interinas, libres de la necesidad de conservar rutas de escape en sus propias casas. Desde entonces, en un pacto generacional que jamás se había mencionado ni puesto por escrito, las reinas de Venecia tenían tradicionalmente una hija, y sólo una hija, sin hermanas que pudieran encabezar luchas intestinas dentro de los propios muros como había sido el caso de Micaela, que aparecía en los libros de historia con el añadido “la Usurpadora” tras su nombre.

Las intrigas dinásticas habían cedido su lugar a paseos silenciosos, solitarios, en la era de Giovanna Regina. Sus primeros pasos habían sido en aquellos corredores de apenas medio metro de anchura, donde las caídas eran amortiguadas o embrutecidas por lo cercano de las paredes, mientras seguía a su madre y su madre seguía a sus fantasmas. Se había quedado sola en la oscuridad tantas veces que pronto aprendió a no llorar, a seguir caminando hasta encontrar una puerta que no estuviera cerrada con llave, porque siempre quedaba una, y más adelante a meterse las llaves en el bolsillo disimuladamente cuando su madre no miraba. Giovanna había memorizado la anatomía de las venas de palacio antes de aprender a leer. De niña jugaba en la oscuridad cuando los médicos de su madre le mandaban salir de la habitación. Después, abandonadas las muñecas, había esperado en la oscuridad, sentada en el suelo con los pies en la pared opuesta, oyendo a su madre llorar y gritar en idiomas extraños hasta que le sangraba la voz.

Pero eso había sido hacía mucho tiempo. Más de lo que quería reconocer. El aniversario de la muerte de la Reina Silvia se acercaba un año más. Esa misma madrugada, sin poder dormir, Giovanna se había mirado en su espejo de mano a la luz de las velas y encontrado la sombra de una arruga en la comisura de los ojos, un ligero cambio en sus facciones, el fantasma de otro rostro impuesto en el suyo. Había lanzado el espejo contra la pared, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, pero sus damas de compañía tuvieron la sensatez de permanecer al otro lado de la puerta. En algún momento se había quedado dormida y cuando despertó, al amanecer, los restos del cristal habían sido barridos y tenía un espejo nuevo sobre la mesa de noche, de plata labrada con detalles de madreperla. Cerró los dedos en torno a la empuñadura pero a la luz del día el reflejo era claro, definido, y sólo la mostraba a ella. Después de desayunar se deslizó sin avisar en la entrada de la biblioteca. Dejó que sus doncellas la llamaran sin alzar la voz durante unos segundos antes de que se dieran cuenta de que se les había escapado de las manos de nuevo.

Pasó casi media hora tras los retratos de la galería principal, mientras los nobles esperaban audiencia. En una esquina la duquesa de los Magliale vertía palabras envenenadas en los oídos de Aurelio Conniglio, que parecía a punto de quedarse dormido de pie con la barbilla sobre la pechera de la camisa. El tesorero real era el primero de la fila y Giovanna puso los ojos en blanco desde detrás del gran óleo. Aunque el ministro Barbossa se encargaba de los asuntos económicos, Zuzzi no podía soportarle y siempre insistía en buscarla y pedir su opinión. Invariablemente Giovanna le refería de vuelta a Barbossa, pero parecía que el tesorero no era capaz de entender una indirecta. Decidió en ese momento que en la siguiente sesión del consejo pediría su dimisión, sin voto ni debate. Conocía sus caras, sus gestos y sus formas de andar de memoria pero aún así dedicó un tiempo a observarles, uno por uno, sin dejar que el aburrimiento pudiera con su determinación. Ellos eran después de todo lo que la mantenía conectada al mundo. Giovanna estaba resuelta a no convertirse en una nube, a no dejarse llevar por el viento, a no abrirle la puerta a espíritus que en realidad no estaban allí y eran sólo ecos en los jardines. Aquellos nobles esperando a que estuviera lista para recibirles eran su razón de ser, aburridos y predecibles como eran. A veces se preguntaba si merecía la pena quedarse allí, con gente que llevaba máscaras debajo de máscaras, en lugar de desembarazarse del mundo real y aceptar lo que fuera que tenía en la sangre. Entonces dejaba pasar varios días en los que se movía a través de los bailes y las recepciones de acuerdo a un guión memorizado y después no recordaba a quién había visto, quién se había sentado a su lado en la mesa del banquete. Y el terror al olvidar era tan intenso que salía de la cama poco antes del amanecer, sólo para tomar las escaleras de servicio y espiar a las doncellas de las cocinas. Allí nunca se apagaban las luces y las sirvientas de rango más bajo se ocupaban de mantener los fogones calientes para el pan del almuerzo, mientras los nobles dormían la mona.

Dejó a los presentes en la galería para que esperasen un poco más y atravesó algunas de sus habitaciones, tomando libros de una estantería para dejarlos en otra a medida que pasaba a través de entradas ocultas o puertas principales. Quizá sí era un fantasma después de todo, pero uno corpóreo y activo, con un rostro y una voz. En la sala donde solía desayunar cuando lo hacía a solas uno de sus mayordomos personales iba de un lado a otro devolviendo a las cocinas las tostadas que se habían quedado frías cuando no había aparecido. Giovanna siguió a una de las doncellas que volvía con una bandeja y comprobó que en cuanto perdió de vista al señor Lombardi le faltó tiempo para beberse el café y meterse el pan en la boca usando toda la mano. Sonrió, y oyó los acordes de la Oda al Hielo de Carina van Gorkum, y dejó que el desayuno se siguiera enfriando en la mesa mientras cambiaba la dirección de sus pasos, buscando el origen de la música.

Un grupo de aiunteri ensayaba un repertorio para cuarteto de cuerda en uno de los salones de música. Las cuatro solistas llevaban vestidos idénticos de organza negra y sus máscaras puestas. Tocaban con ligereza y familiaridad. Giovanna estaba dispuesta a examinarlas sólo una vez, desde el pequeño agujero en la moldura de la cenefa, y volver a sus aposentos para dejar que el día continuase cuando reparó en un rostro familiar junto a uno de los relojes de pie que decoraban ambos lados de la gran chimenea. Era la aiunteri que había querido cambiar su parte en la representación de Alta Gracia; Beatrice, Beate o como se llamase seguía el ritmo con un pie pero parecía más concentrada en los rostros de la violinista y la violonchelista que en su ejecución. A su lado otra de ellas leía la partitura, siguiéndola con la punta de los dedos, ausente. Desde el agujero sobre el aparador Giovanna se movió para abarcar la otra mitad de la habitación. Un par de chicas más separaban y movían las sillas donde se sentaría el público, siguiendo un esquema invisible en la alfombra persa. El maestre Molinari también estaba allí, apoyado indolentemente en la pared más alejada. La reina se tensó y le vio sonreír ante algo que quedaba fuera de su campo de visión. Volvió a moverse para seguir su mirada. En otro extremo de la sala habían terminado la pieza, Beatrice había dado unos pasos hacia el cuarteto y estaba hablando con la violinista.

-Perfecto, sólo tienes que doblar más la muñeca. Saca el brazo. Tienes que formar una línea mucho más fluida –estaba diciendo, mientras tomaba el codo de la otra aiunteri y lo atraía hacia sí. Luego se volvió, sosteniendo un violín imaginario, para demostrarlo-. La línea es importante, van a estar mirándote.

-¡La línea es importante, Rosana! –recalcó el maestre de festejos desde su pared, en burla. Las aiunteri se rieron con una naturalidad que sugería que no era la primera vez, todas menos Beate, que casi hizo una mueca y luego se limitó a sonreír sin abandonar la postura ni mirarle. Para sorpresa de Giovanna, el maestre de festejos no le llamó la atención.

-Inténtalo –continuó Beatrice-. Las cuatro, empezamos desde el segundo movimiento. Después recogemos para el almuerzo. Verena, estás en la página equivocada y lo puedo ver desde aquí.

La aiunteri de las partituras pasó las hojas con brusquedad. Giovanna reparó en su expresión oscura cuando Beatrice se acercó a Giacomo, aunque nadie más pareció hacerlo. Ambos discutieron brevemente algo sobre el cuarteto. Giovanna no prestó atención; estaba ocupada diseccionando y archivando el odio candente de la muchacha pelirroja, que no apartó la vista de los dos hasta que se separaron. Entonces se fingió concentrada en lo que tenía entre manos.

La mirada de Giacomo siguió a Beate mientras ella volvía a su sitio y Giovanna apretó los labios, contuvo el aliento, sintiendo de repente que, por primera vez desde que podía recordar, los pasadizos que eran su dominio se estrechaban y se vaciaban de aire. Era la reina y no debía estar espiando al servicio, no debía ni saber sus nombres. Era la reina y no recordaba que nadie la hubiera mirado así, sin máscaras ni artificios, ni una sola vez en toda su vida.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acquaforte será actualizada en AO3 dos veces por semana, martes y viernes. Si no quieres esperar, el eBook completo está ya disponible en [Amazon](http://www.amazon.es/Acquaforte-Paz-Alonso-ebook/dp/B018RBF3QO) y [Lektu](https://lektu.com/l/paz-alonso/acquaforte/2150).

#  19.

 

Su atención se dividía entre los dedos de metal del ingenio y el recuerdo de la visita al palacio de los Vimaggio, horas antes. La preocupación de Lara se le había colado en los huesos; todavía podía oír su voz, preguntándola dónde estaba Andrea, por qué no había vuelto aún, qué estaba pasando, ¿la había abandonado? ¿Le había sucedido algo?

No tenía la menor idea de qué podía estar reteniendo a Andrea Agresta en el continente durante dos semanas más de lo esperado. Los dos mozos que se habían unido a él en Trieste aseguraban que le habían dejado ultimando una compra para Vimaggio, mientras ellos regresaban a la finca en Livorno.  Sin que Lara se lo pidiera, la semana anterior Beate había bajado a hablar con el capataz de palacio, un noble belga y dado al vino llamado Jean Philippe que llevaba los intereses de la reina en los principados y también acababa de volver de la feria. Por supuesto, Beate no había preguntado directamente por Andrea. Hubiera sido inútil porque Jean Philippe tenía una memoria espantosa para las caras, al menos todas las que no fueran equinas, y de todos modos no iba a recordar a los empleados de todos los palazzo de Venecia. Parecía mentira que una ciudad en la que sólo se podía montar a caballo en una o dos calles tuviera a tantos empleados de caballerizas. Pero le preguntó por la feria, por la condición de los caminos empedrados al ir y venir de Trieste, e incluso aventuró algunas razones por las que alguien podría retrasarse. Por desgracia para Beate y por extensión para Lara, Jean Philippe le había asegurado que la feria estaba bien organizada y era casi imposible que alguien se retrasara dos semanas en recorrer las veinte leguas entre Trieste y el embarcadero del trasbordador.

Beate se había guardado la información hasta esa tarde, pero le bastó abrir la puerta del dormitorio de Lara para saber, como se había temido, que Andrea todavía no había vuelto. Tuvo que contarle, palabra por palabra, lo que había dicho Jean Philippe, mientras Lara daba vueltas como un animal enjaulado, preguntando por él en voz tan alta que Beate tuvo que recordarle un par de veces que no podía hablar de su amante a voz en grito. Un par de veces tuvo la impresión de que Lara no se daba cuenta de que estaba haciendo ruido o de que era el tercer terrón de azúcar que echaba en una taza de té que llevaba una hora vacía. La preocupación natural que Beate sentía por Andrea se había visto eclipsada, poco a poco, por las señales de la pesadilla familiar que estaba atisbando en Lara más allá de la ansiedad. Antes de marcharse se detuvo en la cocina unos instantes, para hacerle a la cocinera un par de preguntas sobre el menú de su señora en los últimos días. Su respuesta, que Lara se alimentaba a base de café y pastas de chocolate porque decía que la medicina le quitaba el apetito, y el hecho de que la cocinera no fuera capaz de darle el nombre del nuevo doctor, hizo que a Beate se le revolviera el estómago.

Si había salido a buscar a Balou era, en cierto modo, porque no quería estar sola pero tanto Giacomo como Aurora sabrían de un simple vistazo que algo iba mal. No estaba preparada para poner sus sospechas en palabras, aunque si era lo que estaba temiendo necesitaría la ayuda de Aurora. Pero no ese día, había decidido. Saldría a la laguna, hablaría con el ingenio de la temperatura a la que se derretía el hielo y de por qué las anguilas plateadas brillaban por la noche, un millar de datos sin importancia que Balou recitaba con voz monótona, y después volvería a palacio y haría su trabajo hasta que fuera la hora de irse a la cama. Era la noche de un gran baile, una celebración de la vendimia en el continente. Todas las nobles llevarían rubíes en el pelo, el vino correría sin descanso, cortesía de los viñedos de Toscana y Emilia Napolitana que cada año se disputaban el favor de la reina, y a la mañana siguiente la isla estaría sumida en el sopor profundo previo a una resaca demencial. Beate tendría tiempo de buscar a Aurora en las calles vacías de Cauda Ganea o de pedirle a Giacomo que escribiera a la diaconía de Trieste pidiendo noticias. Lo haría todo, al día siguiente.

A un par de metros de ella Balou seguía concentrado en el pequeño agujero que había abierto en el hielo. Ese día había preguntado por los métodos de pesca con sedal, tendiéndole una pequeña bobina idéntica a las de los pescadores del puerto. Beate había aprendido ya que el ingenio visitaba la orilla de Venecia e incluso las calles de la isla más a menudo de lo que parecía. No había querido preguntar si era el único por miedo a que dijera que no. También sabía que aunque en esos momentos estaba acuclillado en una imitación perfecta de los pescadores, la próxima vez que se vieran llegaría con un cambio en la caña de pescar o un mecanismo nuevo para mejorarla. Ella estaba acuclillada en la misma postura, sin hacer nada, con la mano rozando la delgada capa de agua que aún cubría el hielo.

-¿Balou? –preguntó sin necesidad. El ingenio siempre estaba escuchando y casi nunca volvía la cabeza.

-¿Qué deseas?

-¿Vos coméis?

-No tengo estómago ni intestino. No necesito alimento para funcionar. Pero tú sí –añadió.

-¿Estáis pescando para mí? –Beate escondió la cara bajo el brazo. Acostumbrada a buscar un lenguaje corporal que en el ingenio brillaba por su ausencia, a veces prefería no mirarle en absoluto.

-Aprendo a pescar. Hay aspectos mejorables. Los mejoraré para vos pero tienes que aprender.

-¿Aprender a qué?

-A mejorarlo.

Beate no trató de insistir. De todos modos era la hora de volver. La sombra alargada de los árboles de San Michele empezaba a difuminarse y el olor a hielo característico del anochecer se había intensificado. Se puso en pie sin esperar una despedida. Balou no levantó la cabeza.

***

El baile estaba en su apogeo y comenzaba a derramarse más allá del salón de baile, por el jardín y las salas adyacentes e incluso más allá, en las pasarelas que comunicaban los pisos superiores de palacio. Era la señal de que su jornada estaba a punto de concluir: llegados a ese punto las aiunteri dejaban de ser necesarias, porque lo único que los nobles querían era alguien que les llenase la copa de nuevo o corriera a comprobar si quedaba algo del cordero en salsa que les habían servido en el banquete. Ese era el trabajo de las sirvientas y las doncellas particulares. La última actuación de la noche, una mascarada de la vendimia, había terminado entre los aplausos de, al menos, todos los nobles que le habían prestado atención. Beate había estado ocupada ayudando a seleccionar las añadas de vino que se iban trayendo de las bodegas, pero pronto el Ama Isabeau daría la señal para que se limitasen a las botellas más comunes, aunque excelentes, que se servían el resto del año.

-Lleva una hora de retraso –susurró Daniela mientras le pasaba a un paje una botella de un escasísimo tinto de Valdobbiadene, indicándole por gestos que lo devolviera a su sitio-. Hace un buen rato que nadie hubiera notado si se sirve vino o limonada.

Beate sonrió bajo su máscara antes de volver a concentrarse en las idas y venidas de las pocas aiunteri que quedaban en la sala. Alessandro de Vimaggio estaba sentado a pocos metros, encaminándose con paso lento pero seguro hacia la embriaguez; ya había empezado a pasarse las manos una y otra vez por el denso cabello negro, un gesto que ya era familiar a esas alturas. Había esperado que Lara se hubiera sacudido de su apatía lo suficiente como para acompañar a su marido al banquete, aunque no se quedase al baile, pero Alessandro de Vimaggio llegó entre los primeros invitados trayendo del brazo a su tía. Beate estaba sirviendo la primera ronda de vino cuando le escuchó explicar que su esposa se había encontrado indispuesta y la había obligado a quedarse en casa a pesar de sus protestas. El único que había dado muestras de incredulidad al escuchar la historia había sido Giacomo, y a Alessandro le pasó desapercibido el sarcasmo en el comentario que el maestre de festejos había hecho sobre la docilidad de la señora de Vimaggio. Mejor para Giacomo, quizá, porque Vimaggio tenía una fama de susceptible bien merecida y si encima llevaba unas copas de más no podía descartarse que la afrenta terminara en duelo.

En el centro del salón varias parejas se movían con coordinación perfecta al ritmo que marcaba la orquesta de la galería. Beate sabía que Giacomo era parte de ellos, aunque eso no impidió que el estómago le diera un vuelco cuando vio la naturalidad con la que conducía a la Reina Giovanna en los pasos del vals. No era habitual que Su Majestad continuase en la habitación a esas horas y Beate no recordaba que hubiera bailado un solo paso con el maestre Lagotto, pero sin poder evitarlo su atención volvía una y otra vez a lo seguro de sus pasos, al recogido de viñas de alambre dorado que mantenían su pelo a raya a duras penas y a su mirada de plomo fundido, a la forma en la que hacía que Giacomo sonriera. Beate decidió que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados hasta que el Ama Isabeau diera la orden. Si no tenía nada que hacer tendría que buscarlo. Tocó el brazo de Daniela, que también observaba el baile, aunque ella lo hacía mucho más a gusto que Beate, moviendo los pies al ritmo de la música.

-Voy a dar una vuelta para ver si alguien necesita algo –murmuró.

-¿Ahora? Deja que se ocupen las camareras, todo el mundo está borracho.

-Aquí no hay nada que hacer –se explicó Beate, aunque sabía que Daniela tenía razón. Los nobles se estaban volviendo ruidosos y los ríos de vino que ya habían pasado por la mesa hacían que no distinguieran entre sirvientas y aiunteri a la hora de molestar.

-Vete a la cama, el Ama Isabeau ni se enterará.

Beate negó con la cabeza y comenzó un circuito tan cerca de la pared como podía, esquivando debutantes que no miraban antes de dirigirse de un salto hacia la pista de baile y camareras que corrían de un lado a otro retirando las copas vacías. No había recorrido más de dos o tres metros cuando se cruzó con una pareja de ancianos que visitaban Venecia todos los años, Lord y Lady Bux, que reconocieron su uniforme e hicieron señas para que se acercase. En voz muy baja, que hizo que Beate tuviera que inclinarse para escucharla, Lady Bux listó cinco o seis vinos de la Emilia Napolitana que les gustaría probar. Aunque no podían verle la cara Beate reprimió una sonrisa al oír los nombres; Lord y Lady Bux sabían lo que querían en materia de vinos y eso explicaba que siguieran sobrios, aunque a ambos les brillaban los ojos un poco más de lo que era de esperar en un matrimonio bien pasado los ochenta años. Les hizo una reverencia, asegurándoles que haría todo lo posible por encontrar lo que pedían, y salió del salón aliviada por tomar un poco de aire, por tener algo que hacer y por perder de vista el recital de baile que la Reina Giovanna estaba dando. Acababa de doblar la esquina del corredor para entrar en una de las zonas de servicio cuando escuchó la breve salva de trompeta y tambor que anunciaba que la reina se retiraba por aquella noche.

No tenía sentido probar en la bodega principal, donde cada seis meses el inventario requería de un día completo y diez mozos de cocina examinando y catalogando las botellas, las barricas y los grandes toneles donde podía ahogarse un hombre, pero el nivel superior a la galería que rodeaba el gran salón estaba jalonado de pequeñas despensas de techo bajo y abovedado que a veces hacían el papel de almacenes de emergencia o incluso vestidores para las actuaciones. Sólo las aiunteri y algunos de los mayordomos tenían las llaves, pero en noches como aquella las puertas estaban abiertas para impedir retrasos. Tal como esperaba habían sido surtidas para la ocasión: los soportes para botellas que cubrían las paredes estaban todavía lejos de quedarse vacíos. Encontró uno de los vinos que Lord y Lady Bux le habían pedido, una botella que debía llevar allí años, porque estaba cubierta de polvo. Dejó la lámpara colgando del gancho del techo y se sacó el pañuelo del bolsillo de la levita, esmerándose en dejar el cristal brillante. Después la sujetó al trasluz para asegurarse de que no había pedazos de corcho flotando dentro. El líquido era de un violento color bermellón, incluso al trasluz, brillante y apetitoso. Estuvo a punto de dejar que la botella cayera sobre su nariz cuando la puerta se cerró de improviso. Giacomo dio dos pasos más y entró en el círculo de luz que proyectaba la lámpara, demasiado débil como para iluminar la despensa completa.

-¡Giacomo! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte, maldita sea! –Beate se quitó la máscara, lanzándola al suelo, y no se molestó en controlar la voz, que le salió mucho más aguda de lo normal por el grito que había contenido a duras penas. Por supuesto, Giacomo sonrió, divertido, aunque fue una sonrisa más corta de lo normal.

-No me has estrellado la botella en la cabeza. No habrá sido para tanto.

-Sólo porque este vino vale más que la casa de mis padres. –Su respiración se normalizó y fue capaz de relajar los dedos, y dejar de abrazar la botella como si fuera un salvavidas-. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Tienes un mensaje del Ama Isabeau?

-No, sólo quería hablar contigo. Te vi salir del salón de baile.

Beate se arrepintió de haberse deshecho de la máscara, aunque consiguió mantener una expresión neutral. Dio dos pasos hacia él, para recogerla y colgarla de su cinturón.

-Si no es un asunto del claustro ahora no puedo entretenerme, lo siento –se disculpó, pero cuando intentó pasar a su lado Giacomo le cortó el paso, poniéndola una mano en el brazo. Lo hizo con cuidado de no empujarla o hacer que soltara el vino, al menos.

-Deja eso un momento. Daniela y las demás ya se han retirado, justo después de que te fueras. ¿No oíste a Daniela llamándote?

Negó con la cabeza y dejó que Giacomo cogiera la botella y la dejara sobre una de las mesas cercanas a la puerta. Llevaba una levita larga, negra, sin adornos, que hacía que casi desapareciera en la oscuridad cuando se alejaba del círculo de luz. Beate se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, inspeccionando un armario de especias que alguien había llenado exclusivamente de perejil y albahaca. Estaba pensando que tenía que comentárselo al Ama Ornungia cuando notó a Giacomo a su espalda. Le miró por encima del hombro y vio que estaba frunciendo el ceño al mirarla.

-¿Qué pasa? –Como si le hubiera pillado en falta, Giacomo se rascó los labios.

-¿Has estado en la laguna hoy?

-¿Me has seguido? –preguntó, sin poder creerlo.

-Claro que no –respondió Giacomo de inmediato. Sonaba tan ofendido que Beate casi tuvo ganas de disculparse, aunque no le dio tiempo antes de que él añadiera-: No lo dices en serio.

-En realidad no –admitió. Seguía esperando a que se decidiera con lo que fuera que tenía en mente pero, por una vez, Giacomo parecía no encontrar las palabras. Volvió a frotarse la boca y Beate empezó a preocuparse, y ladeó la cabeza para hacer que le mirase a los ojos-. No ha pasado nada. He estado pescando. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Ha pasado algo o es sólo por la laguna?

-Es un poco más serio que eso, Beate… -Se giró hacia ella y por fin preguntó-: ¿Has hecho algo para que Verena te odie?

Beate, que en esos segundos había tenido tiempo para imaginarse una docena de malas noticias, se quedó sin palabras por un momento.

-¿Qué? –Negó con la cabeza, con vehemencia. Verena y ella no eran las mejores amigas y, sinceramente, dudaba mucho que algún día llegaran a ser nada más que compañeras, pero la pregunta de Giacomo no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. La mayor parte del tiempo Beate ni siquiera se acordaba de que Verena existía, aunque en condiciones normales posiblemente hubiera prestado más atención a las novicias de la que les había dado ese año. Si Giacomo se había dado cuenta, cuando sólo estaba aprendiendo cómo funcionaba el claustro, las amas se habrían dado cuenta también. Se sintió avergonzada-. Por supuesto que no, ¿de dónde has sacado esa idea?

-¿Nada? –insistió Giacomo-. Piensa un poco, tal vez hayas dicho algo que no te pareció importante.

-Casi no he trabajado con ella. Personalmente creo que es bastante perezosa y trata de escaquearse de todo lo que se le ordena, pero no lo he comentado con nadie. No la han evaluado todavía.

-Y supongo que le has llamado la atención alguna vez al respecto.

-Bueno, sí. Claro que sí, qué remedio. ¿Crees que una novicia va a ofenderse por haberle dicho que preste atención un par de veces, o que deje de mirar a las musarañas? –En un mismo gesto, Giacomo puso los ojos en blanco y tomó aire, mirando a la lámpara. Beate se tensó-. ¿A qué viene esa cara?

-Lo sabes perfectamente.

-No. No lo sé. Pero imagino que vas a contármelo.

-¡Abre los ojos, Beate! –exclamó. Extendió los brazos y pareció que abarcaba la habitación entera, de esquina a esquina-. Para ti las cosas no existen hasta que alguien no las dice en alto, pero es de mala educación decirlas así que por tanto no existen. ¿Cómo pueden sorprenderte cosas saltan a la vista?

-¿”Saltar a la vista”? Ha arrugado la nariz un par de veces y luego se ha ido a comer pasteles. No suena precisamente a haberme creado una enemiga.

-Verena te odia, Beate. Que no te lo diga a la cara no quiere decir que no esté ahí. –Una inspiración larga, agotada antes de añadir-: No sé de qué me sorprendo. Es exactamente lo que pasó con nosotros.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido –respondió Beate de inmediato, aunque en ese momento no pudo creer que la sorpresa le dejase hablar, mucho menos formar frases. Su prioridad era cambiar de tema; se centró en ello-. No es lo mismo. Y de cualquier modo si Verena tiene algún problema tendrá que…

-¡Lo es! –Giacomo se apartó el pelo de la cara y se apoyó en una de las mesas, con aspecto derrotado-. ¿De verdad no puedes verlo? ¿Igual que no viste que de no ser por ti me hubiera marchado mucho antes de lo que lo hice?

Beate se llevó una mano a la cara y por segunda vez deseó haber conservado la máscara puesta. Era como si el recuerdo de la marcha de Giacomo, que se esforzaba en conservar apartado, estuviera en realidad siempre listo para abrirse paso, ayudado por el propio Giacomo. Estaba claro que no iba a dejar que volvieran a hablar de Verena, de su enfado infantil, de las cosas sencillas que habían sido el pan de cada día en el claustro.

De acuerdo. Que así fuera.

-¿Tenía que haberte leído la mente? –preguntó en un susurro-. Éramos amigos y un día apareces con dos pasajes para el trasbordador, de la nada, y… ¿Cómo querías que no me diera miedo? Para ti todo es muy fácil.

-¡Estaba aterrorizado! Siempre has creído que sólo tú tienes miedo, sólo tú eres una cobarde. El resto nunca nos escondemos ni nos guardamos las cosas, sólo tú. Eres la única. –Giacomo se irguió y se alejó un par de pasos, caminó hacia la puerta, dio media vuelta-. Estaba muerto de miedo. Iba a marcharme porque estaba convencido de que no me querías aquí. Siempre supe que no vendrías, pero no podía irme sin más.

Era difícil creer que estuvieran teniendo esa conversación allí y entonces. Aún podía oír la música en el salón de baile y los pasos enérgicos de decenas de nobles moviéndose más o menos a su ritmo. La vela de la lámpara estaba a punto de agotarse. Si hubiera estirado los brazos habría tocado el techo. Había pensado que jamás tendrían que tener esa conversación. Pero aunque intentó convencerse de que en otro lugar, en otro momento, hubiera sabido qué decir, también sabía que era mentira.

-Si me lo hubieras dicho antes…

Giacomo sonrió con la cabeza baja. El pelo casi le tapaba los ojos y Beate reprimió las ganas de apartárselo con los dedos. Se alejó un poco, caminando de espaldas, por miedo a lo que fuera a responder.

-¿Qué diferencia hubiera habido? Dos semanas, tres, un mes antes. Jamás habrías dejado Venecia. Y yo me hubiera quedado, si lo hubieras pedido.

Había temido escuchar algo así durante once años.

-Jamás te hubiera obligado a quedarte –se defendió.

-Pero lo habría hecho, si hubiera pensado que era lo que querías. No habría podido irme. Y ahora pienso que debería haberme quedado, pero esta isla me estaba matando. Y entonces convenciste a tu padre de que escogiera a Valeria como aprendiz en vez de a mí. ¿Qué querías que pensase, Beate?

-Dijiste que ella lo aprovecharía más. Que no sabías qué querías hacer –insistió, pero podía notar que no tenía fuerzas para seguir discutiendo o lo que fuera que estaba pasando. Giacomo se miró las manos.

-Mentí. Sé que no querías que hablásemos de ello pero tenemos que hacerlo.

-Giacomo, basta. ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora? –Se frotó las sienes y no esperó por una respuesta. En su lugar recordó por qué había empezado todo y trató, una vez más, de volver al momento en el que su mayor preocupación había sido estar a punto de romper una botella de vino caro-. ¿Por qué te interesa que una novicia me tenga manía?

Giacomo la miró, en silencio, y Beate tuvo la sensación familiar de que podía leerle la mente, por mucho que él lo negara, por mucho que se hubieran equivocado tanto, en tantas cosas que ya no tenían solución. Estaba tratando de decidir si responder a su primera pregunta o a la segunda. Al final meneó la cabeza y decidió mostrar compasión.

-Creo que Verena te ha estado siguiendo.

Creyó que ya no le quedaban fuerzas para sorprenderse más.

-¿Qué?

-Es sólo una sensación. No tengo pruebas. El otro día la vi salir de tu dormitorio y últimamente siempre parece surgir de la nada inmediatamente después de ti. No me extrañaría que ahora mismo estuviera escuchando detrás de la puerta. He visto cómo te mira –añadió, bajando la voz. Juntó las manos en un gesto de súplica-. No te tiene manía, Beate. Te odia. Si te ha visto ir a la laguna… No sé mucho sobre esta corte, pero si se extiende el rumor de que tienes algo que ver con los ingenios…

-No va a pasar. Y si es verdad que me odia no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Otro silencio, más largo, mientras Giacomo la miraba con una expresión inescrutable.

-Podrías venir conmigo –sugirió al final, sencillamente. Beate estaba agotada, como si en el transcurso de esos diez minutos hubiera llorado durante horas, y sólo pudo ladear la cabeza y cerrar los ojos un instante. Cuando los abrió, seguían en la despensa, la vela estaba a punto de dejarles a oscuras y Giacomo parecía haberse recuperado. Sonreía, de pie, al otro lado de la luz menguante.

\- Lo perderíamos todo –trató de razonar.

-¿Todo? –Esta vez se rió-. ¿Qué tienes, qué tenemos que perder, Beate?

-¿Tu posición?

-No la he tenido lo bastante como para cogerla cariño, sinceramente.

-Mis padres. Mis amigos.

-Pueden coger el trasbordador. Y, francamente, no eres tan popular. Lara y Daniela pueden escribirte.

-Mi trabajo.

-¿Tu trabajo? –De repente se puso serio y dio un paso hacia ella-. Te he visto hacer tu trabajo. He visto lo que significa para ti y he visto lo que significa para Venecia, y son dos partes irreconciliables. Si vienes conmigo podrás trabajar en las compañías de teatro de todo el mundo, en las cortes imperiales, en los grandes hoteles. Eres una aiunteri de Venecia, no necesitarán más carta de presentación. Iremos a donde tú quieras, en busca de lo que tú quieras. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Pero mi tiempo ya no es mío. ¿Vas a volver a marcharte? –preguntó. Giacomo negó con la cabeza.

-No, o no todavía. Pero no te lo pediré otra vez. Me quedaré aquí, me verás todos los días y fingiremos que nunca ha pasado nada, ni esta vez ni la anterior. Aunque no me vaya nunca, o si el año que viene o mañana por la mañana decido que he tenido suficiente, jamás te volveré a pedir que vengas conmigo. -Los pasos apresurados de invitados y sirvientes, decenas de ellos, retumbaban en el estómago de palacio imitando el ritmo de sus latidos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Giacomo avanzó hasta acercarse tanto que podía verse reflejada en los botones brillantes de su chaqueta, pero no la tocó. Deseó que se apartara y la dejase volver a su trabajo. Deseó que la cogiera del brazo, impidiendo que escapara, o que no dijera nada para que ella no tuviera que encontrar una respuesta-. Ven conmigo, Beate.

Atrapada en la misma escena que había revivido en su cabeza durante años hasta despojarla de todo sentido, Beate trató de recordar qué conclusiones había alcanzado, si había alcanzado alguna. Si todos aquellos años habían servido para aclarar algo o, por el contrario, sólo la habían mantenido en la oscuridad para que la oferta de Giacomo la encontrase tan poco preparada como la primera vez. Alzó la cabeza para mirarle, y supo que la misma fiebre que estaba haciendo brillar los ojos de Giacomo estaba también empañando los suyos.

Una segunda oportunidad que servía para cambiar el pasado y el futuro al mismo tiempo. No mucha gente podía revisitar las decisiones que habían cambiado su vida.

Giacomo se acercó, más, más cerca aunque pareciera imposible, pero no la cogió del brazo como había deseado y temido. Sus nudillos rozaron la solapa de la levita de aiunteri, pasaron de largo sobre la pequeña línea visible del brocado de su chaleco, se posaron en su clavícula dejando una huella de calor invisible.

-Te quiero –dijo Giacomo, sencillamente.

-¿Aún?

No respondió más que con una sonrisa, pequeña, incrédula, secreta. Beate tomó aire. Giacomo la besó. Supo de inmediato cuál era su respuesta, y en el mismo instante volvió a olvidarla. La vela parpadeó a punto de morir, y terminó de apagarse cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe.

La guardia real irrumpió en la despensa en formación. Tras ellos, Giovanna dedicó un segundo a examinar la habitación con una mueca de disgusto antes de encarar a Giacomo y Beate, que tuvo que cubrirse los ojos cuando uno de los guardias acercó una lámpara encendida a su cara. Entonces supo que después de todo la decisión de irse o quedarse no iba a ser suya. A través de la llama vio a Giovanna señalarla con el dedo, borrosa, un espíritu de pesadilla envuelto en fuego.

-Majestad, qué…

-¿Es ella? –preguntó la reina a alguien que Beate no podía ver, fuera de la pequeña habitación. Sonaba falso, a pregunta que no necesitaba hacer.

-Sí. Es Beate.

-Registradla –ordenó Giovanna. Beate casi no se dio cuenta del momento en que el guardia la lanzaba al centro de la habitación. Giacomo trataba de agarrarla. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la muñeca de Beate sólo un momento antes de que le empujasen contra la pared. Le escuchó forcejear a su espalda.

-Lo lleva encima, estoy segura –afirmó la voz fantasma. Incluso bajo la tela gruesa de la levita al día siguiente tendría marcas de las manos que la estaban aferrando por los hombros. Supo quién esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Era la voz de Verena.

-No… No, no, no –suplicó. Sabía lo que iba a pasar. Su pánico llenó la habitación y se extendió a Giacomo, y le oyó gritar su nombre pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El tercer guardia encontró la pieza de Balou en el segundo bolsillo. Era lo que estaba buscando. La giró entre sus dedos enguantados antes de ofrecérsela  a Giovanna, que sólo le dirigió una mirada fugaz a medio camino entre el desprecio y el temor. Con un golpe dramático a su capa de gala dio media vuelta y caminó hasta el umbral. La pieza había desaparecido de las manos del guardia y en su lugar éste estaba desenrollando un pergamino que ya tenía el sello y la firma real. Beate reconoció el membrete. Las rodillas le fallaron y, de no haber estado firmemente sujeta por los dos guardias que la retenían, posiblemente se hubiera derrumbado al suelo.

-¡Beate! ¿Qué está pasando? –gritó Giacomo desde muy lejos. Quiso decirle que dejase de forcejear, que sólo iba a conseguir acompañarla, pero el guardia habló primero.

-Signora Beate Varese –leyó sin emoción-, por el crimen de alta traición contra Su Serenísima Majestad Giovanna Regina y la Ciudad de Venecia este tribunal ha decidido que las pruebas aportadas justifican la aplicación de la pena de horca, a ser recibida en la Plaza de San Marco en un mes a partir de la fecha de…

No se dio cuenta de cuándo empezó a gritar, pero de repente sólo podía escucharse a sí misma, en un largo aullido desgarrado, que sólo paró cuando el alguacil la golpeó en un lado de la cabeza. No llegó a oír el resto de la sentencia.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acquaforte será actualizada en AO3 dos veces por semana, martes y viernes. Si no quieres esperar, el eBook completo está ya disponible en [Amazon](http://www.amazon.es/Acquaforte-Paz-Alonso-ebook/dp/B018RBF3QO) y [Lektu](https://lektu.com/l/paz-alonso/acquaforte/2150).

#  20.

 

Beate sí que había estado en la laguna, una vez, con Giacomo. Debía de tener cerca de ocho o nueve años, no podía recordarlo exactamente. Giacomo tendría, por tanto, once o doce. Era una tarde de verano y acababan de terminar las celebraciones del aniversario de la ciudad. Venecia estaba inmersa en el mes y medio de tranquilidad anterior a la quincena del ayuno y sus colosales banquetes nocturnos. Los comerciantes y maestros aprovechaban para viajar al continente en busca de todas las materias que la isla no podía producir por sí misma o cerraban las tiendas y dormían hasta tarde cada día. Después de comer todo el mundo se echaba la siesta.

Beate y Giacomo habían estado inquietos todo el día. Habían ayudado al padre de Giacomo a dar de comer a los lebreles y ejercitarlos en el Campo de Santa Margarita. Recibieron un florín cada uno como pago, que se gastaron de inmediato en una madeja del regaliz con sabor a fresa que vendían en Cannaregio, las sobras de los dulces de los nobles de la semana anterior. Cuando terminaron les dolía el estómago y todavía quedaba por delante la mayor parte del día. Vagabundearon por los muelles, lanzando briznas de paja al agua. El norte de la ciudad estaba desierto, como si fueran los últimos supervivientes de un desastre o una peste. Jugaron a eso durante un buen rato, a qué harían, a cómo sobrevivirían. Sólo un par de gatos interrumpieron la fantasía, y de todos modos Giacomo decidió que los gatos podían ser inmunes a la peste y por tanto eso no quería decir que el resto de Venecia no estuviera muerta. Al cabo de un rato, tal vez sin tener nada que ver, sugirió ir a la isla de San Michele. A Beate, en ese momento, le pareció una gran idea. O tal vez no grande, pero aceptable.

La isla de San Michele podía verse desde los tejados de San Marco en los días claros. El resto del tiempo estaba cubierta a medias por la niebla que parecía no terminar de decidirse a engullirla del todo. Por lo que ellos sabían, nadie había vivido nunca allí pero se había utilizado como cementerio muchos años antes, y algunos pescadores solían amarrar los deslizadores en sus muelles vacíos, usándola como base de operaciones cuando hacía sol. Lara había estado allí con su padre una vez, pocas semanas antes, para pescar esturiones y rodaballos rojos; volvió contando cómo las plantas del cementerio habían crecido tanto que se derramaban sobre los muros, y que era lo más parecido que podía haber a los bosques de los libros de cuentos, porque por un rato se había perdido allí dentro y todo. Para ellos, hijos de pescadores y artesanos, que conocían cada callejón del laberinto de Venecia como la palma de su mano y que jamás iban a salir de la isla para visitar los continentes, la idea de perderse sonaba, desde luego, a cuento. A Giacomo le producía curiosidad. Beate no estaba especialmente interesada en perderse, pero donde Giacomo iba ella le seguía. Sobre todo en una tarde tan aburrida. Lara había ido con su padre. Eso quería decir que no era peligroso, que no había de qué preocuparse.

Al llegar a los muelles del oeste vieron que ese día la niebla había dejado la isla intacta. El viento sur hacía que pareciera aún más cercana. Desde los embarcaderos podían ver la torre del cementerio, una cúpula casi derruida levantándose por encima de los árboles apretados. Había algunos grupos de pescadores en la laguna aunque ninguno en el camino imaginario que la atravesaba en línea recta hasta San Michele. Echaron un vistazo dentro de la lonja, que estaba llena de mujeres dormitando o tejiendo las redes sin prisa. Las pescaderas ejercían de madres refunfuñonas de cualquier niño que se acercara por allí para algo que no fuera remendar redes o limpiar anzuelos; no tenían ningún reparo en repartir pescozones si te encontraban jugando con el hielo derretido a los pies del embarcadero, o simplemente sentado balanceando las piernas sobre los pivotes de madera podrida. Cuando se aseguraron de que ninguna prestaba atención, Giacomo saltó al hielo primero; el agua le cubría casi hasta las rodillas y dio la espalda a Beate para que se encaramase en ella y no tuviera que empaparse las finas botas de piel. Estuvieron a punto de caer un par de veces, sobre todo en los primeros metros, hasta que alcanzaron la superficie más sólida y Beate se deslizó al suelo.

Era extraño estar en la laguna, a cielo abierto, sin casas o muros que detuvieran el viento o acotaran las nubes. Abandonaron la sombra protectora de la ciudad sin pensar, entretenidos con los peces que nadaban bajo el hielo, y a medida que se alejaban pareció que el mundo crecía y se expandía. Beate no podía evitar detenerse cada pocos metros y mirar a su alrededor, algo asustada por lo grande de la laguna, lo enorme que era el cielo allí fuera. Giacomo a ratos la empujaba y a ratos tiraba de ella, hasta que aprendió a mantener el equilibrio y pudieron avanzar algo más rápido. La isla estaba despejada por completo. La niebla era sólo una nube baja sobre el horizonte, más lejos de lo que la habían visto nunca. Se detuvieron a unos cien metros del embarcadero abandonado del cementerio y Giacomo la apretó el brazo. Señaló algo en lo alto de la torre.

-¡Mira! ¡Es un pájaro!

Beate entornó los ojos y se colocó la mano sobre la frente, porque la luz que se reflejaba en la laguna convertía la isla en un montón informe de contornos oscuros.

-No veo nada...

-Justo encima de la torre, es blanco y negro... es enorme, tienes que verlo - insistió Giacomo.

-No lo veo -murmuró Beate, decepcionada. Le costaba trabajo hasta distinguir la torre.

Giacomo se puso los dedos en la boca y silbó tan fuerte que debieron oírle en Roma.

-¡Míralo! -exclamó, aunque su voz sonó distorsionada porque los oídos de Beate todavía estaban quejándose. Un pájaro enorme, más grande que cualquiera de las gaviotas que acechaban alrededor de la lonja, dibujó un círculo sobre ellos antes de volver a posarse en lo alto de la torre.

-¿Qué es eso? ¡Es gigantesco!

-Es tan grande como tú -calculó Giacomo.

-No quiero ir -decidió Beate de repente. Giacomo resopló.

-No seas miedica. Si hay pájaros es que no hay nada malo. Y Lara ha estado.

Lara se había tirado desde el balcón del primer piso de la casa de Monica Gallo por una apuesta. Estaba loca. Claro que debajo del balcón había un pequeño jardincillo en lugar de los adoquines de la calle, pero aún así era una suerte que no se hubiera partido la crisma. Incluso a esa edad, Beate sabía que no era un buen ejemplo. Su padre se lo advertía a menudo. Y además, era más alta que ella. Y podía pegar bastante fuerte cuando quería. Podía defenderse de un pájaro, seguro.

-Pero es que es _enorme_.

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasa con eso? ¡Es genial!

Beate había visto lo que hacían las gaviotas al amanecer con las crías de cuervo que no se ocultaban a tiempo bajo los alerones de los tejados.

-Es tan grande como yo.

-Ya. Eso he dicho hace un momento.

-¿Y si me come?

Lo peor no fue que Giacomo se echara a reír. Lo peor fue que lo hizo como si lo encontrase divertido de verdad. Beate era una niña tranquila pero si había algo que no soportaba era que se riesen de ella. Dio media vuelta, trastabillando, dispuesta a regresar sola. Giacomo la agarró de la cintura y la alzó al vuelo, volviendo a ponerla de cara a San Michele.

-No tienes cara de atún. De anguila, un poco, puede -intentó tranquilizarla a su manera. Al ver que Beate seguía enfurruñada dejó de reirse-. En cuanto lleguemos buscaré un palo, para ahuyentarlo si se acerca. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Y si nos ha visto? Igual se nos echa encima cuando estemos intentando subir.

Sin previo aviso Giacomo se la echó sobre los hombros y empezó a andar, con cuidado de no resbalarse mientras Beate se retorcía.

-Venga, no seas tonta. Prometo que no dejaré que te coma.

-Pues yo espero que te saque los ojos -escupió Beate. Por fin consiguió desestabilizarle y volver a ponerse en pie-. ¡Por idiota!

-Mira, si en realidad seguro que la hemos asustado más que ella a nosotros. -Siguió otra vez la dirección en la que Giacomo apuntaba y ahora que estaban más cerca y que se había acostumbrado a la luz vio cómo el pájaro estaba ocupado dando de comer a tres polluelos de picos tan largos como el suyo. Los muelles de San Michele estaban muy cerca. Había un montón de plantas y árboles incluso junto al embarcadero.

-No está asustada. ¿Vas a buscar el palo ese?

-Que sí -repitió Giacomo. A Beate le pareció que se estaba aguantando la risa pero cuando se volvió hacia él estaba totalmente serio, con la vista fija en los muelles.

Les llevó algún tiempo auparse hasta la isla. Los escalones de los embarcaderos se habían podrido y hundido en el hielo mucho tiempo antes, y allí nadie encendía hogueras nocturnas para derretirlo. Los que todavía estaban en su lugar se quebraron en cuanto pusieron el pie sobre ellos. Al final Giacomo aupó a Beate directamente sobre los adoquines y luego se encaramó en los montículos de percebes y mejillones que cubrían uno de los pivotes, hasta que pudo saltar al muelle.

Las enredaderas habían cubierto los muros del cementerio hasta tal punto que tuvieron que rodear la isla tres veces para dar con la puerta principal. Entraron con la boca abierta; las raíces que habían roto el mármol del suelo se les enredaban en los pies y ninguno de los dos había caminado nunca por más tierra que la de los cuidados jardines de la ciudad, donde los árboles crecían separados unos de otros. Aquí y allá asomaban lápidas de mármol, borradas por la humedad y la lluvia, un recordatorio de lo extraña que debía ser la vida en Venecia en la época en que San Michele se utilizaba. Ninguno de sus padres o de sus abuelos recordaba enterrar a sus muertos. Sólo las reinas tenían sarcófagos o tumbas, en la cúpula del palacio regio. Cuando alguien moría se le quemaba en los hornos de Dorsoduro. Beate se olvidó enseguida de los pájaros de la torre. A lo largo de la tarde leyeron en voz alta los nombres que no se habían borrado. Había tumbas de niños, distinguibles porque siempre tenían estatuas de ángeles llevándoselos en brazos, y las manchas de humedad les dibujaban lágrimas en la cara. Había otras estatuas, y esas eran las que más le gustaron a Beate, de mujeres apoyadas sobre la lápida, sin llorar, con aspecto de estar pensando. Se sentó junto a una de ellas mientras Giacomo escalaba las enredaderas para echar un vistazo a los muros y a las secciones del cementerio que habían quedado totalmente cerradas por la maleza fuera de control. Jugaron al escondite durante un rato hasta que se perdieron el uno del otro y cuando se encontraron de nuevo ninguno de los dos habló del miedo que había pasado. No era una sensación agradable ni emocionante. En los cuentos del continente los niños que se perdían encontraban lugares maravillosos o palacios escondidos. Al perderse, Beate y Giacomo sólo habían sentido una angustia teñida de verde, porque ni siquiera podían oírse y en el fondo la isla de San Michele era tan desconocida como lo que había dentro de la niebla. Después siguieron jugando, persiguiéndose entre las tumbas pero sin perderse de vista. Intentaron subir a la torre pero sólo llegaron hasta una de las ventanas del segundo piso antes de que los escalones que se movían bajo sus pies se volvieran demasiado inestables. Era verano; les quedaban todas las horas de luz que quisieran. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que no podían volver a encontrar la salida no lo dudaron demasiado. Subieron al borde de los muros y rodearon el cementerio desde arriba, para terminar sentándose, agotados, observando la ciudad a lo lejos.

Beate fue la primera en reparar en la media docena de figuras que iba de un grupo a otro de pescadores, armados con bastones y las botas de suelas dentadas de la cofradía de marisqueros. Le dio un codazo a Giacomo, que estaba entretenido arrancando las hojas más grandes de la hiedra.

-¡Mira! ¿No es tu padre? -El señor Molinari caminaba a duras penas a pesar de las botas, fácilmente reconocible por su levita de piel rojiza.

-Y el de al lado es el tuyo -señaló Giacomo, poniéndose en pie de un salto. Agitó los brazos y asustó al pájaro otra vez-. ¡Eh! ¡Padre! ¡Padre! ¡Señor Varese!

-¡Padreeee! ¡Señor Molinari! -le imitó Beate muerta de la risa. En cuanto las figuras les reconocieron abandonaron su zigzag entre los grupos de pescadores y enfilaron hacia San Michele. Sin poder dejar de reir, Giacomo y Beate se descolgaron hasta los muelles y bajaron por las escaleras del embarcadero a toda velocidad, destrozándolas a su paso. Echaron a correr por el hielo, cogidos de la mano para no perder el equilibrio, hasta alcanzar a los adultos. Pietro Molinari y Pasquale Varese estaban acompañados por el padre de Lara y por el presidente de la cofradía de pescadores. Molinari fue el primero en alcanzarles. Sin mirar a Beate abofeteó a su hijo con tanta fuerza que Giacomo cayó al suelo. Al instante siguiente Pasquale había llegado a la altura de Beate, que les miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Su padre no la había golpeado en la vida, por la sencilla razón de que nunca había hecho nada por merecerlo. Ahora la cogió de los hombros y la zarandeó, alzándola sin esfuerzo del suelo. Beate sacudió los pies pero la punta de las botas sólo rozaron el hielo.

-¡Malditos niños! -gritó Varese-. ¿En qué estabais pensando? ¿Sabes cómo he dejado a tu madre?

Tan pronto como había empezado el zarandeo se detuvo y Beate se encontró con la cara apretada contra el abrigo de fieltro azul de su padre, tan asustada que no podía respirar. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Giacomo estaba pasando por lo mismo, aunque Molinari todavía alternaba unos dolorosos golpes en la nuca con los abrazos. Beate se echó a llorar. No entendía qué acababa de pasar. Sólo tenía claro que su padre nunca, nunca en la vida había estado tan enfadado con ella como en ese momento. Su padre nunca se enfadaba con ella. Era una buena hija. Y aunque ahora la abrazaba y sus lágrimas estaban mojándole el pelo mientras daban la vuelta camino de casa, Beate sólo podía pensar en lo horrible de la sensación, en su padre decepcionado, y en la decisión irrevocable de no volver a hacer nada que pudiera traer una reacción parecida, nunca más.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acquaforte será actualizada en AO3 dos veces por semana, martes y viernes. Si no quieres esperar, el eBook completo está ya disponible en [Amazon](http://www.amazon.es/Acquaforte-Paz-Alonso-ebook/dp/B018RBF3QO) y [Lektu](https://lektu.com/l/paz-alonso/acquaforte/2150).

Los edictos reales se colgaban justo después del amanecer, pero siempre pasaban un par de horas antes de que llamaran la atención lo suficiente como para que alguien se acercara a leer qué era lo que anunciaban. En realidad los cuatro grandes murales, repartidos en los campos de Santa Margherita y Alibi y las plazas de San Marco y la Fondamenta, se utilizaban más como lugares de encuentro que para su objetivo original. Los paseantes de San Marco generalmente lo sabían todo sobre las fiestas que se habían planeado o los dignatarios extranjeros que se encontraban de visita en ese momento, antes incluso de que el editor real pusiera la imprenta en marcha. Los artesanos y pescadores de la Fondamenta o campo Alibi no necesitaban leer sobre las nuevas leyes para la recogida de tintes y el toque de queda; siempre había algún alguacil cerca dispuesto a recordárselas. Las páginas gemelas que anunciaban la condena a muerte de Beate Varese y el destierro de Daniela di Zoccarato estaban firmadas aquella misma mañana por la Reina Giovanna en persona. Los nombres de las aiunteri no significaban nada para la gran mayoría de venecianos, fueran nobles o plebeyos, pero en los últimos años los ahorcamientos se habían vuelto cada vez más escasos y no era habitual ver la palabra “traición” impresa junto al nombre del condenado. La tercera novedad del día, con fecha del miércoles anterior, anunciaba la creación de un nuevo puesto, el de ayudante del maestre de festejos, cuyo honor había recaído en la signora Verena Bacchiega. Se balancearon en el aire helado, camufladas entre las subidas de impuestos que llevaban el mismo membrete, hasta que el primer paseante con tiempo que perder se acercó a echar un vistazo.

El nombre de Beate Varese estuvo pronto en boca de los nobles más madrugadores, que intentaban situarlo sin éxito en los rostros del centenar de aiunteri a las que veían a diario en palacio o en sus casas. En la Fondamenta la reacción fue mucho más rápida. A la hora de abrir los talleres, en la Calle de los Curtidores el aire vibraba con curiosidad y con el temor de que los Varese todavía no se hubieran enterado y uno de sus vecinos tuviera que llevarles la noticia, antes que arriesgarse a que Beatrice Varese lo oyera de boca de algún vendedor de puerros en el mercado. Pero cuando la puerta de la tienda de los Varese aún no se había abierto media hora después de que hasta el más perezoso de los aprendices tuviera la mercancía en la calle todo el mundo volvió a su trabajo, evitando alzar la vista hacia las ventanas que continuaban a oscuras. Durante el resto del día los vecinos se miraron de soslayo, sin descuidar su rutina y sin atreverse a preguntarse los unos a los otros quién había sido el primero en llamar a la puerta del taller con la noticia.

***

Mientras Daniela metía sus pocas pertenencias en una bolsa, Chiara esperó en el umbral con la mitad de su atención sobre ella y la otra mitad en las escaleras, temiendo que de un momento a otro los sonidos familiares de las aiunteri reanudando su trabajo matinal dieran paso a las botas y las carreras de los guardias de palacio.

Daniela había sido expulsada, acusada de ocultar información privilegiada. Beate Varese, condenada a muerte, estaba recluida en la torre del Campanile hasta el día de su ejecución. Y Verena, en pago a sus servicios, era ahora la primera ayudante del maestre de festejos, un puesto recién creado por la reina Giovanna en un edicto fechado falsamente dos días antes. El movimiento era tan transparente, tan obvio, que nadie se lo había esperado. Aunque Chiara conocía la sentencia desde la noche anterior, las aiunteri sólo se enteraron justo antes del desayuno. Daniela había estado encargada de preparar los dulces cuando el Ama Ornungia entró en la cocina y lo anunció a las siete u ocho aiunteri presentes. Le había dado a Daniela la oportunidad, sorprendentemente generosa, de subir ella misma al dormitorio y no exponerse a la vergüenza de ser acompañada por los cuatro guardias que rodeaban a Ornungia. En cuanto Daniela había salido de la cocina, demasiado impresionada para hacer otra cosa que mirar a su alrededor en medio del pasillo, Chiara la había cogido del brazo y arrastrado en dirección a las escaleras. Abandonaron el claustro por la puerta pequeña que daba al muelle de servicio, envueltas en capas de viaje que cubrían por completo el uniforme de Chiara y observadas por los guardias, Ornungia y casi todas sus sus compañeras. Así era la expulsión de una aiunteri: un momento de silencio y expectación, una puerta diminuta que se abría al canal y encontrarse, de repente, al otro lado de los gruesos muros de piedra que habían sido tu hogar durante meses o años. En el caso de Daniela también había sido el abrazo del Ama Anna Maria, largo y tembloroso, y un par de exclamaciones de ánimo alfombrando el camino hasta el agua, de voces que Chiara no reconoció.

El silencio se mantuvo hasta que salieron de la sombra de palacio y Chiara estaba comenzando a preocuparse. No podía arriesgarse a enviar a Daniela al continente mientras aún era una bomba de relojería; era capaz de dar media vuelta en cuanto pusiera un pie en tierra firme. El deslizador era estrecho y afilado. Le bastó inclinarse un poco y extender el brazo para posar la mano en el hombro de Daniela. Como si hubiera activado el resorte de un autómata, Daniela giró la cabeza hacia ella, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar, Chiara? ¿Qué ha pasado? –inquirió, alzando las manos. Chiara conocía aquella sensación; una parte de Daniela, la parte que tomaba las decisiones y procesaba la realidad, estaba convenciéndola de que estaba dormida, o soñando despierta, o teniendo visiones. Lo único que Chiara podía hacer era esperar a que la información calase, y que lo hiciera antes de que se fuera el trasbordador-. Tenemos que volver. No puede ser. Tiene que haber un… ¡Barcaiolo! Tienes que dar la vuelta.

-No. Continuad, por favor –contraatacó Chiara. El barquero, que había hecho ademán de cambiar de rumbo cuando Daniela se lo había pedido, dirigió una larga mirada a ambas. Debió apreciar, incluso en la bruma del amanecer, que Chiara mantenía una expresión autoritaria, mientras los ojos de Daniela conservaban el atisbo de locura que daba no saber si lo que estaba sucediendo era real o no. Con un gruñido les dio la espalda y continuó canal abajo.

- _Tenemos_ que volver, ahora mismo, y hablar con las amas –insistió Daniela. Le puso en las manos unos dedos fríos y aún manchados de harina. Chiara casi no podía distinguir las pausas entre palabras-. Tenemos que ayudar a Beate, no podemos dejarla sola. Tiene que haber sido un error.

-Daniela, si pudiera ayudar a Beate lo haría. No hay nada que podamos hacer por ella.

-¿Condenada a muerte? ¿Estás loca? Dime una sola cosa que haya podido hacer Beate que merezca siquiera una advertencia de las amas. Es la última persona del mundo que haría algo para terminar en la horca.

Chiara se mordió el interior de los labios y escogió sus palabras muy cuidadosamente. No tenía sentido mentir. El barquero parecía no prestar la más mínima atención, maniobrando el deslizador en silencio, pero Chiara bajó la voz de todos modos.

-En el baile de apertura suplantó a Lara de Vimaggio. Ha tenido contacto con los ingenios y encontraron varias piezas de sus máquinas en sus bolsillos y en su armario. –Eso era, tal vez, una pequeña concesión a la realidad: la propia Chiara había corrido al dormitorio nada más enterarse de la detención, la noche anterior, para retirar la mayor parte de las piezas-. También tenía una aventura con Giacomo Molinari.

Por una vez Daniela se quedó sin palabras. Cerró la boca y fijó la vista en el cielo. Chiara se dio cuenta, incómoda, de que estaba tratando de no llorar.

-Nunca me dijo nada –musitó al final, hablando con las nubes-. No sabía nada sobre ninguna de las tres cosas, pero sabía que pasaba algo, algo malo, y no insistí. Lo he sabido todo este tiempo. Si hubiera…

-No.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que voy a decir.

-Vas a decir que podías haber evitado alguna de las tres cosas, que podías haberla convencido de que huyera o que Molinari podrá hacer algo por ella. Ninguna de esas tres opciones es posible. Terminarás dándote cuenta.

Una sombra de desconfianza sustituyó la expresión dolida de Daniela. Ya no parecía a punto de llorar y Chiara se permitió una exhalación de alivio. Consultó su reloj de bolsillo. Era más pronto de lo que había calculado, pero todavía podían pasar muchas cosas. El humor de la reina Giovanna cambiaba con la marea y nadie podía asegurar que su triunfo de la noche anterior, ridículo e insignificante, no fuera a saberle a poco con el desayuno. Chiara se imaginó a la guardia atravesando los puentes a la carrera, adelantando al pequeño deslizador para esperarlas detrás del Palazzo dei Confine. ¿Y qué pasaría entonces? Si la pena de Daniela era conmutada mientras se deslizaban por los canales y Chiara no estaba al tanto, podía estar ayudando a huir a una condenada a muerte. Podían abatirlas de una ráfaga de mosquete en cuanto doblaran la esquina del canal dei Confine y la ley los consideraría héroes.

-¿Y tú ya lo sabías?

-Sé por qué la han condenado.

-¿Pero sabías lo de Lara? O lo de los… -Daniela tragó saliva y miró en la dirección de la laguna, aunque no podía ver más que las fachadas de los edificios enmarcados por la niebla que se retiraba-. Las piezas.

-Yo tampoco podía haberla ayudado. Pero puedo ayudarte a ti, ahora, si me escuchas y haces lo que te diga.

Daniela se cubrió la cara con las manos y lloró, silenciosamente y casi sin lágrimas, hasta que el deslizador atracó justo debajo de la pasarela del trasbordador. Chiara esperó a haber pagado al barquero para darle un suave golpe en el hombro. Hasta entonces Daniela no había comprendido a dónde iban, pero bajo la sombra oscilante del trasbordador no le quedó ninguna duda. Tomó aire de una bocanada y Chiara se agachó para agarrar su bolsa.

-Daniela, tenemos que irnos. Sal del deslizador, por favor. Ahora.

Sin discutir, Daniela la siguió a tierra firme. Antes de comenzar el ascenso hacia la plataforma Chiara comprobó que el billete seguía a salvo dentro de su bolsa. En vez de rodear la fachada del Palazzo para subir por la rampa de madera, más sólida y expuesta, tomaron las escaleras de metal que ascendían directamente a la zona de embarque, con sus escalones de caracol temblorosos a cada paso.

-Nunca he subido en el trasbordador –confesó Daniela cuando un golpe de viento hizo que ambas se aferraran a la barandilla con las dos manos. Estaban a tres pisos sobre el suelo, casi tocando la gran barcaza. La sensación era claustrofóbica, atrapadas a medio camino entre el suelo, el gigante volador, la plataforma sobre sus cabezas y la fachada de ventanas cerradas del Palazzo dei Confine. Chiara la miró por encima del hombro.

-Volarás en la bodega. Los primeros veinte minutos son los peores, hasta que te acostumbras.

A pesar del vértigo y de la sensación de estar a punto de ser aplastadas entre las barras de hierro y bronce, el rostro de Daniela recuperó un poco de su agudeza habitual.

-Claro. Porque supongo que tú has viajado siempre en la bodega. ¿Ni siquiera podías haberme conseguido un billete de primera?

-Te hubiera recibido un pelotón de la gendarmería nada más aterrizar en Mestre.

-¿Y merece la pena?

-No lo sé, yo solía pasarme la mayor parte del viaje vomitando fuera de la vista de los demás pasajeros –reconoció Chiara, apretando el paso y saliendo por fin a la plataforma. Se apartó para dejar que Daniela recuperase la respiración y añadió-: Pero tengo la impresión de que te gustará ver el horizonte.

            -¿Eso crees? –preguntó Daniela-. ¿Por qué?

            -Tengo esa impresión –se limitó a repetir Chiara.

No podía entender cómo alguien como Daniela había vivido, o sobrevivido, sin ver nada más que niebla a su alrededor. Ella no recordaba la primera vez que había tomado el trasbordador, pero cada regreso a Venecia traía varios días de náuseas e incomodidad, y la sensación de que la niebla se había movido en las semanas que estaba fuera y estaba camino de cerrar la isla por completo. Si eso le pasaba a ella, que disfrutaba más de quedarse en casa que de los bailes o las reuniones en Santa Margherita, era simple lógica asumir que Daniela disfrutaría el cielo abierto mucho más. Pero cuando se giró hacia ella la encontró casi a punto de llorar otra vez, asomada al balcón y con la espalda hacia el trasbordador. Era la última vez en su vida que veía Venecia; cualquiera presente podía ver que no se iba por voluntad propia. Chiara se acercó y susurró con firmeza:

-No te puedes quedar aquí, Daniela.

-Lo sé. Ya lo sé. –Se frotó la nariz con la manga de la levita y Chiara sintió una punzada de pena ajena, un sentimiento de segunda mano que no la pertenecía, al verla pasear la mirada por los tejados y los retazos de canales brillantes que se asomaban entre los edificios apelotonados-. ¿Y volver?

-¿Por qué querrías volver?

-¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?¿Tú te irías?

-Si hubiera podido, sí.

-¿Qué quieres decir, “si hubiera podido”? Todavía puedes, pero no te veo cogiendo un trasbordador.

-Para mí es demasiado tarde, Daniela. Tengo cosas que hacer aquí –respondió Chiara. Ningún otro pasajero se había unido a la cola y la puerta del trasbordador seguía cerrada, aunque de vez en cuando la sombra de un tripulante se dejaba ver proyectada en las ventanas por las lámparas del interior.

Chiara metió las manos bajo su capa y tanteó las bolsas que colgaban de su cinturón, hasta reconocer por el tacto el monedero de seda que había robado de su propia habitación esa misma mañana. De la habitación que había sido suya, mejor dicho; no el dormitorio comunal del claustro de las aiunteri sino las dependencias espaciosas en Ca’Edelconi, donde todo continuaba exactamente igual que el día que se había marchado, como si su madre todavía esperase que diera media vuelta y se tendiera a echar la siesta en la cama baja del vestidor. Se había deslizado a hurtadillas por la escalera de servicio, usando una de las llaves de la cocina que aún conservaba. Los Edelconi seguían horas tardías y por tanto sus criados también; el palazzo entero dormía. Mientras atravesaba el pasillo del segundo piso, Chiara se había imaginado entrando en las habitaciones en penumbra de sus hermanas y su madre. Los meses que llevaba en el claustro le habían enseñado varias cosas sobre puestas en escena e iluminación; se vio envuelta en el tul del viejo ajuar de su abuela Catalina, un fantasma vengativo, dándoles a las tres el susto de su vida y algo en lo que pensar. Pero no era el momento y no podía arriesgarse a que Daniela se quedara en Venecia un día más, no con Verena impaciente por recibir los frutos de sus manipulaciones. La reina Giovanna había perdido una fracción del control en lo que a las aiunteri se refería, y Chiara había visto lo que sucedía cuando los nobles se sentían amenazados.

Así que Chiara había abandonado sus fantasías de venganza psicológica casi tan rápido como se habían presentado, para continuar sin detenerse el camino a su dormitorio. La pulsera, los dos collares y algunas cosas más que le había regalado a Carolina estaban donde los había dejado, sobre su escritorio, y aunque los había considerado por un instante, supo que jamás podría volver a tocarlos. Además, aunque la habitación permanecía inmutable en apariencia, no había sido sellada. No había una mota de polvo en los libros o el peine, las cortinas estaban cerradas en ese momento, aunque cada vez que Chiara pasaba por el canal las había visto abiertas, y su madre se había dejado uno de los caramelos de malvavisco que masticaba sin parar encima del sinfonier. Cualquiera que entrara se daría cuenta nada más entrar de que las joyas de la discordia habían desaparecido. Al final Chiara se limitó a abrir el cajón oculto del sinfonier y sacar la caja polaca con cuidado. Le había tomado poco más de seis segundos activar el laberinto de palancas y piezas que la abrían y, al conseguirlo, ni siquiera se había parado a escoger. Herencias familiares, regalos excesivos de pretendientes de los que no recordaba el nombre y las pocas piezas que había comprado para sí misma a lo largo de toda su vida, todo lo que había aferrado en un par de puñados violentos, terminó en la bolsa de seda que ahora iba a poner en manos de Daniela. Se acercó hasta que sus pies se tocaron, hasta estar segura de que sus capas habían formado una barrera a su alrededor y que nadie era testigo del intercambio. A distancia eran simplemente dos viajeras esperando a que dieran la orden de embarque, tal vez despidiéndose con un abrazo o un beso. Cogió a Daniela de la mano y se aseguró de que sus dedos aferraban la bolsa, cerrándolos sobre ella.

-¿Qué es esto? –Estaba tan cerca que Daniela no necesitó alzar la voz.

-Joyas. Son mías, no las echarán de menos –murmuró Chiara-. Escúchame bien, ¿tienes dinero? ¿Florines?

-Mis últimas tres pagas. Más o menos.

-Bien. Cuando aterrices utiliza los florines, y _sólo_ los florines, para llegar a Verona. Debería ser suficiente para pagar una posada en Mestre y una posta hasta Verona, incluso puede que un billete de vapor. No te quedes en puerto más de un día bajo ningún concepto, está demasiado cerca. Cuando estés en Verona busca al maestro Gregorio Sottomonti, en la calle de Volto San Luca. Es un joyero, solía ser… -Buscó las palabras, pero Daniela se le adelantó.

-¿Gregorio Sottomonti? ¿El orfebre? –Cuando Chiara asintió, Daniela alzó una ceja-. Gregorio Sottomonti está muerto.

-No, no lo está –afirmó Chiara sin darle importancia, decidida a no admitir otra pregunta. La puerta del trasbordador se abrió y un tripulante les dedicó una mirada desprovista de todo interés-. Búscale. Yo le escribiré en cuanto vuelva al claustro y estará pendiente de tu llegada, pero de cualquier modo, si por cualquier motivo la carta se perdiera o no llegase a tiempo, dile que te envían Chiara Edelconi y sus amigos, y dale esta bolsa... ¿Cómo te he dicho que se llama la calle?

-Volto de San Luca –respondió Daniela de inmediato, sin dejarse amedrentar por la ferocidad que Chiara había impreso en la pregunta-. ¿Me estás metiendo en alguna operación de contrabando? ¿Seguro que no son robadas?

A Chiara le llevó varios segundos darse cuenta de que Daniela estaba bromeando o, si hablaba en serio, no se oponía a la idea del todo. De cualquier modo negó con la cabeza.

-Son el resto de tu vida, en una bolsa de seda –susurró junto a su oído. Estaba tan cerca que podía oler la pasta de hojaldre dulce que Daniela había estado amasando esa mañana, justo antes de que el Ama Ornungia irrumpiera en la cocina. El tripulante estaba apartando cajas de la entrada a la pasarela, aunque no se decidía por ninguna, y la desconfianza de Chiara había entrado en ebullición. Toda precaución era poca. Empujó la mano y las joyas hacia Daniela, que por fin hizo desaparecer la bolsa entre los pliegues de su chaqueta-. Sottomonti las comprará. Puedes pedirle todo el dinero a la vez si quieres, pero yo te aconsejaría que hablaras con él para que te abra una pensión mensual en el Banco Minero de Milán. Hay suficiente como para que compres una casa y mantengas un par de sirvientes discretamente el resto de tu vida. O busca un lugar apartado, tal vez una villa con viñedos en Toscana, en las Colinas del Vino, y vive como una viuda acomodada con la herencia de tu marido.

Se apartó. Daniela tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

-¿Las Colinas del Vino? Suena horriblemente aburrido –mintió. A Chiara la satisfizo ver que no había ni un bulto, ni una arruga, nada que delatase la fortuna que escondía bajo la ropa. Daniela sonrió y se frotó los ojos-. Vendrás de visita al menos, espero.

-No –respondió Chiara. En otro mundo, en otra época, un año antes, tal vez hubiera dicho que sí.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acquaforte será actualizada en AO3 dos veces por semana, martes y viernes. Si no quieres esperar, el eBook completo está ya disponible en [Amazon](http://www.amazon.es/Acquaforte-Paz-Alonso-ebook/dp/B018RBF3QO) y [Lektu](https://lektu.com/l/paz-alonso/acquaforte/2150).

#  22.

 

Entró y salió de un estado de inconsciencia durante lo que parecieron días enteros; abría los ojos y notaba, más que veía, unas paredes que no reconocía, que se doblaban sobre sí mismas mientras un ejército de sombras amenazaba con atravesarlas. Trató de ponerse en pie, falló, se dormía y volvía a despertar dentro del mismo sueño. A veces Balou estaba a su lado en la habitación hecha de niebla, a veces era Giacomo, borroso al acercarse, definiéndose sólo mientras le tragaba la nube, a veces una máscara que no reconocía amenazando con descubrirse y Beate intentaba gritar, paralizada por la certeza, la única certeza que conservaba en aquellos momentos, de que no quería saber qué había escondido debajo del papel maché.

Supo que había despertado de verdad, al mundo real, por el dolor intenso que se removía detrás de sus ojos y un olor agrio e inconfundible que no tenía cabida en sueños. Estaba tendida de espaldas. Tardó unos momentos en reunir fuerzas para incorporarse sobre los codos y mirar a su alrededor. La cabeza le daba vueltas y un borrón oscuro persistía en el extremo más alejado de su visión, en el lado donde el guardia la había golpeado. Le sobrevino otra arcada seca y se dio la vuelta por instinto, el pelo sucio colgando sobre el borde del catre, un charco de bilis amarillenta empezando a secarse en el suelo. La textura de la roca perdió y ganó nitidez al ritmo del dolor que le latía en las sienes. Era una piedra basta y arenosa que apenas había visto la lija del maestro masón. La argamasa tenía el color del agua sucia y aquí y allá se dibujaban las sombras de viejas manchas, que Beate siguió como un mapa, casi con miedo a levantar la vista y verlo todo a la vez. Se fue centrando poco a poco en la distancia hasta la pared opuesta, apenas tres o cuatro metros, en la repisa de la ventana, cortada con la misma falta de cuidado que las piezas del suelo, en las rejas que la cubrían, gruesas y cubiertas de óxido en los extremos. Más allá sólo había nubes, ni rastro de los tejados de Venecia. Una bandada de estorninos entró y salió del marco que ofrecía la apertura tan rápido que se preguntó si eran otra alucinación o un defecto de la vista. Pero sus ojos empezaban a responder, lentamente, y su mente consiguió despegarse del dolor lo suficiente como para entender que estaba en la torre más alta de Venecia, noventa metros sobre el suelo. El Campanile de San Marco era la última parada de los traidores, aislados y tan alejados de la isla como era posible sin llegar a conmutar la pena de muerte por el destierro.

El recuerdo de la última noche que recordaba llegó en oleadas y se obligó a incorporarse, bajando las piernas del catre, y a resistir cada embestida sin emitir un sonido. Cada detalle volaba por un momento más allá de su alcance, a través de la niebla que el golpe había dejado en su cabeza, antes de que pudiera atraparlo y considerarlo. Recordó la voz de Verena, incorpórea e invisible, y los labios de Giacomo, más definidos de lo que habían estado en ese momento. Sabía que iba a morir pero no recordaba escuchar la sentencia. Sí recordaba que había ido a la bodega a por un Emilia Napolitana, aunque no quién se lo había pedido. El guardia que le había metido la mano en el bolsillo no tenía rostro ni rasgos definibles, no hubiera podido decir si sus ojos eran azules o su piel aceitunada. También recordaba que había gritado. Cualquier oportunidad de defenderse ante la acusación se había evaporado en el momento en que puso resistencia. Nadie terminaba en el Campanile si la sentencia no estaba confirmada. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, olvidando por un segundo el golpe, y simplemente rozar la hinchazón con los dedos hizo que aullase. Aún así el dolor que sentía detrás de los ojos era mucho más punzante, mucho más enloquecedor. Por supuesto la habitación no tenía espejos y la ventana no tenía cristal, pero imaginó que era mejor no poder ver su aspecto. Aparte de la cama había una mesa y una silla como único mobiliario. El colchón era sorprendentemente grueso pero no había chimenea ni más fuentes de luz que la que quisiera dar el sol, por si acaso sus ocupantes decidían usar las llamas de las lámparas para morir en la intimidad de un incendio en vez de ante sus viejos compatriotas. Se rozó con las yemas de los dedos el bulto que el guardia le había dejado, casi esperando encontrarse una grieta, un pedazo de cráneo desplazado, una herida. No podía recordar con qué la había golpeado. Sin embargo no había sangre y las náuseas se estaban disipando lo suficiente como para que se atreviera a poner un pie en el suelo. Todavía llevaba su ropa de aiunteri, pero le habían quitado la levita y las botas y tenía los pies helados. Sobre la cama había una manta de aspecto áspero y se alegró de que nadie hubiera tenido la idea de cubrirla con ella, o en esos momentos estaría también manchada de vómito. Se deshizo del chaleco, dejándolo caer al suelo, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de intentar ponerse en pie escuchó pasos en el pasillo. Le sorprendió girarse y encontrar una pequeña puerta. La parte inferior estaba remachada en metal, a la altura de los ojos tenía una mirilla estrecha y alargada y, al contrario que el suelo o las paredes, estaba claro que alguien había puesto cuidado en mantenerla a salvo de grietas o el paso del tiempo. Volvió a subir los pies a la cama y los bajó de inmediato, pero no se atrevió a levantarse.

La cerradura traqueteó antes de abrirse y pudo ver que la pared tenía al menos un pie de grosor. El pasillo estaba a oscuras. Un par de brazos con librea de alguacil dejaron una bandeja en el suelo y desaparecieron. La puerta volvió a cerrarse. En total no podía haber estado abierta más de veinte segundos y Beate no había tenido tiempo ni para pensar en qué decir, si se hubiera atrevido a decir algo. Pero le habían traído agua, en una gran jarra de latón llena hasta el borde y abollada donde debería haber estado el asa, y una hogaza de pan que ni siquiera podía pensar en comer en esos momentos. Se deslizó al suelo con la respiración acelerada, descubriendo por primera vez lo seca que tenía la garganta, la lengua pegándose a las paredes del paladar. Dudaba que hubiera podido decir una palabra aunque hubiera tenido tiempo para ello. Gateó hasta el umbral y rodeó la jarra con ambas manos antes de levantarla y mojar los labios. No sabía cuándo iban a traerle más, pensó mientras mantenía un pequeño sorbo en la boca. No iban a dejarla morir de sed, pero tampoco tenían por qué mantenerla cómoda. Se permitió dos largos tragos y tras comprobar que la espalda del chaleco estaba limpia la empapó y se limpió el pelo lo mejor que pudo. Desde la ventana, si se acercaba todo lo que podía a los barrotes oxidados, podía ver el Orologgio y el progreso lento, enloquecedoramente lento, de sus agujas. Sin nada que hacer más que pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación, Beate comenzó a preguntarse con frialdad cuánto tardaría en convertirse en uno de esos presos de los que hablaban los libros de aventuras, más animal que hombre, rompiéndose las uñas contra la roca de la ventana y hablando con las paredes, si después de un par de horas ya quería hacerse un ovillo en la esquina de la habitación y llorar. O tal vez era así como empezaba todo, pensó, si cedía a los impulsos que le recordaban que iba a morir, que no había nada más que hacer que perder la cabeza.

Tenía que mantenerse ocupada. Comenzó por limpiar lo mejor que pudo el vómito seco del suelo, con el chaleco arruinado y un poco más de agua. Al terminar le dolían las manos pero la aguja más larga del Orologgio, que para entonces reflejaba el sol del mediodía directamente en su cara, se había desplazado casi tres cuartas partes del círculo. Tiró el chaleco en el orinal que había encontrado debajo de la cama y lo dejó junto a la puerta con la esperanza de que quien le había traído el agua y el pan se lo llevase, para no tener que tirarlo por la ventana. En los cajones del escritorio había papel, cuatro pliegos que crujieron bajo sus dedos con textura de barquillo. El contenido del único tintero se había secado mucho tiempo atrás y no encontró ninguna pluma pero al menos tampoco había polvo o ratas.

Se había recuperado lo bastante como para poder dar la vuelta a la cama, para que no diera la espalda a la puerta, cuando ésta se abrió. Se quedó paralizada, en cuclillas junto a la pata que había estado arrastrando, mientras el alguacil echaba un vistazo a la bandeja con el pan, al orinal y la ropa dentro. Era un hombre delgado con un bigote espeso y negro, pero esta vez quien retiró todo fue una sirvienta que no levantó la vista. Detrás del alguacil había otra persona más, otro guardia, pero el pasillo tenía aspecto de ser demasiado estrecho como para que todos ocuparan el umbral. La sirvienta volvió a asomarse; el orinal estaba vacío y en la bandeja del pan además de la hogaza ahora había también un cuenco de sopa y una cuchara de madera. Cerraron la puerta inmediatamente y Beate se quedó junto a la cama hasta que les escuchó alejarse, mientras el hambre que no había sentido en toda la mañana se abría paso en su estómago. Terminó de mover la cama, arrancó las sábanas del colchón y comprobó que a pesar de ser delgadas y viejas estaban limpias, y volvió a colocarlas y a estirarlas, junto con la manta. Para entonces el olor de la comida le había abierto el estómago. Llevó la sopa a la mesa con el mismo cuidado que si estuviera preparando un banquete en el salón de los espejos. Había una automaticidad reconfortante en los movimientos, en partir el pan dejando que flotase unos segundos, bajar la cuchara y hundirla en el cuenco, llevarse sus contenidos a la boca, tibios y aguados. Necesitaba sal, le sobraba puerro, y hubiera deseado que no le dieran de comer en absoluto porque comer era algo que había hecho todos los días, toda su vida, y parecía en cierto modo enfermizo que se trajera algo tan cotidiano a una celda del Campanile. Dejó la cuchara a un lado del cuenco, se hizo un ovillo sobre las mantas, encima de la cama, y se tapó la cara con las manos sin importarle las quejas del golpe en la sien. Esperaba que la vergüenza la mantuviera despierta, bloqueando sus pulmones hasta hacerla boquear como un pez fuera del agua, pero pronto se quedó dormida.    

La desveló la voz de Giacomo. Abrió los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos, los párpados hinchados, la cabeza pesada, el cielo púrpura más allá de los barrotes. Si estaba soñando acababa de olvidar sobre qué. Tenía que reconocer que la voz sonaba mucho más cercana de lo que nunca había sonado en sueños. En la celda ya era casi de noche; los contornos de la mesa se recortaban en trazos plateados y hasta el aire se había vuelto azul oscuro. Tras horas de silencio, los golpes en la puerta reverberaron en las paredes, en las patas de la cama y en su cabeza. Tal vez habían sido sólo golpes con los nudillos, pero sonaron a cañonazos. Beate se acercó a la puerta lentamente. La luz azul y la quietud hermética de la celda, una isla protegida en medio del envite del viento, se aunaban para convencerla de que no estaba despierta del todo. La mirilla recortada en la madera de roble era demasiado estrecha para que pudiera ver algo más que oscuridad al otro lado y, en un sueño, ese sería el momento en que aparecerían los monstruos, a través de aquella puerta que quizá no daba a ninguna parte. Las sombras se aclararon un segundo, ondulantes, cuando Giacomo alzó la lámpara que llevaba en la mano para que pudiera verle la cara. No ayudó mucho; la puerta era demasiado gruesa y sólo podía verle los ojos, pero bastó para desperezarla de inmediato.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Por un momento temió que la puerta no diera al pasillo sino a otra celda, que Giacomo hubiera, de alguna manera estúpida y suicida, conseguido compartir su sentencia.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte, Beate. ¿No me oías? –Se sentía como si no hubiera escuchado otra voz en semanas y tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces.

-Estaba dormida –susurró, sin poder creer todavía que Giacomo estuviera al otro lado de la puerta-. ¿Cómo…?

-He sobornado a uno de los guardias. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Tengo un golpe en la cabeza, pero ya apenas duele –mintió. Luego se arrepintió de haberlo hecho-. Al menos no tanto, y ya no tengo náuseas.

Vio cómo Giacomo se pasaba la mano por la cara y miraba a los lados antes de continuar.

-Te voy a sacar de aquí, Beate –aseguró. Beate apoyó ambas manos en la madera, la frente en el borde metálico de la mirilla. Cerró los ojos. No quería hacer la pregunta, pero tampoco iba a tener una oportunidad mejor.

-¿Se han enterado ya mis padres? –No mirar a Giacomo ayudó a que no le temblase la voz.

-Sí.

Gimió, a su pesar, imaginándose a su padre sacando las muestras de cuero a la calle por la mañana y preguntándose a qué venían las miradas huidizas, los susurros a su espalda. La confianza de Pasquale Varese no se correspondía con su talento como artesano; lo primero que pensaría es que algún noble había repudiado su trabajo en público, o que un competidor estaba esparciendo rumores. Hubiera sido mejor que la verdad.

-¿Quién se lo dijo?

-Yo. Ayer de madrugada, en cuanto me soltaron.

Beate abrió los ojos y parpadeó. Estaba muy lejos de sentir alivio, pero al menos no habían tenido que escucharlo de un desconocido o leerlo en el tablón de la Fondamenta. Giacomo se había alejado un poco, y la luz de la lámpara le dibujaba unos rasgos afilados, sus pómulos y las ojeras entrando y saliendo de las sombras sin punto medio.

-Tienes que marcharte.

-Todavía tengo tiempo, el guardia me ha dado cinco minutos. Cuatro, descontando el que he pasado intentando despertarte –añadió con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. Beate sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo que diga el guardia da igual, me refiero al toque de queda.

Giacomo volvió a acercarse y Beate supo que al otro lado él también estaba posando la mano en la puerta, sin saber que era el reflejo de su gesto.

-Beate…

-Vete –interrumpió apresuradamente. Fuera lo que fuera no quería oírlo, no con un palmo de madera de roble entre los dos. Si Giacomo terminaba la frase él se marcharía pero sus palabras se quedarían en la celda y entonces sí se volvería loca-. Por favor.

Al menos no discutió. La silueta de sus dedos oscureció la mirilla y Beate le imitó, metiendo la mano hasta los nudillos, notando cómo el metal le dejaba marcas contra la piel y, a pocos centímetros, el roce leve y esforzado de otros dedos, tan ligero que podía habérselo imaginado.

-Vas a salir de aquí –pero con la mirilla cubierta la voz de Giacomo sonaba apagada, como algo soñado justo antes de despertar. Beate se alegró de que no pudiera verla llorar. No le oyó marcharse, pero cuando apartó la mano no quedaba ni rastro de luz al otro lado.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acquaforte será actualizada en AO3 dos veces por semana, martes y viernes. Si no quieres esperar, el eBook completo está ya disponible en [Amazon](http://www.amazon.es/Acquaforte-Paz-Alonso-ebook/dp/B018RBF3QO) y [Lektu](https://lektu.com/l/paz-alonso/acquaforte/2150).

#  23.

 

Todo se había echado a perder. Todo lo que habían construido a lo largo de los últimos años, el trabajo, los planes de futuro para Venecia; no quedaría nada. A medida que la ciudad se alejaba parecía más y más que nada había cambiado en ella. Las luces eran las mismas que todas las noches y creyó que podía oír los pasos apresurados de la corte en estado de emergencia por encima de la respiración esforzada de sus compañeros y el crujir del hielo. Se llevó los prismáticos a los ojos, una de las pocas cosas que había logrado llevarse consigo, y escudriñó la silueta del palacio ducal. Los guardias seguían dispuestos a lo largo de la fachada principal, recortados por las ventanas iluminadas que punteaban la ciudad y sus muelles a oscuras. En lo más profundo del palacio, quizá en el patio trasero o en las habitaciones selladas, alguien estaría destruyendo documentos y planos con paciencia, uno tras otro, alimentando docenas de chimeneas. Por una vez no serían los sirvientes sino su hermana Monica, su guardia personal, los más cercanos de sus ministros, acercando el papel semitransparente de los esquemas a las llamas. Era un material tan delicado que ni siquiera hacía falta tocar el fuego; el calor lo atrapaba de inmediato, en una explosión en miniatura que se extendería devorando la tinta y sus secretos.

Ahora que todo se había venido abajo podía ver lo estúpido que había sido mantener el secreto y confiar en que la Reina les escucharía. Habían trabajado en habitaciones cerradas, entre susurros y confiando sólo en las personas justas para llevar a cabo los experimentos, un grupo escogido de científicos, filósofos, obreros y herreros que apenas había llegado a la treintena de personas en su apogeo. Los datos se guardaban en el palacio, que había parecido el lugar más seguro de la isla y que en esos momentos se encargaba de hacer desaparecer todo rastro de su existencia. Nadie sabría lo que habían intentado hacer por Venecia. Lo que casi habían conseguido. La que había sido la princesa Micaela, ahora solo Micaela, la usurpadora en el exilio, se guardó los prismáticos en los pliegues de su capa y se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas. A medio camino entre la ciudad y su grupo de desterrados quedaban los cuerpos de dos de sus consejeros, derrotados ya por el camino a través del hielo. Apenas había tenido tiempo de conocer a Grazia. Su recuerdo estaría ya unido indeleblemente a la fea herida que había recibido al inicio de su cautiverio, mientras la Reina decidía qué hacer con ellos. Grazia era un prodigio de la mecánica, la mejor constructora de Venecia, pero recluidos en las habitaciones heladas del Campanile el corte rasgado que le atravesaba el hombro le chupó la energía. Aquella noche la habían llevado en volandas durante varios cientos de metros antes de darse cuenta de que había dejado de respirar.

El segundo cadáver, todavía tan cerca que se distinguía su forma sobre el azul del hielo, era el que le provocaba un nudo en la garganta a título personal. El Honorable Luca Tiberio llevaba tanto tiempo ejerciendo de ministro que había visto crecer a la Reina Maddalena, la madre de Monica Lenora y Micaela. Micaela no podía recordar un día de su vida en que no le viera cruzar los pasillos del palacio ducal en sus batas de brocado, los pies calzados de zapatillas que no hacían ruido ni sobre el mármol ni sobre la grava de los jardines. Su consejo era uno de los primeros que Micaela había buscado cuando la idea de las máquinas empezó a tomar forma en los cuadernos y los modelos de madera. Tiberio había defendido la necesidad de expandir los intereses de la isla hasta el último momento. La reina le hubiera perdonado, Micaela no tenía ninguna duda de ello. A pesar de la acusación de conspiración y de la condena de exilio, sellada en documentos que no explicaban nada más allá de lo necesario, su hermana no quería matarles. No directamente. Sólo quería que desaparecieran.

Micaela le dio la espalda a Venecia y alcanzó al grupo que se arrastraba por el hielo, arrebujados los unos contra los otros. La noche era clara y suave, al menos para aquella época del año, pero la semana que habían pasado en el Campanile y el frío para el que no estaban preparados empezaban a hacer mella. Pasaron junto a la isla de San Michele, cuyos muros recién pintados parecían hacer de faro a la luz de la luna. Aquella noche la niebla se había levantado bastante pero aun así pasó casi otra hora antes de que pudieran adivinar las formas borrosas de los edificios que ya nunca podrían terminar de construir sin el apoyo de la corte y la isla. Con el exilio Venecia no sólo les había cerrado las puertas a ellos, sino también a la ciencia.

Para cuando alcanzaron la orilla de la isla principal eran cinco personas menos. Tres se habían quedado por el camino, hechas un ovillo en sus chaquetas de diario: Grazia di Bondeo, Iacopo Maroteri y Alessandra Palma. Otros dos se habían acercado a Micaela, hecho sendas reverencias que ya no la correspondían y disculpado antes de abandonarles, decididos a suplicar a Venecia y a la Reina Monica Lenora que les perdonaran. De esos dos Micaela había decidido olvidar los nombres y hasta sus caras. Sabía lo que iban a hacer desde antes de que hincaran la rodilla en el hielo. Gustaf le había ofrecido matarles mientras se alejaban. Micaela ni siquiera se había detenido.

-¿Matarles? ¿Por qué?

-Por traidores, por supuesto.

-¿Traición? –Y la conversación había muerto ahí. Para Gustaf había estado tan claro que cualquier explicación sería superflua. Micaela por su parte necesitaba cada una de sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones para hacer frente al aire gélido y enrarecido que rodeaba las islas; no podía gastarlo en discutir con su antiguo jefe de la guardia que ya no podían ejecutar por traición a nadie. Que los traidores a ojos de todo el mundo eran ellos. Esa mañana los habitantes de Venecia que pasearan por los muelles o la plaza de San Marco de madrugada podrían ver a los alguaciles clavando los edictos que anunciaban que la princesa Micaela había tratado de organizar un golpe de estado y que su majestad, en un gesto de gran magnificencia, le había concedido un piadoso exilio.

Los edificios que habían empezado a construir unos meses antes parecían ya ruinas, como si hubieran pasado trescientos años. Abandonaron el hielo pero la tierra estéril de los islotes hacía más daño en la planta de su pie. Las residencias que hubieran alojado a los obreros eran poco más que un par de rectángulos dibujados con muros provisionales. Pasaron de largo por delante del astillero y la fábrica, algo más avanzados en construcción pero igualmente muertos. La única actividad provenía de la fundición, en la fábrica principal. Allí se dirigieron en silencio, guiados por las mismas luces que habían visto a través de la niebla. Ahora además se escuchaba el ruido del trabajo, del metal, en perfecto compás y simetría: martillos y yunques, el suspirar del rudimentario motor de vapor que Serafina había reconstruido pieza a pieza a partir de las ilustraciones de revistas en ruso, horas y horas de pruebas y fracasos mientras se apilaban y volvían a fundir las que no valían del todo. Como siempre que entraba en la fábrica, el corazón de Micaela se detuvo un instante y luego volvió a latir, más fuerte, más hinchado contra sus costillas. Después del primer motor habían llegado otros, pero sólo aquel bombeaba al mismo ritmo que su sangre, que las venas allí donde la rodilla derecha de Micaela daba paso al mismo metal. Las islas seguían allí, la fábrica seguía allí, y ellos seguían vivos. Ocultarle a su hermana hasta qué punto habían avanzado en la investigación había sido una buena idea, pensó, dejándose caer en el suelo del recibidor. A su alrededor la nueva corte en el exilio se empezaba a sacudir el hielo y la niebla de encima. Pudo escuchar cómo Serafina y algunos de los demás se asomaban, como siempre, pero Micaela ya se había quedado dormida.

Le despertó el olor a comida y el dolor en la pierna, que se había vuelto constante en la humedad del Campanile. La travesía nocturna desde la ciudad no había ayudado; todas sus articulaciones se quejaron y durante dos segundos aterradores creyó que no podía mover el cuello. Estaba tan agarrotada que cuando Gustaf se acuclilló a su lado con una escudilla de sopa humeante fingió estar todavía desperezándose, porque la idea de estirar los brazos parecía imposible.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?

-Un poco más de cuatro horas. Gianni ha perdido tres dedos y Bussolari la mitad del pie –anunció sin titubeos. Sus uñas estaban negras y a Micaela le pareció que también un poco azuladas, aunque era difícil distinguirlo en la penumbra de la habitación. No sabía decir si era suciedad o las secuelas de una noche en el hielo sin abrigo adecuado-. Necesita comer algo, majestad.

Micaela se rio y aceptó el platillo de sopa. Al moverse contra la pared su pierna metálica arañó la piedra. En algún momento alguien, posiblemente el propio Gustaf, la había traído a la habitación que usaban como almacén y cocina. Ni siquiera se había enterado. Había soñado con Venecia, con la Venecia que habían intentado crear, a la cabeza de todos los descubrimientos del mundo, temible y sobre todo sabia. En su sueño, Monica había visto lo mismo que ella, el potencial para el archipiélago que rodeaba la laguna antes de dar paso al mar abierto, ideal para construir astilleros, diques y fábricas, hospitales y universidades. Podían haber modelado la laguna, aislada naturalmente del resto del mundo, a su antojo, en vez de depender de los barcos que hacían la travesía traicionera al continente dos veces al mes.

Tomó un sorbo de sopa y se quemó la lengua.

-Habrá que solucionarlo. Gianni y Bussolari –agregó, golpeando su propia pierna contra el suelo. Serafina y el doctor Valdobbiene le habían salvado la vida con aquel sencillo mecanismo, que reemplazaba su rodilla y llegaba hasta el suelo a la medida perfecta para que Micaela, por primera vez desde su accidente, hubiera podido salir de sus habitaciones de inválida sin tener que soportar las miradas de pena de la corte. Desde entonces habían hecho muchas cosas más, algunas fallidas, otras todavía mejorables, pero todas maravillosas.

-Giuliano ya está buscando piezas que fundir.

-¿Y Tiberio? ¿Y Grazia? Necesitamos a Grazia. Pero quiero que Tiberio vuelva, también –murmuró, algo avergonzada. Grazia era una mecánica excepcional y una pieza importante, ahora más que nunca. Tiberio era un capricho, una razón sentimental.

-Los Brindisi iban a salir a buscarles pero querían esperar a que despertases. Estaban preocupados.

Micaela hizo un gesto desdeñoso, dando otro largo sorbo a la sopa. Gustaf asintió y desapareció por la puerta que daba a la habitación de los hornos. Unos segundos después los Brindisi, hermanos gemelos y montañas humanas, pasaron por delante de Micaela con sendas reverencias fugaces, impacientes por hacer su trabajo.

Con la puerta de la habitación de motores abierta y la luz del amanecer iluminando las cuatro literas, Micaela observó la escena en silencio, como si fuera un cuento en un espectáculo de linterna mágica. Gustaf se esfumó por las escaleras y sólo quedó la presencia fantástica y algo chirriante de Amigo, yendo de una válvula a otra y haciendo su trabajo. Era una versión más eficiente de ella misma, pensó Micaela, uno de los triunfos de la ciencia sobre el primitivismo al que se aferraba Venecia. Entre todos ellos, su corte en el exilio, su grupo de genios incomprendidos, habían convertido la muerte de un pescador en un milagro de la mecánica, más que una pierna o unos dedos, casi un hombre. Grazia volvería, aunque quizá no recordase que era Grazia, pero en algún lugar que todavía no habían podido localizar sus manos recordarían los mismos movimientos que crearon a Amigo. La Reina Monica creyó que el destierro equivalía a la muerte, pero se equivocaba. Habían llegado hasta allí y vivirían y se multiplicarían para siempre.

 


	24. Chapter 24

#  24.

 

Beate se deslizó de vuelta a la cama y trató de mantener sus emociones bajo control. Antes el sueño había llegado sin pretenderlo, pero las campanadas del toque de queda, pocos minutos después, le revolvieron la sangre. Cada sonido que escuchaba, todos fuera de la torre y haciendo eco en cada calle y cada canal, contribuía a mantenerla despierta, los ojos abiertos, las manos cruzadas sobre el estómago. Ahora se le ocurrían un centenar de preguntas que hubiera querido hacer a Giacomo, sobre su ejecución, cuándo, cómo, a qué hora, y un millar más que no acertaba a formular, con palabras o sin ellas. El cielo se volvió negro y se llenó de estrellas, la atmósfera en torno al Campanile cambió con el viento y en vez de exclamaciones lejanas o los motores de los deslizadores sólo quedaron los graznidos de los cuervos, blancos como fantasmas al pasar por delante de la ventana. Muy de vez en cuando juraba que podía oír una ventana abriéndose y una nube de risas y música saliendo de la habitación para esparcirse sobre los tejados. La vida de Venecia continuaba sin ella, como si nunca hubiera estado allí, en el centro de cada baile y cada banquete. Había hecho bien su trabajo, había sido invisible, y por eso nadie se daría cuenta de que otra aiunteri había tomado su lugar tras la misma máscara de bronce.

Se fue sumiendo lentamente en un sopor de ojos abiertos, convencida de que escuchaba piezas de conversaciones, aunque era imposible. De vez en cuando las lágrimas le quemaban los párpados y se deslizaban por sus sienes, por el pelo, hasta perderse en su oído. Dejó de notarlas al cabo de un rato y sólo quedó el sonido de la ciudad arrullándola e hirviendo afuera, bajo sus pies, sin importar si era imaginario o no. En contraste, el aleteo de metal contra piedra sonó tan cercano y repentino que al principio creyó que se había dormido y era parte de otro sueño.

Los cuervos de la plaza de San Marco eran blancos, inmaculados. Sus ojos eran amarillos y sus patas y el pico de un color ocre, a veces teñido de pecas rojas y pardas. El que se aferraba a las barras de su ventana tenía plumas tan oscuras que si no hubiera sido por la luz de la luna Beate habría pensado que estaba hecho de sombras. Cuando se acercó a la ventana la miró y aleteó de nuevo, extrañamente torpe, y fue entonces cuando ella reparó en el lazo que le rodeaba una de las patas. El ruido que había escuchado venía de una caja atrapada entre los barrotes, que impedía que el animal huyera, como quería. Beate se abrazó a sí misma, titubeante. El cuervo se había girado y adoptado una posición más segura, aunque seguía observándola de reojo. Movió una pata y con ella la caja, y Beate pudo ver letras en el lazo blanco. “Aliméntalo”, decía en tinta azul.

-Ssshhh… -susurró, de repente preocupada por que el ruido que hacía pudiera atraer a alguno de los guardias. Retrocedió hasta la puerta sin darle la espalda y regresó a la ventana con un pedazo de pan. Extendió la mano tanto como pudo-. Aquí tienes.

El cuervo la miró y Beate tuvo la impresión de que se estaba riendo de ella, pero tomó el pan en su pico a través de los barrotes. Beate tomó aire; había esperado que fuera un mensaje de Giacomo o Lara, pero no reconocía la letra de ninguno de los dos y la caja era demasiado sencilla, demasiado funcional, para haber venido de dentro de la isla. Sin que el cuervo prestase demasiada atención se atrevió a tomarla entre los dedos y, después, a seguir el lazo hasta el nudo corredizo. Lo deshizo y se apartó con rapidez, llevándose la caja al pecho y tapándola con ambas manos cuando algo rebotó contra el metal. El cuervo echó a volar en silencio, con el mendrugo todavía en el pico, tan pronto como se sintió libre.

Beate esperó, de pie en el centro de la celda, sin saber muy bien a qué: a un guardia atraído por aquellos ruidos de ratón, a que el cuervo regresara en busca de más comida, a que algo dentro de la caja empezase a moverse, chirriante, y Balou se materializara dentro del Campanile como una tórtola en un truco de ilusionista. Lo único que sucedió fue que el frío empezó a metérsele dentro de los huesos. Al final volvió a la ventana, la única fuente de luz que tenía. La tapa tardó en ceder, por fin, con un quejido oxidado, y Beate metió los dedos sin ver. Por un segundo creyó que era una llave y, por ese segundo, le sobrecogió la indecisión entre alegrarse o el terror a utilizarla. Sus dedos reconocieron un par de tuercas, agujeros heptagonales, algún tornillo. Piezas. Era una caja llena de piezas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acquaforte será actualizada en AO3 dos veces por semana, martes y viernes. Si no quieres esperar, el eBook completo está ya disponible en [Amazon](http://www.amazon.es/Acquaforte-Paz-Alonso-ebook/dp/B018RBF3QO) y [Lektu](https://lektu.com/l/paz-alonso/acquaforte/2150).


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acquaforte será actualizada en AO3 dos veces por semana, martes y viernes. Si no quieres esperar, el eBook completo está ya disponible en [Amazon](http://www.amazon.es/Acquaforte-Paz-Alonso-ebook/dp/B018RBF3QO) y [Lektu](https://lektu.com/l/paz-alonso/acquaforte/2150).

#  25.

 

Siguieron llegando. Beate guardó la primera caja bajo la almohada y apenas durmió, desvelada por la preocupación y la incomodidad. Sólo se atrevió a echarle un vistazo furtivo al amanecer y la forma de las piezas le obsesionó durante el resto de la tarde, mientras las giraba y trataba de encajar dentro de su cabeza. Le picaban las manos de ganas de sentarse a la mesa con ellas, pero en el momento en que se decidía le parecía escuchar pasos en las escaleras, o una puerta que se abría, y el proceso volvía a empezar.

El cuervo negro volvió a la misma hora esa noche, justo después del toque de queda, esta vez con una pequeña bolsa de piel. De nuevo, Beate lo alimentó y se quedó con el envío. Durante unos minutos, al amanecer de su quinto día de encierro, dispuso las distintas piezas sobre la mesa y las examinó dando la espalda a la puerta. Todas despedían un brillo azul, embebido en el propio metal, como algunas de las que formaban el cuerpo de Balou. Deseó que el ingenio hubiera incluido una pista, por pequeña que fuera, sobre qué formaban. Porque tenían que formar algo, de eso no tenía duda. Una llave, un instrumento para forzar cerraduras, algo que pudiera hacerla desaparecer y volver a aparecer en el suelo, en lugar seguro. Esa noche, tras el toque de queda no hubo aleteos ni graznidos en los barrotes de la ventana. Beate esperó sentada en la cama, arañando la piel suave de la bolsa bajo la almohada hasta que sintió el ante flaquear y adelgazar bajo sus uñas. Cuando quedó claro que el cuervo no iba a llegar, se decidió a llevar las piezas a la mesa una vez más. Por primera vez tomó asiento para examinarlas, sin preocuparse por que los guardias aparecieran de improviso; en los días que llevaba allí sólo habían venido a traerle la comida y la cena, y en el silencio hermético de aquella noche cualquier paso en las escaleras la avisaría con tiempo de sobra. Tomó aire y se puso manos a la obra. Las horas que había pasado imaginando las piezas durante el día y recordando las conversaciones con Balou en la laguna volvieron poco a poco, mientras probaba distintas combinaciones. Algunas eran de un metal sólido, denso, con un claro objetivo funcional, mientras que otras eran de algo parecido al latón. Se dio cuenta pronto de que el mecanismo era un resorte sencillo, pero sus manos estaban poco acostumbradas a trabajar apretando tuercas con las uñas o encajando muelles y para cuando se quedó sin piezas el sol ya arrojaba la sombra alargada del Campanile sobre la plaza de San Marco.

Había esperado una llave, pero Balou le había enviado un juguete: una pequeña rana azul que saltaba al apretar su espalda y siempre caía de pie. Beate jugó con ella en el suelo mientras digería su decepción. Poco antes de la hora de comer la puso en el alfeizar de la ventana y, apuntando bien, accionó el resorte por última vez. La rana se coló limpiamente entre los barrotes de la ventana y trazó un arco amplio y elegante en su descenso hacia la plaza. Beate no llegó a ver dónde caía, pero antes de que tocase el suelo ya se había arrepentido de lanzarla. Era pequeña, podía haberla guardado debajo de su almohada.

Aquella noche llegó una bolsa más grande, colgada del estómago de un trasbordador en miniatura que sólo se detuvo a la altura de la ventana unos segundos, empujado por el viento. Si Beate no hubiera estado ya asomada con los brazos colgando en el aire se le hubiera escapado. Lo observó ascender tanto como pudo, convertido en una segunda luna ovalada y brillante, sorprendida ante la osadía de Balou. Las calles y la plaza, como de costumbre, estaban completamente vacías. A partir de entonces recibió un paquete cada noche, sin notas y sin instrucciones, piezas de todos los tamaños que cupieran a través de las rejas, de distintos colores. Los envíos llegaban mezclados, pertenecientes a distintos proyectos. Los guardaba también bajo el colchón, se clavaban en su espalda cuando se echaba a dormir, dibujándole cardenales nuevos sobre los viejos. Y siguió esperando llaves, ganzúas, instrumentos mágicos. En su lugar montaba pequeños vehículos que corrían en círculos durante diez minutos sin necesitar nada más que un empujón, o trampas para ratones que accionaba sin querer mientras comprobaba que no les faltase ninguna pieza. Algunas no tenían utilidad alguna, como el pequeño pájaro que alzaba y bajaba la cabeza con un latido regular que a Beate le traspasaba el tímpano. Otras, como la pequeña lámpara que se encendía con un chasquido y mantenía la llama viva sin necesidad de cabos o cera, le permitieron trabajar más rápido y mejor. Conservó la lámpara y algunas otras cosas, y el resto lo lanzó por la ventana cada anochecer. Nunca vio a Balou recogerlos, pero sabía que lo estaba haciendo y aquello, más que los juguetes y la satisfacción que le daba completar alguno especialmente complicado, fue lo que la mantuvo cuerda.

***

El mediodía del día veintidós Beate despertó, como de costumbre, cuando escuchó la puerta y la bandeja del almuerzo posándose en el suelo. Su primera reacción siempre era comprobar con una mano que su última labor seguía oculta bajo la almohada, sin levantarse por si al hacerlo otras piezas se escapaban de debajo del colchón. Se había adaptado a una rutina similar a la del claustro: dedicaba las tardes a revisar en su cabeza lo que había hecho la noche anterior y lo que pensaba hacer esa, pero el trabajo de verdad no comenzaba hasta que oscurecía y el toque de queda vaciaba los canales y llenaba los salones. La noche anterior había empezado un nuevo proyecto. De momento sólo tenía una ligera idea de qué piezas lo formaban, porque desde hacía días ya no estaban pintadas de colores, pero eran todas pequeñas, delicadas. Se había ido a la cama con el corazón revoloteándole en la garganta y la sensación de estar a punto de dar un paso adelante. La había tenido en otros momentos, siempre equivocada, pero nunca tan fuerte. Recogió la bandeja del suelo y se sentó a la mesa, desmenuzando el pan y removiendo la sopa hasta que se quedó fría, absorta en el cielo gris sobre la plaza y en los movimientos de los obreros que traían y llevaban largas planchas de madera opaca desde el embarcadero. Poco a poco quedaron descartadas decenas de fiestas y actuaciones públicas, lecturas de edictos y subastas que requirieran un estrado, mientras asumía, masticando lentamente, que lo que estaban construyendo era su horca.

Al principio pareció que pertenecía a un mundo aparte, allí abajo, junto a los soportales de la fachada Este de las galerías de San Marco y los paseantes que se detenían a observar a los cuatro peones que iban formando la plataforma. Después de veintidós días, Beate sentía que las casas de Venecia y la gente que conocía allí abajo estaban a la misma distancia que las casas colgantes de Seattle, en lo que a ella respectaba. Esa distancia irreal sólo se había roto dos veces, con sendas notas de Giacomo y Lara escondidas bajo el cuenco de la sopa, un par de líneas escritas a toda velocidad, temblorosas en el caso de Lara y casi ilegibles en el de Giacomo. Habían llegado con ocho días de diferencia entre sí pero eran extrañamente similares en contenido: ambas pedían que esperase, que no perdiera los ánimos, que iba a salir de allí. Ambas incluían la fecha decidida para su ejecución casi como un dato insignificante, perdido entre las promesas vehementes de libertad. Después de leerlas varias veces y romperlas en pedazos diminutos la distancia entre Venecia y el Campanile volvía a recomponerse. El tiempo corría sólo simbólicamente y todos los días eran en realidad el mismo. Pero ahora que podía ver el suelo del estrado tomando forma e imaginarse las marcas de tiza que señalaban dónde iría la trampilla, pudo sentir cómo la isla la reclamaba de nuevo.

Durante el resto de la tarde volvió una y otra vez a la ventana, como un capataz comprobando el trabajo de los carpinteros. Podía ver incluso a esa distancia que la madera era vieja y desprovista de valor; restos de deslizadores que no se habían construido o deshechos de alguna casa renovada. Bajo sus pies, la piedra basta de los suelos del Campanile se volvió quebradiza, delgada, a medida que el sol bajaba sobre los tejados y el patíbulo tomaba forma. Era pequeño y cuadrado, sus pilares tan altos como un hombre. Cuando los carpinteros dieron la jornada por concluida, media hora antes del toque de queda, la plataforma ya estaba completa y los materiales para el día siguiente apilados junto a ella. Se habían dado prisa; su ejecución estaba fechada para el mes siguiente. El cuervo de Balou llegó con las campanadas. Beate extendió la mano de forma automática para desatar el paquete y soportó sus graznidos de reproche cuando le espantó sin ofrecerle nada de comer. Esa noche no se sentó a la mesa y apenas durmió, y aunque pasó la mayor parte del día siguiente observando a los carpinteros no hubiera podido recordar en qué momento se apartaron de la estructura, habiendo dado el último golpe de martillo, para decidir que la horca estaba lista.

Beate esperó que la puerta se abriera toda esa noche, aunque sabía que ni siquiera Giovanna se atrevería a violar el toque de queda, y los dos días siguientes, sorprendiéndose cada vez que volvía a anochecer. Guardó los paquetes que Balou seguía mandando bajo el colchón y la almohada, tras la mesa y en el punto ciego del alfeizar de la ventana. Siguió esperando incluso cuando la multitud se congregó en la plaza de San Marco a partir del amanecer, en torno a su patíbulo, para ser testigos de su ejecución, y una mujer que no era ella subió los escalones de madera podrida con la cabeza alta y las manos atadas a la espalda. Hubiera reconocido su forma de moverse en cualquier sitio, porque era también la suya, la que había aprendido en el claustro. Se unió a la inspiración repentina del resto de la audiencia, como si estuviera con ellos en la plaza, cuando el verdugo deslizó la soga alrededor del cuello de la condenada. Su imaginación salvó la distancia que las separaba y aunque estaba demasiado lejos para verle la cara sintió que Aurora alzaba la vista hacia el Campanile, que podía ver sus manos aferradas a los barrotes. Llevaba semanas sin hablar; no pudo chillar. No pudo darle la espalda mientras caía.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acquaforte será actualizada en AO3 dos veces por semana, martes y viernes. Si no quieres esperar, el eBook completo está ya disponible en [Amazon](http://www.amazon.es/Acquaforte-Paz-Alonso-ebook/dp/B018RBF3QO) y [Lektu](https://lektu.com/l/paz-alonso/acquaforte/2150).

#  26.

 

Aurora estaba muerta. Todas esas semanas las figuras de San Marco habían sido rostros anónimos, imposibles de distinguir en la distancia. Pero entonces Aurora subió los escalones que habían construido para Beate, y Beate no necesitó verla de cerca para saberlo igual que no necesitó explicaciones para saber que, de alguna manera, había sido culpa suya. Tardaron horas en llevarse el cadáver, vestido con una túnica de presidiaria que le quedaba grande y balanceándose en la indiferencia de la plaza, olvidada por completo una vez terminado el espectáculo. Beate se quedó en la ventana, demasiado aturdida para reaccionar, con la culpa llenando la celda hasta que se le encharcaron los pulmones. Notó que las piernas le fallaban un segundo y arañó la piedra del alfeizar, destrozándose las uñas. No se merecía perder el conocimiento, era demasiado fácil. Al caer se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared, pero ya no se dio cuenta.

La niebla empezó a caer entonces, mientras soñaba con escenarios familiares y momentos rutinarios. En todos ellos Aurora se unía al baile o a las preparaciones con los ojos vidriosos y la marca de la soga, y un cuello que dejaba su cabeza colgando en ángulos equivocados, hasta que la Beate dentro del sueño aprendió a gritar sólo con oir el susurro de sus zapatillas. Entonces las paredes se quebraban y caían juntas a través de decorados de papel pintado, y Beate trataba de no mirarla mientras giraban a toda velocidad. Pero Aurora estaba dentro de sus párpados y cuando volvía a abrir los ojos la Beate dentro del sueño lo había olvidado todo menos una sensación fría detrás del esternón, sentada en el claustro, colgando cortinas en un salón, esperando sin saberlo una y otra vez a que volviera el cadáver.

La niebla, densa y flotante, se enganchó en las torres de Venecia, pero con el toque de queda los venecianos la confundieron con una noche especialmente nublada. Jirones de vapor se colaron en los sueños de Beate, los volvieron irreales y livianos, a medida que su respiración se normalizaba y pasaba a estar dormida en vez de inconsciente. Y por fin gritó dentro del sueño y gritó fuera, a la vez, y se encontró tumbada junto a la ventana del Campanile con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. El aire aún vibraba, tratando de recomponer el silencio sepulcral de la celda, y Aurora ya no estaba esperando detrás de la puerta. Se quedó tumbada, aterida de frío y de culpabilidad, hasta que se encontró volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Entonces tuvo miedo de volver a quedarse dormida y se incorporó.

El cuervo de Balou la miró sin un graznido de reproche. Beate ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo había llegado, a pesar de que esa noche el paquete de piezas era pesado y lleno de esquinas y aristas amenazando con reventar la tela. Lo miró sin tocarlo. Si Aurora había muerto por su culpa tal vez había sido por eso, por los paquetes de Balou cada noche, por las pequeñas muestras de ingenio que había construido y dejado caer, descuidadamente, pensando que nadie prestaría atención a un pequeño proyectil flotando torre abajo. Tal vez había estado allí, recogiéndolas, tal vez se había encontrado con Balou y alguien la había visto, algún noble abriendo la ventana para respirar aire fresco. Nunca le había dicho a Aurora nada sobre los ingenios. Sólo Lara lo sabía, pero Lara había intentando desesperadamente olvidar lo que había pasado. A Beate se le escapaba la relación, el momento concreto que podía darle sentido a su hipótesis, con cada punzada de dolor atravesándole las sienes.

Incluso si Aurora de alguna manera había contactado con Balou y muerto por ello, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Ignorar los cuervos, los globos que se enganchaban en la ventana y las piezas bajo el colchón no iba a traerla de vuelta. Y sin las piezas Beate no tendría otra cosa que hacer que dormir y encontrar su fantasma esperando detrás de todas las puertas, en todos sus sueños. El cuervo se dejó liberar casi con docilidad y todavía permaneció unos minutos en la ventana mientras Beate sopesaba la bolsa entre sus manos. Las luces de San Marco pintaban sombras en el patíbulo vacío. Aurora estaba muerta y ella iba a morir. En el mejor de los casos, deshacerse de los mecanismos o esconderlos había sido un gesto inútil. Beate sacó las piezas de debajo del colchón y extendió los contenidos de la bolsa recién recibida sobre la mesa, aliviada al encontrar lo que parecía un aparato complicado que la mantendría despierta durante horas o días. El amanecer llegó y pasó de largo. Cuando la puerta se abrió para dar paso a la bandeja del almuerzo tardó varios segundos más de lo habitual en cerrarse, pero ya no importaba.

Si se hubiera acercado a la ventana o levantado la vista, si se hubiera permitido pensar en algo que no fueran las relaciones entre las piezas, doradas y pulidas hasta el resplandor, se habría dado cuenta de que el transbordador no había zarpado aquella mañana. De que en los tejados de San Marco habían aparecido, de repente, cuervos negros y silenciosos. Los pescadores que salieron aquel día volvieron con las redes vacías, como si los peces de la laguna se hubieran retirado a una profundidad a la que no llegaban ni anzuelos ni lastres.

Completó el mecanismo poco antes del anochecer, pero no era un mecanismo. Tenía una forma que recordaba a los peces espada que llegaban a la cocina de palacio, conservados en sal y traídos desde Noruega, pero no era un pez. La última pieza ni siquiera era de metal; era Balou, o algo parecido a Balou, esculpido en barro y pintado de azul. Beate no lo había reconocido hasta que no lo tuvo en la mano. Le dio vueltas entre los dedos, descubriendo que sabía dónde encajaba. Por primera vez en todo el día un poco de la atmósfera expectante de la isla empezó a abrirse paso hasta su celda.

La máquina tenía una cabina, casi como la del trasbordador, y el Balou de barro encajaba en ella a la perfección. Los mecanismos anteriores habían sido juguetes. Éste era una maqueta.

Beate respiró hondo y separó la silla de la mesa. Antes incluso de llegar a la ventana vio que la niebla era tan espesa que no podía distinguir el cielo o el sol. La luz tenía un color violáceo, un crepúsculo artificial que volvía cada sombra y cada plano infinitamente nítido. En la plaza de San Marco se había reunido una multitud en corros de aspecto huidizo, señalando al cielo, a los pájaros negros. Nadie parecía consciente de a qué velocidad se estaba ocultando el sol, incluso detrás de la niebla. Desde su posición privilegiada, a vista de pájaro, Beate fue la primera que vio la laguna vibrar. 

El estruendo fue sobrecogedor. Pareció que la bóveda celeste estaba rasgándose por la mitad, acompañando al hielo que se quebraba en todas direcciones con el sonido de una campana de cristal partiéndose en pedazos y amplificado un millar de veces. Al otro lado del canal el tejado del Palacio de Justicia tembló y los pilares que lo mantenían a flote sobre la laguna se tambalearon. Beate soltó un grito de sorpresa pero ni siquiera pudo oirse a sí misma. La laguna se abrió, partida en dos, escupiendo a la superficie desde el fondo oscuro un monstruo brillante, construido de escamas de hierro y bronce. Un monstruo familiar, con forma de pez espada. El grito de Beate se unió a miles de gritos más, toda la ciudad unida en un momento de terror absoluto mientras la máquina, tan grande como la plaza de San Marco, salía a flote ante sus ojos y comenzaba a escupir ingenios desde sus tripas de metal.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acquaforte será actualizada en AO3 dos veces por semana, martes y viernes. Si no quieres esperar, el eBook completo está ya disponible en [Amazon](http://www.amazon.es/Acquaforte-Paz-Alonso-ebook/dp/B018RBF3QO) y [Lektu](https://lektu.com/l/paz-alonso/acquaforte/2150).

#  27.

 

No hubo guerra, ni siquiera batalla. No hubo silencio, mientras Venecia se convertía en un pandemonio de puertas cerrándose y una noticia que se esparcía a gritos y a golpes. Incluso Beate sintió la tentación de retirarse a lo más profundo de su celda, a la pared sin ventana, arrastrada por una pesadilla colectiva que en ese momento, después de años sobre sus cabezas, se estaba haciendo realidad. Vio cómo los ingenios se disponían a lo largo del muelle, en líneas torcidas y sin una formación específica. Simplemente estaban allí y eran decenas, tal vez centenares, todos iguales en ese momento. Las campanas repicaron en cada torre, desesperadas y pidiendo auxilio aunque era imposible saber a quién. Sonaron hasta bien entrada la noche; los ingenios no se movieron y la laguna rota recuperó poco a poco la calma. Todas las ventanas de la isla estaban encendidas, pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse a los cristales.

Poco después de las doce un grupo de la guardia real apareció rodeando la torre del Orologgio, temblando en sus armaduras de gala. Eran poco más de veinte, tal vez treinta. El miedo que exhalaban al respirar era tan profundo que a Beate le sorprendió que ninguno se desmayase, y cuando se detuvieron a cincuenta metros del ingenio más cercano pudo ver cómo dos de ellos daban media vuelta, abandonando sus lanzas por el camino para perderse más allá de los arcos. Puede que estuvieran hablando, al menos uno de ellos, desde la vanguardia, pero era imposible oir lo que decían. De cualquier modo los ingenios no parecieron escucharles, ni siquiera cuando se acercaron más, cuando uno de ellos les empujó con una lanza, como un niño comprobando que el pájaro que se había caido del nido estaba muerto. Los guardias discutieron entre ellos y desaparecieron tan rápido como habían venido, posiblemente más, en dirección a palacio.

Al amanecer del día siguiente seguían allí. Beate no había podido dormir y vio cómo, a la hora a la que normalmente se despertaba la isla, media docena de ellos se separaban del grupo y echaban a andar con torpeza por el camino por el que se habían marchado los guardias. Dos horas después, la Reina Giovanna en persona lideró la comitiva que entraba en San Marco, con un ingenio a su lado y sus consejeros tropezándose uno con otro. Les seguían un pequeño grupo de nobles y la guardia, esta vez sin lanzas.

Beate no necesitó oírles para saber, por los gestos amplios de Giovanna, que la reina había decidido tomar la delantera y actuar como la experta en diplomacia exterior que era, abriéndoles las puertas de Venecia como si tuviera otra opción. Y los ingenios parecían haber aceptado la farsa. Se dispersaron en oleadas, con una exactitud mecánica, hasta que sólo quedaron tres o cuatro vagando por la plaza. En toda la ciudad la gente salió a las calles, a mirar de cerca a los monstruos de los que se habían estado escondiendo tanto tiempo.

Dos semanas después, Beate todavía tenía problemas para acostumbrarse a las nuevas vistas. Había pasado tantos años con el sonido del toque de queda y las carreras de los rezagados dictando su vida que todavía se sobresaltaba al mirar por la ventana de noche y ver paseantes en la Plaza de San Marco. Los ingenios eran ahora parte de la escena, pero eran la parte que podía ignorar o achacar al mundo vuelto del revés, algo que quedaba lejos de nuevo, algo que en realidad no tenía mucha importancia después de la muerte de Aurora y antes de la suya. Era el paso ocioso de los venecianos en medio de la noche lo que le ponía los pelos de punta, lo que hacía que todo su cuerpo chillase por lo antinatural de las calles que ya no estaban vacías tras la puesta de sol. Quería gritarles que volvieran a casa, que algo acechaba en la oscuridad. Entonces reparaba en un ingenio que atravesaba la plaza sin apresurarse ni detener el paso ante la atención de los presentes, sin mirarles. Los había altos y bajos, algunos cojeaban como si las piezas que formaban sus piernas no fueran del mismo tamaño, otros imitaban los movimientos que les habían hecho patinar a toda velocidad por la laguna, torpes como un niño aprendiendo a andar ahora que las cuchillas habían desaparecido, pero nunca veía a Balou. Al final se separaba de la ventana con la cara aterida por el frío y marcada por los barrotes, a esperar tendida en la cama a que el Orologgio marcase un día más. Un día menos. No recordaba qué había tenido para comer el día anterior, pero jamás perdió la cuenta de las semanas que llevaba allí. A veces pensaba en atacar al guardia que le traía la comida, en provocarle lo bastante como para que la ejecución fuera íntima e inesperada, en defensa personal, pero eran fantasías de madrugada que no tenían cabida en la realidad del día siguiente. No tenía ni idea de cómo hacer que un guardia real la viera como una amenaza tal que la única opción fuera matarla en el acto.

Y un amanecer se asomó a la ventana, en busca del reloj, y era el día.

Los nuevos cuervos de San Marco volaban a ras de suelo, anunciando lluvia, y la embarcación de los ingenios seguía atracada, silenciosa y cerrada. El aire olía a hielo más que nunca, o tal vez era el miedo agudizando sus sentidos. El patíbulo donde había visto morir a Aurora seguía en pie, esperándola. Se dio cuenta de que había estado allí en la torre casi dos meses, de que sus uñas estaban rotas y su ropa desgastada, de que no se había mirado en un espejo en siglos, y se aferró al sentimiento de vergüenza para no dejar que el terror se la llevase por delante. Caminó hasta la palangana junto a la cama y se desnudó, aterida de frío, para lavarse lo mejor que pudo con el agua helada. Le dio tiempo a peinarse con los dedos y sentarse a esperar que vinieran a buscarla.

Esperó toda la mañana. A mediodía la puerta se abrió y la misma bandeja abollada de todos los días apareció en el umbral. Como todos los días, la puerta se cerró inmediatamente después y Beate tuvo que contener las ganas de preguntar si no se habían olvidado de algo. Si no iban a llegar tarde a algún sitio. En lugar de respuestas o una comitiva de ejecución lo único que recibió en todo el día fue el plato de sopa de cebolla, el mendrugo de pan y la jarra de agua limpia.

Cayó la noche, sin campanas ni noticias, y pensó que se había equivocado. “Mañana”, se dijo, paseando de un lado a otro de la habitación sin poder dormir. “Me he confundido. He contado mal. Era mañana, no hoy”. Se dijo lo mismo durante los siguientes cinco días. La muerte no llegaba. Empezó a pensar que moriría de vieja en lo alto de la torre, que Venecia se había olvidado de ella.

Dormía poco y a parches, cuando no tenía más remedio y la derrotaba el cansancio, pero la encontraron durmiendo. Sólo eran cuatro; aun así al abrir los ojos tuvo la impresión de que un centenar de guardias cubrían cada milímetro de aire y suelo de la habitación, multiplicándose hasta el infinito. Tras el primer instante de pánico se dio cuenta de que estaba aliviada. Se puso en pie con toda la dignidad que pudo y, aunque no esperaba demasiadas palabras, le sorprendió que nadie volviera a recitar su sentencia o ni siquiera dijeran su nombre. Dos de ellos abrían el paso y otros dos lo cerraban a su espalda, y la salida del Campanile fue tan a ciegas como había sido la entrada. ¿Había estado Aurora en la torre? ¿La habían despertado como a ella, antes de amanecer, para hacerle bajar las escaleras descalza y con los pies encogidos por el frío? Las ventanas junto a las que pasó eran demasiado estrechas y caminaban demasiado rápido como para ver nada. Un par de veces uno de los guardias que la precedían se giró para mirarla por encima del hombro. Beate apartó la vista, hasta que pararon bruscamente y chocó contra su espalda. No pudo evitar gritar por la sorpresa; no recordaba la última vez que había tocado algo que no fuera piedra o metal, o las sábanas ásperas del jergón.

Por primera vez en meses Beate se encontró a cielo abierto. Sólo pudo mirar a su alrededor, paralizada por la sensación, hasta que uno de los guardias a su espalda la empujó, no sin suavidad, para que continuase andando. Para su sorpresa rodearon el Campanile y, en lugar de encaminarse hacia el patíbulo, se dirigieron a la basílica. Tal vez iba a esperar en otro lugar, y la ejecución no estaba programada hasta más tarde. La plaza estaba vacía. El grupo se internó por el laberinto de callejones que rodeaban el palacio real hasta detenerse en una puerta trasera. Beate abrió la boca, confusa. El guardia con el que había chocado llamó con los nudillos y la puerta se abrió. El Ama Anna Maria les franqueó el paso.

-Yo me encargaré del resto –anunció al guardia más cercano. El guardia negó con la cabeza.

-Las órdenes eran no perderla de vista.

Poco acostumbrada a que discutieran sus decisiones, Anna Maria frunció los labios y asintió. Cuando reanudaron la marcha el ama se posicionó a su lado y la tomó de la mano.

De repente subían y bajaban a través de pasadizos que Beate había memorizado durante incontables banquetes y bailes, hacía una eternidad. Estaban entrando en la zona de palacio donde se extendían los aposentos de la Reina Giovanna. Sus dedos presionaron los del ama, y Anna Maria le apretó la mano de vuelta, pero cuando Beate se volvió hacia ella no consiguió que la mirase a los ojos. Se detuvieron junto a una de las incontables puertas que se repartían por los pasadizos, algunas tan estrechas que había que atravesarlas de lado Las aiunteri nunca habían tenido muchas razones para utilizar los corredores que conectaban las habitaciones privadas de Giovanna. Muchas de las puertas tenían cerraduras que sólo podían abrirse con una llave o con un mecanismo al otro lado de la pared; el guardia que parecía estar al mando sacó una única llave del bolsillo de su guerrera y abrió la puerta. Tuvieron que pasar en fila.

Estaban en uno de los vestidores menores de la reina, uno que no utilizaba demasiado. El invierno anterior Beate había ayudado a tapar los muebles con sábanas y todavía seguían allí, cubiertas de polvo. Eran lo único visible en la penumbra. Las botas pesadas de la comitiva levantaron una niebla de motas y el Ama Anna Maria, que tenía problemas en los pulmones desde hacía años, se apresuró a abrir la  única ventana de la habitación. Mientras se perdían en las entrañas de palacio había amanecido y el sol estaba bajo sobre la laguna. Por unos segundos Beate sólo pudo mirar a través de la ventana, la primera ventana sin barrotes que veía en dos meses.

-Beate… -llamó Anna Maria. Beate se giró pero al principio no pudo distinguirla, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la media luz apagada del interior.

Dos doncellas que no conocía acababan de aparecer en la habitación, imaginaba que a través de la puerta del pasillo principal, porque no quedaba ni rastro de la del pasadizo. Aunque sabía en qué pared se abría y qué zona de la moldura de hojas había que tocar para que lo hiciera fue incapaz de distinguir el umbral. Notaba sus pensamientos escapándose en todas direcciones. Otros objetos se habían materializado en la habitación mientras no miraba, destapados, al contrario que el resto del mobiliario; un armario de madera dorada con exquisitos paneles de tapicería como único adorno, un tocador, una pequeña bañera en una esquina que Beate hubiera podido jurar no estaba allí cuando entraron, llena de agua humeante y oliendo a jabón y lavanda. Gimió de anhelo, sin poder evitarlo. La sombra de una sonrisa cruzó el rostro del Ama Anna Maria. Supuso que las aiunteri habían conseguido ese pequeño último favor para ella, una bañera llena de agua caliente, de los olores que recordaba, antes de salir a morir a la plaza de San Marco. Por eso estaba allí y no subiendo al cadalso. Dio varios pasos hacia ella, hipnotizada, antes de caer en la cuenta de que los guardias seguían dispuestos en la puerta principal. Los miró de reojo. El Ama Anna Maria le leyó la mente, pero Beate sabía lo que iba a decir antes de que lo dijera, sólo por la forma en que se inclinó sobre ella.

-Lo lamento, Beate, pero no se van a marchar. No pienses en ello. Sólo será un segundo.

Estaba tan cerca que el vapor del agua se le estaba pegando a las mejillas y se preguntó si Aurora había disfrutado de un último favor, o si la habían arrastrado a la horca con el pelo sucio y nada que le recordase que una vez había vivido en palacio y bebido el café de los nobles. Sin una palabra se llevó las manos al borde de la túnica. El Ama Anna Maria la ayudó a desvestirse y entrar en la bañera de patas curvadas y Beate cerró los ojos, hundiéndose hasta que el agua le cubrió la cabeza, sin soltarle la mano. Hubiera querido quedarse allí abajo, pero Anna Maria dio un pequeño tirón y tuvo que volver a la superficie. Uno de los guardias se había acercado mientras estaba sumergida. El ama le hizo una seña para que volviera a la puerta y Beate volvió a recostarse, manteniendo la nariz por encima del agua.

Las doncellas la rodearon, limándole las uñas, frotándole el cuero cabelludo con jabón y aceite hasta que sintió que iban a arrancárselo y asegurándose de que no quedaba un resquicio de su cuerpo donde se pudieran esconder las semanas que había pasado en el Campanile. A pesar del dolor y de los tirones de pelo el calor hizo que se quedase medio dormida, y cuando el ama la obligó a ponerse en pie dejó que las dos doncellas la secaran con toallas y le cepillaran el pelo con un peine de crin de caballo. Anna Maria se había colocado frente a ella, a modo de pantalla. Cuando comenzaron a empolvarle el cuerpo con talco de Livorno Beate la miró, aturdida. Incluso como última petición de una condenada a muerte, incluso no habiendo pedido nada de ello, el talco y el agua de rosas era tal vez demasiado.

-¿Ama? ¿Qué está sucediendo? –susurró. Limpia y espabilada, no le pasó desapercibida la mirada de soslayo que una de las sirvientas le dirigió a Anna Maria, ni tampoco que Anna Maria parecía haber estado a punto de explicarse hasta entonces.

-Sólo obedece, Beate. Todo va a ir bien.

Beate se estremeció. La sirvienta joven se apresuró a cubrirla con una de las toallas más grandes.

-Gracias –dijo Beate, pero fue como si hablase con la bañera.

Su única seguridad, la de creer que por fin sabía lo que iba a pasar, se había desvanecido. Dejó que la vistieran con prendas extrañas como a una muñeca a la que le sobresalían los huesos de la espalda. Todo era de encaje y seda, una camisola liviana, ropa interior, unas medias tan finas que parecían tejidas en tela de araña. Aunque había vestido a Lara incontables veces, y a otras nobles cuando la ocasión lo requería, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con sus brazos y sus piernas, y las doncellas continuaban haciendo que subiera la mano o apartase el pie. Casi no se dio cuenta de cuándo empezó a llorar, hasta que Anna Maria apartó a las doncellas.

-Dejadme a mí o jamás estará lista a tiempo.

-¿Lista? ¿Lista para qué? Ama, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué ha pasado mientras no estaba? –En su vida anterior jamás se hubiera atrevido a interrogar al Ama Anna Maria de aquella manera. Su vida anterior había terminado-. Vi lo que le pasó al Ama Aurora pero no he visto nada más. No he visto a nadie… Ningún otro… Giacomo, ¿está vivo?

-El maestre de festejos está perfectamente.

-¿Y Daniela? ¿Y mis padres?

-Están vivos. Daniela ha sido desterrada pero tus padres están aquí y…

De repente la lista de gente a la que podía haber afectado su condena se volvió monstruosa, eterna. Pero Giacomo y sus padres estaban vivos. Anna Maria se encargó de atarle las cintas del corsé. Del armario de madera dorada sacaron un vestido que en la habitación en sombras parecía azul celeste. Soportó en silencio los pinchazos de las horquillas mientras la mujer mayor, que obviamente tenía algo en su contra, le asaeteaba las sienes tratando de recoger los mechones de cabello más cortos. No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaban haciendo, pero Giacomo seguía siendo el maestre de festejos. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con lo que estaba sucediendo, pero entonces ¿por qué no estaba allí? Si le había salvado la vida, como empezaba a creer, no era su estilo faltar a su momento de gloria, a la sorpresa final.

El Ama Anna Maria se separó unos pasos y la observó con ojo crítico. Luego se giró hacia los guardias. Beate se había olvidado de que estaban allí y les miró sin emoción mientras abrían la puerta principal. A su espalda las doncellas estaban recogiendo los peines y las horquillas. Anna Maria aprovechó para girarse y ponerle las manos en los hombros.

-Beate, pase lo que pase haz lo que ella te diga. Tus padres estarán allí. Si tienes la impresión de que puedes decidir, de que tienes otra opción, será porque está tendiendo una trampa para ti y para ellos. Puede que pronto podamos hablar con tranquilidad –susurró, tan rápido y tan bajo que Beate temió haberse perdido algún detalle. El ama sonrió y la besó en la frente. Alzó la voz para añadir-: Enderézate. La cabeza alta.

Las llevaron al salón del tercer piso, donde la reina organizaba los banquetes más íntimos. Había unas treinta personas en la habitación, todos nobles, todos esperándolas, al parecer. La propia reina se giró desde el centro de la habitación, y Beate dio un paso atrás.

-¡Mi querida Beatrice! –exclamó Giovanna, extendiendo los brazos. Miró a su alrededor, al mar de máscaras que Beate no acertaba a reconocer-. Un aplauso, por favor, un aplauso para la signora Varese.

Hubo aplausos, pero fueron breves y faltos de energía. El guardia a su espalda volvió a empujarla. Beate se obligó, poco a poco, a avanzar hacia la sonrisa helada de la reina, resplandeciente en uno de sus vestidos más exquisitos. Para no tener que mirarla siguió las líneas del suelo; Giovanna estaba de pie sobre el gran escudo de Venecia que decoraba el centro. Con pies de plomo, Beate continuó caminando hasta que el borde de su vestido tocó una de las estrellas que rodeaban el escudo. Tragó saliva. Alzó la cabeza.

Sus padres estaban allí, de pie tras la reina, y Giovanna y sus docenas de nobles desaparecieron un instante. Su padre había perdido peso, su madre tenía más canas, pero Beate había estado tan segura de que no volvería a verlos que fue incapaz de percibir más cambios. Eran, junto con la reina, las únicas personas de la habitación que no llevaban máscaras puestas. Antes de que pudiera reponerse las manos de Giovanna se habían cerrado en torno a sus muñecas, empujándola a un abrazo demasiado natural para ser real. Sabía que la reina era buena actriz; esa mañana estaba dando lo mejor de sí. La reina la arrastró hasta el centro mismo de la habitación, y se giró sin soltarla la mano, asegurándose de que tenía la atención de todos los presentes.

-Os he reunido esta mañana aquí, en mis aposentos privados, porque nunca he sido la clase de mujer que no sabe aceptar cuándo estaba equivocada. –Giovanna tenía una voz sonora y majestuosa que impregnaba, en las habitaciones con la acústica adecuada, cada partícula de aire. Las sortijas que llevaba en los dedos arañaron la piel de Beate. A la distancia a la que estaba podía ver que una vena pequeña y furiosa le latía bajo la mandíbula, apareciendo y desapareciendo con cada ligero movimiento del velo que le cubría la cabeza-. Y me atrevo a asegurar que nadie en Venecia ha sufrido jamás por un error como lo ha hecho vuestra reina estos últimos días. Es algo que no deseo a nadie.

Hubo un murmullo sin palabras entre las máscaras, como un golpe de ola en medio del silencio sepulcral, que se apagó tan rápido como había comenzado.

-Es por eso… es por eso que he insistido en traer a Beatrice ante vosotros. No para que seais testigos de su puesta en libertad, sino para que el mundo sepa que la reina de Venecia sabe cuándo ha cometido un error. Sabe hacer penitencia.

Giovanna se giró hacia ella, pero Beate sólo podía pensar en lo que acababa de decir. Puesta en libertad. Giovanna iba a dejarla marchar. Deseó poder girarse hacia Anna Maria en busca de una pista, un gesto que volviera a ponerle los pies en el suelo, que dijera que no se hiciera ilusiones porque en cuanto los nobles se fueran a almorzar a ella la llevarían a un sótano a podrirse el resto de sus días, y ese no tendría ventanas. Pasquale Varese estaba llorando. Notó un tirón en la mano que le recordó que tenía su cometido en la farsa y encaró a Giovanna con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón en la boca.

-Sólo puedo esperar que aceptéis mis más sinceras disculpas, signora Beatrice, y mi promesa de amistad eterna.

Los ojos de la reina siempre habían parecido líquidos, de la textura del plomo fundido. Nunca la había tenido tan cerca, nunca le había prestado tanta atención. Beate trató de parpadear, hipnotizada por la intensidad de su expresión, consciente de que había llegado su momento de interpretar un papel para el que no se había preparado.

-Sí. Por supuesto… majestad. Me honráis con vuestra humildad –añadió en el último segundo. Debió aproximarse bastante a lo que Giovanna tenía en mente, porque la reina sonrió. Los nobles volvieron a aplaudir, un sonido extraño y a destiempo, como si hubieran perdido su entradilla y la reacción llegase un instante más tarde de lo necesario.

-Sin embargo… Sin embargo no puedo evitar sentir que eso no es suficiente –continuó Giovanna-. Y mientras me decidía a hacer mi vergüenza pública me di cuenta de que las palabras no bastan. ¿Qué le podía otorgar a mi amiga que le hiciera olvidar su injusticia? ¿Qué podría hacerle olvidar la vergüenza de verse sometida al escrutinio de toda Venecia?

Fue un cambio palpable que empezó por el rostro de Giovanna y se extendió a lo largo y ancho del salón. Por primera vez desde que Beate había puesto un pie dentro, la atmósfera de artificio se quebró. El rostro de la reina perdió toda apariencia de máscara, y lo que vio en él fue un odio amargo, exacerbado por la pantomima que, de alguna manera, se había visto obligada a interpretar. Su sonrisa le subió a los ojos. Sostuvo la pausa dramática unos segundos más, hasta que pareció que la tensión caería por sí sola. Y entonces respondió a su propia pregunta, con una voz henchida de triunfo:

-Una vida nueva en un lugar mejor, por supuesto. –Beate reconoció de soslayo el gesto familiar de su madre frotándose los ojos y a su padre pasándole un brazo por los hombros, todo hecho con la mayor lentitud para no atraer la atención de nadie. Las máscaras parecían estar esperando que preguntase a qué se refería la reina. La propia reina alzó una ceja, en un gesto casi burlón, esperando también.

-¿Majestad? –fue todo lo que acertó a decir Beate.

-Hay un hombre en esta habitación que ha seguido vuestra odisea con interés. Que jamás dudó de vuestra inocencia y vuestra lealtad hacia Venecia. Me duele saber que precisamente un extranjero ha sido el único capaz de ver hasta qué punto un veneciano es incapaz de cometer traición contra nuestra isla. ¿Embajador Morrigan? –Giovana extendió una mano señalando al racimo de nobles a la espalda de Beate. Morrigan, embajador de los Reinos Escoceses, había permanecido al otro lado del salón. Ahora que no tenía más remedio se acercó al centro-. Beatrice, el embajador Morrigan me pidió vuestra mano ayer. Pero aunque me llenaría de alegría pagar mi deuda ofreciéndote un matrimonio tan ventajoso, sé hasta qué punto te rompería el corazón dejarnos. La decisión no es mía.

Beate tuvo ganas de reír. ¿Eso era todo? El Ama Anna Maria no necesitaba haberse arriesgado con su aviso. La manzana envenenada de Giovanna era transparente: podía elegir entre el destierro o una venganza que no se limitaría a algo tan misericordioso como la horca. La presencia de sus padres, que hasta entonces sólo habían puesto pie en palacio para hacer entregas en la puerta de servicio, era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Se irguió y alzó la cabeza, acomodándose por primera vez en las ropas ajenas que, ahora ya sabía, formaban su vestido de bodas.

-Majestad, no tengo palabras. –Le tendió la mano a Alistair Morrigan y éste la cogió. Miró a Giovanna a los ojos, ni un segundo más ni un segundo menos de lo que exigía el protocolo más respetuoso, antes de inclinar la cabeza-. Os agradezco vuestra sensibilidad, pero no era necesaria. Me honra aceptar la oferta de maese Morrigan.

Giovana dio una palmada alegre que resonó en la bóveda pintada del salón. Le siguieron los mismos aplausos anémicos que habían acogido cada una de sus intervenciones. Como si lo hubiera ensayado, Beate recitó sus palabras, asintió cuando era su turno y finalmente, convertida en una mujer casada, dejó que la reina Giovanna le besase las mejillas como a una hermana y disfrutase de su estúpida victoria.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acquaforte será actualizada en AO3 dos veces por semana, martes y viernes. Si no quieres esperar, el eBook completo está ya disponible en [Amazon](http://www.amazon.es/Acquaforte-Paz-Alonso-ebook/dp/B018RBF3QO) y [Lektu](https://lektu.com/l/paz-alonso/acquaforte/2150).

#  28.

 

Su nueva máscara tenía molduras pintadas de cobre y las largas plumas blancas que señalaban que era una forastera, una invitada llegada a Venecia sólo de paso y a punto de marcharse llevándose consigo un pedazo de la isla en forma de artesanía. Le dio vueltas en las manos sin ver la firma del maestro ni la combinación de colores. Hacía un rato que se la había quitado pero todavía podía notar la humedad del papel maché en la cara, un trabajo apresurado para una pieza de última hora y aún así perfecta, un pequeño tesoro que la isla no daba a ciegas, nada que ver con las imitaciones rugosas y pintadas a brochazos que vendían en los pequeños puestos tras Confine para los visitantes menos afortunados.

Había pronunciado sus votos, bailado y aceptado las felicitaciones de los nobles que Giovanna había invitado a su obra de teatro, todos ellos desesperados por la aprobación de la reina y dispuestos a celebrar la boda de dos desconocidos como si fueran parte de su propia familia. Dejó caer la máscara en uno de los baúles abiertos. Durante su estancia en Venecia el embajador Morrigan se había alojado en la planta alta de un palazzo que pertenecía a los duques de Portofino y sus habitaciones estaban en plena mudanza. Los tres baúles que rodeaban a Beate estaban llenos de ropa nueva, vestidos de muselina y sombreros envueltos en papel de seda comprados por alguien que no la conocía. No se atrevía a tocar nada, pero no pudo evitar recolocar la máscara para que las plumas no se doblaran, impulsada por la fuerza de la costumbre y una aversión instintiva a ver estropearse la obra de un maestro. La puerta se abrió y se irguió, llevándose las manos al pecho y volviendo a bajarlas sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellas. Era Morrigan. Al contrario que Beate, que aún no se había quitado el vestido azul, él se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba una túnica sencilla. Durante el baile Beate había sacado fuerzas de los años de experiencia como aiunteri, afrontándolo como un día de trabajo más, pero a aquella distancia, en una habitación vacía, la ilusión de estar tomando parte en una mascarada se desvaneció. Beate había contado con poder ver a sus padres unos momentos antes del toque de queda y su noche de bodas, con recibir noticias de Giacomo o Lara. No pudo saludarle, ni siquiera hacer una inclinación de cabeza o una reverencia, y de hecho dio dos pasos vacilantes hacia atrás antes de darse cuenta de que lo había hecho.

Morrigan levantó una mano, pacificador. Era un hombre alto y todavía joven, y Beate no le había visto sonreír una sola vez en todo el día.

-Creo que todavía no nos han presentado –explicó en su acento de sílabas marcadas-, aunque imagino que a estas alturas de nuestra relación sería una formalidad vacía. Esperaba encontraros descansando.

Beate negó con la cabeza y Morrigan asintió.

-Sé que han sido unas semanas terribles para vos, Beatrice...

-Beate –interrumpió. Todavía le costaba volver a encontrar el balance entre el silencio del Campanile y los sonidos del exterior. La voz le salió baja, rota en partes.

-¿Perdón?

-Mi nombre es Beate. Beatrice es mi madre. La Reina Giovanna me llama así porque… No sé por qué.

-Parece que después de todo sí que deberíamos habernos presentado. –Por primera vez Morrigan sonrió fugazmente-. Beate, pues. Creo que ya sabéis que volveré a Escocia en cuanto el capitán del trasbordador lo juzgue posible, y que siendo mi esposa tendréis que acompañarme.

Había empezado a caminar por la habitación, aún manteniendo una distancia de varios pasos entre los dos, y Beate le siguió con la mirada. Morrigan le dio la espalda al canal y al atardecer, cruzándose de brazos frente a ella y echándole un vistazo al contenido del baúl más cercano.

-No estoy acostumbrado a vuestros rodeos y protocolos, Beate, así que seré sincero contigo. Tan pronto como aterricemos en Lothian esta boda será anulada y serás libre de ir a donde quieras.

De todas las cosas que Beate había esperado escuchar, aquella ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza. La confusión le nubló la vista un momento y le golpeó el estómago, haciéndola reír de pura incredulidad.

-Me estáis… No habláis en serio –aseguró. Pero la Reina Giovanna no parecía estar escondida detrás de las cortinas, esperando a que Beate cayera en una trampa. Dio un paso hacia Morrigan y tragó saliva-. ¿Habláis en serio?

-Ya te lo he dicho, Beate. No soy veneciano, siempre hablo en serio.

-Pero… ¿y la reina? –El cosquilleo de saber que Morrigan tenía el mismo interés en el matrimonio que ella se disolvió al imaginarse lo que haría Giovanna al enterarse. Y se enteraría, tarde o temprano, por muy lejos que se fuera. Sin embargo Morrigan se encogió de hombros, como si no le importase en absoluto.

-No tiene ningún poder más allá de esta isla, y es una isla muy pequeña.

-No lo entendéis –negó Beate con la cabeza. Por supuesto que no esperaba que Giovanna pudiera hacerle daño una vez llegase a Escocia-. Se vengará en mis padres.

Por primera vez Morrigan pareció cogido por sorpresa. Alzó las cejas y se le marcaron cuatro arrugas en la frente, delgadas pero profundas.

-Daba por hecho que vendrían con nosotros.

-¿Podéis hacer eso? –Beate dio otro paso al frente y casi al mismo tiempo se echó atrás, tambaleándose.

Morrigan la agarró del brazo con firmeza.

-No deberías estar levantada. –En cuanto Beate recuperó el equilibrio la soltó, pero ella apenas se dio cuenta, concentrada en buscarle sentido a lo que estaba oyendo.

-Es demasiado fácil. Es imposible. Giovanna jamás dejará que nos vayamos.

Sintió ganas de echarse a reír otra vez, por lo incoherente de la escena, del ajuar extraño metido en baúles y un esposo forzado y desconocido que parecía querer salvarle la vida. Se llevó las manos a la cara. A pesar de que todas las chimeneas del palazzo estaban encendidas las tenía heladas y le pareció que aún olían a la pared de piedra del Campanile y a los barrotes de la ventana. La voz de Morrigan tuvo la capacidad de anclarla a la habitación, sobria y seca.

-Has estado encerrada dos meses. Yo llevo aquí tres. Las cosas han cambiado en palacio, Beate. La llegada de las máquinas de la laguna ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso; Giovanna no se puede permitir negarme nada. Tus amigos han hecho un buen trabajo convenciendo a la corte de tu inocencia.

Podía imaginarse a quién se refería Morrigan. Tras él, las luces del canal y el palazzo al otro lado se habían encendido. En un mundo que ya no existía, el toque de queda hubiera estado a punto de sonar.

-La mujer que murió, el día antes de que llegasen los ingenios, ¿por qué la condenaron? ¿Lo sabéis?

-Se hizo pasar por tu amiga Lara en un baile. Sé que era tu mentora, y lamento lo sucedido.

Beate tomó aire por la nariz, muy lentamente, y miró al suelo. Se concentró en las estrellas de ocho puntas que dibujaban las líneas de la alfombra, verde y dorada, y en los motivos geométricos de su interior, en imaginarse las manos de los artesanos etíopes que la habrían tejido, hasta que sintió que recuperaba el aliento.

-No sé qué deciros… -comenzó, poco a poco, tratando de reunir las palabras. Morrigan reaccionó como si le hubieran señalado su salida. Rodeó a Beate y alcanzó la puerta sin prisa. Antes de salir, sin embargo, pareció recordar algo.

-Deberías poner tus cosas en orden. No quiero quedarme aquí más de lo necesario.

***

Al principio ni siquiera le distinguió. El ingenio estaba de pie en el centro del pequeño establo de los Vimaggio, inmóvil y en silencio, una sombra metalizada que el cerebro de Beate no diferenció de los alrededores familiares hasta que casi había pasado de largo. Apagó un grito. En el camino desde el palazzo alquilado de Morrigan hasta el de los Vimaggio había tenido que acostumbrarse a ver gente en la calle, de noche, y a su propia sombra en la pared, multiplicada por nuevas lámparas casi en cada esquina. El ingenio de los establos la había asustado de la misma forma que le hubiera asustado encontrarse a cualquiera allí dentro, a esas horas. Tomó aire e hizo una ligera reverencia.

-Mis disculpas –murmuró.

Uno de los dos caballos que los Vimaggio conservaban en Venecia relinchó, aunque no tenía ni idea de cuál. El ingenio se limitó a mover la cabeza; Beate no supo si lo había hecho en respuesta a su disculpa o en reacción al animal. Un sirviente salió por la puerta del servicio y el farol que llevaba en la mano iluminó otro rostro de piezas, radicalmente distinto al de Balou, menos pulido, de aristas y bordes dentados. Lo único suave en él era el vidrio que le hubiera cubierto los ojos de ser humano. Beate se giró hacia el paje, con un escalofrío, y descubrió que no era parte del servicio habitual.

-No os asustéis. Está por aquí todo el día, pero es inofensivo. –explicó el paje. Alzó el farol y el ingenio volvió a hundirse en las sombras-. ¿Os puedo ayudar?

-Vengo a ver a tu señora. Soy Beate. Beate de Morrigan –añadió en el último momento, probando por primera vez las palabras imposibles que los invitados a su boda habían sabido pronunciar con naturalidad.

-Mi señora está… -Pero Beate había visto su instante de duda al levantar la vista a la ventana a oscuras de Lara, y arremangándose las faldas se deslizó rápidamente por la puerta de servicio que él había dejado abierta. Le escuchó reponerse y seguirla, su voz alzándose a medida que Beate se apresuraba-. Signora Morrigan, la señora está dormida y no permite visitas…

Beate atravesó la cocina vacía y los pasillos de la planta baja. Sin atreverse a tocarla, la lámpara del paje dibujaba fantasmas en todas las esquinas.

-¿Lara? –comenzó a llamar al salir a la escalinata principal, estremecida por el frío y una sensación de desastre inminente. Nadie le había contado nada sobre Lara. Lo último que había sabido de ella cabía en dos líneas mal escritas en un pedazo de papel, y de eso hacía semanas. Por primera vez reparó en el olor que el frío había enmascarado, una corriente de perfume demasiado intenso, como una herida infectada tapada con jazmín y pachuli-. ¡Lara! ¡Lara, dónde estás!

Sus gritos despertaron algo dentro de la casa, pasos que bajaban entre las paredes y puertas que se abrían y cerraban en pasillos ocultos, ratones humanos en la escalera de servicio. Un tirón en la capucha de su capa le quitó el aliento e hizo que tuviera que aferrarse a la barandilla. Se dio la vuelta sin saber qué hacer con su perseguidor, si arriesgarse a empujarle escaleras abajo o abofetearle. Antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión escuchó un susurro de pasos sobre la madera, y la voz de Lara, adormecida y lejana, pero Lara.

-¿Beate? ¿Eres tú?

Sin dedicarle una mirada más al paje, Beate se soltó de un tirón y subió los últimos escalones a ciegas, tropezándose con la falda. Cuando rodeó a Lara con los brazos casi hizo que cayeran al suelo. Se echó a llorar sin preocuparse de que todos los sirvientes de los Vimaggio se hubieran reunido en la entrada a presenciar el espectáculo, mientras Lara se la llevaba hacia la seguridad de su dormitorio.

Al principio logró ignorar el estado de Lara y de la habitación, y se dejó acariciar el pelo hasta calmarse, recostadas en la gran cama, pero poco a poco la realidad se abrió paso. La habitación olía a cerrado, a pelo quemado y al aroma intenso del ungüento de clavo y menta que impregnaba el camisón que Lara llevaba puesto, y que hizo que a Beate le siguieran picando los ojos mucho tiempo después de dejar de llorar. Hacía tiempo que nadie entraba a airear o a recoger la ropa sucia del suelo o de encima de la mesa, y la única luz venía de la calle. Cuando se incorporó, con un dolor de cabeza formándose detrás de los ojos, Beate trató de no darse cuenta de hasta qué punto Lara se había consumido en esos meses. Lara, por su parte, respondió a sus preguntas con una jovialidad fingida. Rozó de puntillas el momento en que Aurora había aparecido con su idea para confesar un crimen ajeno, para entregarse, sin darse cuenta del temblor violento de las manos de Beate o quizá dándoselo, y por eso ahorrándose los detalles. Y después se le agotaron las vaguedades, los comentarios circulares sobre el nuevo servicio, y el gran cambio que se había cernido sobre la ciudad flotó por encima de ambas, igual que la niebla.

-¿Qué crees que va a pasar? –preguntó Beate en un susurro, sin mirarla. No había hablado de los planes de Morrigan, pero la idea de llevarse a Lara consigo a Escocia crecía por momentos.

Lara se deslizó descalza al suelo, desde el colchón alto de su cama de princesa. Tenía las uñas rotas y los nudillos afilados.

-Creía que ya estaba pasando… -De repente Lara comenzó a hablar, sin apresurarse pero sin parar-. Me pone los pelos de punta, Beate. Nunca hacen nada. Nunca dicen nada. Como si fueran un capricho de la Reina Giovanna, una nueva moda para darle la vuelta a todas las demás modas que se estaban quedando anticuadas. En casa siempre hay uno. Es rojo y sus ojos son de vidrio. Intenté hablar con él hace unos días. Me senté a su lado, para preguntarle cómo se llamaba. O de dónde venía. O cualquier cosa. Se me ocurrió que igual era tímido, menuda estupidez. No dijo ni una palabra, simplemente abrió las manos y tenía una manzana verde y brillante en ellas. Me la dio pero no dijo nada. Están en las esquinas de las calles, parados de pie y alguna gente ya ni les mira. ¿Cómo puede ser, Beate? Se ha vuelto normal. Vas a comprar carne y uno de ellos está mirándote desde la despensa, entre las vacas muertas. Y los veo y no puedo evitar pensar que están... esperando. Esperando a algo. Dios mío, me estoy volviendo loca…

Se acercó otra vez a la ventana sin esperar a que Beate respondiera o diera su opinión. Todavía cojeaba. Decía que podía sentir los cambios de tiempo en el hueso mal reparado, como si tuviera ochenta años. Cuando abrió la cortina Beate pudo ver otro de aquellos faroles nuevos, recién instalado, tan nuevo que el emplasto fresco estaba empezando a desmenuzarse porque alguien se había dado demasiada prisa en colocar aquel pedazo de luz junto al mirador. Mientras tanto, Lara no podía dejar de hablar.

-Y ni siquiera se podía hablar de ellos. No se podía hablar de lo que había en la niebla. No se podía _sugerir_ que hubiera algo en la niebla. No se podía pisar la laguna. ¿Te acuerdas de los toques de queda? Uno al día durante toda nuestra vida. Y era por ellos. Hace semanas estábamos arrastrándonos hacia los muelles convencidas de que íbamos a morir. Unas semanas… -repitió en un susurro. Beate no sabía qué decir. A la luz temblorosa del farol Lara no parecía ella, no sonaba a Lara. Hablaba demasiado, como Lara, pero todo lo que decía, todo lo que había dicho esa noche, las frases cortas y los discursos sin rumbo, estaba cubierto de una pátina de desesperación.

Beate se puso en pie. Su vestido de novia susurró y deseó poder hacer que se callara, ser capaz de moverse en silencio hasta la ventana, sin aquellos murmullos de árbol tembloroso que podían asustar a la nueva Lara. Al llegar a su lado le pasó un brazo por la cintura y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, mirándola de cerca y sin pestañear. Tenía la piel fría, pálida, sin sangre en las mejillas o en las manos. Se había mordido los labios hasta hacerse pequeñas heridas verticales, algunas viejas y otras recién abiertas. En silencio todavía, Beate comenzó a apartarle el pelo de la cara, empezando por los mechones finos de las sienes. Lara cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. Al cabo de unos segundos había empezado a llorar, en silencio.

-No ha vuelto, Beate. -Sorbió por la nariz y se abrazó a sí misma-. Fui a buscarle al transbordador en el que tenía que volver. Decidí que Alessandro podía irse al infierno, que me viera toda la isla, me daba igual. Esperé una hora más después de que todo el mundo desembarcara, pero no estaba allí. No va a volver. Le dije que no volviera si no quería, y me hizo caso. Es culpa mía. No puedo dejar de pensarlo. No voy a poder dejar de pensarlo nunca.

¿Qué podía decir? Lo primero que pensó Beate fue que era una suerte, una clase de suerte oscura y dolorosa, que Lara y ella llevaran tanto tiempo siendo amigas. No se parecían, casi nunca estaban de acuerdo, pero en esos momentos era una suerte no tener que pretender que tenía una solución o un consejo.

-Ya lo sé -susurró. Lara tiró de las mangas de su vestido, sin mirarlo, con una energía residual que parecía irritación.

-No sé cómo lo has soportado estos años, ni siquiera cuando no tenías otro remedio. Nunca he podido entenderlo. Pero sé que no eres imbécil. -La combinación de la voz apagada y el tono bajo hacía que los insultos sonaran como una canción de cuna. Beate escuchó-. Arréglalo. Por ti y por mí.  Menudas dos desgraciadas. Qué dos novias preciosas hemos sido para los hombres equivocados.

Beate abrió la boca para protestar y por primera vez Lara pareció la de siempre, por un segundo, rápida en girar la cabeza para mirarla de soslayo añadir:

-Yo lo hice por aburrimiento y a ti te ha obligado una reina, lo sé. Pero Beate, ¿nunca te has cansado de arrepentirte? Porque yo estoy agotada y sólo llevo en ello unos meses.

-Lara, no...

-¿”No”? ¿”No”, qué? Ya no tienes ningún voto sagrado de obediencia hacia un montón de amas solteronas. La Reina Giovanna no te conoce, eso está claro. Casarte con Morrigan... Si te conociera sabría que mientras estabas en el claustro no hubieras dejado que Giacomo se acercase. ¿Pero qué puedes perder ahora? Ha intentado matarte y ha fallado.

Unos pasos sonaron en el canal. Lara se abalanzó contra el cristal, pegando el rostro a la superficie escarchada. Eran sólo un par de chicos borrachos, volviendo a casa con la seguridad y la emoción de la novedad, de saber que no estaban incumpliendo ninguna ley. La desilusión fue tan patente que dio la impresión de volver la luz a su alrededor de un color gris y desvaido.

-Te lo mereces, Beate -canturreó sin mirarla-. Y yo quiero estar sola un rato. Estoy cansada de hablar. Déjame tranquila. Vete a divertirte, si sabes cómo se hace.

No era la primera vez que Lara se comportaba así. La noche que murió su madre Beate había querido quedarse velando a la señora Estorione con ella. Lara la había echado de la pequeña casa del muelle con una retahila de agresividad en voz baja y ausente, sin ni siquiera chillar. Y al igual que aquella noche, Beate la besó la frente y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin hacer ruido.

Andrea Agresta nunca había llegado al trasbordador la mañana de su viaje a Trieste. Se deslizó por los callejones sin nombre que corrían paralelos a la vía de los Condottieri con la tentación de dar media vuelta en cada paso.

Lo estaban esperando. Estaba aún tan cerca que podía verse la terraza de madera oscura del palazzo de Vimaggio, la enredadera que se derramaba por su fachada, las persianas bajadas a medias. Si Lara se hubiera asomado a la ventana habría podido verle. Uno de ellos le tapó la boca mientras el otro le hundía el puño en el estómago tres veces, en rápida sucesión. Dos hombres más salieron de las sombras y esperaron. La sorpresa y el golpe le dejaron sin respiración. Cayó de rodillas. Un momento antes de que volvieran a golpearle distinguió la insignia que llevaban en los dedos, en distintos tipos de metales. El escudo de los Vimaggio. Entonces fue cuando supo que jamás iba a llegar al embarcadero. Alessandro de Vimaggio no se arriesgaría a un escándalo, ni siquiera si la única acusación venía de un simple mozo de cuadras. Si sus criados habían recibido órdenes de no ocultar quién les enviaba era porque cuando acabaran con él no estaría en condiciones de delatar a nadie.

Lo lanzaron al hielo de la laguna, muerto mucho antes de que sus asaltantes decidieran que era suficiente, mientras Lara salía a buscarle.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acquaforte será actualizada en AO3 dos veces por semana, martes y viernes. Si no quieres esperar, el eBook completo está ya disponible en [Amazon](http://www.amazon.es/Acquaforte-Paz-Alonso-ebook/dp/B018RBF3QO) y [Lektu](https://lektu.com/l/paz-alonso/acquaforte/2150).

#  29.

 

-Puede vivir. Vive, ella sola, mira. No necesita ayuda.

Una noche decidió que ya había tenido suficiente. Suficiente del hedor de los canales estancados y la humedad en las paredes, de las nubes que le nadaban detrás de los ojos, de las manos ásperas de hombres con dientes amarillos que intentaban regatearle el precio por cosas como la cantidad de escalones que había que subir hasta su buhardilla. Uno de ellos se marchó, pero su fantasma se quedó en la habitación, apestándola, y abrir todas las ventanas no sirvió para nada más que para dejar entrar al frío. Las monedas que había dejado sobre la mesa pagarían una bola de opio o un par de comidas, pero no ambas cosas. Durante muchos meses había elegido volver a bajar a la calle echándose un chal por encima, a toda prisa, antes de que anocheciera, para llamar con los puños a la puerta de Antonio. Guido había desaparecido pero Antonio siempre estaría allí, le había asegurado el propio Antonio con una sonrisa de oro. Antonio no era una hermanita de los desamparados, había añadido poco después cuando intentó explicarle que no tenía dinero en esos momentos pero el estómago la estaba matando. Antonio, que hablaba de sí mismo en tercera persona y nunca le pagaba, ni en opio ni en monedas.

Aurora hizo girar las monedas sobre la mesa. La madera estaba estropeada e interrumpía el giro constantemente, haciendo que se tropezaran en las vetas hasta que daban un par de tumbos de borracho y se quedaban quietas. Mientras repetía el movimiento una y otra vez leyó de reojo la última carta que le había escrito Beate, abierta a medias, algo sobre tintes y manchas y la lavandería de la corte. Las palabras redondas comenzaron a dar vueltas al ritmo inestable de las monedas. Aurora se dejó llevar por la sensación de nauseas intentando recordar los olores de la lavandería y el ruido de las sábanas y los manteles sumergiéndose una y otra vez en el agua jabonosa. En el claustro incluso la ropa sucia era limpia y luminosa. Olía a trabajo, a sudor y a vino derramado de tanto reír. No había sabido lo que era la auténtica suciedad, el tipo de mugre del que no se puede escapar, que no se puede lavar, hasta que no había llegado a Caudia Ganea. No volvería a sentirse limpia, no importaba cuántas veces se frotase el cuerpo con agua helada hasta quedar roja e irritada, toda ella una úlcera y aún sintiéndose cubierta de lodo. Su cabeza era brea, su estómago un caldo de bilis y olor a pescado podrido, aterido por el dolor de la pipa vacía y el hambre.

Sólo la laguna podía limpiarla de verdad.

No se echó el chal por encima ni se llevó las monedas porque no pensaba volver. Pasó de largo por delante de la puerta de Antonio, siempre cerrada y con Antonio o su madre, un cancerbero de ojos reumáticos, siempre en casa. No era la única apresurándose por los canales: las campanas del toque de queda comenzaron a sonar cuando abandonaba los límites de Caudia Ganea y las carreras del resto de venecianos a los que el anochecer había pillado de sorpresa cobraron un matiz desesperado. A su paso podía oír los cerrojos de las puertas y las ventanas, atrincherándose para otra noche, y a cada paso que daba hacia el hielo podía sentir todas las fibras de su cuerpo tirando en la dirección opuesta, instándola a que pidiera refugio a un extraño. Ni siquiera una prostituta adicta al opio se merecía morir en la niebla.

Nunca había visto la laguna de noche y le sorprendió lo azul que era. Más allá de la línea de deshielo, que las hogueras mantenían en estado semi líquido, el hielo era perfecto. Las marcas que los pescadores habían ido dejando cuando era más blando se empezaban a reparar solas y sólo el muro de la niebla interrumpía la ilusión de estar mirando un enorme espejo. Siempre había imaginado que visto de cerca sería tal como lo veía desde las ventanas del claustro o el palacio y sus salas iluminadas hasta el último rincón: una oscuridad total cuyo único cambio se daba las noches claras, cuando la luna brillaba tan fuerte que se podía distinguir un borrón más claro allí donde empezaba la bruma.

Aurora tomó aire al borde del muelle desierto y sintió cómo sus vértebras se volvían a alinear, desperezadas tras meses malviviendo en su buhardilla decrépita. El aire que venía del hielo era suave, algo salado. A sus espaldas sólo quedaban calles vacías y espectros a los que ya no prestaba atención, porque si el opio difuminaba el resto del mundo, la falta de opio le daba rostros de fantasma a todas las sombras, incluso de día. Respiró una vez más, manteniendo todo el aire dentro de los pulmones, concentrada en el azul intenso que lo empezaba a llenar todo. No soltó el aire. Se dejó caer.

-Vive sola. No debes repararla.

Lo último que recordaba era sus músculos bloqueándose en contacto con el agua helada y nada más. No sabía cómo había llegado a un lugar en el que hacía calor ni cómo seguía viva. No sabía si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados porque tenía algo sobre la cara, un tejido que olía a humedad. Era la primera vez que no tenía frío desde que la habían expulsado del claustro pero a medida que recobraba la conciencia el dolor empezó a invadirla otra vez. Trató de tirar de la manta pero su mano sólo se removió espasmódicamente. Se dio cuenta de que estaba atada a una mesa o a alguna especie de camilla por anchas cintas de cuero alrededor de sus manos y sus tobillos. Al tratar de pedir ayuda a las voces a su alrededor sólo le salió un graznido, seguida de un ataque de tos.

-Nos movemos. Nos movemos afuera –anunció sin urgencia la voz desconocida. No era una alucinación, después de todo.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –consiguió decir Aurora unos segundos después, pero si los dueños de las voces todavía estaban allí o no la oían o estaban ignorándola. Gimió sin poder evitarlo; si los guardias la habían visto tirarse al canal y la habían rescatado, estaría en la práctica de algún doctor o quizá incluso en la cárcel, esperando a su castigo por saltarse el toque de queda. Pero lo que la estaba haciendo llorar era el dolor de estómago y la sed, y por encima de todo el saber que incluso a la hora de matarse había fallado. Lloró tan en silencio como pudo hasta que escuchó una puerta abrirse.

-¿Aurora? Voy a destaparte. Puede que la luz te haga daño, así que cierra los ojos.

La voz no había mentido. Cuando le quitó la manta de la cabeza no pudo ver nada más que un resplandor anaranjado durante varios minutos. Sobre ella flotaban dos globos luminosos, como peceras con el sol metido dentro. Emitían un zumbido bajo y constante y se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto la manta la había aislado del ruido que la rodeaba. Además del zumbido se escuchaba un retumbar constante de agua y el repiqueteo de metal contra metal al otro lado de las paredes. Estaba en una habitación totalmente desprovista de decoración o mobiliario más allá de la mesa en la que estaba tendida. Incluso su buhardilla destartalada en Caudia Ganea había estado recién pintada en algún momento, aunque cuando Aurora se había mudado allí ya hacía muchos inquilinos que la pintura se había empezado a desprender en copos harinosos. Lo único que cubría estas paredes eran tuberías de aspecto oxidado, una chimenea que no se había encendido en años a juzgar por las telarañas y la textura rugosa del ladrillo plagado de humedad.

Y en medio del ruido y el olor a podredumbre, como una visión de otro mundo y otra época, estaba Amalia Bonnadea, una de las maestras del Foro. En lugar de las nuevas cintas tejidas en Piazza di Telaio o una máscara a medio terminar llevaba en la  mano una palangana de metal abollado llena de agua. Le limpió la cara a Aurora, que estaba teniendo dificultades para concentrarse y adivinar dónde estaba, por qué estaba atada y qué hacía Bonnadea allí. Pero Bonnadea no dijo una palabra mientras le ponía un paño con agua helada en la frente, ni tampoco cuando Aurora, sin poder evitarlo, dejó escapar un largo quejido de dolor. Salió de la habitación y regresó con un vaso de agua que Aurora bebió casi sin respirar mientras Bonnadea le sujetaba la cabeza, aunque el agua no hizo nada por paliar el dolor de estómago y la necesidad acuciante de volver a las calles que conocía, a suplicarle a Antonio un sólo minuto en la habitación de ventanas entablonadas que daba al canal de servicio, donde dejaba fumar a sus clientes de vez en cuando. Después del agua Amalia volvió a desaparecer. Aurora la vio volver de reojo y creyó que llevaba puesta una de sus máscaras pero cuando se acercó no quedaba rastro de papel mascado ni plumas, lo único que había traído de la otra habitación era un plato humeante. Le puso  en la boca trozos de pan mojados en sopa de pescado, uno tras otro, poco a poco pero sin detenerse. Era el ritmo perfecto para que tuviera tiempo de masticar la pasta salada y  tragar antes de empezar el proceso de nuevo.  Aurora comió y al principio creyó que su hambre se aplacaba. Aún así no consiguieron llenarle el agujero que se le estaba extendiendo hasta el esternón. Cuando Bonnadea terminó de darla de comer Aurora se decidió a sacudir las manos. Hablar le parecía demasiado esfuerzo. Incluso tener miedo, y sabía que esa hubiera sido la reacción natural, habría requerido mucha más voluntad de la que poseía en ese momento.

-Nos gustaría que te quedases al menos unos días, pero no estás prisionera. Sólo te hemos atado para que no te asustases al despertar. –Bonnadea comenzó a reunir los distintos platos y vasijas que había ido trayendo de otras habitaciones. Aurora volvió a mirar al techo y la cara redonda y oscura de la maestra de máscaras flotó superpuesta con los globos luminosos del techo, a muchos metros de distancia. Amalia Bonnadea, mascarista, maestra, manos de dedos largos y encargos terminados semanas antes del plazo límite, desde el mismo taller de Cannaregio en el que había empezado. Esto no era el taller, fuera lo que fuera, pero sus manos todavía olían a papel y pegamento, incluso por encima de la sopa. A veces se despertaba en su buhardilla con la nariz llena de las cosas que habían sido rutina en el claustro, aromas fantasma al café y a los dulces de Zoccarato.

La habitación olía a óxido. Ruido, ruido, agua y metal, y no podía recordar nada más allá del frío, y muy poco del resto del día anterior, pero tenía tanto calor que de repente dudaba si volvería a sentir algo más. Quería marcharse y ofrecerle a Antonio lo que quisiera por sólo una calada, venderse si aún quedaba algo que vender. Pero también quería morir, como había planeado, en la laguna maldita donde nadie la encontrase y pudiera hablar de otra prostituta de Caudia Ganea muerta en las calles o en un cuchitril. Donde nadie reconociera a la Aurora que había sido y la noticia llegara al claustro. En el agua helada no la hubieran comido los gatos callejeros. La carta de Beate abierta sobre la mesa en un edificio donde casi nadie sabía leer, y quién sabía lo que hubiera encontrado la siguiente vez que se arriesgara a entrar en Ganea, pobre Beate, llegando al último piso siempre temblando de asco y pena pero esforzándose tanto por disimularlo, para que Aurora creyera que lo que le daba asco y pena era sólo el barrio. En el agua helada, Beate no tendría que encontrar su cuerpo.

Un largo silbido hizo retumbar las paredes y la sacó de la espiral de imágenes de cadáveres descompuestos, su propio pelo cayendo en mechones a medida que la piel se separaba y los músculos se consumían, en el catre del colchón hendido.

-Son las máquinas. Te perdí la pista después de que abandonases la corte y nadie me quiso contar dónde estabas. Creía que te habías marchado –comentó Bonnadea mientras empezaba a desabrochar las correas que le habían estado sujetando los pies. Aurora tomó aire en dos bocanadas superficiales.

-Me enamoré.

-Oh.

-Luego me dejó y ahora vivo en Ganea. –Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por levantar la cabeza para ver la reacción de Bonnadea ante las últimas dos palabras. Bonnadea se frotó la palma de las manos y la miró.

-Me estaba imaginando algo así.

-Nadie se tira a la laguna cuando le va bien, ¿verdad? No tenías derecho a sacarme de allí –añadió Aurora ferozmente. Las lágrimas le quemaron la cara, tan saladas como la sopa.

-Aurora... Yo no te saqué. Oí que te habían rescatado y que estabas viva, y ha sido una coincidencia que estuviera aquí.

-¿Quién me ha sacado entonces? –No quería que Bonnadea viera lo difícil que le estaba resultando unir las palabras. La tenía a su lado y no la había visto moverse. Su mano izquierda quedó libre y notó el latido enloquecido de su corazón en las venas de su muñeca-. ¿Tienes algo para hacerme dormir?

Por primera vez, Bonnadea pareció confusa. Aurora se incorporó tan rápido que se le nublaron los ojos, todavía atada a la mesa por la otra mano. La agarró del brazo con la libre.

-No me sueltes. No dejes que me marche. Moriré si me dejas salir a la calle y lo peor es que quiero hacerlo. Soy una adicta. Sólo puedo pensar en volver a Ganea y conseguir más opio. Si me sueltas, estaré muerta mañana –susurró casi sin respirar, antes de arrepentirse. Bonnadea asintió.

Dio dos golpes en la puerta. La puerta se abrió un poco y Bonnadea le habló a alguien al otro lado.

-Está viva.

-¿Sola? –preguntó la voz. Era la misma que había escuchado aún cubierta por la manta y tenía un acento extraño.

-No necesita que hagáis nada, más que esperar. No dejéis que se vaya hasta que yo vuelva. Da igual lo que se resista. Pero no olvidéis que necesita agua y comida.

La puerta se abrió, y un monstruo entró por ella.

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acquaforte será actualizada en AO3 dos veces por semana, martes y viernes. Si no quieres esperar, el eBook completo está ya disponible en [Amazon](http://www.amazon.es/Acquaforte-Paz-Alonso-ebook/dp/B018RBF3QO) y [Lektu](https://lektu.com/l/paz-alonso/acquaforte/2150).

#  30.

 

Beate no se cruzó con nadie en la escalinata ni en los pasillos. En una mansión que funcionase como era debido una doncella habría entrado a ver si Lara necesitaba algo en el momento en que Beate había salido de la habitación. Pero con Alessandro de Vimaggio ausente y Lara recluida en su terror, la casa tenía ya los ecos de un edificio abandonado, a punto de sucumbir bajo el peso de la humedad veneciana. Beate había oído incontables historias de familias nobles que cerraban su palazzo durante meses, sin dejar servicio que airease las habitaciones y mantuviera las chimeneas encendidos, sólo para encontrar una capa de moho devorando la lona de los muebles a su regreso.

Si la niebla no abría paso al trasbordador pronto y tenían que quedarse en Venecia unos días o unas semanas más se encargaría en persona de poner orden, porque estaba claro que ninguno de los Vimaggio iba a hacerlo. Tras la atmósfera cerrada del dormitorio la cabeza le dio vueltas con la segunda bocanada de aire frío. Algunas estrellas se abrían paso a través de la niebla. Las miró con desconfianza mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y titubeaba, alejándose de la puerta pero sin saber muy bien a dónde ir una vez saliera del pasadizo de los Vimaggio. Deseó haberle mandado un mensaje a Giacomo y por unos momentos se detuvo al borde del pequeño canal, fantaseando con la idea de colarse en el claustro y esperarle, arriesgándose a volver al Campanile cuando no hacía ni un día que había salido. Se preguntó si Morrigan se habría acordado de dejar a alguien despierto para que le abriera la puerta, o si tendría que llamar. A su espalda la puerta del establo seguía abierta y después de unos segundos tuvo la certeza de que el ingenio rojo seguía allí. A oscuras, en silencio.

Beate se giró lo justo para empezar a andar hacia el arco que unía el pasadizo con la calle, como un niño levantándose a por agua de noche y tratando de no mirar dentro de la chimenea. Con cada paso se imaginaba un eco de metal contra adoquín, lento primero, chirriante y apresurado después. Se sumergió en la oscuridad del arco de piedra sin apresurar el paso pero con el corazón en la garganta.

Alguien, algo, susurró su nombre. Se giró sin poder evitarlo.

La puerta de los establos seguía abierta, la de servicio cerrada. Bufó, avergonzada. Era posible que el ingenio ni siquiera estuviera allí. El cansancio le había jugado una mala pasada. Se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha y dio media vuelta. Chocó violentamente contra algo que le cerró el paso.

-¡Beate!

Era Giacomo. En medio del instante de pánico que le reconoció a ciegas, por la voz y por el contorno de su sombra, y por la forma en que le puso las manos en los hombros. Carne y hueso, calor, lo contrario del abrazo de metal que había temido.

-¿Beate? Soy yo, lo siento, no quería…

Quiso gritar de alivio, pero en su lugar le rodeó con los brazos y le besó como si pudiera retomar su vida justo donde la había dejado, en una despensa de palacio entre las botellas de vino. Se separaron y volvieron a besarse en los labios, en la frente, hasta que el sonido de un deslizador les hizo dar un respingo. Beate se apoyó en la pared, temiendo de repente que alguien la hubiera seguido pero no desde los establos de Vimaggio sino desde palacio. El vestido parecía brillar en la oscuridad.

-Es una barcaza de entretenimiento, no te preocupes –susurró Giacomo, muy cerca. Beate apretó su mano y le escuchó tomar aire-. ¿Lara ha dejado que la vieras?

-Sí.

-¿Qué tal está?

El deslizador dobló la esquina al mismo tiempo que el ingenio salía del establo. Sin un instante de duda se acercó sin prestarles atención al bidón cubierto de lona que había junto a la puerta. Los dos le observaron sacar una manzana del fondo y volver a entrar. El único sonido fue un piafar satisfecho, segundos después. Beate sacudió la cabeza, con un escalofrío.

-Mal. Quería pedirle que viniera a Lothian con mis padres y… -Las palabras se le atragantaron, sin saber cómo referirse a Morrigan y a sí misma. Se giró hacia él pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada.

-Contigo y Morrigan.

-¿Ya lo sabías? –preguntó Beate, incrédula.

-¿Quién crees que me ha dicho dónde encontrarte? –Las antorchas del deslizador que se acercaba iluminaron un poco el arco, aunque la docena de pasajeros estaban demasiado borrachos para verles. Giacomo había estado sonriendo, pero Beate reparó por primera vez en que tenía ojeras y llevaba el cuello de la camisa sin planchar-. Tengo que pedirte algo. Y ofrecerte algo.

-¿El qué?

-Llévate a mis padres contigo. Morrigan ya está de acuerdo. No se pueden quedar aquí. –Beate se apresuró a asentir.

-Sí, claro. Por supuesto. –Se mordió los labios y respiró hondo-. ¿Y tú?

-Yo tengo que quedarme. Unas semanas, o quizá unos meses, pero ni siquiera la reina puede impedir que un maestre de festejos salga de la isla. Y Morrigan ya te habrá dicho que el poder de Giovanna no está en su mejor momento. Una vez fuera de Venecia no podrían hacernos volver, a ninguno de los dos. Nuestros padres pueden cuidarse solos. Una vez hablamos de buscar otra corte o una compañía de teatro, y yo no he cambiado de opinión, Beate. Eso es lo que te ofrezco.

Por primera vez, Beate le soltó la mano y dio un par de pasos hacia la calle, aturdida por lo fácil que parecía todo, despertar dentro de unas semanas y estar en otro país, sus padres a salvo, Giacomo a su lado, así de sencillo. Todo, excepto dejar Venecia atrás y olvidarse de lo que habían hecho, de lo que habían visto en los últimos meses. El deslizador pasaba en esos momentos por detrás del arco pero las risotadas de sus pasajeros sonaban falsas y coreografiadas.

-¿Qué hay de Aurora? –preguntó Beate en voz alta-. ¿Qué pasó con ella?

-Confesó que había sido ella quien se había hecho pasar por Lara en el baile de apertura –explicó Giacomo sencillamente.

-Pero no es verdad. Fui yo. –Era la primera vez que lo reconocía en voz alta delante de alguien que no fuera Lara, pero ahora la confesión sabía a papel mojado.

-Lo sé. Pero Aurora lo explicó con todo lujo de detalles, incluso involucró a Daniela después de que la desterraran. Sabía cómo era la máscara, y que Lara iba a quedarse en casa. Dijo que le había pedido que llevase la máscara a palacio con una disculpa por su ausencia, y que entonces había decidido hacerse pasar por ella.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué iba a mentir en algo así?

-No lo sé, Beate. ¿Por ti?

Beate negó con vehemencia y sin mirarle.

-No. Las cosas le iban bien por primera vez en años. Tiene que haber algo más.

Giacomo suspiró, sacudió la cabeza, paseó la mirada por el agua agitada del canal. El deslizador había desaparecido, haciendo aguas con su cargamento de borrachos.

-Entonces no lo sé.

-No se lo pedisteis vosotros, ¿verdad? –preguntó Beate en un susurro. Tras su expulsión del claustro Aurora había sido intratable durante meses, había mentido sobre dónde iba y qué hacía e ignorado todas las advertencias, pero desde su recuperación se había vuelto dócil. No era tan descabellado que se hubiera sentido obligada a hacer una estupidez si Lara o Giacomo habían hablado con ella.

-Yo ni siquiera sabía quién era hasta que la detuvieron. Incluso Lara se enteró de lo que pasaba cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Recibió una carta horas después de que tu maestra se entregase, cuando ya no había nada que hacer.

-Podíais haber dicho la verdad.

-Y habríais muerto las dos. Después de su confesión la reina obligó al consejo a cambiar tu sentencia, para darle mayor importancia a las piezas de los ingenios. Cuando desembarcaron y les recibió como si fueran viejos amigos, delante de toda Venecia, se encontró sin razones por las que ahorcarte. Les debes una. –Giacomo la cogió de la mano e hizo que se volviera hacia él. Allí, en medio de la calle, con las lámparas encendidas, Beate pudo ver que todavía llevaba la misma ropa que usaba para trabajar. Cualquiera les hubiera reconocido, pero ninguno de los dos intentó volver a las sombras- Los ingenios han sido un golpe de suerte, Beate, pero Aurora sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No se arrepintió en ningún momento.

-¿Así que al menos la visitaste?

-Las amas consiguieron un salvoconducto especial para el claustro. Yo sólo la vi un par de veces, pero Chiara Edelconi pasó horas con ella.

No se paró a preguntarse por qué precisamente Chiara, que había empezado su educación de novicia cuando Aurora ya llevaba años viviendo en Cauda Ganea, se había molestado en visitar a una condenada a muerte. Había tenido visitas, al menos. Había sabido lo que iba a pasar, en vez de ser arrojada a una celda por su culpa y morir odiándola por ello, como Beate había temido. Una oleada de alivio y tristeza se llevó todo aquel miedo y sólo dejó un cansancio profundo. Dejó que Giacomo le pasara un brazo por los hombros y siguió sus pasos, sin saber hacia dónde, mientras las calles de Venecia aprendían a celebrar la noche.

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He tenido que saltarme varias actualizaciones así que esta semana habrá tres: ayer, hoy y mañana. El martes que viene colgaré el único capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer!

#  31.

 

Verena se examinaba las manos sin demasiado interés, inclinada sobre la mesa del patio. A su alrededor, cubriendo cada centímetro de la madera desgastada, se apilaban páginas repletas de nombres, hombrecillos de cera y pequeños trozos de papel. Bajo todo ello alguien había marcado una docena de círculos en un mapa detallado de Venecia, con pintura roja y un pincel lo bastante grueso como para que Chiara pudiera distinguirlos desde la galería.

Todo el claustro sabía que el puesto que Giovanna había creado para Verena no estaba resultando ser lo que ella había esperado, gracias en no poca medida a algunas de las amas y al maestre de festejos. Hasta entonces su éxito se había basado en pasar desapercibida en el trabajo anónimo de las aiunteri, pero ahora no tenía excusas; los encargos de Giacomo Molinari eran específicos, individuales y sorprendentemente tediosos, y se encontraba a menudo con que todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado como para ayudarla si lo pedía. Chiara llevaba un buen rato observándola. A Verena sólo le habían alcanzado las ganas para extender el montón de bártulos sobre la mesa y hacer el amago de organizar las listas de nombres que le había dado Molinari, antes de comenzar a jugar con las figuras de cera y aburrirse. Hacía un rato que ni siquiera miraba las cuartillas. Cuando se echó atrás en la silla y cerró los ojos, meciéndose sobre las patas traseras, Chiara supo que había llegado su momento. Recogió la cesta que había dejado a su lado en la barandilla y bajó al patio poniendo todo su peso en cada uno de los escalones. Antes de que llegase al último Verena ya se había incorporado en la silla. Chiara fingió que no la había visto, balanceando la cesta y atravesando el patio sin prisa. Cuando Verena estaba a punto de volver a su contemplación del parterre que daba sombra a la mesa, Chiara se detuvo y examinó la mesa. Casi podía oír los músculos de Verena tensándose, adoptando una posición defensiva.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Chiara entonces en un tono de interés genuino. Dio un par de pasos hacia la mesa y acercó una de las cuartillas hacia sí.

-Preparando la distribución de las hogueras para el final del Ayuno –murmuró Verena.

-¿Te lo han encargado a ti? Es una responsabilidad enorme.

-Sí, me lo han encargado a mí, aunque no te lo creas. –Verena era de repente todo púas y ceño fruncido. Chiara le tendió una de las cuartillas, conciliadora.

-Lo decía como un cumplido. Está claro que te estás ganando la confianza de maese Molinari, si te deja encargarte de cosas así.

Verena dudó unos segundos, desconfiada ante el halago, pero al final su orgullo pudo más y asintió.

-Es bastante complicado, la verdad. No sólo tengo que disponer los participantes en las hogueras nobles, sino también a los ciudadanos. Pero al menos con los plebeyos no tengo que preocuparme sobre quién se lleva bien con quién… -explicó, escribiendo un par de nombres aristócratas en los pedazos de papel y clavándolos en el hombrecillo que ocupaba el círculo del campo de Santa Margherita. Chiara se acercó.

-¿Puedo?

-Claro… Y si tienes cualquier consejo soy toda oídos. -Sin perder un instante, Verena se puso de rodillas en la silla mientras Chiara inspeccionaba las páginas. Un par de nombres tenían garabatos señalando su localización, pero era suficiente.

-No, no, no puedes poner a los Canossa y a la condesa de Maldini en San Marco. Siguen enfrentados por unas tierras en Spoleto… Quizá es mejor llevar a Maldini al Gran Canal. Si te parece bien.

-Claro que sí –asintió Verena. Le faltó tiempo para tenderle a Chiara una pluma-. La verdad es que estoy un poco perdida. Yo siempre he sido una sirvienta, pero tú vienes de una familia noble y estás mucho más enterada de estas cosas… Tengo un montón de trabajo, no quiero decepcionar a nadie.

Chiara le dedicó su sonrisa más comprensiva.

-Bueno, yo no tengo mucho que hacer ahora mismo. Déjame las listas y te apuntaré dónde debería estar cada uno, ¿te parece bien?

-¡Me salvarías la vida! –Con más energía de la que había demostrado en la última hora, Verena tuvo las hojas recogidas en apenas segundos-. Muchísimas gracias, de verdad.

-No puedes estar al cargo de todo. Me pondré con ello enseguida, pero fuera de aquí, por si acaso –anunció Chiara. Verena la besó en la mejilla y comenzó a enrollar el mapa. Chiara dio media vuelta, perdiendo la sonrisa y metiendo las listas en la cesta. Había sido mucho más fácil de lo que había esperado.

No se detuvo hasta llegar al puente de Osmarin, donde comprobó que las páginas de Verena seguían a salvo dentro de la cesta. La claridad que se filtraba a través de la niebla mantenía la ciudad en un crepúsculo artificial desde hacía semanas y en ningún sitio era más obvio que en los canales como aquel, abiertos directamente a la laguna. La flota de los ingenios, una docena de galeones que ya no necesitaban ocultarse, había quebrado el hielo en un millar de líneas. Ahora los pedazos flotaban o se hundían a diario, abriendo pasajes cada vez más amplios e insalvables, y los pescadores trataban con mayor o menor éxito de adaptar sus deslizadores de poco calado a las nuevas profundidades. El terror había mandado a los peces al fondo arenoso. Distinguió a Balou a las puertas de San Giorgio dei Greci, como había esperado, pero titubeó cuando vio que estaba hablando con alguien dentro del recinto. Sin embargo fue una conversación corta, y cuando Balou se apartó Chiara pudo distinguir a Beate alejándose de las puertas. Terminó de cruzar el puente y dejó la cesta junto a Balou, en un movimiento fluido que no cambió el ritmo de sus pasos, antes de entrar en el patio y deshacerse de la máscara. Beate se había retirado a uno de los bancos más alejados, aunque estaba sola. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que tenía entre manos que no la escuchó acercarse; cuando Chiara llegó a su altura su primera reacción fue cubrir las piezas que tenía a su lado con los dedos, un miedo de otra época.

-Hola, Beate. Me alegro de encontrarte. –Lo decía en serio. Era la primera vez que la veía desde su arresto, sin contar las veces que la había observado sacando las manos por la ventana del Campanile, y se sintió aliviada de ver que no había dejado la mitad de su vida en la celda, como era de temer. Beate sonrió sin enseñar los dientes y a Chiara no le pasó desapercibido el vistazo que le echó a la máscara, colgada de su cinturón, y al resto de su uniforme.

-Chiara, ¿qué tal estás? ¿Cómo va todo? –preguntó, moviendo las manos para ponerlas sobre sus rodillas.

-Bien –respondió Chiara. La mayoría de las piezas estaban ya ensambladas en un mecanismo familiar montado sobre una caja de madera. Sin esperar a que la invitara, Chiara se sentó y lo tomó entre las manos-. Has caído en una trampa.

-¿Cómo dices? –Beate dirigió una mirada de alarma a la puerta, aunque enseguida volvió a centrar su atención en las manos de Chiara, que estaba desenroscando una de las piezas sin titubear-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Es un truco. Estas dos piezas parecen idénticas –explicó, poniéndola junto a una de las que quedaban en el banco-, pero una de ellas tiene treinta y seis dientes y la otra treinta y ocho. El mecanismo no funciona con la de treinta y seis. Todas las demás son superfluas, como ya habías descubierto.

Pero Beate ya no atendía a la explicación. Aunque no dijo una palabra mientras sustituía los engranajes, ni tampoco cuando accionó el puzle y consiguió abrir la caja, su interés ahora estaba en el rostro de Chiara. Dejó la caja entre las dos, abierta y vacía.

-Fuiste tú. Por eso nunca vi a ningún ingenio, eras tú quien me enviaba los mecanismos.

-A veces –aceptó Chiara con sencillez, poniéndose la caja sobre las rodillas y desandando el puzzle de palancas y compartimentos para volver a cerrarla-. Pero a veces era Balou. Y a veces eran otros.

-Otros ingenios. –Antes de que Chiara pudiera corregirla, Beate asintió para sí misma y añadió-: Y otros humanos también. Claro.

Las dos observaron la caja en silencio, mientras Chiara volvía a abrirla una vez más. Sus dedos se deslizaban sobre ella con rapidez, el movimiento perfeccionado hasta que las manos habían aprendido la secuencia de forma automática. Hubiera podido construir y abrir esa caja y mil más complicadas a oscuras, sólo por el tacto de las piezas, y era patente en la forma en la que aplicaba la presión exacta dependiendo de lo que quería que hicieran.

-¿Chiara? –llamó Beate en un susurro-. ¿Hace cuánto los conoces?

No sabía muy bien por qué había entrado a hablar con Beate cuando su trabajo ya estaba hecho. Aunque sabía por su sombra que Balou seguía en el canal y estaba escuchándolas, la cesta con las listas de Verena había desaparecido.

-Más que tú. Menos que otros –susurró. Pero aquellas respuestas crípticas no eran su estilo, no encontraba disfrute en dejar a su audiencia confusa con medias tintas, y sacudió la cabeza, casi divertida. No era divertido en absoluto-. Supongo que has oído que me enamoré de una sirvienta y mi familia la sacó de la isla en el primer transbordador.

-Sí. Eso decían los rumores.

-La primera parte es cierta. Pero Carolina se negó a irse del palazzo sin antes hablar conmigo. Mi madre y mi hermana salieron a recibirla a la escalera –dejó de darle vueltas a la caja, aunque no de mirarla-, y hubo un forcejeo. Y Carolina terminó cayéndose desde la galería.

Beate se esforzó en disimular su reacción, tomando aire con lentitud, pero Chiara había revivido aquel momento tantas veces que sólo sentía el mismo dolor sordo que de costumbre, el que jamás se había terminado de marchar.

-Mi madre y mi hermana casi se vuelven locas imaginándose el escándalo. Me encerraron en mi habitación durante días. Carolina todavía había estado viva después de la caída, pero no en condiciones de irse a ningún sitio. Una noche me lancé al canal desde la ventana.

-Chiara… -Beate le puso una mano en el brazo, tan suave que apenas pudo sentirla. Tomó aire y continuó.

-No me hice nada. Pero nuestro deslizador tenía marcas de hielo en la borda y cuando miré dentro alguien había destrozado los cojines tratando de limpiarlos. Así que no fue muy difícil imaginar lo que había pasado con ella. Nadé hasta el hielo, y cuando llegué al hielo eché a andar. Esperaba morir de congelación, pero llegué hasta la niebla y ellos me encontraron primero.

-Has estado más allá de la niebla –repitió Beate. Chiara se giró hacia ella, asintiendo. Había estado tan débil que por momentos le pareció distinguir rastros de sangre marcando el camino y hasta ese día aún no sabía si habían sido reales, pero era un detalle que se acercaba demasiado al sensacionalismo de las novelas de terror. Se sentía ridícula sólo pensándolo. Beate, por el contrario, tenía una expresión grave-. Pero ¿qué hay allí? ¿De dónde han venido?

-No. No más allá. Dentro. No llegué muy lejos. Me habían estado siguiendo desde la laguna y sólo vi algunas chimeneas asomando entre la niebla. Pero sabían quién era y por qué estaba allí. Uno de ellos trajo una manta. Era la manta del deslizador de mi padre, con el escudo de mi familia. –Antes de que Beate pudiera decir nada, Chiara continuó-. Y cuando me recuperé me mandaron de vuelta a Venecia. Regresé casi cada noche, antes y después de unirme a las aiunteri.

-¿Y qué hay de los demás? ¿La otra gente que los conoce? ¿Nunca te encontraste con nadie? ¿Nunca te han contado quién los creó? –Le dio la sensación de que Beate estaba, en ese momento, dividida en dos. Una parte superficial hacía las preguntas, tratando de obtener información, pura lógica. Pero bajo ella bullía algo más febril que Chiara podía reconocer y que, en cierto modo, estaba provocando. Sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

-No. No todos pueden hablar, Beate. Algunos jamás llegan a moverse –explicó lentamente-. La corte desterrada tenía un consejo de científicos e ingenieros, ¿lo sabías? Fueron ellos quienes construyeron el primer trasbordador. Les obligaron a perderse en la niebla. Quizá fueron ellos. Quizá no. La Reina Silvia se volvió loca después de que su marido tuviera un accidente en la laguna. Puede que supiera más de lo que parecía. Puede que la visitaran y fuera una de nosotros.

-¿Qué son? –preguntó Beate sin mirarla, la vista fija en Balou, que se había detenido en el umbral, y la voz una octava por encima de su tono habitual.

-Creo que ya lo sabes –respondió Chiara-. Son los fantasmas de Venecia.

Beate se puso en pie y salió corriendo.

Llegó al establo de los Vimaggio sin aliento, el aire quemándole los pulmones, el sonido de las zancadas de Balou replicando las suyas al seguirla. No se volvió a mirarle, ni cuando se le cayó el sombrero ni cuando perdió una de las zapatillas. De repente sólo podía pensar en todos los ingenios que había visto, en los detalles que había pasado por alto. En el pasadizo de los Vimaggio apartó a una de las doncellas de un empujón y las manzanas que la muchacha llevaba en la cesta se esparcieron en todas direcciones, hundiéndose en el agua oscura del canal. Se detuvo en el umbral, sabiendo lo que iba a encontrar. El ingenio rojo seguía allí, donde le había dejado. Nunca se había marchado. La sombra de Balou le cubrió los pies, compacta y angular, no muy diferente de la de un guardia en armadura. Por primera vez el ingenio rojo parecía partícipe de la escena y no un simple decorado. Beate sintió que estaba mirándola y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no dar media vuelta. Bajo el olor a paja fresca y animales pudo reconocer un fondo dulzón. Le puso ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza, arañándose las palmas en el metal sin pulir. Tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para mirar dentro de sus ojos de vidrio.

-¿Eres tú?

Por el grito ahogado a su espalda Beate supo que Lara estaba allí y que también le había reconocido, apenas una milésima de segundo después que ella. Bajo el metal, bajo la máquina y las válvulas, bajo las barras que le mantenían en pie y los conductos de vapor que le mantenían en movimiento, la mirada azul de Andrea Agresta era lo único que no había cambiado. Lo único que quedaba de él.

-¿Qué le habéis hecho? -preguntó Beate, enferma de miedo-. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Estaba muerto -respondió Balou con una sencillez repugnante, intensificada por la falta de emoción en su voz-, así que le reparamos.

-Pero no está vivo. No puede estar vivo ahí debajo -insistió Beate. Oía a Lara llorar quedamente a su espalda. No quería volverse. No quería mirarla. Tampoco quería mirar a lo que había sido Andrea. Así que fijó la mirada en Balou y sacudió la cabeza-. No está vivo.

-No. No está vivo. No como vosotros estais vivos. El proceso de...

-¡BALOU! –interrumpió-. ¡NO QUIERO OIRLO!

-Pero no lo comprendes. Se lo has preguntado a Chiara Edelconi hace unos momentos. Por tanto puedo explicártelo.

-¿Qué hay que comprender? ¿Esto es lo que hacéis?

De repente todo cobró sentido. La cantidad inacabable de ingenios, la manera de andar, las formas incompletas... ¿por qué iba una máquina a asumir la posición débil y el equilibrio precario de un humano cuando podría rodar pegada al suelo y no resbalar nunca? Los muertos anónimos de Venecia, los niños que nadie quería, los pescadores que morían de congelación en el hielo. Estaba claro. Todos habían terminado en el mismo lugar. Beate señaló al otro lado del canal, donde otro ingenio observaba la escena sin curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasará si le quito las piezas de la cara? ¿A quién me encontraré? ¿A alguien conocido?

-Si le quitas la cara habrá que repararlo. Puede que no se pueda repararlo. No hay tiempo para más reparaciones - respondió Balou.

-¿Moriría?

-No está vivo. No como vosotros estais vivos.

-Andrea... - llamó Lara sin moverse de su sitio. A Beate le puso los pelos de punta. El ingenio con los ojos de Andrea ladeó la cabeza-. ¿Andrea...?

-¿No se acuerda de ella? -Beate se acercó a Balou y bajó la voz tanto como pudo. Lara miraba al ingenio fijamente pero no parecía ir a acercarse más.

-La memoria muere cuando muere el cuerpo. No es posible recuperarlo cuando iniciamos el proceso de reanimación. No es una prioridad. -Por supuesto Balou no bajó el tono. Beate rodeó a Lara con los brazos cuando ésta empezó a sollozar de nuevo. Sonaba agotada. Sonaba a que en cuanto terminara de desahogarse caería dormida allí mismo, en el suelo del establo. Aunque tenía ganas de arrodillarse al borde del agua y vomitar el miedo y el asco, Beate se concentró en los gestos, pequeños y familiares, tratando de olvidarse por un momento de Balou y Andrea. Abrazó a Lara. Le apartó el pelo humedecido de la cara, le limpió la comisura de los labios con el borde de su delantal, susurró palabras sin sentido tratando de tranquilizarla. Al principio pensó que Lara temblaba de una forma exagerada. Luego se dio cuenta de que eran las dos, temblando la una contra la otra. No tuvo más remedio que aceptar la ayuda de Balou para regresar, lentos como un cortejo fúnebre, hasta la puerta del palazzo de los Vimaggio. Los sirvientes habían desaparecido.

Despertó acostada junto a Lara en la gran cama del dormitorio, aún vestida. Las sábanas estaban manchadas de tierra y aceite pero alguien había abierto la ventana y el aire era frío y olía a niebla. Lara dormía profundamente, agotada, y Beate no tenía fuerzas para enfentarse a lo que había al otro lado de la puerta. Se hizo un ovillo a su lado. Desde donde estaba tumbada podía ver la máscara de Lara, colgada junto a la ventana, con la expresión neutra habitual en la que no se sabía si la cara mostraba la más leve de las sonrisas. Parecía mentira que hiciera meses desde que la había traido del taller cerrada con llave en una caja de madera de roble y seda verde. Parecía mentira que hiciera sólo meses desde el baile de apertura, desde el regreso de Giacomo y el comienzo de sus visitas a la laguna. Notó cómo las lágrimas le subían a los ojos sin poder evitarlo. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que Lara se había despertado y la miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras? -preguntó. Se arrepintió al instante. Lara parpadeó dos veces. Sus ojos se enfocaron y torció la boca.

-Necesito... -Fuera lo que fuera no llegó a decirlo. No llegó a moverse. Sus dedos se aferraron a las sábanas, los nudillos crispados y los tendones del dorso de la mano hinchándose, durante unos segundos. Luego pareció relajarse. Beate tuvo la impresión de que había estado a punto de pedir que le pasara su pipa. La cogió la mano entre las suyas y le besó los nudillos.

-Te traeré un vaso de agua...

-No -atajó Lara-. No te vayas.

Beate se quedó donde estaba, en silencio. Al cabo de un momento Lara volvió a hablar.

-Sé que está ahí. Dentro. Está dentro de la máquina. -Pronunciaba las palabras con cuidado y claridad-. Sé que puedo hacer que me recuerde.

-Lara...

-Tú harías lo mismo.

-No lo sé - respondió Beate con total sinceridad. Quizá ella sí que se habría tirado al canal. No quería pensar en ello.

-Es un alivio, en realidad.

-¿Cómo? -No se le ocurría ninguna manera de que fuera algo positivo.

-Ahora sé que no me abandonó. Que no ha desaparecido. -Antes de que Beate encontrase las palabras para señalar el dato más importante, Lara se le adelantó-: Estaba muerto, todo este tiempo.

-No sé... No sé cómo eso puede ser un consuelo.

Lara no respondió al principio. Se mordió los labios. La boca que había sido la fantasía de media Venecia estaba encogida, descolorida. La piel de los pómulos marcaba la forma del cráneo con una fidelidad terrorífica y Beate sabía que cuando se desnudaran para darse un baño podría contar todas y cada una de las costillas y vértebras a simple vista.

-No es un consuelo... No sé lo que es, Beate.

Beate cerró los ojos. Las manos de Lara le acariciaron la frente de forma torpe. Temblaba, todavía. Sin poder evitarlo Beate notó que empezaba a llorar otra vez. Ahora fue el turno de Lara de acercarse a ella y besarle los párpados, y rodearla con sus brazos de pájaro. No tardaron en volver a quedarse dormidas.

 


	32. Chapter 32

#  32.

 

La ciudad de los ingenios no era una ciudad, y tampoco era de los ingenios. Cuatro horas de viaje a pie a través del hielo te hacían alcanzar un espejismo, la gemela en ruinas de la Venecia de pan de oro que dormía al otro lado. En lugar de torres con escaleras en espiral y cúpulas de fantasía, allí lo único que apuntaba al cielo eran las chimeneas de ladrillo que expulsaban su humo en dirección a la laguna, fortaleciendo la niebla natural gracias al viento y a la humedad del aire marino. Ese era uno de sus secretos: cuando la corte exiliada había puesto la primera piedra de la primera fábrica, todavía creyendo que las islas serían hermanas, aún había días lo suficientemente claros como para que la reina de Venecia pudiera ver el archipiélago desde lo alto de su palacio.

Ni ingenios ni venecianos recordaban que había habido un tiempo en el que la niebla había sido un fenómeno meteorológico en lugar de un muro que contenía monstruos. No había libros que hablasen de la cadena alargada de islotes, porque jamás habían sido de interés para los poderes extranjeros y la Reina Monica Lenora había alimentado las chimeneas de la corte con papel durante meses tras el destierro de su hermana. La propia Micaela había olvidado que había nacido como princesa, tras su primera muerte, de hambre y tisis a los cuatro meses de refugiarse en la única fábrica en funcionamiento. Había dejado dispuestas las piezas con las que quería que la reparasen y vivió cien años más sin saber quién había sido, sin saber más que la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, y el camino de vuelta a la ciudad. Para entonces eran más de un centenar trabajando en silencio, cada uno con su función: rescatar escombros, fundir piezas, canibalizar rocas y madera de los islotes inhabitados, trabajar en las minas de la que llamaban Isla Roca, poco más que un cráter rodeado de diques después de siglos de explotación. Los más funcionales estaban encargados de recorrer los canales helados y esconderse en los umbrales cada noche, con cada voz y cada escapada furtiva al amanecer inclinando la balanza a un lado o a otro.

La tercera vez que Chiara cruzó la laguna lo hizo encaramada a la espalda de un gigante y sólo tardó dos horas, aunque el metal le dejó unos cardenales largos e imposibles de explicar en el claustro, y durante las siguientes dos semanas tuvo que esperar a quedarse sola en el baño para poder lavarse. Supo que no quedaba mucho tiempo antes incluso de alcanzar el muelle, que bullía de actividad. Incluso habían encendido una larga línea de antorchas para iluminar el camino a los nuevos barcos, cuidadosamente construidos con los restos de naufragios a cientos de millas de distancia, en las costas de Makedonja y Sqiperiai.

A Chiara no se le permitía la entrada en los barcos y mucho menos en el gran proyecto del astillero principal, al otro lado de la isla. Tenía libertad para vagabundear entre las fábricas, si quería, pero en el momento en que trataba de acceder al puerto alguno de los ingenios le cortaba el paso en silencio y la pastoreaba de vuelta a las zonas que ya conocía. Sospechaba que había un grupo encargado exclusivamente de mantener a los humanos visitantes bajo vigilancia y ninguno de ellos se hubiera atrevido a traicionar su confianza. Eran unos privilegiados sólo por estar allí, suponía Chiara, aunque estaba lejos de sentir el fervor y la admiración de algunos de los demás. Entendía lo que los ingenios querían hacer porque ella misma había fantaseado con distintos escenarios de venganza tras el asesinato de Carolina, pero no pensaba que fueran seres con poderes sobrenaturales más allá de las técnicas secretas que les permitían reanimar a los muertos de Venecia. Y por cada muerto había otro nombre en sus listas interminables, la totalidad de la isla reducida al blanco y negro de unos testigos invisibles que lo veían todo: no había habido un asesinato en los últimos tres siglos que no hubiera sido presenciado por al menos un ingenio, ni un suicidio, ni una salida a la laguna por motivos más o menos legales, más o menos imperdonables en su escala de moralidad. Los únicos lugares a los que no podían acceder, los salones de baile, les habían parecido de poco interés hasta entonces. Podían perdonar las envidias que no causaran daños mayores, y el concepto de infidelidad les resultaba difícil de comprender. Su idea del bien y el mal era algo primitivo, era su religión y la razón por la que seguían reproduciéndose y trabajando en sus proyectos secretos, por la que sólo se revelaban a algunos de los venecianos que llegaban a sus costas, vivos o muertos, en vez de cortar su acercamiento con violencia.

En total visitó las fábricas en siete ocasiones. Vio a Carolina una de las últimas veces pero ahora la llamaban Tala y lo único que conservaba de ella eran partes de hueso, algo de piel, un cerebro que recordaba cómo doblar una camisa o encender la chimenea pero no las horas que habían pasado en la cama mientras salía el sol, hablando del próximo viaje que harían al continente. Se cruzaron en el embarcadero como dos desconocidas y Chiara se dio cuenta de que ya había llorado todo lo que podía llorar al respecto.

Para entonces Beate Varese estaba en el Campanile y Balou le daba instrucciones constantes sobre envíos y sus pequeños puzles, que Chiara conocía ya como la palma de su mano por haber pasado horas armándolos y desarmándolos en la pequeña sala común de la fundición. Cada uno de ellos contenía un tipo de pieza o un orden particular de ensamblaje, cuidadosamente escogidos a la manera de un curso acelerado para el momento en que Beate, Chiara y algunos otros tuvieran que encargarse de las máquinas que los ingenios estaban preparando para ellos y cargando en las naves a medio hacer. Los ingenios confiaban en que llegado el momento aquellos venecianos que hubieran mostrado facilidad para la mecánica lograsen entender a las máquinas. Por supuesto ninguno de ellos lo había expresado en tantas palabras. Algunos, como Balou o Zina, todavía hablaban de forma más o menos inteligible. Otros habían perdido la capacidad de hablar en parte o del todo al ser reanimados: llamaban a las cosas por nombres inventados, cambiaban las letras de lugar o sólo eran capaces de repetir la misma frase una y otra vez. Ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera los más vocales, podían entender el sarcasmo o una broma. El verdadero puzle había sido ir reuniendo una idea de sus intenciones y su forma de ser a partir de infinidad de conversaciones con sólo la comunicación más básica y directa. Chiara tenía la impresión, la mayor parte del tiempo, que creían que los humanos eran algún tipo de animal con potencial para cosas mejores pero empeñado en enredarse en las fórmulas de socialización y sentimientos sin sentido.

La última vez que visitó la ciudad de los ingenios intentó volver a verla igual que la primera y rescatar la sensación de terror y fascinación por las chimeneas de las fábricas y las luces de las fundiciones, pero fue incapaz. Lo había sustituido por cierta impaciencia, contagiada de la actividad febril y de la sensación de que las preparaciones y la observación que los ingenios habían mantenido durante trescientos años había alcanzado su cénit. Las naves no estaban preparadas aún, pero lo estarían pronto. El gran secreto tras la silueta escarpada de los edificios, construidos a medias y reparados de cualquier forma, estaba preparado. Volvió a Venecia sola, caminando durante horas, y al atravesar los canales a oscuras podía verlos con total claridad. ¿Cómo habían pasado desapercibidos durante tantos años? ¿Cómo habían estado tan ciegos? Todo ese tiempo le habría bastado salir de casa y caminar con la mano pegada al muro hasta el primer callejón a oscuras para acabar tocando metal y piel muerta.

Varios días después la nave llena de ingenios había roto la laguna y arrancado la venda que tapaba los ojos de Venecia. Y Venecia, todavía ciega, había pensado que eso era todo. Un cambio que había sacudido sus cimientos, y luego la continuación de la misma vida, los mismos juegos, los cadáveres arrojados a la laguna y las traiciones y la maldad. Nunca se pararon a pensar en lo que los ingenios tenían en mente. Nadie les preguntó en qué creían.


	33. Chapter 33

#  33.

 

Al atardecer todos los habitantes de Venecia salieron de sus casas, y todos los ingenios abandonaron sus barcos. Se reunieron en las calles, en torno a las hogueras aún apagadas que palacio asignaba cuidadosamente para evitar aglomeraciones, esperando a que las campanas de la isla dieran la señal de encenderlas. Los fuegos de Altagracia representaban las pequeñas hogueras que habían ardido cada noche durante siglos a la orilla de la laguna, pero el hecho de que el hielo se hubiera roto y el toque de queda ya no existiera no había detenido las preparaciones. Tampoco que ahora los ingenios se mezclasen entre los espectadores, sin importarles participar en una celebración que simbolizaba la capacidad de Venecia de mantenerles fuera de sus confines. Nadie se había preocupado por distribuirles; no tenían nombres ni censo, ni forma de distinguirlos más allá de descripciones llenas de puntos suspensivos y gestos sustituyendo las palabras, y en su calidad de invitados excepcionales decidieron ellos mismos desde qué lugar de Venecia querían asistir al espectáculo.

Antes de morir, Simona había sido aprendiz en uno de los talleres de pintura más importantes de la isla, pero ya no lo recordaba. Tampoco recordaba que se llamaba Simona, o quién la había asesinado. Pero cuando caminaba por la calle donde todavía estaba el taller de su maestro y registraba el olor de los óleos y la trementina la presión en las válvulas de acero aumentaba, y sentía que estaba a punto de descubrir algo, algo importante. Siempre lo olvidaba pocos segundos después, hasta la siguiente vez que tropezaba con un pedazo de su antigua vida, pero las conexiones que asociaban aquellas cosas consigo misma habían muerto mucho tiempo atrás. Mientras esperaba en su puesto junto a la hoguera de Ca Foscari vio pasar a otros ingenios, sin saber sus nombres, y a uno de los compañeros aprendices que habían lanzado su cadáver al agua, sin recordar que lo había hecho ni por qué. Pero sí conocía su nombre. Y cuando el trasbordador estalló en llamas sobre sus cabezas él fue el primero en morir.

La bola de fuego iluminó toda Venecia y suspendió la isla en un limbo de luz y respiración contenida. En torno a sus hogueras los venecianos, acostumbrados a las sorpresas y a mirar al cielo sólo si había algo que ver en él, disfrutaron durante unos segundos de algo que creían era una exhibición de fuegos artificiales. La ilusión no duró demasiado y el dirigible, todavía atado a su muelle, se precipitó contra el Palazzo dei Confine esparciendo pedazos de lona llameante en todas direcciones. A lo largo de toda la ciudad, en los puestos que ellos mismos se habían asignado, los ingenios reconocieron la señal que habían estado esperando y encendieron sus antorchas ordenadamente.

Chiara había pasado meses esperando esa misma señal, y las últimas horas distraída, arrastrada por la actividad frenética del claustro sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, robando vistazos hacia el trasbordador desde todas las ventanas que daban al norte. Por primera vez desconfió, no de los planes de los ingenios sino de sus posibilidades de éxito. Alguien se daría cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ¿cómo podían no hacerlo? Las listas de Verena, sustraidas y modificadas, la situación de las hogueras, la disposición de los ingenios en cada una de ellas y las bodegas de los barcos llenas a rebosar, todo había sido parte de una actividad frenética que se había extendido durante semanas. Ni siquiera Venecia podía estar tan ocupada mirándose su propio ombligo. Hasta el último momento e incluso unos segundos después de la explosión, antes de que la ciudad cayera en el caos, se preguntó si habían sido ingenuos al pensar que podían ser parte de algo así sin que fallase una sola pieza. Y no había fallado. La lluvia de cenizas marcaba el final de su trabajo y el comienzo del de las máquinas. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era marcharse, sin preocuparse de nada más que de llegar a su barco a salvo y a tiempo. Ellos se encargarían del resto.

Buscó a Beate con la mirada y la encontró abriéndose paso hacia ella, entre el centenar de espectadores que sólo ahora empezaban a reaccionar, a mirar a su alrededor en vez de a la bola de fuego. La mitad de los ingenios que habían esperado en la Piazza de Arco tenían antorchas en sus manos, la otra mitad habían empezado a bloquear las calles. Beate llegó a su lado.

-¡Chiara! ¿Qué está pasando? –Tuvo que gritar para hacerse oír pero Chiara vio con alivio que no había entrado en pánico.

-Tenemos que irnos –dijo sencillamente, señalando hacia la única salida que los ingenios no estaban cerrando. Pero Beate negó con la cabeza.

-¡Tengo que encontrar a mis padres! ¡Y a Giacomo! –Beate dio media vuelta y comenzó a abrirse paso a empujones en sentido contrario. Chiara dudó unos segundos, estuvo a punto de caer al suelo cuando la multitud empezó a moverse, y maldijo en alto antes de seguirla. Consiguió detenerla justo antes de que intentase rodear a uno de los ingenios.

-¡Estarán bien! –exclamó, pero tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para agarrarla del brazo y hacer que se detuviera-. Tienes que venir conmigo, estarán allí, te lo prometo…

Beate se giró.

-¿Allí? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿ _Dónde_ es “allí”? –La lluvia de cenizas dio paso a una nieve de pavesas y las llamas empezaron a subirse a los tejados, pero Beate no dejó de mirarla-. Tú lo sabías. Qué está pasando, Chiara.

-Nos tenemos que ir. De Venecia. –Se acercó lo bastante como para no tener que gritar, aunque sabía que la mayoría de los espectadores del Arco estaban marcados para sobrevivir-. En unas horas no será más que escombros.

El auto-control de Beate se tambaleó un momento, y lo recobró con esfuerzo. A su espalda un grupo de gente trató de abrirse paso a través del canal de Pazzi. Los gritos hicieron que ambas se volvieran. Los ingenios dejaron que algunos de ellos pasaran, mientras empujaban al resto al otro lado de la plaza. Chiara tomó aire y susurró al oído de Beate:

-Esa ruta sólo es para los condenados. Pronto empezarán a bloquear las salidas de las calles interiores. Tenemos que llegar a los barcos. Tus padres y Giacomo están en la hoguera de San Marco, junto al agua. Si se resisten les llevarán allí por la fuerza, pero no morirán. Nosotras sí si no nos damos prisa.

***

Sólo los aristócratas más distinguidos eran tradicionalmente invitados a la hoguera interior del palacio real, pero ese año cada uno de los que habían encontrado su nombre en la lista había sido parte de un asesinato, una conspiración, una vida de crueldad. Allí, más que en ningún sitio, los ingenios no necesitaron recordar ni hacer distinciones. No vacilaron. Una cuarta parte de los setenta y dos invitados estaban muertos antes de que se encendieran las hogueras. El resto se desbandó en un caos de zancadillas y empujones. Alessandro de Vimaggio murió en la escalinata del claustro, aunque nadie hubiera sido capaz de reconocer su cadáver tras la estampida.

La reina Giovanna se refugió en los pasadizos, cerrando puertas a su espalda y corriendo sin pensar. El sonido de los gritos reverberaba en cada una de las paredes, las carreras de pasos humanos y los pasos metálicos que les seguían confundiéndose con los suyos. Cambió de dirección una y mil veces pero no importaba hacia qué zona de palacio huía; estaban en todas partes. En la sala de música un monstruo alcanzó a Lucía Edelconi. Le partió el cuello con la delicadeza de un virtuoso del violín y dejó el cuerpo en el diván. Giovanna dio media vuelta y siguió corriendo. Una pared de fuego le cortó el paso al ala norte.

            Le vio en la habitación de su madre, borroso como una pesadilla, y vio a su madre también, veinte, treinta años antes en medio de la noche, volviéndose loca de miedo con cada caída del sol, las dos despiertas pero sólo una consciente de la presencia de la otra. Se había convencido de que era una pesadilla, pero era un recuerdo. De repente las paredes la ahogaron, el humo se le metió en los pulmones y supo que los pasadizos le estaban dando la espalda, aliados con los invasores. El fuego entró en su hormiguero y le cortó el camino de vuelta. Corrió de nuevo, sin poder soportar la idea de salir a las habitaciones de su madre, hasta que encontró la puerta del manillar de oro y se abalanzó sobre ella.

            La sala del trono ardía. En la puerta principal se apelotonaban tres de sus consejeros y Giovanna supo que estaban encerrados, ratas en una ratonera. No se dieron cuenta de que estaba allí hasta que gritó.

            -¡Haced algo, maldita sea! ¡Llamad a la guardia!

            Se giraron los tres. No recordaba sus nombres pero tenían las calvas llenas de humo, uno de ellos llevaba su máscara, tres hombres patéticos que no se merecían el puesto. El más alto, largo como un junco, estaba llorando igual que un niño pequeño, con los mocos colgando. Giovanna gritó de frustración, avanzando hacia ellos a la carrera, los lazos y las varas del polisón inflándose en el humo.

            -¿Cómo lo habéis permitido? ¡TRAIDORES! –aulló. Les golpeó en la espalda, en la cabeza, mientras las llamas abrían las ventanas y hacían explotar los cristales. Vio sangre, tal vez suya, y sólo oyó gritos, fuera de palacio, dentro de su cabeza.

            El hombre de la máscara se giró y la golpeó. Cómo te atreves, quiso preguntar, cómo te atreves a tocarme. Cayó en el fuego, metros y metros de seda carmesí e hilo de oro. Ardió de inmediato y también les hizo arder a ellos.

 

***

            Beate siguió a Chiara con los pies pesados, mirando dentro de cada callejón y pasadizo. Vio ingenios arrastrando a hombres y mujeres casi en volandas, en dirección al puerto o al corazón en llamas de la ciudad, como si no pesaran más que un cubo de agua. El fuego se reflejaba en la cúpula de niebla, sumiéndoles en un día rojo y artificial, y bloqueaba calles, canales enteros a medida que las casas se desmoronaban. Chiara no dudó en ninguno de los desvíos. Dibujaron una línea quebrada y diagonal en dirección a San Marco, hasta que llegaron a la calle Paradiso y Beate se detuvo de repente.

            -¡Chiara! –llamó, sin dar un paso más. Cuando Chiara se volvió añadió-: ¿Y Lara?

            Chiara no respondió. Beate dio media vuelta y la escuchó gritar su nombre, pero no se detuvo. Estaban muy cerca del palazzo de los Vimaggio, podía llegar a San Marco por su cuenta. Los ingenios ni siquiera la habían mirado mientras entraba y salía de los canales.

            No tuvo que buscar demasiado. Dio la vuelta a la esquina y Lara estaba allí, en camisón, descalza sobre el suelo lleno de cristales y ceniza, dejando un rastro de sangre sucia mientras se movía de un lado a otro. Sonreía, le brillaban los ojos, y tenía una antorcha en la mano.

            -¡Beate! –exclamó cuando la vio. Chiara apareció a su espalda, pero sorprendentemente no dijo nada.

            -Lara, nos tenemos que ir… –empezó a explicar Beate, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Lara sacudió la cabeza con lentitud. Todavía en silencio, Chiara cogió a Beate de la mano.

            -Yo no me voy, Beate. Aunque quisiera hacerlo no podría.

            -¿Por qué no ibas a poder? –No parecía que los ingenios estuvieran prestándole atención. Incluso le habían dado una antorcha. Lara se encogió de hombros y Beate se giró hacia Chiara, buscando apoyo-. Sí que puede venir, ¿verdad?

            Pero Chiara no contestó. Por primera vez parecía no tener una respuesta. Lara había empezado a llorar y las lágrimas estaban dejando surcos en el hollín y el humo que se le había pegado a la piel, pero sonó sobria y decidida.

            -No voy a irme contigo. Tienes que marcharte.

            -¡No te dejarán! –exclamó Beate-. Te llevarán a los barcos por la fuerza si no vienes con nosotras.

            -Es que yo me quedo a ayudarles, Beate.

            -Si está diciendo la verdad no hay nada que puedas hacer. Si no, volverás a verla. Nada de lo que suceda hoy es casual. Hay un plan para cada uno y ese es el suyo, pero nosotras tenemos que salir de la isla –susurró Chiara suplicante. Cuando Beate no reaccionó tomó aire y añadió-: Aurora iba a quedarse también. Iba a morir hoy, ayudándonos. Pero murió para que pudieras coger ese barco y salvarte.

            Beate se frotó los ojos y reprimió un sollozo. Abrazó a Lara, aspirando el olor a enfermedad, a madera quemada y a humo, y por debajo de ellos los olores imaginarios que siempre había asociado a ellas dos juntas, el hielo y la espalda plateada de los peces. Lara la rodeó con un solo brazo, manteniendo la antorcha lejos. En el último momento no tuvieron palabras que decirse y se separaron en silencio. Lara la besó en la frente antes de darle la espalda y Beate se esforzó por no correr tras ella mientras la observaba entrar en un palazzo de la Corte di Paradiso, una sombra iluminada prendiéndole fuego a las cortinas mientras bailaba. No iba a volver a verla.

            No volvieron a detenerse hasta llegar a San Marco. Venecia ardía y varios de los barcos se habían adentrado ya en la laguna. Alcanzaron el embarcadero sin aliento y Beate se sorprendió de que hubiera tan poca gente tratando de cruzar la pasarela, hasta que vio los cadáveres en la plaza y al centenar de ingenios que se movían sin descanso. Apenas un metro de agua las separaba del barco. Chiara saltó desde el muelle sin molestarse por abrirse paso; Beate dudó al borde, resbaló, y sintió una mano metálica cerrándose sobre el cuello de su vestido justo antes de caer al agua.

            -No por ahí. Por aquí. –La voz grave de Balou retumbó en sus oídos y puso ambos pies en el suelo otra vez. Tuvo ganas de abrazarle y de abofetearle, pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Al paso del ingenio el grupo les franqueó la entrada. Chiara les observó desde el barco y desapareció. Volvió a asomarse unos segundos más tarde, cuando Beate casi había alcanzado la pasarela, con Beatrice y Pasquale Varese a su lado.

            Beate adelantó a Balou y cruzó la pasarela a zancadas, haciendo que temblase. Los dos ingenios que guardaban la entrada al barco se apartaron de inmediato. Giacomo estaba allí también. Beate se abrazó alternativamente a él y a sus padres, sin poder hablar, mientras Chiara les daba la espalda. No se dio cuenta del momento en el que los ingenios abandonaban el barco. Tampoco de cuando retiraban la pasarela. Pero de repente el barco se movía, pesado e inexorable, mientras los gritos en la isla subían de intensidad. Venecia empezaba a ser consciente de su destrucción. En el embarcadero sólo quedaban Balou y sus hermanos. Y un relámpago de pelo rojo abriéndose paso y gritando su nombre.

            -¡Beate! ¡Chiara! ¡Esperadme! –Uno de los ingenios trató de detenerla pero Verena se escabulló de su alcance como un ratón. Corrió por el borde del muelle pero sólo Balou la siguió, lento y pesado. La distancia entre el galeón y el embarcadero aumentaba poco a poco; Verena se dio cuenta y se detuvo, mirando a su alrededor, calculando la distancia. Cuando vio a Balou acercarse los ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas-. ¡Os estáis equivocando! Yo no hice nada, ¡fue la reina! ¡Ella me obligó!

            Balou no se detuvo y Verena titubeó al borde del agua. Clavó la mirada en Beate, una expresión de terror animal ante las ideas de saltar y caer, de no saltar y tener que quedarse allí. Era sólo una niña. Beate y su padre se inclinaron sobre la borda y extendieron las manos. Había dos metros entre sus dedos y el borde de la isla. Verena tomó carrerilla y saltó.

            Balou alargó el brazo y cortó el salto sin esfuerzo, pero no la devolvió a la seguridad del muelle. En el último momento Verena debió darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar. Trató de gritar, pero los dedos metálicos le aplastaron la garganta. La hundieron en el agua helada, pataleando y llenando la superficie de burbujas. Balou ni siquiera reaccionó a los golpes de sus manos, pequeñas y blancas, cada vez más débiles. Al final ni siquiera trataban de deshacerse del agarre inamovible del metal, como si hubieran reconocido la derrota y sólo quisieran señalar que seguía allí, bajo el agua. Aguantó hasta que el barco se separó del muelle por completo y entonces los dedos se sumergieron, lentamente, hasta que lo único visible fue la mancha borrosa de su pelo flotando bajo la superficie. Balou se incorporó y les observó partir. El cuerpo de Verena salió a flote unos segundos después, al ritmo de la marea.

            Las manos de Chiara y Giacomo arrastraron a Beate, que se había quedado inclinada sobre la borda, de vuelta a la cubierta. Se dejó caer al suelo, incapaz de mirar la ciudad un segundo más. No era la única; la cubierta estaba llena de gente sentada o tumbada, abrazándose o con la cabeza sobre las rodillas. Era fácil distinguir a quienes habían sabido lo que iba a pasar porque caminaban entre los grupos ofreciendo agua o vendas. El barco cambió de rumbo y apuntó la proa directamente hacia la niebla. Por primera vez Beate reparó en que no había un solo ingenio presente.

            -Si quieres despedirte deberías aprovechar –murmuró Chiara sin mirarla. Le tendió una mano, que Beate aceptó sin palabras. Y se volvió hacia Venecia, esperándose lo peor.

            Pero ya no era Venecia. Las llamas la habían convertido en un infierno sin forma definida. Sólo las torres de piedra o mármol seguían en pie. A lo largo de los muelles un millar de ingenios hacían guardia recortados por el fuego. Algunos dirigían una mirada a su espalda antes de saltar a la laguna.

            -¿Vienen hacia aquí? –preguntó Giacomo. Beate se dio cuenta de que no le daba miedo la respuesta, pero Chiara negó con la cabeza.

            -Unos pocos se quedarán hasta el final, pero todos terminarán lanzándose al agua.

            -¿Van a suicidarse?

            -No. No pueden morir.

            Giacomo estaba mirando hacia la isla, pero Beate vio cómo la cara de Chiara cambiaba un instante cuando rodearon San Michele. Después se dio la vuelta y les dejó solos sin decir una palabra más.

            Ahora, en mitad de la laguna, el galeón alcanzó pronto al resto de la flota. La isla se fue haciendo más y más pequeña, hasta que fue imposible distinguir nada que no fueran las llamas. El frío de la laguna se cerró sobre ellos. Sólo habían pasado horas desde la explosión del trasbordador pero Beate tuvo la impresión de que respiraba por primera vez en días. Se imaginó a Balou y Andrea bajo el agua, a todos los demás, oxidándose sin morir, sin recordar, guardando la ciudad en ruinas. El resto del mundo tardaría semanas, meses, en darse cuenta de su ausencia. Quizá nunca lo hicieran. Los dedos de Giacomo buscaron su mano y la apretaron suavemente.

            Se obligó a seguir mirando hasta que no hubo nada que mirar, hasta que la distancia y la bruma convirtieron Venecia en una mancha, desde el barco que les llevaba por primera y última vez más allá de la niebla.

 

                                                        **FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí termina Acquaforte :) Si lo habéis leido me encantaría conocer vuestras opiniones, sean buenas o malas, y por supuesto ¡muchísimas gracias por leer!


End file.
